Eternal Night
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: Sookie lets Eric change her and she gets a little bit more with her immortal life than she thought she would as she embraces her nature and fate. Vampires, fairies, love bubbles and lots of fluff. All Vamp. M for language and lemons
1. A night of change

Hey everyone!

I'm back! I promised I'd continue the story, so here it is. This chapter is basically a reposting of my "I write the song" contest entry. I have a few chapters sketched out and one in Beta, so I hope I'll give you a new chappy by the end of the week.

I want to thank BelleViolette, my beta, for staying on my head to continue this. Thanks hon, love ya! :D

Reviews are love, so don't be shy!

xoxo

* * *

Sweden.

It was nearly dusk. There was snow everywhere.

I was sitting on an empty bench. A dead park in winter's crypt, buried in snow. Empty and cold.

I felt unease with the thoughts that clouded my mind. I was thinking of the past years – what I've gone through, the battles I've lost and the battles I've won. I was thinking of Eric and how he saved me every time. I was thinking of my telepathy and the troubles it brought. I was thinking of my kin... my fairy kin specifically, and what I've gone through because of them. I missed them. It's weird to say that about the people you didn't even know existed until recently. People who tried to use you to 'keep the numbers'.

I snorted. My grandfather seemed to love me for all the wrong reasons. But he was still my great-grandfather. I missed him ever since he closed the portals behind himself.

But I wasn't alone, not by far. I had Eric. We've been together for five years now. I was almost thirty. I had to make a decision about my future. My biological clock was ticking. If I wanted to have a normal life, I would have to make a decision soon.

Hell, what better day than today? I had a little more time 'till he was up for the night, so I would spend that time thinking of my options.

I knew I loved Eric, although I didn't tell him that as much as he deserved to hear it. But I've always wanted to have kids, and a normal life. Was I hanging on to some dream that could never come to reality? Would I ever be able to love someone as much as I loved Eric? Would I be able to marry a human or a were? They could make me a mother. But I could read their thoughts, and that would ruin it all. I could always adopt, but I don't think I'd ever be able to raise a kid next to a vampire with a conscious mind. Their world is too dangerous.

What the heck was I talking about, here? MY world was just as dangerous. I'm a telepath for God's sake. I'd always be in danger. Someone or something would always want me for their own means.

I realized then that I could never bring a child into this world.

I sighed. It would only put them in danger. It would be selfish. I realized that the dream of having a child was only there because of my stubbornness to admit that I was NOT human. Not really. I was an eighth fairy, with a part of whatever else gave me telepathy. My brother was a were-panther, my best friend was a witch, my ex-boss was a full shifter, not to mention I was married (in his world, but still) to a vampire sheriff who refused to take reins of a kingdom because he knew I wouldn't like it.

It was time to shit or get off the pot, as Gran used to say. Oh, Gran, what would she advise me to do? If I wanted to be with Eric and stay human, I knew that it would break him when I died, by natural death or in one of the supe wars and battles that were sure to come. Death was sure to find me, sooner or later. I knew that my thousand year old Viking would probably meet the sun the second I became part of the Earth.

By now tears were clouding my eyes. I didn't want him to die. Ever. My entire world revolved around him, even if I didn't like to admit it. But would he want me that way? Forever? What if he got bored with me? What if he didn't want me that way? Would I be able to bring it up and gauge his reaction without making a fool of myself?

The sun was going into hiding for the day, and I was watching it through blurry eyes. Maybe…

I felt Eric through the bond, and he was worried about me. The bond. I've hated it so much but now it was my own bullshit detector. Although Eric never lied to me. Sure, he avoided full truths when he felt like he should protect me or when things weren't my business to know, but he was always honest to me.

I felt him getting closer and the next thing I knew he was on the bench next to me, pulling me close to him as I cried silently. He kissed the top of my head.

"What is it, lover, that has you so upset? I was worried when I awoke and didn't find you there." He turned my face to look me in the eyes. "Tell me."

"Take me to the room?" He nodded, scooped me up and flew us to the hotel room we were sharing.

The hotel was right next to the park I had been sitting in, so the ride was short. All I could do was look behind Eric's shoulder at the lingering rays left by the sun on the dusky sky.

Eric took me to the bedroom and started undressing me, worry in his eyes.

"You are freezing, lover. How long have you been out?" he scolded.

I shrugged. I really didn't know. "Lost track of time," I murmured.

He stripped his own clothes, took me in his arms and put me under the blankets. He was silent for a minute. I was sure he was analyzing the bond, trying to figure out what had me crying.

His fingers traced my jaw and turned my head towards his. His lips touched mine ever so slightly, enough to make me want him, but he pulled away. His eyes were still full of worry. "Talk to me, lover".

"I..."

My eyes darted to my hands that were now rubbing each other, but he turned my head again.

"Look at me, lover. Tell me, what have I done to upset you so?"

"Oh, you did nothing. It's not you. Well, maybe. Ehm..." I took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about my life. What I am, who I am, who I've lost and who I've gained. But mostly I've been thinking about the future."

He nodded at me encouraging me to continue and get whatever was bothering me off my chest.

"I was thinking about having a baby, since my clock is ticking, and what that would mean to me, to you, to us, to the baby."

I was hit with a wave of sadness through the bond, but his face showed nothing.

"I told you, lover, we can do whatever you want. I hear they have quite a few methods to do this nowadays, if that is what you wish for." He paused, frowning. "That is if you want me to be there." His voice was so low and he sounded hurt at the idea of me not wanting him anymore. This time, he was the one to move his eyes to his hands.

I put my hands in his. "You didn't let me finish. I… I don't think I can be selfish enough to bring a child into this world, the world I'm living in. Not with the chance of him being a telepath like I am and having to hide from everything and everyone." I shook my head. "And I don't think I can let you go, either. I'm too selfish for that."

His eyes met mine then, and he offered me a half smirk. He was still worried.

I got closer to him and kissed him slowly. His hands wrapped around me to bring me closer to him. He deepened the kiss, and I was lost in his scent and in the jolts of energy that went through me as his hands roamed my body. I could never let this go. I could never be without him, and I suddenly made my decision.

He took a moment to look at me, no doubt sensing my new found peace and determination through the bond. He quirked an eyebrow in question. I crashed into him and kissed him with fervor as I let the words out more as a breath, knowing he could hear me. "Make love to me, Eric. I love you."

His mouth and hands were everywhere at once then, kneading and pulling and stroking. Wet. So wet. He settled between my legs and started to ease forward slowly. My eyes locked with his as he filled me.

"I am yours," I told him. His eyes went wide at my admission. Sure, he knew it, and I knew it, but I was always too stubborn to say it. He went into a frenzy then, his body molding to mine, hands touching everything, drilling into me in the most delicious way.

His head came to rest on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear, "As I am yours, lover".

"Forever," I moaned into his hair. As soon as the words left my mouth he froze. He lifted himself slowly to watch my face. I could see the wheels turning in that pretty head of his; I could see the love pouring in his eyes and I knew then that he understood what I was saying.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly as his hand moved to cup my face and stroke my cheek.

I nodded, unsure of my voice. Of course that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to hear the confirmation that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. He raised himself even more as his eyebrow rose in question.

My hand went to cup his face as I looked into his eyes. "Yes, Eric. I'm sure. I'm done trying to avoid the elephant in the room. I can't have a normal life. Hell, my life has never been normal," I snorted. "I can't even fathom how life would be without you. I love you with everything that I am. I am yours even though it was hard for me to admit it, but we both knew it was true. I want to spend many lifetimes with you."

Doubt suddenly covered my thoughts, and I looked away from his eyes. "That is, if you would want me?"

I could feel love and pride and excitement running through the bond. Of course, the fact that he was still in me could have hinted me to that last part.

He leaned forward to kiss the corner of my mouth as he gently turned my head. "Of course I want you. There's nothing I'd love more than to be able to have you forever as my mate and lover and wife." He punctuated the words with kisses on each corner of my mouth and then one right in the middle. "I love you so much, Sookie!"

My hands fisted in his blond hair as I pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He resumed moving in me then, making love to me in the sweetest way. As I was nearing my orgasm I turned my head to the side, offering him my neck, as the words came out as a breath. "Make me yours forever, husband."

A low growl made his chest rumble as he took in my words. He leaned in and kissed my neck, nuzzling his way up and down, from my ear to my shoulder. He whispered, "I love you," before he gently plunged his fangs in my neck, pulling my orgasm with the first pull of blood. Only this time he didn't stop after the first few pulls, like he usually did. I was expecting to panic and be scared as life slipped from my body, but all I could feel was love and contentment and happiness.

Soon I became sleepy and through the haze, I felt his wrist at my mouth. It was bleeding slowly on my lips.

"Drink my love, drink." There was an urgency to his tone.

I did as he asked and started sucking on his wrist, although it was more of a gentle nibble as I didn't have enough power to will my muscles to do anything more than that.

I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber with his words echoing in my ear, "I love you, lover, forever."

EPOV

"I'm yours."

My eyes must have gone wide at her admission because there was amusement written all over her face. She's never said those words to me. She. Finally. Admitted. It. She's mine.

That was it. I went crazy with want and love for her. I wanted to possess her in every way. My hands were touching everything at the same time, my mouth was on hers instantly as I started moving in her with more purpose. My head went to her shoulder as I whispered in her ear that I was hers as well, although I've told her this many, many times before.

Nothing could have prepared me for the next word that came out her mouth.

"Forever."

I froze as I raised myself a bit to look into her eyes. Did she mean her forever or mine? Her words from earlier rang in my ears as I analyzed the small word that meant so many things to me. She had accepted who she was, what she was, more specifically. She had come to terms with the fact that having a baby was nearly impossible for her, and even if she were to become a mother, the dangers the baby would be in would be too many to overcome.

She was… accepting me. Finally. She wanted to be mine forever.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she merely nodded. I had to hear the words so I raised an eyebrow in question.

Her hand cupped my cheek as she answered. "Yes, Eric. I'm sure. I'm done trying to avoid the elephant in the room. I can't have a normal life. Hell, my life has never been normal, and I can't even fathom how life would be without you. I love you with everything that I am. I am yours even though it was hard for me to admit it, but we both knew it was true. I want to spend many lifetimes with you."

Then I felt another feeling overshadowing the rest. Doubt. Was she having second thoughts? Has she changed her mind?

"That is if you would want me?"

Silly woman. How could she think that after all this time my constant desire wasn't to have her with me forever? I've only been respecting her wish.

I sent love and pride to her, and I felt myself hardening even more. She wanted me forever. I bent down to kiss her and I told her that I wanted her to be my lover, mate and wife forever, punctuating each word with a kiss on her beautiful lips. "I love you so much, Sookie."

Her hands went to my hair as she pulled me closer to her and started kissing me while I resumed our lovemaking.

She was nearing her orgasm. I could tell. Her nipples were hardening, her breathing was erratic, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her walls were fluttering around me.

Then she surprised me yet again as she moved her head to the side and offered her neck to me, saying the words that would make me her slave for an eternity. "Make me yours forever, husband."

The way she said it made a growl rumble in my chest. She finally acknowledged me as her husband.

I nuzzled her neck, whispering my love to her as I plunged my fangs into her artery. Her orgasm hit her with the first pull of blood. It was intoxicating. It always was, but now, knowing that I would be making her mine forever... it was exhilarating.

I was drunk on her blood, and I was expecting to feel her fear as life left her but all I could feel was her love and trust. In me.

I stopped then, broken from my state, and I instantly feared it was too late to save her, scared that I had taken too much as her fairy blood lured me in. I slit my wrist and put it to her mouth, blood pooling on her beautiful lips. "Drink my love, drink!"

She did as I asked, but she was so weak that I had to help her along by massaging my wrist to help the blood flow.

"I love you, lover, forever."

I cradled her still body to mine, arranging the hair around her face. She was so beautiful. And she was mine. I covered us with the blanket, although it wasn't necessary.

My thoughts were filled with memories we made over the past years, since I'd met her. I had to believe I gave her my blood soon enough to save her. She had to survive this. I held her more closely as the sun pulled me to rest.

The next two nights were torture. Seeing her lifeless body was so hard. The contrast between her lively way of being and how still she was now was too much to take. It was pushing my thoughts towards a path I really didn't want to take. I knew that if she didn't wake the following night I would follow her soon after.

I'd always known that the day her life ended - by old age or otherwise - I would follow her immediately. Life held no meaning without her. I was too old, and I'd lived too long to continue without her. I knew that she was the best thing that had happened to me in a thousand years, and that nothing could compare to her. Ever.

The third night I had bottles of _Royalty_ lined up on the bedside table. She would have it so much easier than Pam or I had when we became vampires. I would make sure she fit right into this life. I would make sure to protect her, and I knew that I could never make her heel as other makers do to their children.

I was wondering if her telepathy would cross over or not. If it did, I was sure that it would extend to vampires. If it didn't, well, then I'm sure she would be happy to finally have some peace and quiet. I would have to talk to her, but I was going to suggest that we would keep it a secret so she could live as much of a normal life as a vampire could. I would give her anything she wished for.

I felt her stir then, first a twitch in the leg, then her arm, and then her eyes opened. I was so screwed. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were bluer than usual and they were shining, as was her hair that looked fuller now. Her skin looked soft but firm. She looked amazing. And she was mine.

"Eric," she breathed out, testing her voice.

"Shh! My love. Don't speak. Here, drink this," I said as I pushed a bottle into her hands. She drank three bottles as I drank one, not because I was thirsty, but because seeing her like that was a huge turn-on.

"I love you!" she said as her lips crashed into mine. She felt so new but so familiar. Soft but firm. She wouldn't break now. She was my equal. God, I wanted this woman!

"I want you too, Eric."

She froze. I was right, her gift crossed over. I saw fear wash over her features as she tried to pull away.

"Lover, relax. I won't hurt you, you know that. I was expecting this, and I was thinking that maybe you would like to keep this hidden, live a normal life, yes?"

She relaxed visibly as she nodded. Her hands tightened around me as she pulled me closer. "Min alskar dig, min alskare". They were the last words that were spoken as our bodies melted into another.

As we reached our climaxes, we both pushed our fangs into the other and then, right in that moment, I realized what had been missing as her feelings flooded me. Our bond was back and it was stronger than any maker-child bond I've ever heard about. I was flooded with so much love, and I made sure to send her back the same feelings and more.

"Forever, lover."

"Forever," she sighed, as she found her place in the crook of my arm.


	2. Reaching out

Hey everyone!

I promised I'd make an update, so here it is. I want to thank Northwoman for beeing my Beta for this chapter! Thanks hon, you're a lifesaver. Also, BelleViolet for staying on my ass to continue writing. xoxo

Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favs. You girls made my day! 3

Ok, enough chitchat. Reviews are love!

* * *

He turned on his side to face me as his hand gently stroked my face, tracing every contour. It was like he was trying to learn my features over and over again. I mirrored his position, while looking in his eyes. It was strange. My heart wasn't beating anymore but I felt like it was swelling with all the emotions running through the bond, all the love sparkling in his eyes, the affection in his touch. I let out an unnecesary sigh. All was perfect in the world.

"What are you thinking?"

He raised an eyebrow "Can't you read my thoughts?" he asked, smirking.

"I could, but I don't want to." I replied with determination in my voice.

"Is it terribly horrible that you can hear me now?"

"No. It's actually soothing in a way. I always knew you didn't lie to me. Now I am certain of it. What you think is what you tell me. Most of it, anyway." I smiled at him.

"Is it worse when you touch me?" he asked as he took his hand away, making sure I wasn't touching any part of his body.

I closed my eyes in concentration. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. I smiled at him and reached out a hand to carress his face. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. I leaned forward and kissed his perfect lips.

"I love you too, honey! It's actually not much of a difference. I hear you about the same, but I can block you. It's so easy now. It's like I have super-shields or something. They work instantly. Way easier than they did a few days ago." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad that is the case. I don't mind you reading my mind, but it would be hard to surprise you now, even if the bond didn't give you enough hints about what I had in mind," his hand rested on my hip, mindlesly making circles on the skin it touched.

"I'll try to keep out of your head as much as possible, dear, you know I've grown to love your surprises." Yes. Me, Sookie Stackhouse.. well, Northman I guess, now, had yielded to his surprising ways and started, over the years, to accept his gifts and attentions. I was even starting to get over my 'kept-woman' misconception. He was my husband, he had the right to buy me stuff, even though I didn't consider many of them necesary.

"You know, Eric, the fact that my cur...I mean 'gift' passed over will come in handy when we're in danger since most that want to kill us now are vamps."

He seemed to consider what I said. "Yes, that is definetely true, but I don't want everyone in the supe world pulling at you from all sides to get you to help them. I want you near me, and safe."

"Of course, honey. I'll tell you what. We'll go with the flow. If it comes out, it comes out and we deal with it. If not, then I don't feel the need to have a spotlight on me. We can still say I can read humans. That way it won't be suspicious."

"You are right, Lover. I just don't want you getting hurt, in any way", he said as he hugged me closer.

The phone rang. Talk about surprises. I had totally forgotten about it. Hell, I forgot about anything apart from the man in front of me.

He reached over to get it and answered. "Northman".

"Master, is everything alright? I've been feeling something strange in the bond, but I couldn't place it. And you're so far away. Tell me, all is well." There was concern in her voice. Thank you vampire hearing!

"Pamela, I didn't think you'd feel anything from the States or I would have called you sooner. I have to tell you something.."

"Is Sookie ok? Tell me nothing happened to my favourite breather", she interrupted. Awww, she was concerned about me.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I would tell you, brat!" The authority in his voice even made me feel ashamed, although his words were not directed at me.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Very well. I have to tell you that Sookie is no longer your favourite breather. Because she doesn't breathe anymore." I heard her gasp."What you have been feeling over the past few hours has been the addition to the bond. Sookie is your sister now." His smile was lighting up his entire face and I felt his love, along with pride, flowing through the bond.

Pam gasped and then, all of a sudden, started squealing like a five year old on Christmas Day.

"Oh my Prada! Sookie is.. Can I speak to her?" Eric passed me the phone.

"Pam."

"Now you know what, SISTER? I didn't think you'd ever come to your senses and make the decision we all knew was best for you" I rolled my eyes at that. "I can hear your eyes rolling in the back of your head, Sookie. It's such a sisterly thing to share with me. Now, you know I'm right. You belong with tall, blonde and Viking."

"Yes Pam, I know that. I just had to deal with things in my own time. I guess I had to come to terms with the fact I wasn't actually human to start with. I knew I belonged with Eric, I just had to accept all the other stuff."

"Of course." She paused, thinking of what to say. "I'm really glad you're ok Sookie, and that you're my sister."

I smiled into the phone and glanced at Eric. His beautiful face showed so much happiness. "I am too, Pam. I've always considered you my sister, even before Eric made me so. Thank you for accepting me into your life and into Eric's."

"Yes well, you make him happy. Now enough with the mushy stuff, can you pass me Eric, please, sister?"

"Sure thing. And Pam?"

"Yes?"

"I still love you, even now when I'm just a heartless bitch."

She actually snickered. "You're not heartless. Never been, never will be."

I passed the phone over to Eric.

"We have a problem, Eric." I saw and sensed him tense as he rose from the bed.

"Speak."

"Victor. He's been 'visiting' Fangtasia for the past few weeks now, asking where you are."

"What else, Pam?"

"He's been asking about Sookie too. God, that obnoxious little man has such a tenor in his voice when he asks about her. I don't know what he wants to do. Kill her or fuck her brains out. Bleah!"

Eric's rage was palpable.

"He will meet his final death before he lays a finger on her. Actually, I am planning on doing that anyway." His eyes turned darker and there was a mischivious glint in them.

"Of course. Anything you want me to do? Are you returning?"

"I will have to speak to Sookie about that."

"I bet. Now she can kick your ass."

"Pamela!"

"Sorry."

"I will let you know about anything else. I think there will be some planing you will have to do soon.."

"Ooh, are you talking about what I think you are?"

"Probably. Goodbye Pam!"

"Goodbye Master, Mistress!"

I was watching Eric in awe.

"What were you talking about? What planning?"

He came and hugged me. "Oh, nothing you should worry about now."

"Eric, I'm not fragile anymore. You can't keep doing this! I have a right to know about this stuff!" I was starting to get angry and fast.

"Sookie, calm down. I want to surprise you with something and you're making things very hard to do so. When the time is right for you to know, you will. And I'm not keeping things from you. I promise to talk to you about anything that comes up."

"Oh, OK. Now what was that about staying or leaving?"

"Pam was wondering if, now that you're a vamp, you'd still like to return to the States or remain here."

"But you're a Sheriff.."

"Yes, and I would leave it all in a second if you didn't want to go back. You know that, Lover."

"Yes. Well, I think I want to go back. I might enjoy putting a stake through Victor." I smiled angelically at him.

He started laughing. "Yes, I think you would. So would I. But not a stake. I'd rather have him chained up in the dungeon for a few months so he can suffer for everytime he made a pass on us."

We remained like that, hugging eachother, thinking about what we wanted to do, when he spoke.

"I need to call Cataliades so he can draw up your new papers according to your new condition. Now that you're a vamp, and you are my child and wife we have to get your name on all my belongings, and mine on yours."

I looked up at him suspiciously. "You say that because I'm your child, my name is gonna have to be on all your stuff.. Is Pam's?"

"Yes. On some of them. Your name would be there especially since you're my wife."

"But Eric.."

"No 'but, Eric". You are my wife and what's mine is yours. We've been over this, Sookie!"

"Yes. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Ok then, let's call the demon."

Eric went to get his phone back and he dialed Cataliades. I went into time-out while he was talking legal-stuff. I knew I'd have to learn them sooner or later, but now I really didn't feel like it. I perked up when I heard Niall's name beeing spoken.

"Niall left Ms. Stackhouse a big envelope. He told me to give it to her when she makes a life-changing decision. I guess this would be it."

"Can it wait untill we get back to the US?"

"No, it would have to be immediate. I have to make some arrangements and I will take the first flight after I'm done. I'll be there in a couple of days. How does that sound?"

Eric glanced at me and I nodded. "That sounds fine. We'll see you then."

He hung up his phone and came towards me, feeling my uncertainty. "What is it, Lover?"

"I wonder what Niall left for me. And what did he mean "life-changing" decision? Did he know I'd go to the darkside, or something?"

Eric chuckled at my nerdy remark. "Well, Lover, I think he might have. We were bonded long before he closed the portals. I guess it was when you either broke the bond with me or chose to join me."

His mentioning breaking the bond caused immediate pain in me, so I tried to push that thought away.

"I would never have broken the bond with you." I said, tracing his arms with my finger, making my way towards his jaw. "I know I was stubborn in the beginning and hated it because I thought you were controling my feelings with it, but with time I came to realise it's nothing like that. I would never have broken the bond, even if I knew there was a way to do so. I would have been with you until my human days were over." My hand was resting on his face as he leaned into it.

"I'm glad you decided to join me, Sookie. I promise I'll keep you safe and happy."

"I know you will. I love you"

"I love you too, min alskare". His lips came to join mine in a kiss. After all this time his kisses still made my toes curl. Damn, he was good!

We reluctantly broke away, knowing there was more to do for the evening.

"I need to call Jason."

"I know. Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

"No. There's nothing I want to keep secret from you."

"Ok. Here." he said as he handed me the phone.

I dialed Jas' number and took a big, unnecesary breath. Of couse I was nervous. He was my only relative. Well, sort of.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jase!"

"Sookie, how you've been? How's the trip?"

"Oh, good. It's good."

"Is it really that cold out there?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it. But that's not why I called. I need to tell you something and I need you to keep an open mind, ok?"

"Okeeey..What is it, Sis?"

"I... I decided to join Eric. He's my bonded and husband."

"What do you mean join him? Are you moving out there? What the hell, Sis?"

"No, Jason! I'm not moving to Sweden, at least I don't think we are. I.." Breathe in, Breathe out. "I'm a vampire, now. Eric turned me." There, I said it.

The phone went silent.

"Jase?"

"Yeah, still here. What the fuck, Sis! I'll stake that motherfucker for what he did to you! How could he!"

"Shut up, Jason! I wanted this!"

"How could you want that Sookie? How about getting married and having kids? How about that?"

"Jason. I **am** married to Eric, just not in front of a priest. And I could never get married to a human. What are you talking about? You know how hard it's been on me. I couldn't even touch someone without knowing all their dirty secrets. And kids? In the world I live in? With the chance of them growing up to be considered freaks, like I was? How could I do that?"

He paused. The little squirrels in his head were working overtime tonight.

"Yeah Sis, I get you, but a vamp? You wanted a normal life!"

"Jase, this IS a normal life for me. Hell, I'm part fairy, our great-grandfather is a Fairy Prince, for God's sake. You're a were-panther, my best friend's a witch and my boss is a shifter. What's normal in your book is different than in mine."

"Yeah. I guess you're right about that." I heard him sigh. "Are you happy, Sookie?"

"Yes, I am."I answered with no hesitation.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to change our visitation hours, then."

"What? You're ok with it?"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like I can change anything. You **could** have called and talked to me about it before you made the decision, but I know why you didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive. I guess I didn't ever know what it really was like to be in your shoes. I love you, Sis!"

"I love you too. And there's nothing to be sorry about. I wouldn't want you to be in my shoes either. Anyway. Eric makes me happy and together we'll face whatever comes our way."

"Yeah. But if he ever hurts you, you know I'll still try to kick his ass!"

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way, brother. I have to go. Please don't tell anyone yet. I will, when I feel up to it, ok?'

"Sure, Sis. Take care and see you when you get back."

"That you will. Bye Jase!

"Bye, Sookie!"

I remained with the phone in my hand, wondering who was the man I talked to on the phone and what had he done with my brother.

I felt the bed shift with Eric's weight. He put an arm around me and hugged me to his chest.

"That went well, yes?"

"Yeah. Better than I thought."

He held me silently, enjoying the closeness.

"Could I have a blood, please? I'm kind of thirsty again."

"Of course, Lover. Now, I would like you to consider learning how to feed on a human. I would be there to help you along as well. I understand if you would like to wait, but.."

He was rambling and I put a stop to it. "Sure."

He looked at me blankly for a second. "What do you mean, 'sure'?"

"I mean that I'm not gonna fight you on this one. I know what being a vampire means. It's about survival. I have to learn to do everything you do. And that includes feeding on humans, weilding a sword, using my abilities to the fullest and sometimes killing. I knew all these when I made my decision."

"I'm so proud of you Sookie!," he leant forward to kiss me. His hands started roaming my body, squeezing every part that he could reach. I reluctantly broke the kiss, panting a little. "Thirsty, remember?"

He snickered. "Right. Would you like to learn now, Sookie?"

"Sure. What better time than the present. But I need you to help me, ok?"

"Of course, Lover. I just have to make a call."

Eric dialed the reception and ordered a blonde female. Heh, guess he doesn't want me anywhere near an attractive, tasty, male when bloodlust takes over. I smiled at how jealous he could be sometimes. Silly man!

"She will be here in an hour. I chose a female, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mr. Green." I giggled at him as he raised an eyebrow in question at me. "I may just have been turned, Eric, and I may still be young, but I'm on to you. I know why you chose a woman and not a man, wiseass."

Eric smiled at me with the "I got caught" look on his face.

"Yes, well, can't really blame me now, can you? You're so beautiful, I don't want lusting men anywhere near you. You know how humans react to being bit. I don't want to kill someone just for touching you. Well, no. That's a lie. I DO want to kill anyone for touching you, but I don't think you would." His eyes had gotten a bit darker when he talked about murdering any suitor of mine.

I pulled on his arm to bring him closer. He stumbled a bit. Go, vampire strenght! He chucled a little. "I guess I have to be careful around you, Lover, you're much stronger now. You might kick my ass."

"Oh, I might do that, but I have other things in mind at the moment." I purred at him as I turned quickly and pushed him to the bed, pinning him there.

"One hour, you say?" and leaned in to kiss him hungrily, as the room was filled with the sound of tearing clothes.


	3. Survival lesson

Hello everyone again!

This chappy is on the shorter side, but I didn't feel like making it longer just for the sake of getting a bigger wordcount.

Big thanks go to my awesome beta, BelleViolet and to Northwomn who helped me out for the last chappy. Also thank you to all who take the time to read and review. I love you all. It makes my day everytime I see an email from FF. :D 3 Enough chattering. Here they are!

xoxo

* * *

His hands were on me, in me, everywhere. Every single cell in my body was aching for him. I could never get enough of him and now I didn't have to. My entire body seemed to be on fire, every nerve ending was active. If I thought sex was fan-fucking-tastic before the change, then I was soooo wrong. This was a million times better. I was aware of everything around me and could still concentrate on every little nip, every tease, every lick and every caress he did to my body.

Eric flipped me over and was between my legs in an instant. My eyes locked with his as his tongue probed me over and over. He sucked and nipped until I couldn't scream his name anymore. My voice was hoarse as I pleaded to feel him, all of him. He complied and climbed up my body, but not before he stopped to kiss my navel, dip his tongue into my bellybutton making me giggle, lick the valley between my breasts, sniff my neck. He positioned himself between my waiting open legs as he kissed me, then he rose a bit from me to watch himself enter me. I was in Heaven. And then he bit straight into my right breast as he plunged inside me. I came so hard I was having trouble seeing straight. He licked my wounds clean and kept driving me wild. Over and over again, fucking me as his hands kneaded every part of me they could. I felt him stiffen slightly and felt his euphoria through the bond as he neared his orgasm.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered in his ear as my fangs found his artery. He roared and his head fell to my shoulder and he bit me again, feeding from one another. Feeling everything he felt. Coming apart and alive in his arms as our love surrounded us.

We sat there embraced, holding to one another for dear life, panting, as we tried to calm ourselves.

"Listen" he whispered in my ear.

I lowered my shields and I could hear his thoughts. I was the most amazing creature in the world to him. He loved me like he had never loved anyone. He was...happy, for lack of a better word.

"I love you too, honey. I wish you could hear my thoughts too so you would know it."

His hand froze on my back and he stiffened, his body becoming stone.

"Eric? What is it? Honey? Speak to me!" I asked in urgency.

A smile crept up his face as he relaxed. He leaned forward and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

I broke the kiss after a while. "Honey, as much as I love kissing you, what happened? You scared me.."

"I... Sookie, I heard you." I gasped. "Right after you said you wished I could hear your thoughts, it happened. I could see myself through your eyes, I could see how much I mean to you and how much you love me and your dreams for our future and everything. Also, I saw that you consider me a perfect lover." He ended that with a smirk. Cocky Viking.

My mouth was still open as I took in his words. "But.. Eric, how?"

"I have no idea, Lover, but I'm not opposed to the idea if you're not."

"Can you still hear me?" I asked.

"No. The..connection.. broke earlier."

"How could this happen?"

"You don't want me to listen to your thoughts." he stated.

"No, Eric, honey. It's not that. I don't have any secrets from you. It's just...I was wondering how this was possible. Technically speaking."

"I have no idea, my wife, but we will find out. We'll find someone to ask, yes?" He was trying to reassure me.

"Sure, hon. Here, let's try this again. I'll think something to you and you tell me if you copy, ok?

He was smiling. "Copy." he snickered.

I lowered my shields and thought _Smartass_ at him.

He was smiling as he thought _You've called my ass many things, but never smart, Lover._

I gasped. "Oh my God, Eric! We can... Wow! This is incredible. Imagine all the things this could be useful for."

"You are most right, my lovely Goddess."

_Silent conversation will come in handy both when we're together, alone_ he raised an eyebrow at me _and when we're in danger. Now I'll be able to read you as well, not only the other way around. _

"You are amazing" He spoke out loud.

I could feel happiness emanating from his every pore.

There was a knock on the door. I held out my finger to make him wait. I scanned the brain outside the door. Human. Pff. How quickly I went to call them 'humans'.

Oh, my meal. She was thinking how she hoped she'd get laid and that the vamps here would be nice to her. She meant no harm but she wasn't getting lucky either.

I motioned for Eric to open the door to her. He went to get me my robe and started for the door stark naked.

"Oh no you don't mister! Get some clothes on!"

He flashed me an innocent smile and went to get his own robe.

"Happy?"

"Very." I huffed.

He opened the door.

"Hello, Maria, come in." He said as he flashed her his famous panty-dropping smirk.

Her thoughts were instantly filled with fantasies of Eric.

"Hello Maria, come right in and please, try to keep your thoughts away from my husband. I don't want my first meal to end up in a blood bath." I smiled brightly at her. "Yes, I can hear your thoughts."

Eric was smiling with pride at me, but his eyes showed his amusement.

He guided the donor to the edge of the bed and then came for me.

"Now, Sookie, sit near her and take her hand. Feel her pulse."

I did as he told me, trying to reign in my anticipation and hunger.

"Good. Now touch the pulsepoint on her neck. How do you feel it?"

"It's stronger here", I said.

"Good. Now put your fangs to her neck, caress her and then gently pierce her skin and start sucking. Be careful to feel for when her pulse slows down. That's when you need to stop."

I looked at him, suddenly worried I would kill this girl in front of me.

He sat down behind me and hugged me to his chest. _It's ok Sookie, I'll help you_.

I nodded and bent to the girl's neck. Her pulse was beating in my ears. I could hear it clearly. I kissed the spot where I was gonna bite and her pulse quickened. I heard Eric telling her to relax. I ran my fangs over the area and gently plunged them in. I started sucking and then anything other than feeding was hard. I couldn't think, I couldn't act. All I could feel was her blood filling me.

I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder and came to my senses a bit. Her pulse was slowing down although her breathing was hectic. Her brain told me she was horny. Well, too bad. I took my fangs out and slowly licked her skin like Eric had done to me a million times. I looked at her to see that her blue eyes were hazy with want.

_Do_ _you want to try to glamor her_? Eric thought. I nodded.

_Look into her eyes and push your will to her. Make her forget you told her about your gift._

I called her name and her eyes were on me again. I pushed my will to her, making her forget the room number, our faces and names and about my telepathy.

I helped her up and took her to the door. "Goodbye sweetheart and thank you!"

I closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. "I think that went well" I said.

Eric's eyes had darkened and his robe had a big tent in front. He was on me in a second, pinning me to the door.

"That was...God, Sookie, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I need you!"

He lifted me up the door, ripping my bathrobe from me. I was just as frantic as he was. While I was feeding I had become increasingly wet but the bloodlust was more important at the moment. He impaled me on himself, one hand kneading my breasts while the other was supporting my ass. We christined the door, the chair, the windowsill, the carpet.. Then we went to clean up and got dirty a couple of times in the shower before we finally got clean.

We got in bed to cuddle. This has been a looong night and it was coming to a close as dawn approached.

"I love you so much, Sookie. I can't even describe to you how big the gift you've given me is. Accepting to be my childe and wife... You've made me the happiest creature in the world" he said as he caressed my face.

"I love you too, my Viking. I'm sorry I wasted all this time, though. We could have been together like this for years." Bloody tears were threatening to spill.

"Nonsense, Lover. You didn't waste any time. I have waited for you for a thousand years, I would have waited for you more. I'm glad you took the time to come to this decision on your own, without pressure from me. I didn't want you to hate me for this" he said softly.

"You are my life, Eric."

"As you are mine, beautiful. My life started when you walked into my bar and if anything ever happens...it will end by your side."

"As will mine, my husband. Jag älskar dig."

"I love you too, my Goddess. Sleep now, I can feel you're fighting it."

"Rest well, honey"

"Like the dead, Lover" I heard him say as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

There it is. Her first day as an immortal comes to an end. I promise bigger chapters as they start facing the world and getting out of their love cocoon.

Thanks for reading 3


	4. Will you?

Hey sweethearts! First of all, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I have one excuse and one word - LIFE. Yep, it kicked me in the ass and I had extra stuff to do at work and so little time for anything else. I'm gonna try to post more often.

Thanks for every one of you that took the time to read my story and for every one of you that sent me a review or a message or set me on alert. Makes my day, I swear!

Last, but not least, thanks to my awesome beta and good friend, BelleViolet who helps me out when I'm stuck. Love you, hon.

Aaaaand, I'm done. Go read it and tell me what you thought. :D

* * *

Sookie woke the following night to notice that Eric was still sleeping. She slept so well. "Like the dead," she thought and giggled as Eric had used the same words that morning. It was refreshing, to say the least, waking up and not having any sort of back aches or neck pains or to feel stiff anywhere, not to mention not needing to run to pee.

She lay there for a few minutes, feeling everything around her. Her hearing was so sensitive, but not overwhelmingly so. Her attention could be divided to so many things now. She lowered her mental shields to check the floor. No danger there.

She turned to her side to face him, wondering why Eric wasn't up yet. Her throat was starting to ache as she needed to feed. She suddenly felt wicked and raised the sheet that was covering them to see him fully. She pushed him on his back from his cuddling position. Dead weight. Good thing she had a little more muscle now.

She moved between his legs and bent to nuzzle. She took in his musky scent, combined with the smell of the activities from the previous night. She suddently felt ravenous.

Sookie started gently touching and licking and teasing gracious plenty until it was full up. She knew it wouldn't be long until her Viking woke.

When Eric finally stirred it was with a deep moan as she started sucking on him with more passion, her actions spurred on by his response. Before she even knew what happened he had her pinned to the bed and was pounding into her.

Eric bent down to kiss her as he whispered, "minx of a wife."

Moving as one, gasping, moaning as they looked into each other's eyes until they were spent, satiated and their voices hoarse.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Love ran through the bond stronger than ever.

"I'm thirsty," Sookie said.

Eric rolled on his side, facing her. "Would you like a bottle or takeout?" he smirked.

She giggled. "How about a bottle for now?"

"Anything you want, Lover," he said as he got up and went to the mini fridge in the room as her eyes focused on his ass. He pulled two bottles out and popped them in the microwave for a minute, took them out and shook them before opening them.

"Here you go, my wife," he said as he offered her a bottle only to pull it towards himself a little. He turned a bit for her to see his butt and asked with a smirk in his voice and a wiggle of his ass. "Or would you rather have this?"

Sookie lunged for the bottle in his hands and slapped his ass. "I'll have this, thank you very much!"

"Oh, it will take some time to remember much faster you are now, Lover", Eric laughed as he joined her on the bed, drinking his own blood.

"We are going out tonight, Lover," Eric announced.

"Oh really? Where to, loverboy?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing of it. "We are going for a walk. That is all you need to know for now."

"Oh, come on! Pleeeeaseeee!" she begged and faked a pout.

"Pout all you want, min älskare, you're not getting anything else from me," he said as he drank the last bit of blood from the bottle.

"Oh really?" she said as she put away her own bottle.

"Yes, really." He smiled at her, feeling her playfulness through the bond.

Her stance changed to feral in 0.2 seconds and she was on all fours, prowling towards him. Eric's eyes darkened a bit when he saw her that way. She crawled slowly, agonizingly so if you asked him, up his body, settling her hips over his own. Her fingertips running slowly up his sides bringing goosebumps on their way. She lowered her tongue to his nipple, circled it, leaving a wet trail and headed to his shoulder. She lingered there, taking her time, then traced up towards his ear. Sookie lowered her hips, grinding into him and biting back a moan as she felt him hard and ready. Her nose traced his earlobe and she let out an unnecesary breath in his ear.

"Even if I withhold sex?"

With that she was off and leaning against the door. Eric shook his head as if to clear it and was on her in a second, pinning her to the door. He lifter her and her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Oh my little vixen, you wouldn't last long," he said licking her neck and pressing his hardness into her leg only to move from her a second later.

Sookie huffed, tired of this hot and cold game.

"Fine, you win. What should I wear?"

"Something sexy," he said with a smirk.

With that Sookie went to the closet to find something that would make him wish to never mess with her again. But, who was she kidding? She loved when he surprised her. She was actually giddy about it. Do vampires get giddy?

She chose a tight, short, red Victoria's Secret dress with a built-in bra and a pair of matching panties, that went with a sexy garter belt from La Perla, and nude silk thigh-highs. _"This would go nicely with my Louboutin boots,"_ she thought. "_I'll just wear my Burberry coat over it. It's not like I'll feel the cold, but we'll just stand out too much if I don't"_.

She left her hair as it was, putting a little mascara and kohl on her eyes to make them stand out. She chose a bright red lipstick to go with her dress.

Eric was getting ready on the other side of the room, picking out a suit to wear. He looked mighty good tonight, if he said so himself. As he was almost finished he made sure to pocket a little package from his bag. He felt distracted, though. He didn't know why but he felt like he was missing something, like something was nagging him in the back of his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. This was not a feeling he was used to so it got him worried.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" Sookie asked, having felt his worry.

"Yes, everything is perfect. Are you ready?" he asked as he turned around to face her. He froze. She looked stunning; her dress hugged every curve, her breasts pushed up, her boots maked her taller than he'd ever seen her, her blonde curls spilled around her face and on her shoulders. She looked like an angel and sin incorporated. His fangs ran out and he was in front of her in an instant.

"Min älskare, you look divine. I'm the luckiest bastard in this whole world," he said kissing the back of her hand.

Sookie's eyes went to the floor, suddenly shy in front of this gorgeous man. He had given her everything.

"You look dashing, yourself, min pojkvän", she said as she raised her gaze to his.

He took her hand and walked her outside of the room.

"You have already proven to have high restraint, my love, but please be cautious as we go into the world. If you feel overwhelmed, tell me and I'll do my best to help you, ok?"

Sookie nodded her consent. She was a bit scared because she didn't want to disappoint Eric, but she was also excited that she was going to go out with him, especially since it was the first time in 4 days since she'd been out of the room. A lot had changed since then.

They walked to the elevator and he stole a gentle kiss from her. She felt his emotions running wild through the bond. Lust, love, curiosity, doubt, fear, uncertaintly, love again and that nagging concern that had flooded him earlier. Sookie made sure to stay out of his thoughts. As much as she loved to give him a good fight, she also loved it when he surprised her. She was also conscious that he could order her to stop nagging him in times like this and she wouldn't be able to do anything other than abide him.

As they walked through the hallway towards the exit, every eye was on them. She pulled her shields up. She was pretty sure what most of them thought. It was either about her handsome Viking or about her or both of them and she didn't think she'd be able to restrain her reaction. She was possesive as hell about her man, and rightly so. He was hers as much as she was his.

They stepped out into the night, chilly air hitting her face but no longer making her feel like a popsicle. He smiled down at her, feeling her enjoyment, and opened his arms for her to walk into. So this was their transportation for the night. She went to hug him and as soon as she was secure in his arms, Eric took to the sky. He flew them high over Stockholm, the city lights glowing beneath them. The sky was clear and there was a full moon bathing them in light.

Sookie felt the salt in the air long before they touched down on the desired location. She walked out of his embrace and turned to look at their surroundings. They were on top of a cliff, overlooking the sea. A faraway lighthouse turned silently into the night, illuminating various areas. The sea looked beautiful under the canopy of stars and the moon was beaming warmly, making the waves look like silver. Her breath caught and her eyes started to sting, tears threatening to run down her cheeks as she took in the view. She felt strong arms embrace her as a soft voice started speaking, full of emotion.

"This is the place where I was born, min älskare. I brought you here, on this vacation, because I wanted to share as much of me as possible with you. You know me, body and soul, you know me to my core. You know my faults, my nature, you understand me like no other and now you know even another piece of me. You know my history. I've done terrible things in my life Sookie, things I'm not proud of, but they brought me to you. I have been merely passing through life, willing the night to turn to day and the day to night as I lived my existence. The night you walked into my life...Sookie, that night I started living again. I had hope. Hope you'd one day be mine. Hope you'd let me give you a life. Hope you'd share your joy, your life, your love, your dreams with me. It was hard for me to understand what I was feeling. I had never felt love until you, Sookie. Never. Not even when I was human. My marriage was arranged and I never saw my children so I never felt much other than affection towards them. But you, you made me want to have a beating heart all over again.

"You made me the happiest man on this Earth when you told me you loved me, when you made me your lover, when you accepted our bond and now, Sookie, you have given me everything I have ever wanted. You. For eternity. That... Sookie, I can't even tell you what it means to me. So much trust in me. No one, ever, in my 1000 years, has given me what you have.

I will make you a Queen one day, my Sookie. That is what you deserve. Would you walk by my side if I were to rule, min lilla fru?"

Sookie tried turning into his embrace but he held her strongly. Red tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"Of course, Eric. I know I have fought you over time about your position, but I accepted it all when I chose **you** that night. I know you will do what's best for us, what will keep us safe, and if that means you have to become King, then so be it. I will stand by your side now and always," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

She suddenly felt cold as he released her from the embrace. As he turned to look for him, she found him on his knee. Sookie put her hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"Sookie, you are everything I could have asked for and more. You are kind, sweet, brave, loving, honest and wiser than anyone your age. Thank you for beeing my bonded, my pledged, my childe. I know it is not fair of me to ask more of you when you have given me everything, when you have given me your life, but there is nothing that would make me happier, Sookie, than if you would accept my name. Will you marry me, Sookie Stackhouse?"

In a second he had the little box in his hand, the box that he had been fiddling with in his pocket. He opened it to show the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. Between two tear-shaped rubies stood a beautiful diamond.

She felt herself nod, unable to speak. Of course she'd marry him. His heart felt like it was beating all over again with the emotion that was going back and forth between the two of them. He took the ring and slid it on her left ring finger. She grasped his hand and tugged at it to make him stand. Eric took her in his arms holding her and he kissed her softly and lovingly.

"Of course I'll marry you, silly! You've given me everything in the world, an eternity, an eternity to spend with you. You love me so completely that there is no way I would have given you a different answer, my love. You took in a girl, broken from everything that happened to her and healed her heart and mind. You made me believe in myself and made me accept the fact that I am not plain 'Crazy Sookie'. You were always there when I needed you, even when you weren't mine, and all I ever want is to make you happy. I love you, Eric!"

"I love you too, Sookie Northman!"

"Oh, I love how that sounds, honey!" she said before bringing his lips to her own as they met into a perfect kiss. She was soon panting with want.

"Let's go back to the hotel, love!" she told him as she felt like she would combust if she didn't feel his skin on hers soon. And as much as she loved the view, public sex wasn't something she felt comfortable with. Ask her again in a century or so and she might change her opinion though.

He scooped her up into his arms and flew them to their hotel, landing on their balcony. Well, someone was in a hurry. As soon as she was on her own two feet she tugged him by his tie and walked him through the door, into the room. She turned and started kissing him as her hands started taking off his clothes, just as his were tugging on her coat. She threw his tie over her head and ripped his shirt open, spreading her fingers over his chest. His hands encircled her as he swiftly tugged the tie on her halter, leaving her topless. He hissed when her breasts spilled out of her dress, his fangs popping down. He leaned in to kiss her as he lowered her dress over her hips. She eagerly pressed herself to him, wanting to feel his skin on her bare breasts. Sookie's hands went between them to rub him through the thin material of his pants makin him cup her ass more fully, hugging her to him even more.

As they started walking backwards to the bed she quickly opened his belt and threw it away, unzipping him with urgency. He took a step back to step out of his pants and that's when he fully took in the view in front of him. "Oh Lover, you look delicious." He gently pushed her to the bed and discarded her boots, leaving her thigh-highs and the garter belt on as he ripped off her thong.

He dove in between her legs, making her squirm underneath him, as his tongue tortured her nub. He felt her getting closer and closer and he thrust two fingers inside of her and started pumping them in and out as he pushed his fangs into her thigh, drinking deeply from her. Heaven was what Sookie was feeling as she screamed Eric's name.

As soon as she touched ground, she pulled him to her and kissed him for all she was worth. As she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, of her fiance, all urgency left her and she gently touched his face. His hands roamed her figure, gently, teasing as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, savoring everything that was going on between them, knowing what she needed. He moved to sit between her legs and her ankles crossed behind his back as he eased inside of her. He moved slowly memorising the way she felt, the way she moaned, the way her eyes involuntary closed only to open up a second later, looking straight into his soul.

He pushed a hand behind the small of her back, rising her ass a bit and changing the angle, making him hit the spot inside her that made her cum over and over again, finally joining her when she bit into his neck, drinking his life. His own fangs found her shoulder and the taste of her blood intensified his orgasm.

They were both trying to catch their breaths although they didn't need to. It was all so overwhelming, though.

"I love you, my wife!", he said as he rolled off of her.

"And I love you, Eric!"

He just realised that her blood tasted almost like it did before she was turned although all the blood running through her now was his own. He put the thought away, considering that he was probably too taken with what they were doing and he must have imagined it. Then, all of a sudden, the thought that had been nagging at the back of his head came forth.

"Sookie, how come you rose before me tonight?"

* * *

Soooo... Did anyone see that coming now? I didn't :))

Thanks for reading! Reviews are love! Check my profile for pictures! I'm gonna start giving you eyecandy. :D


	5. Love bubbles and meetings

Hello everyone! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. I've been sick and it sucks, but the chapter is here! Finally.

I want to thank my lovely beta, BelleViolette, who's the greatest ever. Love you, hon! Also, my awesome readers! I love you all! Thank you so much for taking the time. xoxo

I also want to announce that I'll be sending out teasers to those who review, so show me some love. If you don't want the teaser, write so in the review. I always love to hear from you guys. It makes my day.

Obviously, none of the characters are mine. I just play with them.

_

* * *

He just realised that her blood tasted almost like it did before she was turned although all the blood running through her now was his own. He put the thought away, considering that he was probably too taken with what they were doing and he must have imagined it. Then, all of a sudden, the thought that had been nagging at the back of his head came forth._

_"Sookie, how come you rose before me tonight?"_

_

* * *

_

Sookie's stare was blank.

"What?"

"I asked how come you rose before me tonight," Eric said.

"I... I don't know. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Eric's hand went to her cheek as he held her eyes.

"Lover, I am over a thousand years old. I wake earlier than younger vampires. Because of my age I don't feel the Sun's pull that much. Yet, you're a few days old and you woke before me. Do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked as his eyes bore into hers.

"Yes, oh Eric!" Sookie said as she gasped. "But how?"

"I do not know, Lover. Like I don't know how I can hear you. And I could swear that earlier your blood tasted like it always did..."

"How is that even possible? Shouldn't I be tasting like you, since it's your blood coursing through my veins?"

"I would say yes, my love, but nothing is certain where you are concerned. You are one magnificent creature, my wife," he said with pride.

She smiled at him, feeling like she was glowing with the love and pride she felt.

"Sookie!"

"What is it?" she asked in panic.

"Sookie, you were glowing."

"I was WHAT?"

"You were glowing, my love. You had a pink tinge to you. It was like an aura around you. What were you thinking about?"

"I was... I was thinking how much I love you and how good it makes me feel when you're proud of me. No one's... no one's ever been proud of me before you," Sookie said with sorrow in her voice as she tried to avert her eyes.

"Oh my Sookie... I can't even begin to tell you how extraordinary you are and how proud you've made me feel over all these years that I've known you. You are so many things put together in this tiny, tight body of yours," the Viking said as he nuzzled her neck. As he reached her ear he whispered "We will figure everything out. Don't worry, my dear. If your kin doesn't shed some light over all that's happening to you, then we'll search the world and find someone that knows, ok?"

Her face turned to him and she nodded as her lips pressed lightly to his.

"I love you. You are perfect."

"I love you too, my little wife. I can't begin to tell you in how many ways I love you."

His hand came to rest on her breast, fondling it gently. Her breath caught as her mouth opened to form a perfect 'O' of pleasure. Sookie's hands went to grasp his strong shoulders as he rolled on top of her. His head lowered to meet Sookie's lips into a searing kiss only to abandon her pout as he went to tease her nipple with his tongue, eliciting a deep moan from her. Eric's hand traced her figure, teasing her sides, passing her hip and going towards her knee, only to head back up her bended leg until his hand was under her ass and his fingers playing with her lips. Sookie was panting and she let out a deep growl as Eric nicked his fangs into her full breast.

"Eric, please! I need you," she begged breathlessly

With that she found herself being turned around on all fours with a ravenous vampire behind her. He entered her with a growl, alternating slow, agonizing strokes with vampire speed. He loved to be with her like this. Her trusting him to take her like that, enjoying it so much, arching her back and putting her ass higher in the air. God, how he loved her perfectly round bottom. She rose from her position and pressed her back to Eric's chest, enjoying the new angle. His right hand came around her to tease her left breast as his left hand traveled between her lower lips. She came with his name on her lips as he continued to pump into her and tease her nub. Love flowed through the bond and suddenly, as she came she starting glowing pink. He felt drawn into her and he bit into her neck as his wrist came in an offering to her mouth. They came roaring each other's names as the light engulfed them both.

They fell to the bed, spent but sated. They knew they'd have to talk about what had happened but they also knew neither had a valid explanation. They lay there cuddled for what felt like an eternity, just enjoying each other and sending feeling back and forth through the bond.

Eric's phone rang and broke the magic of their afterglow. He went to answer only to find it was Cataliades.

"Hello, Mr. Northman. I have arrived and checked in the hotel you are at. I will meet you first thing when you rise, if that's ok with you."

"Of course. That sounds perfect. We will see you then." He loved saying "we" when speaking about himself and his wife.

"Have a good rest!"

"We will. You, too. Good day."

Eric turned to Sookie and went to join her on the bed.

"Well, at least we're going to find out the answer to some of our concerns soon, as the daemon is here."

Sookie nodded.

"Let's hope so, dear."

"I want to call Pam, if that's alright with you. I want to tell her she can start planning," he smirked at her.

"Plan what?" Sookie asked.

"Our wedding, of course," he said as he stole a kiss from her. "What else?"

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted a formal wedding."

"Of course I do, Lover. That's why I proposed. Now I can give you the wedding you've always wanted," Eric said, melting Sookie's unbeating heart.

"You don't have to do that, Eric. I'm happy to do something small, just the two of us, if you wish. I only need you."

Eric's brows furrowed.

"Why do you say this? I thought you always wanted for a big, lavish, southern wedding."

"I do. I mean, I did. It seems of little importance now. I have you and that's enough for me."

"Oh, Lover. That's very sweet of you to say, but we will have none of that nonsense. You're getting your dream wedding, with all your friends and all of mine, and a beautiful white dress. The only difference from your dreams is that it will be held in the moonlight rather than the day. " He smiled at her as he kissed her perfect pout.

"Well, ok! If you insist", she mocked, but inside she was a torrent of happiness, love and appreciation.

"I knew you'd see it my way, my wife," he said as he pecked her nose and went to dial Pam's number..

Sookie rolled her eyes thinking that there was nothing she could ever do to make him less high-handed. But she knew that he was only trying to provide for her all that she would ever need. She rose from the bed and went to the mini-fridge to get a blood out, questioning Eric with her eyes if he wanted one as well. She put two bottles in the microwave as he nodded his consent.

When Pam finally answered her phone, it seemed as though she had been busy.

"Good evening, my child. Sorry to interrupt your dinner", he leered.

"Oh, no problem, Master. I was just finishing," she answered in the same tone. Gosh, they are so alike, Sookie thought.

"I have news, Pamela. You can start that planning that you have been so eager for."

"Sookie said yes, then. Well, congratulations to you both. Although I'll never understand why you were so anxious about what she'd say. She agreed to be your childe, for Prada's sake!" You could see her rolling her eyes at them.

Eric smirked at Sookie as she brought the bottles and sat next to him to drink. "You will know why I was anxious when you finally find that someone you're looking for, Pamela."

"Yes, yes, of course. So, is Sookie planning on inviting her witch friend to the wedding? I'd looove to see that tasty little thing again."

Sookie almost choked on her blood, but nodded.

"We will see, but yes, you'll probably get to see her again. Now be careful with the planning, and don't go overboard. You know my bride won't like that very much."

"Yes, Master. When should I expect you back?"

"I'm not sure. We shouldn't be too long. We're meeting the lawyer tomorrow evening. He's got something for Sookie from Niall."

"Oh? Anything of importance?" Pam asked.

"I'm not sure. But that is most probable, yes. We will let you know."

"Of course."

"How are things with the bar?"

"The usual. The vermin are missing you," she said with a smirk in her voice.

"I'm sure they do. I just don't care and you know that."

"I do, and I'm sure some tasty blonde has something to do with that."

"Pamela!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm sorry. She should really stop getting embarassed by this stuff now that she's a vampire."

Eric chose to ignore her comment. She was exhasperating most of the time. He really hoped Sookie would not take to her new "sister's" ways too much.

"Victor?"

"He's still around. I swear I'm gonna put a toothpick through him. He's so annoying. He won't know what hit him.

Eric snickered at that. His child was exceptional and he loved to have her near.

"Yes, well, don't do anything stupid. The prick is mine," he said with venom in his voice.

"Oh hell, no! He's mine!" Sookie interrupted from his side. "He's put me through too much bullshit and tried to kill me one too many times to get away with it now."

Both Eric and Pam were silent, the Viking looking at her in awe and Pam stunned by the southern belle's words. A smile gently crawled onto Eric's lips.

"What?" Sookie asked, hearing them both quiet after her words.

"You're amazing, my little warrior."

"Yes, that! Sookie, I'm glad to see this side of you come to light," Pam said from an ocean away.

"You two didn't really think I wouldn't take advantage of my new found strength, did you?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. We're just glad to see you come to terms so quickly with your new nature," Eric said defensively.

"Pam, I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

"Of course. She's one of a kind, Eric," Pam said with emotion laced in her voice.

"I know," he said in a soft voice before he disconnected the call.

Eric set the phone on the nightstand and finished his bottle, taking Sookie's as well as he went to throw them in the trash can.

When he joined her in bed and had her settled in the crook of his arm, she finally spoke.

"I'm anxious."

"About what, my love?"

"About what Niall has to say."

"I'm sure it will all be perfect. I love you, dear one."

"I love you, too," she said and felt him slip for the day.

_Well, this is interesting. I never thought I'd have to watch him die for the day again, _ Sookie thought. She remained lost in her thoughts about Eric, about Niall, about Victor and her friends at home until the sun pulled her, too.

When Eric woke the next night he found the spot next to him empty. He could hear her in the shower and went to find her. Her naked form was evident through the matted glass.

"Come in here, loverboy," she told him, sensing he was awake.

"You really need to stop with these baby names, Lover," Eric said as he stepped into the shower with her, hugging her from behind and making her aware of exactly how awake he was.

"Sure, sugar. Anything you want," she said as she started grinding her ass on his gracious plenty.

His hands started roaming her body, teasing and demanding her response. Sookie was panting with need.

"Eric, please!" she moaned.

"What is it, Sookie? What do you want? Tell me!" he ordered.

She could only moan and pant as his hands played her like only he could.

"Tell me!" he ordered her again.

"Fuck me, Eric!" she demanded as she managed to catch her breath.

She suddenly found herself turned around and pressed into the cold tiles of the shower with a lusty Viking all over her. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist as he entered her in one hard thrust. He loved how he could just lose control with her, now that she was a vampire. She felt like she was on fire, every nerve-ending active from her husband's assault. His hands were everywhere how that she could support her own weight by herself. One hand teased her breasts as the other played with her clit. His beautiful lips were either attached to hers or to her neck. She came screaming his name and tightening around him so hard that she pulled him with her into bliss.

They stayed there, panting. Although it was unnecessary since they didn't need to breathe, they were trying to calm down from their highs. He slowly put her down and they silently washed, enjoying their afterglow.

She put her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. Love was flowing through the bond as he hugged her to him, kissing her head. He raised her face with his and kissed her so softly, she wondered if she imagined it.

"I love you."

"I love you," she said back.

"Come now, we need to get dressed and meet with the lawyer," he said as he pulled her into the room.

Sookie went to her closet and picked out a high-waisted navy pencil skirt with a cute ruffled blouse underneath, and a cropped midnight cardigan that she left open. She chose a pair of ruby and diamond earrings that Eric got her on her last birthday. Yes, she was certainly spoiled.

_Eric, where are we meeting Cataliades? _ She thought to him.

Eric jumped a bit at the intrusion. _That is going to take some time to get used to, Lover. We're meeting him in a small, private conference room downstairs. _

_Ok. I'm almost ready, by the way. _She thought as she walked towards him, hugging his now-clothed body.

"I love seeing you naked, but I do love you in these shirts, dear. You clean up pretty good, Northman," she spoke into his neck.

"So do you, Mrs. Northman," he told her as he turned to take her in his arms and kiss her. "You look stunning, my love."

"Shall we?" he asked as he stepped out of her embrace and offered her his hand.

"We shall," she smiled at him.

They took the elevator downstairs and went to the conference room. It looked more like a relaxing room than a place to hold business meetings. The walls were painted in a warm color, and instead of stiff chairs, the room had soft armchairs that looked like you could lose yourself in. Cataliades was already waiting for them. He rose as the couple walked in.

"Hello Mr. Northman, Ms. Stackhouse," he said politely.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Northman since we're bonded and pledged, as you know. Now we are engaged, and will soon be wed," Eric corrected him. Sookie's heart grew two sizes.

"Yes, of course. My apologies, Mrs. Northman," the daemon said as he smiled at Sookie.

_I'm glad these two made it work, they've always been good together. _

Sookie returned the smile and tugged on Eric's hand to warn him of her next intrusion.

_Guess what, sweetheart? I can read daemons now, too. He's happy for us, by the way._

Eric gave a slight nod towards her. "Well, if we could get started?" he told Cataliades.

"Of course, of course. I brought the papers that you asked for," he said as he pushed a big folder to Sookie. "Those are bank statements, a list of businesses owned by Mr. Northman and a list of other properties in his portfolio. You will also find a stock portfolio with all the companies your husband has shares in."

Sookie nodded to him and started skimming through the papers. Her eyes started bulging out of her head. She knew Eric was wealthy, but that really was an understatement. The twenty or so bank accounts from all over the world had sums of nine figures and the business list had hotels, bars, cafes, two strip malls and more as it continued on and on. He had over thirty houses around the globe and she was pretty sure those were at least as grand as the one they lived in in Shreveport.

She now understood why he never looked at money when he bought her gifts and she felt silly now, for having thought that any of the purchases he'd made in her name would put a dent to his 1000 year old fortune. She didn't even need to look at the stock portfolio.

Eric waited patiently as he felt her amazement at what she was seeing. He said nothing.

"Mrs. Northman?", the lawyer asked.

"Yes. Give me a minute. This is..." she left that phrase unfinished. She felt so silly. She'd fought him tooth and nail for so many things he wanted to buy her when he was wealthier than anyone she'd ever heard of. Not that THAT mattered to her, but she now understood why he wanted to lavish her with gifts. Because he could. Simple as that. She had moved into his Shrevenport house a year ago, leaving her old farmhouse in the care of her brother, and ever since then he'd brought up putting her name on his assets, but she didn't want to do that because she wasn't interested in his money. She wanted him, and him alone. She even quit her job for Sam when things started getting weird between them cause he couldn't accept her relationship with Eric. Now she scanned Fangtasia for trouble and did some of his accounting so she didn't feel like a kept woman. Apparently she had some math skills when she could concentrate on numbers rather than other people's thoughts.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath as she tried to take everything in. This was it. She was going to be a wealthy woman. Of course, she had some money from Claudine and some savings, but nothing of this magnitude.

"Where do I need to sign?" she asked with a smile.

Eric raised an eyebrow to this, but said nothing of it. She had grown so much in these past few years, taking things in stride. He knew it couldn't have been easy for her, but he also knew that the changed in her came as she accepted her nature and his, as well as their relationship.

The lawyer offered her a sympathetic smile, trying to convey that he understood her turmoil even though she tried to hide it. He showed her where to sign and then passed the papers to Eric. This was the first time she signed her new name. Sookie Stackhouse-Northman. They agreed she'd sign that way so when she'd legally have the new name, they wouldn't have to redo the papers.

"Now, Mrs. Northman, I have two envelopes from Niall. One he told me to instruct you to open in privacy, but the other needs your attention now. It contains properties that your great-grandfather left for you, since he won't be opening the portals to Fairy anytime soon."

"He left me stuff?"

"Yes. Here, let me show you," he said as he opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers.

Eric leaned forward so they could both read what the papers said.

Apparently, Sookie now owned a True Blood factory and the medical research facility which developed the invisible gloves Niall used. Among other properties. She was speechless.

"May I?" Eric asked as he wanted to read in more depth what her great-grandfather left Sookie. He was just as stunned at the news.

"But I don't know how to run these companies," Sookie said.

"That is of no matter, Mrs. Northman. It's all taken care of. There are already people that run the businesses. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the money influx.

"How much do these make?"

"About 10-15 million, I think. It's all written there in detail," the daemon said.

"10- 15 million a year? Oh my!"

"No, my dear. Per month."

Sookie's mouth opened as if to say something, but then closed. There wasn't anything she could say.

_Your grand-grandfather is taking care of you, Sookie. You should be happy. _Eric thought to her.

She gave a weak smile and nodded as she asked for the pen again to scribble her name. When everything was done, Cataliades handed her the other envelope.

"Do you know what's inside, Mr. C?"

The daemon smiled at the nickname she used for him.

"No. It was left to me to give you when you made a life-changing decision. I didn't know what he meant and how he thought I'd know when you made the decision, but I agreed to keep it. I guess now I know," he smiled at her.

"I couldn't have opened that envelope even if I tried. It's locked with fae magic and it can only be opened by you and you alone. I think it's something personal and important," he continued.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. C.," Sookie said sweetly to the daemon. She could hear his thoughts and although they were buzzing like a TV left open on a broken channel, she could easily tell that he had always liked her and he was happy for her union with Eric, whom he held in high regard.

"If that would be all, I will be returning home. I have a plane to catch."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Cataliades. It's always a pleasure to see you. Send me the bill for your travel expenses and everything else. I will see to it."

"Of course. I'll be on my way then. Have a nice evening and call me if you need anything else."

With that he nodded and left.

"Are you ok, Lover?"

"Yes. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know", he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple as they walked back to their room.

"You never told me..."

"What difference would it have made?" he asked raising a brow at her.

"None, but I would have at least been prepared for tonight."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you, lover. I'm proud of you, though."

"For?" she asked.

"For taking things as you have."

"Oh, I don't think it's hit me yet," she laughed and clutched the envelope to her chest.

"I wonder what's in this," she said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Eric said as they reached their room.

Sookie went to sit on the chair in front of the vanity and set the envelope on the little table. She took a deep breath and broke the beautiful wax seal that held it closed, and took out Niall's letter.

* * *

This is it. Love it, hate it, leave a review. Remember, reviews = love = teasers.

Chapter 5 clothes: https:/picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/vatu(dot)gabriela/EternalNightChapter5?authkey=Gv1sRgCILrps_k3vHv0QE# if the link doesn't work, check my profile.


	6. Awaiting guidance

Hello, my dears! Thanks so much for the warm responses of the last chapter! It's amazing! I love you all so much!

I also want to thank my awesome beta, BelleViolette who was doing a happy dance for getting the chapter early :))

I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise another chapter asap.

Without further waiting, I only play in CH's sandbox, the characters are not mine.

* * *

My dearest Sookie,

If you have received this letter it means that you have made the right decision and joined the Northman into eternity. You might wonder why I would say that. I do remember I once offered to kill him for you and thus, end your bond with him, but the way you refused told me that you had chosen him for a mate. I knew it was only a matter of time until you made the decision to join him and be his equal.

He is a man of honor, he is strong, just, a good ruler and I am certain that he will put you above all else and protect you with his own life. You two will make a beautiful royal couple. If Eric has not started making plans to take over, then tell him to. It is his destiny as much as it is yours. You were a Fairy Princess, Sookie, while you were alive, and now you will be a stunning Vampire Queen.

A long time ago there was a prophecy that foretold that when the time was right, an unusual couple would emerge to rule among the supernaturals living on Earth. The couple would be made of a fearless Vampire and a compassionate Fairy Princess. I am certain that the prophecy spoke of the two of you. Many do not believe the coming of the Chosen couple, but it is true. You will both rule in justice and will keep peace among the supernatural as you were supposed to.

Leaving that talk behind us and waiting for events to unfold, I must speak to you about the powers you have, Sookie. What I am about to say is mostly assumptions, but it should answer at least some of the questions I am sure you have.

You have always been a telepath, and a very powerful one. I suspect your gift will now extend to species you could not hear until now. I am sure you can hear your bonded now and fairies and daemons should not be a problem anymore either.

You will also borrow a gift from your mate. I am not sure what, as that is something you must speak of with him. Vampire gifts are very guarded secrets in their community.

Because of your fae ancestry I suspect you will have little to no bloodlust and you will not feel the need to immediately attack one of the fae because of how they smell. That is because of the fae blood that still runs in you, even after the change. I am sure your Viking could already tell about that and you have both wondered why that is. It is your magic spark, Sookie. Even though you are now, for lack of a better word, dead, you still have life in you because of the magic that keeps vampires alive. Combine this with your fae magic spark and you get an extraordinary creature, Sookie.

These changes are substantial, but we must still adress the ones you have yet to encounter.

Sookie, you are of sky fae ancestry, therefore you will probably gain one of the powers most common among our people – control of the sky elements. It might be more than one or it might be just one, but I am certain you will be blessed with them. Some fae can conjure the wind and produce storms, some can gather the water from the atmosphere and produce hurricanes, while others can use the power of the Sun. I am going to make a wild guess, but I suspect you will have the last, since you have always been very, very fond of the Sun. I certainly know it was on your list as to why you shouldn't join your mate into eternity. It will probably manifest as a ball of sunlight or a sunlight explosion. You need to practice directing that energy. Do not worry, you will not be harmed and neither will the ones that share your blood – your husband, his other childe, and even Jason.

I suspect you have already had some manifestations of the 'blood shield'. When in need, that shield will be able to cover all the creatures that you want to protect, but it will **always** protect the Northman, his childe and your kin.

Because you are part fairy, you will be able to travel from one spot to another. You used to say I "popped" in the room. I am sorry for not beeing able to help you with that training more than just words on paper, Sookie, but I do not intend to open the portals for at least another century. I cannot wait to meet with you. Find the energy inside you. Close your eyes and picture it as a ball of fire. Concentrate on the place you want to teleport to and pull from that energy. It will be difficult in the beginning, but you are extraordinary, my child, and I am certain you will master it in no time. You will also be able to teleport your Viking, his childe and your kin with ease but it will take more of your energy to accomplish with other creatures.

The final aspect I explain must be a guarded secret between you and your mate, my child. You thought you lost the Sun when you were turned, Sookie, but that is not true. In a very short time, I suspect, you will be able to daywalk. Because of your blood exchanges, the Northman will also be able to do so. It is very important that you keep this a secret as you might become a target. Of course that would not be a problem given the powers you will gain or have already gained, but it would be an inconvenience. Silver will not harm you, dear one, and neither will iron. Beware of lemon, though. Your fae spark will be more prominent now and you will be more affected by it.

With this being said, I am going to ask you to understand why I did not tell you before now about all this. You wouldn't have accepted things easily if I told you of them three years ago. You have chosen your path, Sookie, now you must fulfill your destiny. Your bond with the Northman comes from love and that is the strongest there is. Trust him, Sookie, he will keep you alive as much as you will keep him safe.

Until next time, I hope you have a wonderful life. Be safe and rule justly.

With love,

Niall Brigant

Prince of the Sky Fae

* * *

This may have said a bit too much, I know, so I'm countering the arguments from the beginning. There isn't anyone that they can actually ask questions about what's happening to Sookie and she needed guidance, in my opinion. Who better to give it than good ol' pops? Right? Right.

Anyway, leave a note, bring me flowers, throw rocks, whichever makes you happy, just let me know what you think.

xoxo


	7. I want to sleep

Hello everyone! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I had one hell of a week and a busy as hell weekend. I want to thank you all for the beautiful words you've sent my way! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. Keep'em coming cause I'm one happy blondie everytime I get a review. or favs. or alers. Yep. easy to please. *sending heart-shaped candies to all my readers*

Big thanks to my dear beta, Keri, who I will need to start pestering to write her own chapter as well :D

Ok, that's all. I don't own any of the character, CH does. I only play with them.

* * *

Sookie sat there motionless reading and rereading the letter. Her emotions were jumbled and it got Eric worried.

"Sookie?"

Her head turned towards him as her face was blank.

"Are you ok, lover?" Eric said with a worried tone as he came closer to her.

Her expression didn't change, her emotions still confused as she stretched her hand and handed the letter to Eric. He picked up the paper and turned it to read. After having read it once his expression and emotions became just as jumbled as hers. Keeping his eyes on the letter he finally set it down and took Sookie in his arms. Her arms clutched to him like he was her only connection to reality as bloody tears ran down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"It's going to be ok, lover," he said as he caressed her hair. "We'll take things one step at a time. We need to get you trained fast, exercise your abilities, yes?" he asked as his hands cupped her face to make her look him in the eyes, trying to find something to say that would help them take the new information in stride.

Sookie nodded and took a big breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt. I'm overwhelmed, is all."

"Lover, you can ruin all my shirts if you want to. I couldn't care less about them. I only care about you," he said as his lips found hers for a brief kiss.

"I'm so sorry I'm so much trouble. You never wanted to be king and now Niall basically ordered you to do it."

"Nonsense, Sookie. I'd do anything for you. Being king would be only a slight inconvenience compared to keeping you safe and happy. Plus, I'd have done it without Niall telling me to do so. I was serious about what I said before I proposed to you the other night. I _will_ make you a queen because that's what you deserve. Nothing less."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears again, but this time at his words. Love was flowing in the bond and she felt like she would burst. He'd changed so many things in his life for her. She used to feel like she was the only one making changes but now she fully realized that he would actually do _anything _ for her, even though it wouldn't necessarily be what he desired. She swore to herself in that moment to never have a pity-party for herself again and to always do what was right for the both of them, no matter how big the change would be, knowing that, in the end, it was the two of them together. Eric and Sookie. Whether they ended up being King and Queen was of no importance to her. She swore she's do her best to be worthy of the man in front of her.

"I know, my king. You deserve all those things as well, you know. I will keep you safe as well. I know it might sound weird that little, ole' me would keep _you, _of all people_,_ safe, but if what Niall said is true, then I will be able to do so and I want nothing more than to be able to do that. You have given me so much, Eric. I love you!" she said as her hand caressed his cheek.

"I love you, too, min _älskare_. And it doesn't sound weird at all. It might damage my ego a little," he said with a smirk,"but I've always known you were an extraordinary person, Sookie. Even as a human you were smart, brave, and wise, and I wouldn't expect that you'd be anything less as a vampire. The change only enhances the most powerful traits of your personality, it didn't modify the way you are. With all the powers you are about to gain or have already gained, you will be the most powerful supe out there, and it's an honor that you still want me by your side."

Sookie searched his face to see if he was joking.

"Only you, Eric. Only you. I changed my entire life for you. To be with _you_ for eternity. This eternal night would be worthless without you, my love," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you, my Sookie," he whispered to her

"As I love you, my husband."

Eric smiled at her, somewhat relieved that now, with the powers she had she still felt like she needed him. He realized that he had always feared, deep inside, that if Sookie became a vampire and could easily take care of herself she wouldn't want him by her side.

"I need to call Pam. We have to get you trained before we go back to the States. Do you agree, my love?"

"Actually, yes. I don't want to go back before I've mastered these...things that I'm supposed to be able to do. There's always someone after us there, while here we have some peace and quiet. For now, at least," she said as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you think so, my dear. I bought a house here in Sweden, a long time ago. Maybe it would be a good idea to go there. It has a large yard, so you can practice whatever you want."

Sookie nodded as he pulled out his cellphone. He started pacing the room as he waited for his childe to pick up the phone.

"Pam."

"Master. I was just going to call you. I was wondering how the meeting with the daemon went."

"Things went well. Niall has left Sookie some things. I cannot go into detail with you now."

"I see. What do you want me to do?"

"Check the bond, Pam."

"Yes, master. How's the weather there?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. Sookie told me today that she saw a white, rare, bird in the sky, but the sun was burning so brightly, she couldn't look after it anymore," he said in a conversational tone

"That is wonderful. You are right. I hope you'll be back soon, Master, _we _have missed you."

"I'm sure you have. We'll see you soon. Take care of the business, Pam. You know what to do."

"Of course," Pam said as she clicked the phone shut.

Sookie sat staring at him, mouth slightly open.

"I saw a what today?"

Eric snickered.

"I was telling Pam to disappear, burn down Fangtasia and fly to join us here, while she was telling me that Victor was, indeed, lurking around."

Sookie still hadn't closer her mouth. "Man, I have a lot to learn," she said as she shook her head.

Eric took her in his arms as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes you do, but Pam and I have had a long time to refine our conversation. I also called her to me. She should be able to feel a slight tug with the distance between us."

"Oh, so that was the tightening in my stomach?" Sookie asked.

"You felt that?" Eric asked amazed.

"Yes. Shouldn't I have?"

"Normally, no. It was meant for Pam. I hope I didn't hurt you, the call was quite powerful to compensate for the distance."

"Not at all. It was like when I was ...well, you know...while I was human."

Eric snickered that she couldn't tell him it hurt like one of her period pains. He still couldn't figure out how she could be such a vixen and then so shy around him.

"I see," he said as he wanted to avoid making her feel even more embarrassed.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I want Fangtasia burned down so Pam can fake her death and join us here in a more secure way. Hopefully it will not be investigated further."

"But why burn it down, can't she just disappear?"

"Yes, but in this way she doesn't have to take care of the bar anymore and we can stay here as long as needed."

"I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to everyone. But I agree with you. It's better if we stay here until I'm ready to kick some ass," she said grinning.

"That's my girl!" Eric said proudly as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Do you think that the pink stuff we do while making love is the "blood shield" thing?" Sookie wondered.

"Actually, yes. That's my take on it as well. But I think that's just when it's visible. If Niall is right, then the shield protects me at all times. Pam and Jason as well."

"I'm really scared of the sky-fae power. It would be kind of cool if I could conjure up a ball of light, though, like those girls in Sailor Moon," she said as she tried to put things into a better view.

"Sailor Moon, lover? I do not know of this," Eric commented, with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes he felt like he really should spend more time watching TV so he could understand her.

"Oh, it's this Japanese anime...ehm, cartoon.. with these girls that had special powers and saved the world of monsters. One had the power of the moon, one used water, one love, one thunder and one had fire. Those were the main ones. They were named after the planets, you know... Mars, Mercury, Venus, and so on."

"I see. Your power really is meant to save the world, so I guess your comparison is appropriate."

Sookie's face locked up.

"What? What did I say?" Eric said urgently.

"I'm... how am I supposed to save the world, Eric? I'm just a telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps."

"No, you're not. You're a telepathic fairy princess, bonded and pledged to a 1000 year old vampire, who you now accepted to let turn you. You have so much magic in you, Sookie, so much to offer and so many ways to help the supe world and the human one along with it. You will make a wonderful Queen, Sookie, particularly because you worry about what you'll be able to do for your people and what your part will be in history."

Sookie smiled at him as her eyes started getting read again. Goddamn it, she was such a mess tonight. He always knew what to say to make her feel better, but weep at the same time.

"You're right. We'll do great together when the time comes, Eric. By the way, what did you think grandpa was talking about? A gift from you. I mean... another one?"

"Flying of course. I don't know how it happens, but there are traits that pass on from Maker to childe. Not always, but most of the time, if they're not exactly the same, they are similar. Appius could only levitate somehow, but I could fly. I think you will be able to do so as well," Eric said in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Fly? Me? I ... I can't wait to try. I love it when I fly with you. You'd still carry me sometimes, though, right?"

Eric laughed at how cute she was that she still wanted for him to fly her around if she had the gift.

"Of course, my lover. That way I still get to cop a feel," he said, winking at her.

Sookie ignored his comment although she did love it when he felt her up.

"But, you said it transmitted to vampire children. Can Pam fly, too? I've never seen her. I actually never knew she had _any _gift."

"That's because we chose to not tell anyone. And yes, to answer your question. Pam can fly. She just doesn't unless she has to, because it ruffles up her hair," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Sookie stared at him for a few moments before she burst into a deep, belly laugh.

"Oh my God! I can actually imagine Pam with her hair all out of place. She would stake anyone that touched a hair on her head but she can fly? I think she considered suicide a few times when she was obliged to do it."

Eric joined in on her laugh. He felt like tension was leaving her and she was relaxing a bit.

"Yes, she had actually. She threatened me with silver if I ever sent her flying again."

"When was the last time you did that?"

"I actually sent her to watch over you after Appius died in your front yard. I told her to leave you alone, though. Plus, you had your cousin and uncle there with you and she'd have tried to drain you all if she entered the house. I was afraid Victor would come for you as I dealt with Appius' death."

"Oh. I never realized Pam was there that night. I thought she was with Jase. I can't believe she hadn't tried to kill me for being the reason her hair was all over the place."

"She cares for you, Sookie. She may not show it, but you've been her favorite person in a long while. I think she missed having a friend, a true friend. Pam spent so much time with me or alone. The only other company she keeps are her frequent flings, but those are mostly for sex. She enjoys talking to you."

"I love her too, you know. She's one of the closest things I have to a friend. I rarely had any girlfriends. I grew up with Tara, but she has a family of her own now, and she never really understood me. Amelia is easy to be around because she says exactly what's on her mind, so I don't have to pay attention to both at the same time. Pam, however, apart from being silent, always says what's on her mind. She understands me, but she's put me in my place a few times when we had troubles in our relationship. She loves you a lot and that means the world to me," she told him.

"I am the luckiest motherfucker in the entire world to have you two in my life," Eric said as he started taking his shirt off.

Sookie started peeling her clothes off as well. She discarded her pumps and undid the zipper on her skirt as she let it fall to her feet. The buttons of her blouse came undone as well as she slowly took it off. She peeled her underwear from her skin and climbed into bed where Eric was already waiting for her. The feel of the soft sheets on her skin was divine. She sat facing Eric as they held hands. She felt like she was a teenager again.

"Do you think I'll be able to 'pop' like Niall?" Sookie asked after a while.

"Yes. I do. Your great-grand father seemed pretty convinced about it. We should try it soon."

"But what if I split or something?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"What do you mean 'split'?"

"Like, a part of me remained here and the other landed 10 feet away."

"I have never heard of something like this, my love," Eric said as he tried to calm her.

"Well, I have."

"And where may that be, Sookie?" Eric asked as he had a hunch as to where this may be coming from.

"Harry Potter," she whispered so low that he had trouble hearing.

"What did you say, my love?"

"I said Harry Potter, ok? They did this thing where they teleported and parts of their bodies remained behind if they didn't do it right."

Eric started laughing hard. "Oh Sookie, you need to start reading genres other than fantasy. I have never heard of a fairy to 'split', as you say it. You either teleport or you don't. There's no half-way. Ok?"

Sookie giggled. "Ok. I'm sorry. I'm being childish. I feel so overwhelmed by everything, you know. The shield, the fairy power, the telepathy, the popping. God, and we didn't even talk about that day-walking thing he mentioned. Do you think that's why I wake up earlier than you?"

"Actually you make a valid point. I would think so. It makes sense. If you're going to be able to daywalk, you'll have to have a regular schedule, or never sleep."

Sookie gasped. "You think I'll never sleep again?" She felt like crying all over again. For some reason, being able to sleep, or rest, gave her the sense that she could crawl up into a hole and put everything on hold until she was ready to face whatever she needed to. The idea of never sleeping terrified her and eternity sounded, for the first time, dreadful.

"I tend to think you will sleep whenever you want to, as when you were human. And if not, remember that I will be by your side, as Niall said I'd have the same ability if I continued drinking your blood. Imagine all the possibilities of a 24 hour day, Lover," he said in his seductive tone as his hand pulled her closer to his chest.

"Yes, I think you're right, my dear husband. But what would we do with all this extra time?" she wondered as she played along with where he was taking this.

"Oh, I think I can show you a few things to consider..." he drawled, his accent showing off a little.

"Is that so? Well, come on, Viking!"

With that he was on her, kissing her, making her forget about all the worries she had, the worries the letter brought and the worries he, himself had. His fingers traced her skin on their way between her legs. His tongue found her nipple and it mimicked the circular motion of his fingers below. Her back arched from the bed, pushing her breast towards his eager mouth as her legs parted to grant him better access. Sookie's hands went to his gracious plenty as she started to knead and pull. She was panting for breath as she let out a "please".

He didn't seem to need more directions as he settled between her legs to replace his fingers with his very hard desire for her. They moved slowly, while looking into each other's eyes, not needing to hasten things. They came at the same time, glowing pink, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, their bodies molded together and they pulled deep from the wounds they made on each other's necks.

Eric withdrew from her, licking her neck slowly, even though she didn't need his saliva to heal anymore. He rolled on his side, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, my Queen," he smiled at her.

"I can't wait to see you in the sunlight, honey," was the last thing he heard as the Sun pulled him into the rest, leaving Sookie alone to ponder on everything that she had found out tonight. Only by chance her eyes strayed to the clock on the bedside table that showed it was already an hour and a half after sunrise.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave me some love and I'll send you a teaser! :D Things are going to pick up some pace from here on. But don't worry. They'll always be in their love-bubble.

xoxo


	8. I believe I can

Hello sweethearts!

Thanks so much for the kind words you left me. I'm _**so**_ glad you like the story. *happydance* Yes, I know. very mature. Moving on.. Thanks so much to my lovely beta, BelleViolette, for puting up with me and our big timezone difference. I love you, hon.

Please leave me your thoughts and I'll send you a little teaser as soon as any part of the chapter is done. Also, check my profile or the end of the chapter for a link that holds some visuals :)

* * *

_"I love you, Eric."_

_"I love you, my Queen" he smiled at her._

_"I can't wait to see you in the sunlight, honey" was the last thing he heard as the Sun pulled him into the rest, leaving Sookie alone to ponder on everything that she had found out tonight. Only by chance her eyes strayed to the clock on the bedside table that showed it was already one and a half hour after sunrise.

* * *

_

"You were up one and a half hour longer, this morning, you know", Sookie said as Eric came to life for the night.

"I was? Wow! I guess this is going to work pretty fast, then," he said as he stretched to take Sookie's face in his hands and kiss her.

"We're checking out tonight, Lover. We're moving out to our house. Pam will know to meet us there."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I know. I already packed. I left you out some jeans, a sweater and your ass-kicking boots."

"Oh, you did now, did you? How did you know I wanted us to leave?"

Sookie snorted as she tapped her finger to her forehead. He smiled at her as his hands trailed her side.

_Well, I guess I can't keep anything from you now, can I? _ Eric thought at her. She smiled innocently and shook her head.

He got a lusty look across his face as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into his. His lips sought out her neck and he started kissing the skin he found there. Her legs opened to grant him access and Eric settled there, his arms tight around his lover.

He pecked each centimeter of her perfect skin as he made his was to her lips, deepening the kiss only to break away from her a minute later, leaving her panting.

"You know, Lover, I'd love to continue this, but we need to get going if we're going to get there tonight."

Sookie put on a shocked face, letting him think he tricked her but then started snickering.

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Did you at least look at the clock? We've got about another hour before the sun sets. I know chances are that we wouldn't get too hurt if we went out now, but I'd rather we wait until we don't feel the Sun's pull at all before going out for a walk in the daylight," she said raising a brow at him.

His face didn't betray anything but the emotions coming through the bond were mixed. Happiness, fear, amazement, excitement, hope. He couldn't believe it was already happening and at his rate.

"Well then, I guess we have some time on our hands," he said as he regained from the shock.

"Mmm, and I know exactly what to do with it," Sookie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Oh, lover!" Eric moaned as her hand found its way between their bodies grabbing his dick and moving it up and down against her folds. When he couldn't take the sweet torture anymore he took her hand and pinned it next to her head on the pillow as he buried himself deep inside her.

Her body arched off the bed as her eyes locked with his, knowing he always wanted to see her face when he entered her. His lips lowered to her nipples and he started sucking on one as he picked up the pace of their love making.

Her hands moved to the sheets at either side of her body and they broke with the strength of her pull. Eric smirked knowing that he was the one causing that pleasure in his wife. He loved to see her let go of her proper façade and be the vixen that she was inside – untamed, wild, unrestricted and sexy as hell.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, her thighs holding him tightly as her hips started moving in sync with his own. He pushed, she pushed. He pulled, she whimpered at the loss. She felt like she would combust. The world could end around them and all she could feel was him, in her, on her, in her body, her mind, her soul. The bond was flaring with the love they felt for each other.

With a twist of his hips she was flying over the edge as her body lifted off the bed and they were both covered in a bright pink light. The spasms going through her body made him come with a primal roar.

As they calmed down Sookie realized she wasn't feeling the sheets underneath her anymore and with a startle they collapsed to the bed. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets as she looked at Eric.

"Well, I guess we got some worry off our chests. You can fly," he said with a smirk.

She was speechless. There wasn't anything she could say. She was terrified. She was excited. Hell! Who didn't wish as a kid to be able to fly? And now she could. "Wow" didn't even begin to cover it.

He pulled out of her and kissed the shocked expression on her face. He got up, went to the edge of the bed and stretched his hand at her, waiting for her to grasp it. Her fingers wrapped around his palm and she jumped out of bed as she went to stand near him.

"Try again," he said.

"I have no idea what I did," Sookie confessed.

"Find your balance point. It's around here," he said as his hand trailed to her belly. "Feel it?"

Sookie nodded.

"Good. Now think of flying. Try pushing that balance point so you can go upwards. "

She closed her eyes and concentrated on his instructions. She took a deep breath to calm herself, paused a second and did as Eric had instructed.

Still holding onto his hand, her body lifted off the floor. She gasped in surprise and fell forward in Eric's arms as she lost her balance.

He smiled proudly at her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, happiness written all over her beautiful features.

"Yeah. I wanna try again. What did I do wrong?"

"You got scared. You need to keep calm and think of it as something absolutely normal to do. Like walking. Keep your balance," Eric instructed.

She nodded and went to stand in front of him again, still not letting go of his hand. This time she was afraid she might go through the ceiling if he wasn't anchoring her.

Feeling more confident in her ability, her eyes locked with Eric's and up she went until his arm was stretched to keep holding hers. Joy was written all over his face.

"Perfect, Sookie. Now try landing slowly. Just do what you did to get up, but in reverse."

She did just that, only to crash for the last few inches.

"Oops. Guess I don't get to be distracted when I fly. You should have told me that I was keeping you from concentrating when I was kissing up your neck while you were flying. Oh my God, Eric! We could have crashed," she said as she swatted playfully at him.

"No, lover, we couldn't have. I have much more control over it. I've been doing it for a thousand years, you know", he said matter-of-factly.

She walked into his opened arms and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I'm so proud of you, my love", he said as he stroked her hair.

"I can't tell you how good it feels to hear you say that, Eric. All I ever want to do it make you proud of having me," Sookie said with emotion in her voice as her lips touched his skin.

"I am and there's nothing you could do that would make me feel any differently," he smiled at her beautiful face.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked as he took a step back. "We have a bit of road until we get there and I won't take you flying just yet. Not with all that baggage, anyway," he added quickly as he saw her face drop.

She smiled then and nodded as she went to freshen up and get dressed. She had left out a fresh pair of dark-grey jeans, a black tank top with a soft cream sweater on top and her black cropped jacket that she left open. Her knee-high 4-inch heels on and she was ready to go. She loved that her feet didn't get tired anymore, which meant that she could wear all the high heels she wanted. Pam would surely appreciate her train of thought.

Eric was dressed up as well. Or down. However you want to say, considering his body was covered in denim and a tight-fitted dark t-shirt. The leather jacket he was wearing made him look yummy but she tried to reign in her desire. They were on a schedule.

He threw her a knowing smirk but said nothing since he was having a hard time keeping himself in check as well. She looked like a very sinful angel. He grabbed the bags as she grabbed her purse.

"Want me to carry one as well?" Sookie asked as they went out of the room.

He only raised an eyebrow.

"What? I am more than capable of doing that, you know. I have all this extra strength."

"I know, lover, but what kind of husband would I be if I let you carry anything?"

She stopped and pecked his cheek but said nothing. She was a big pile of mush on the inside.

Soon they were in the hotel lobby and he handed the bags to the bellboy to put in the car as he busied himself with paying the bill and checking out of the room. Sookie was only feet away from him when an employee that forgot to bring his brains to work that day walked up.

"Excuse me, beautiful, I couldn't help but notice you. How about we go grab a drink?" he asked hopefully, but she knew he wouldn't go with a simple 'no'. **This **was going to be fun.

She took a file from Eric's book and raised an eyebrow at him. This dumbass didn't even know she wasn't human. Eric only raised an eyebrow and observed, anger boiling under his skin. One more move…

"Come on beautiful, don't you want to have some fun?" he leered at her. So not sexy.

He made a move for her and she flashed him some fang to make him back away, but it was too late. His hand grabbed hers in a foolish attempt to get her attention. Before he could blink his neck was painfully gripped as his feet dangled above the floor.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Wife. Again!" Eric said as he gripped the idiot's neck a bit more before he slammed him in the nearest wall, still holding him up.

"Did I make myself clear? You have no idea how lucky you are to still be alive, you filthy bloodbag," Eric growled as he slammed the man into the wall again, hard enough to hear one of his shoulders crack. His fangs were fully out and he wanted nothing more than to end this pathetic excuse of a man that thought he could touch what was his. His woman. His wife. His bonded. His child. His.

Instead he dropped him, suddenly afraid that Sookie might be mad at his reaction. He took a deep breath and turned to Sookie. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, sweetie, I didn't want to break a nail in this idiot," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Floored. Stunned. He gaped at her for a second before putting an arm around her and walking out of the hotel leaving the entire audience stunned at the scene.

"Well, I guess we won't be coming here anytime soon," she said with a giggle right before Eric drew her in for a heated kiss as he pushed her against the car.

He stepped away from her and opened the door for her to get in and then quickly moved to his side. He wanted Sookie in his home as soon as possible.

"Eric where did you get this car?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I bought it, of course. Do you like it?"

Sookie thought for a second about giving him a hard time, but she couldn't get herself around to it.

"Yeah. It's great!"

"Good, cause it's yours. "

"Mine?" Sookie shrieked. "But, Eric..." but she stopped herself as she saw his eyebrow raising. What was she fighting him for? Pointless. "Thank you," she said with a smile on her face. "I love it," she said as she leaned over the console to kiss his lips.

"Good. That was the idea," he smiled as he took the road to his house.

"So where are we going? Where's the house?"

"It's on a little island, east of here. The only connection to the mainland is a half mile long bridge. We own the entire island, so we'll have plenty of privacy."

"The whole island, Eric? You said the house had some yard space. A whole island is much more than 'yard space'."

"Yes, well, you'll have to get used to having this kind of space, lover. I'm a big man, I need a lot of it," he joked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She would never win this fight. _Pick your battles, Sookie, pick your battles._

His hand reached over and took hers and settled over the console. They rode in silence for about an hour and a half, with Eric driving like a bat out of hell. It didn't bother her anymore. She was actually enjoying herself as she watched the scenery run before her eyes.

In no time they were crossing a bridge, the icy water running under it, shining in the moonlight, as the northern lights reflected beautifully. Once on the island he took a few winding turns into the rocky terrain.

Soon the house came into view. Sookie could see it perfectly, her vision ten times improved. It was breathtaking. It had Byzantine and Celtic elements to it, as far as she knew. Yes, she read. She may be blonde, but she was no air-head. It looked so out of place and yet so perfect there, between the fir trees that surrounded the property.

The car came to a halt and she jumped out to admire it properly. With a face painted with joy, she turned to Eric and jumped into his embrace.

"Oh my God, Eric, it's perfect! It's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it, Lover. Wait until you see the inside," he said as he walked towards the door. He entered a code on the keys and the door locked shut after they stepped in. He pressed a light switch and the hallway was bathed in light soon.

"Tour?" he asked as she nodded excitedly.

He took her hand and walked her from the hallway into one of the most beautiful and spacious living rooms she had ever seen. The floors were hardwood, the walls were beige and the furniture was all in a dark brown shade. The sofa was as creamy as the walls and the rug looked like shaggy fur. And there was a fireplace. She tried to quench her internal fire as memories of the times she shared with an amnesiac Eric. Times that made him hers. But they still had rooms to see.

He squeezed her hand, knowing what she was feeling. He pulled her hand and took her to a side hallway that had a stairway leading upstairs. Half of the entire floor was their bedroom. She was gaping and she didn't care. The same color pattern followed here. The bed stood at one end of the room. Huge didn't even cover it. And it had a canopy bed. Half the room, where the bed was situated, was decorated in beiges and whites, while the rest held a sitting room with another couch with a huge TV and a little table. One wall had a big bookcase filled with books. She saw that the bedroom opened to the balcony she noticed from the outside. The rest of the floor was a gigantic bathroom that she instantly fell in love with.

The second floor was a wide gym and two spare bedrooms. The gym was stacked with different swords she knew nothing about but had a feeling that she would soon find out.

"Will you teach me?" she asked as she gestured to the swords.

"Of course. I thought I would have to convince you," he teased.

"Oh, you'll have to do some convincing alright," she purred as she pulled his hand to lead him downstairs. Her thoughts couldn't part with the canopy bed.

He picked her up and took her to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed. He was kissing her, all the lust he tried to reign in the entire night finally coming forth. He ripped her sweater open and pushed her tank top down to take her breast in his mouth. Her heels dug into his ass as he nicked his fangs in the fleshy mound. She ripped at his t-shirt as he was pushing hers off. He was unable to keep himself away from her any longer. They fell into bed, kissing, and fumbling with zippers when they heard a voice from the doorway.

"You know, if you wanted me to join you, all you had to do was tell me, you horny bastards. You didn't even hear me come in," she purred.

"Pam!" Sookie screeched, half in horror, but mostly in happiness of seeing her sister.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Leave me your thoughts on the story.

https:/picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/vatu(dot)gabriela/EternalNightChapter8#


	9. Pink is my favorite colour

Hey girls and boys (?)!

I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I guess this is about how often I'll be able to post. If I'll write more often you'll get it as soon as it's done. This is a ninja chapter. I didn't expect Belle to be done with it so fast, so some of you may not even have read the teasers I sent out. I thought about postponing this until tomorrow, but I couldn't bring myself to keep it from you.

Thanks for all the views and alerts and reviews. I love you all! :D Thanks to Keri for betaing for me once again.

So enough bla bla, here it is.

* * *

_They fell into bed, kissing, and fumbling with zippers when they heard a voice from the doorway._

"_You know, if you wanted me to join you, all you had to do was tell me, you horny bastards. You didn't even hear me come in," she purred._

"_Pam!" Sookie screeched, half in horror, but mostly in happiness of seeing her sister.

* * *

_

"Out!" Eric ordered as Pam nodded with a smirk.

They were still panting as Sookie pushed on his shoulder, grabbed her top and quickly pulled it over her head. Her smile spread from one ear to the other. Eric couldn't help but smile with her as he righted himself.

"I'm sorry for that, Sookie. She… doesn't know what doors are for and what privacy means."

"It's ok," she said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's not ok, but there's no point to be angry at her. She's seen me half naked before, when I was injured after various battles. Can't say I'm happy with it and that I'm gonna jump the wagon and invite her into our bed. I really don't share well. But I'm a vampire now. Being a prude is not in the to-do list," Sookie said as she adjusted the girls.

Eric smiled at her, pushing pride at her through the bond.

"Does that mean that I'm going to finally enjoy you outside, Sookie?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I wouldn't hurry with that. I accepted my sister seeing me naked, I'm not so sure about everyone else, yet," Sookie said as she passed him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for the interruption, hon, but I promise to finish this later," she added as her hand moved lower and cupped him through his already tight jeans making him growl.

"Keep that up and you'll see Pam tomorrow evening."

She smiled at him and zipped down the stairs to find Pam on the sofa, with the TV turned on. As soon as she sensed Sookie, she was on her feet, not particularly knowing how to deal with the situation. She was her mistress now, but she had been her best friend for the past five years and she certainly liked her more than any human from the moment she walked into the bar with the knob.

Reading Pam's indecisiveness Sookie decided to spare her. She just went and jumped her, hugging her.

"I've missed you, sister," she said, smiling into Pam's neck.

"If you tell anyone I've said this I'll deny it and make you regret it, but I've missed you too. I'm glad I'm not going to lose you."

"You're not. Ever. You're my best friend, you know that, right?" Sookie asked, still not letting go of Pam, not sensing her sister's arms let go of her own waist either.

"I know. You're mine too, you know. You and Dear Abby," she snickered.

Sookie let out a giggle of her own.

"I'm sure you're closer to Abby, though."

"Yes, you're probably right," a broad smile spreading on her face as she studied the floor, her chin resting on Sookie's shoulder.

Eric had come down the stairs right behind his lover, but he chose to stay in the entryway, leaning against the wall, watching his two girls. He couldn't be happier about how they felt for one another. He was happy Pam had finally found someone to spend time with, apart from him. Although she'd probably never admit it, Sookie had changed her life as much as she had changed his. He was happy Sookie was so close to Pam, as well, because it could have caused so much trouble if they were at each other's necks. He quickly wiped away at his eyes before any of the women saw him do it.

Eric approached his two children, still linked together and put his arm around each of them, kissing each of their heads. Love, appreciation, joy, contentment were swirling around the three of them.

"Thank you for coming, Pam," Eric said.

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

"Everything went well?"

"Yes, I took the flight after I glamoured Bobby to blow up Fangtasia. My ID's are still at the club near a nice pile of ash. Hopefully they'll think I went 'boom' with the rest."

"Good. Victor?"

"He hadn't shown up before I left, but I'm pretty sure he's been keeping an eye over my house. I went home from the bar as usual, leaving Ginger to close shop, then used the emergency exit from the basement, the one with the trap door in the middle of the field. Went straight to the airport. Thanks to the time zone difference it took me for fucking ever to get here. I booked a coffin on Anubis with a different name. It was nearly dawn when I boarded and the plane took off. I landed here at about 6 PM. Went to the hotel where I knew you two were staying, more to get a snack before heading over here. She was delicious, by the way. And thanks for the car, Eric. It's lovely." She purred at her master.

"I'm glad you like it. I got Sookie one in white and mine is red," he said as they all took a seat on the couch.

Pam smiled at them. She really was happy to be with them. They were all tough cookies on the outside, especially with other vamps around, but together they were just as goofy as can be.

"We have news to share, Pam," Sookie said as her sister nodded.

"About the letter, I presume."

"Yes. Apparently, because of my fae background I'll have certain... powers," Sookie said and Pam made a 'go on' gesture.

"Do you want to read the letter or do you want me to tell you?"

"You should tell me. Think it would be better if you did. Is it that bad?"

"No. it's kind of great, actually. First, I can fly, apparently, just like our Master." Hearing her say "Master" made Eric's dick twitch.

"I see. What else? That certainly can't be it."

"No. Because of our blood bond, everyone related to me, including you and Eric, now have a sort-of shield protection. I'm not sure against what it's gonna be good apart from the next power I'm gonna tell you about.

Pam was shocked but made a sign for her to continue.

"Apparently, Niall thinks I'm going to be able to control a sky element, since I'm of the sky fae. He's not certain which one will be, but he thinks it's going to connect to my love for the Sun. I'm probably going to be able to make a ball of light."

"But, Sookie, that could kill you," Pam spoke, afraid her sister would be ended by her own 'gifts'.

"No it won't. Because of that shield we were talking about. We've seen it so we know it's there."

"Seen it?"

"Yes. When we're having sex, Sookie get's a pink glow to her that envelopes me. I'm pretty certain that's only the visual of it," Eric jumped into the conversation.

"I see. Ok. What else? You said powers."

"I'm going to be able to pop."

"Pop?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. How fairies travel. Pop."

"Oh. Well that will be handful."

"Yes it will. Also, ehm, I can hear your thoughts, Pam."

The vampire tensed not knowing how to react – be pissed that her privacy meant nothing anymore, be afraid for her sister becoming a target for every vampire in the state or simply accept it, having known that the chance it was going to happen along with her change was very big.

She relaxed slightly.

"Are we going to tell?"

"No," came from both Eric and Sookie.

"We can't do that. It would mean she will be pulled from all sides if we do. We can say she can still read humans and leave it at that," Eric clarified.

"We can also communicate with each other mentally. I was wondering if you would be willing to try with me as well so we clear that out the board."

Pam eyed her carefully but nodded and asked what she should do.

"Think something at me," Sookie said.

_Sookie has great boobs, Sookie has great boobs, Sookie has great boobs._

She started laughing immediately. "Oh, jeez Pam, that's all you can think about?" she exclaimed, earning a grin from Pam and a raised eyebrow from Eric.

"_She was thinking I have great boobs," Sookie thought at Eric._

"_She's gonna get punished soon if she keeps it up," he thought._

"_He says you're going to get punished if you keep thinking about my boobs, Pam," Sookie thought at her, making her jump in surprise at the intrusion._

"Wow. You guys weren't kidding."

"_No we weren't_," Eric thought at his two ladies.

Pam had a smile from ear to ear.

"I guess we can use Sookie as a radio then. The possibilities.."

Eric nodded seriously. "Yes. I know. I'm glad it worked to talk to you as well."

"Sophie Anne could do this with her children, couldn't she?"

Sookie nodded. "I think so. There was always this hum coming from them and they barely had to talk and inform each other of different stuff. They always knew what was happening."

Pam and Eric nodded at the same time.

"So that's all, right? Lightballs, telepathy, teleporting."

"No. Apparently I have little to no bloodlust and I'd be able to not attack fairies if I came in contact with them. My blood still tastes the same because of my magic core or whatever."

"I see. That's interesting and helpful. You can be around humans without wanting to kill them in a second. So that's something," Pam said.

"Also... we're going to be able to daywalk. Eric and I, I mean."

That was it. Pam's jaw was on the floor. Sookie continued, not thinking that Pam could recover anytime soon.

"It's because of my fae blood and my love for the Sun. At first it was only a supposition from Niall, but I've been waking for the night earlier than Eric since the night I got changed. Last morning we were up almost an hour after sunrise and we were up one hour before sunset. And that was mostly Eric, since I was up like half hour before him."

"And why Eric as well?" Pam asked as she got her wits around.

"Because he drinks from me. Apparently it's because of the blood."

"But that's...invaluable."

"We know."

"I don't want it," Pam said.

"What don't you want?" Sookie asked.

"That. Being able to daywalk. I know you'd have eventually come to ask yourself if you should share your blood with me so I can do all those things you two can, but I don't want it. It's enough that you two get to do it. If there was some danger during the day you'd save me and if there's any killing to do during the day there's two of you to do it. I don't want it."

Sookie nodded. "Ok. You're right. I would have thought about it and discussed it with Eric. To be honest, I already thought about it," she smiled at her sister.

Pam nodded her thanks.

"Ok. What else?"

"Apparently I'm going to be king," Eric announced.

"What? But you..."

"Yes, I know. I've never wanted it, but now I have to do it. Niall says I'm also supposed to. Sookie and I should rule over the supe world. He mentioned a prophecy but I never heard of it."

"You mean... No! It can't be."

"It can't be what, Pam?"

"The Chosen Couple."

"You know of the prophecy?" Eric asked

"Yeah, I'm amazed you don't."

"Continue," Eric ordered.

"It was about a century ago. You were there, at the wedding. I wonder why you didn't hear it. The Ancient Pythoness said that someone in the room was part of the prophecy. Everyone thought she had gone crazy because she said that a fairy and a vampire will mate. We all know how those encounters turn out most times. Anyway, she said that when the two mates of the Chosen Couple will meet they will rule over all supernatural beings in peace. Supposedly they will unite all supes and help protect the humans as well. I just, I can't believe she was talking about you two," Pam finished looking from one another in awe.

They were all silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Sookie was the first to speak.

"So he really meant it. I thought he might have been joking, or hoping that his gran-grandaughter would be queen. I thought he was saying it to make you take leadership. I can't believe it's actually real," she said as she cuddled into Eric's side.

"Well, it is real. Pam has confirmed it. I guess we could talk to the Pythoness when we go back to the States, but I think it would be unnecessary until then. If there is anymore detail she can give is, it will come in handy after we're coronated. I'm pretty certain I know which steps to take until we get there," Eric said confidently.

"And those are?" Sookie asked, looking up to his face.

"Killing Victor and Felipe, of course. Most of their underlings are loyal to me and respect me as much as fear me. In change, all they feel for the current leader is distaste and fear. The way they disposed of Sophie Anne didn't win them any favors or admiration."

"I see. Well, I guess those are our second steps then."

"And what are our firsts, lover?" he asked with amusement, but pride also that she was taking all these in stride.

"Training me of course. If we're going to do all those stuff I'm going to have to be as close to powerful as you two are, and since Pam has about 300 years ahead of me and you're past the thousand, I have a lot of catching up to do," Sookie stated, making both Eric and Pam snicker at her.

"What's so funny?"

"My dear sister, what you don't realize is that with that entire list you just made me swallow you're going to be **THE** most powerful supe out there. Stronger than me and stronger than Eric. Ending those two douchebags will be nothing. They won't even see it coming."

"You can't be serious, Pam. I get it. I'm going to be a walking circus, but I can't be more powerful than you two are," Sookie said incredulously.

"Actually, Pam is right, my love. You just need a little practice," Eric said.

"Well, whatever you guys say. We start the training tomorrow evening, right?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. That will be perfect. Now, if you'll excuse us, Pam, but you interrupted something. You can take the bedroom upstairs. The house becomes light tight half hour before sunrise. Good night!" Eric said as he got up.

"Good night Pam. Would you... ehm, mind, if you checked to see if you get the pink stuff? I'm pretty sure you can hear everything anyway, but it would be nice if you'd check," Sookie asked as she hugged Pam.

"Of course, my sister. Now go fuck your brains out," Pam said as she shooed them off.

No sooner that Eric and Sookie were in the bedroom that she was thrown into the bed as he closed the door.

Her clothes were off before she realized Eric was on her. She pulled on his pants, the shirt was shreds from earlier. Eric ground his hardness into her clit, making her let out a loud moan. Sookie's hands went to his shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss as he slipped inside her. Their eyes locked and their love and lust shone. He started moving inside her, slowly at first only to earn speed as their need for each other increased.

His hand went under her ass, changing the angle and hitting every spot inside her, making her clamp around him. Eric quickly flipped her over and Sookie's hands went to the bed rail, holding on for dear life as he started pounding in her from behind. She was moaning and gasping for unnecessary breaths. Eric's hands went to pull on her full breasts, tweaking her nipples between his fingers, bringing her to another climax, but this time letting himself fall over as well. They fell to the bed, panting and glowing with their love.

"Oh fuck. Sookie, I'm glowing pink!" they heard Pam scream from another room, making them burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Leave me some love!


	10. The fairy express

Hello darlings! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Things have been quite hectic lately. I'll probably set a posting day that I can respect rather than throw in updates at random. I think I'm going to try that for at least a while and see how it goes. Starting next week though, cause I promise another chapter before Sunday. Anyway, to those who reviewed and got the teaser, I know I said I'd post this in about 12 hours, but it's midnight here, and I'm going to bed and I have a terrible day tomorrow so a few nice words will make my morning waaay more manageable.

Sooooo. Thanks everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited my story. yes, I know that's not a word. I can't tell you all how much it means to me. Over 100 reviews. *happydance*

Also, thanks to me bestie, Keri, for being my beta and cheering on me. You're awesome!

First, I did a bit of recap to help me with time-keeping and I thought I'd share it with you. Maybe some of you want/need it. I sure did :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's the longest so far!

_I own nothing, CH does, I only play in her sandbox._

* * *

Day 1 – Sookie makes the decision to join Eric.

Day 2, 3 – Eric waits for Sookie to wake.

Day 4 – Sookie rises. They talk to Pam and Jason and "order in".

Day 5 – Eric proposes and Cataliades arrives.

Day 6 – They meet the daemon, they read the letter, they talk about her powers and Eric calls Pam to join them in Sweden.

Day 7 – they go to the island house where Pam meets them, interrupting their fun time.

Day 8 – Sookie's training begins...

* * *

Ch.9:  
_"Oh fuck. Sookie, I'm glowing pink!" they heard Pam scream from another room, making them burst into a fit of laughter._

* * *

Sookie was hovering over Eric's form the next night. She wasn't touching him, but he could feel her with his every pore. Her body was naked, her hair a curtain around her face.

Her smile touched her eyes and her happiness was touchable. The few centimeters that separated their bodies were quickly turned to nothing as Eric's desire rose to greet his lover. His hands went to her sides and he pulled her flush against him, their bodies on fire for one another. Eric's body rose to a standing position as Sookie straddled his hips, rubbing her pussy against his manhood.

Kissing her pouty lips he slowly lowered her body over his erection and they both let out a satisfied sigh. She started moving slowly over him, her hips going in circular motions, her body dancing to a song playing in her mind, driving him crazy with want. She brought him on the verge of orgasm only to change the speed and direction, throwing him back into panting. Almost there, but not quite.

With a growl he had her in his arms and on the move across the room. He reached the sofa, put her ass on the back of it and lowered her body backwards, until she was upside down. Sookie's legs were still wrapped around his hips as he started fucking her in that position, reaching spots inside her she didn't know existed. The pressure was amazing. And then he started pinching her clit. She screamed like bloody murder as she came around his cock.

He grabbed her arms to bring her up and hug her sides as he continued fucking her. Her boobs pressed tight against his chest, her hands held onto his ass, her legs wrapped around his legs, her pouty mouth breathing on his neck as her fangs dragged across his skin. Her lips kissed what would have been his pulse point before she plunged her fangs in his skin, sucking greedily and making him cum with a roar as her muscles clenched around his member again. He didn't even know when he punched his fangs in her shoulder, the taste of her blood intensifying the sensations running through him.

They stood there panting.

"Well, good evening, my lover. I hope I always wake to that."

"Hmm, I know exactly what you're saying," she purred against his neck.

"It's still early, isn't it?"

"Yep. Let's take a shower before we go do something productive."

"I like the way you think, lover," he said as he scooped her up and moved her to the huge bathroom.

It seemed that Sookie was indeed right, the bathroom was huge and so was the shower, leaving them plenty of playroom, as not long after the water hit their bodies their minds set on other things entirely.

An hour after they entered the bathroom, just as they were drying themselves up, laughing at one another and their respective fuck-me hair-dos.

"Oh come on you two! What the fuck have you been doing? Fucking the entire time I was asleep? I'm still pink!" Pam whined from her bedroom.

That only made Sookie and Eric laugh more. He couldn't be happier to see Sookie so free about her sexuality. She didn't even flinch at Pam's remarks.

Suddenly Sookie went silent and closed her eyes as she tensed.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Eric asked as he went into combat mode with Pam joining them only a few seconds later, just as worried, all three of them naked as jaybirds.

"Yes. I sensed someone. Apparently Claude has come to help," she said as her eyes opened and a smile spread on her lips, making her maker and sister relax in an instant.

"Well, his timing is perfect then. I will go with you. We should first make sure that you won't kill him," Eric said, resuming his boss-stance.

"You're right. Let's go downstairs. Shit, let's get dressed first. Pam, what the fuck! Get out of here," she said with a smile.

_Nice ass, sister, _Sookie thought to Pam as she was retreating to her own room. The sentiments she got from her made Sookie wish that Pam could blush so she'd have proof she could get embarrassed too.

Sookie stepped into her closet to pick some clothes to wear and realized that she'd have to ask Pam to go shopping if they were going to be staying here long. She'd never hear the end of it. Both she and Eric were silent as they dressed quickly.

Sookie was wearing a white t-shirt hoodie and a pair of black capris along with a pair of chucks as Eric was wearing a pair of grey sports slacks and a white wife-beater. They were on their own island and there was no-one to see them. They could afford to go outside in comfortable clothes as the cold outside didn't affect them whatsoever.

Eric opened the door after punching in the security code and as Sookie said, Claude's frame darkened their doorstep.

"Viking," he said with a nod.

"Fairy," Eric said with a smirk on his face.

"Good evening, cousin. It's good to see you again," he addressed Sookie, smiling at her. He really did seem pleased to see her and as she dipped into his mind she realized that he was truthful.

She stepped forward and hugged him, surprising them both. She felt no blood-lust over him, no hunger, she just wanted to hug her cousin.

"Thanks for coming, Claude. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, my dear. Jason actually told me about your change. Don't worry, he thought I should know, that's all, since he found me on your doorstep a few days ago. I don't think he told anyone else."

"It's ok," Sookie said as she nodded. "It's a good thing he told you, since I kind of need your help with a few things. You know, fairy guidance," she snickered.

"I know. Grandfather told me before he left that if you ever chose to become a vampire, I should help you with your magic, since you're probably going to need it. When I told him I decided to not join him in fairy, he seemed somewhat pleased with my decision and asked me to be your tutor."

"Well, thank you, nonetheless. We were actually ready to head out and start my training, if you'd join us. Leave your baggage here."

"Of course. Now, why don't you start telling me what you've experienced so far?" he addressed Eric, who nodded his consent. He had no idea how to help his wife with teleporting and the sun-power or whatever it was going to be and he'd agree with pretty much anything that would.

_How much do you want me to tell him, Eric? _Sookie asked him mentally.

_However much you feel comfortable with. I'd ask you not to tell him about flying yet, though. _Eric answered her question.

"Well, there's this kind of shield. Niall said it's connected to the blood-bond Eric and I have, but that it extends to everyone to anyone blood-connected to one of us. I guess you're included as well. We can see it, when we're together. It's pink-ish."

Claude nodded. "Yes, that sounds right. No one else, outside the family, will be able to see the pink though. Only those protected by it. It's something fairies have to some extent. If you can see it then yours is probably very strong. I can barely see mine... If I had to make a wild guess I'd say your magic is really strong."

"Wow. I never thought of that. It's probably something else though, not the magic. It can't be that strong."

"Sookie, stop belittling yourself. You have no idea how unique you are. You're a telepathic fairy princess who's bonded to a thousand year old vampire AND now you're his childe as well. There have been few fairies throughout history to get changed and you've already outlived them all. "

"Ow, I didn't know. Why didn't they live longer?" Sookie asked, somehow afraid of the answer she was going to receive.

"Because their masters were too scared to let a hybrid like you out. You have to understand that those fairies were turned by mistake by the vampires, but it had been their choice still, even though their masters didn't know it. They were seeking to increase their powers by coupling their fairy core to the vampire magic. They would have ended their makers soon afterwards. With you, this does not apply because you accepted to let Eric turn you because of your love for one another. You were bonded out of love even though he didn't remember it back then and you denied your feelings for him. You were fated for one another," Claude said.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears as Eric's arm came around her. Reading Niall's letter had been one thing, Pam telling them of the prophecy was another, but having Claude explain the uniqueness of the situation had her in tears. She felt like everything she'd been through all these years was worth it. Every little pain she felt was nothing compared to knowing she and Eric were meant to be. Nothing mattered anymore because she knew that in Eric's arms was where she belonged.

"I'm sorry Claude, it's all so overwhelming and I still feel like I'm constantly PMS-ing since the turn. I feel so flooded with everything," Sookie apologized.

"It's understandable, cousin. Spare no more thought to it. Now. What else did Niall tell you?"

"Well, he said as a sky fairy, I should be able to control a sky element, mentioning that my love for the sun could hint to the fact that I'll be able to control sunlight. He wasn't sure though."

"Well, ok, then. We need to work on that and teleporting," Claude summed up.

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"Well, good evening Claude," Pam purred as she approached the tall, dark and handsome fae, interrupting the conversation.

"Good evening, Pamela. It's nice to see you tonight," Claude added, keeping her eyes a bit longer than needed.

"Ew, Pam! Stop thinking at what you did with him! I can fucking read you now! He's my cousin, for fuck's sake!"

Eric froze. Pamela and Crane had been together. That was news to him. He had no problem with whomever Pam chose to bed, but he was amazed by her self-control.

"I'm sorry to have never mentioned it before, but it just didn't come up. Claude and I spent some time together a few months ago."

"I'm surprised by your choice, Pam," Eric said making his oldest childe smirk at his compliment. He may not have said much, but she knew what he meant.

"Now that you two know, let's get over it and get you trained, my little fairy sister. I want some alone time with your cousin before he leaves."

"Arrrrgh! Blablablabla. Yes. Let's do stuff. Just stop thinking about fucking him, please," Sookie said, putting her hands to her ears as if that could help. She had no particular feelings about them together. She loved Pam dearly and she liked Claude, she was surprised about the pairing since lately Pam had only dated girls, while her cousin was gay.

"What do you want to start with?" Claude asked, amused by Sookie's antics.

"Let's try popping first," Sookie said with determination. If there was something she really, really wanted to learn, it was popping. She had tried flying and levitating a bit before Eric woke and she was pleased to find out that she had quite good control over it. That's how she managed to surprise Eric by waking him up while she hovered over his naked body.

They were near a small forest a few hundred meters away from the house. Claude took her hand and took her away from Eric and Pam, Sookie smiling apologetically at both of them. She knew they hated her being away from them, but she felt like she needed to do this on her own. Or with Claude. Also some distance would keep them safe if something went wrong.

_It's ok, Sookie. _Eric thought at her. _I completely understand, although I'm sorry I can't be of more help in this regard._

_Don't even say that, Eric, you help me plenty as it is. I'll show you what I practiced earlier when I'm done here_, she thought as she winked at him earning a smirk from him.

"Ok, Sookie. Close your eyes," Claude said as his cousin obeyed as she took a deep breath.

"Good. Now empty your mind. Keep your shields up so you don't hear us. Take a calming breath and look deep inside you. Let me know when you find the energy within you," Claude continued.

Sookie did as she was told. Her shields were in place. It was so easy now, like flipping the light on and off. She emptied her mind of thoughts and worries, took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she relaxed. She realized that both Pam and Eric were sending her calm, peace and trust. She relaxed further and seemed within her trying to find the place where her energy was coming from. When she found the place, she felt like her heart was beating once more. The core was pulsing and it she imagined it flashing with light, like one of those pulsars she found out about from Discovery Channel.

She nodded to Claude.

"Ok, now open your eyes. See this tree stump near me? Good. Now close your eyes again. Find the core again. You'll be able to find it more quickly now that you know where and what to look for."

Sookie gave him another nod when she found the pulsing light again.

"Pull one of the rays from it, Sookie and imagine being on the stump."

She picked out a random ray emanating from the core, pictured the stump in her mind and herself standing on it. There was a loud crack and when she opened her eyes she was on top of the stump. She looked around her and three pairs of eyes were watching her in awe.

Eric zipped to her and took her in his arms.

"That was amazing, my love," he said as he stole a kiss from her lips.

"Wow. That was great. Do I still have all body parts?" Sookie asked with a laugh.

"Of course you do, silly woman," Eric said with a laugh, trying to hide his actual relief that she was, indeed, in one piece.

"I've never seen anyone learn to teleport that easily, Sookie," Claude said in amazement.

"Seriously? You mean not everyone can do this so fast?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No. It took me a few months to manage what you did. I used to stumble forth and sort of fall on my face. Claudine did it after a week or so, though. Niall was proud of her. I've never heard of anyone doing it from the first try, though," Claude said, not even trying to hide his wonder.

Sookie didn't find anything else to say to that as her cousin kept staring at her, trying to figure out how an eighth fairy had managed to do what none of his full-blooded kind had. He shook his head as to clear it and told her to try again. Eric went and took his spectator place near an open-mouthed Pam.

"This time, I want you to try a bit more distance," Claude said as he put another 15 yards between them.

"Do the same thing, but picture yourself standing next to me."

Sookie closed her eyes, searched her center and imagined she was in front of Claude. A loud crack later and she was standing in front of her cousin's amazed face.

"Wow. I did it again. Oh my god! It's real," Sookie said as she started jumping up and down with happiness the truth only now kicking in through her shocked state of mind.

"Yes you did. I'm so proud of you," Claude said with a real smile on her face, putting his arms around her and hugging her. She was a vampire now, he knew that, but the magic core still made it confortable for him to be around her. Fairies were really touchy-feely.

"How about now you teleport to the house? Do you want to try that?" he asked as she stepped out of his embrace.

"Sure. Where should I go?"

"How about the balcony to your bedroom?"

"Of course. Eric honey, do you mind going there and waiting for me?"

The Viking didn't need telling twice as he zipped inside the house and to the balcony. He could have easily flown but he didn't want Crane to know about his gift.

"Ok. This is the last try for the night, Sookie. I need a drink," he said with a slight laugh.

Sookie giggled, knowing that he actually wanted to spend some time with Pam. It was alright with her since she had some special time with Eric in mind.

She once again closed her eyes and pictured herself in her Viking's arms. With a loud "pop" she was right where she wanted to be, a big smile on her face. Eric hugged her body to his and started kissing her. He was so proud of her and turned on at the same time.

"Hon, do you mind if we leave the house for a while? I want to give them some privacy and I think we could use some as well," Sookie asked.

"Sure, step right in," Eric said as he extended his arms for her to step into only to get confused as she shook her head.

Sookie took his hand and started levitating.

"I thought we'd try this as equals this time," she said with a smirk.

The smile on the Viking's face was as broad as it could be as he took her invitation. As he grabbed her arm they both started flying slowly towards the forest.

"My love, I have to say that you amaze me to no end. This is what you have been practicing, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you, so I used the time before you rose for the night to try this around the room. I'm glad I could surprise you."

"That's not the only surprise you had for me this evening, my love. Seeing you control your abilities with such ease is as much as a shock as it's a relief. I can't tell you how helpless I've felt about this issue," Eric said as they glided their way deeper into the forest.

"Oh, I know. I've read it from you. I didn't mean it, but I'm so used to not having my shields up when I'm around you that sometimes I forget. But it's ok, you know. I appreciate that you worry about me and love me enough to care," Sookie said with a smile on her face.

"Of course I worry because I love you. What is this about, Sookie? "Love you enough to care"? I thought you knew what my feelings about you were," Eric said as he stopped mid-flight, suddenly a bit pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I do know how you feel about me, I just worry that in time those feelings will change," she said as she averted her eyes from his.

"Lover, what is this about?" he pressed, repeating his question from earlier.

"It's something someone told me once. That the relationship between maker and childe changes over time and there was a chance you would not want me over the years. More specifically that maker and childe relationships _never_ last."

"And who would that someone be, Sookie?" Eric asked although he had an idea.

"Bill," was her only response.

Eric took her face in his palms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen to me, lover, as I will only say it once. Bill Compton is an imbecile that does not deserve to even walk the same ground as you do. He has no idea about what a maker-childe relationship is because he has never sired anyone and his own maker was a lunatic. He can't know what a sincere relationship is. Look at Pam and I. She's over 300 and she chose to stay with me. Sure, she had a rebellious period, but she came back to me even though she is free to leave if she chooses so. But the relationship between Pam and I has never been romantic. We fucked for a few decades after her turn, but it was never exclusive or anywhere close to what we share. Not to mention that we were bonded before I changed you, Sookie. Nothing can take me away from you except your words, you understand?" Eric finished.

Sookie was crying softly, red tears streaming slowly down her cheeks.

"I'd never tell you to leave me and I'd never leave you. You're the reason why I chose this eternal night. That night, when I made the decision I knew it was the best decision I could make. It was like all the shutters were up, the veil from my eyes was lifted and I could see exactly what you mean to me, what we have and where my path had to take me. It all happened when I accepted my nature and our relationship fully. I love you, honey," Sookie said as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

He couldn't get close enough to her and he squeezed her body, pushing his hands under her t-shirt, spreading them on her lower back.

A naughty sparkle lit in his eyes as he pulled back and started taking off her clothes.

"Eric…" Sookie said, trying to make it obvious that they were still flying, hovering over the tree line.

He didn't bother to reply. He knew where they were and it was specifically, exactly, certainly what he wanted to do. Her t-shirt came off and his lips found her hard nipples, making her moan. He could tell she wasn't letting her feelings go so he told her to trust him.

"I have you, Sookie. Even if you can't control it, I will."

Her hands started clutching to his shoulders, pulling his body closer to hers. Their lips met and her hands were trying to get his wife-beater off of him. She wanted to feel his chest flush with hers. The top turned into shreds as soon as she lost her patience. God, she loved to feel his skin to hers. Rock hard but velvet. Exactly like another part of his body that was pressing between them.

"Oh, Eric," she sighed as his hand unzipped her pants and found her mound. She was already so wet for him.

His other hand went to her ass and he pushed the pants down her legs, landing on top of a tree. Christmas decorating started early this year.

As soon as the cold air hit her legs she wrapped them around Eric's waist, pushing his own pants down.

"Sookie, now," he ordered, finding the thought of not being inside her for another moment unbearable.

Obediently she pushed herself down on his hard length in one stroke, making them both moan. She still felt like she'd one day be split up by him. It was either he was too big, or she was too tight. Eric's hands went to her ass and he started pumping inside her, her pleasure moans scaring away all the birds that took resident in the trees near them, plus a squirrel or two.

Her hard nipples dragged up and down his torso as she rose and lowered on his dick. Her mouth went to his neck, trying to drown out her screams in his flesh. Her fangs scraped his skin involuntary making him roar. The safe pace made him crazy with want. He landed quickly and pushed her back against a fir tree. Her hands went to the bark behind her, trying to brace for what her Viking had in store. One hand under her ass to keep her up as his other went to her mouth as he pounded in her, not missing a single beat. Her fangs crunched into his wrist just when his own were biting her right breast. The euphoria of the moment had them yelling through their mutual release. His body slumped over hers as she started giggling through panting.

He gathered her body, turned around and sat down with his back to the tree. There was barely any bark left on that side of it.

"What has you laughing, lover?"

"Oh, you know. You just fly-fucked me, scared all living creatures on this island, this poor tree is completely damaged and I'd be surprised if people on the mainland didn't hear me cumming just now."

"Yes, so?" he really couldn't see her reasoning.

"Honey. You just fucked me outside the confines of our bedroom," she said and let the information sink.

"Hey, you're right. I win!" he said simply, a broad smile spread on his face.

"Was it a bet you had with yourself or something?" she asked, pretending to be upset when she was actually amused.

"Something like that. Tell me you didn't enjoy it and we'll never do it again."

"Pff. I can't lie to you even if I tried. It was… God, I can't even find words to describe it. It felt like when we made love swimming, but a million times better. And the frosty wind touching my skin while you were caressing me… all my nerves were in overdrive. Thank you."

His eyes went wide.

"You're thanking me for fucking you out in the open? Where has my little southern belle gone and who are you?" Eric mocked.

"Oh shush," she said as she swatted playfully at him. "I'm vampire now, hear me roar!" she joked.

"You most certainly are, my love. I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you," she said as she leaned in to kiss him, acting like a completely mushy, sweet-enough-to-make-you-sick couple.

"Honey?" she asked as she pulled away from his kiss.

"Yes?"

"Will you go get my clothes from those branches over there? I still don't have my legs," she smiled sweetly at him.

He started to get up, putting her down as he started to snicker.

"As you wish, my lady. Your wish is my command."

He was up and back before she could blink. Damn. She could fly, but she wasn't THAT fast.

"Ouch! Why didn't you tell me your ass was on bits of bark? I'd have told you to put me on my feet," she complained.

"Ah, yes. Well, you said you didn't have your legs. I merely did as you asked."

"Yes, I'm sure you did," she said, sarcasm oozing from her tone right before she accepted his extended arm and got on her own two feet.

Soon Eric was in fits of laughter over the way Sookie was pulling bark pieces from her ass cheeks.

"Oh, you think you're funny, eh?"

"As a matter of fact, no. But you sure are," he said playfully. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me," Eric said as he pulled Sookie in his arms. "I love you, my lover!"

"And I love you, my husband!" Sookie said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"So, do you think it's safe to get back to the house?" she asked.

"I think so. Although there's little we could do to not hear them."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Are you mad about it?" she asked.

"No. She can date whoever she wants. If there's anything serious she'd have told me. I'm actually very proud of her and amazed at her self-control. I don't think I could have done what she's doing at her age. My control comes from years and years of practice. I was about 500 years when I first met Niall and I wanted to drain him still."

"Wow, I didn't know. Well, at least now you're immune to fairy smell. I bet it has something to do with this "Chosen Couple" thing. If you'd still want to kill fairies, then you couldn't have been around me," Sookie said.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I never thought about it that way."

"How about you? Is it ok with you? Whatever is happening between Pam and Claude?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought they were both interested in the same sex. I guess it makes sense though. Pam certainly has big enough balls to attract Claude," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Eric agreed as he let out a laugh himself.

"Are you ready to head back?" Sookie asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What did you have in mind, lover?"

"Ow, you know. Trying to teleport us both back to our bedroom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We could just fly," Eric asked reluctantly.

"We could, but I'd never get any practice. Niall said that it would be easier to teleport you and others I share blood with. I want to try it," she said with determination.

"Ok, lover. If you think you can do this, then by all means. What do you need me to do?" he asked as he finished putting on his pants.

"Well, grab my hand and I don't think that it would do any harm if you concentrated on our bed."

"Ok," he said as he took her in his arms. "I'm holding on to you."

Sookie straightened herself, put her arms around him as well and closed her eyes. She searched for her energy core and pulled on a ray, thinking of their bed.

With a loud pop they were standing in the middle of their bed.

Eric's eyes were wide with what had just happened to him. He was pretty sure he was the first ever vampire to travel the "fairy-express".

"Well, we know it works," Sookie said with a smile.

"It most certainly does, lover," Eric said as he bent to kiss her.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Reviews get you teasers and a lot of love from me. :D

xoxo

Gaby


	11. Fire it up

Hello sweethearts! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but the chapter is finally here :D Starting next week I'm going to try to keep up a schedule of posting. Things are pretty hectic in my life and I don't want to give out half-assed chapters just so there's something posted. Therefore, starting next week you're going to get a chappy every **Wednesday**. Teasers go out to all who review. If I somehow missed anyone, please PM me. They should be in your inbox on Mondays from now on.

Ok. I'm done with the technicalities. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on alert or favorite. 121 reviews. yey! Keep 'em coming and pretty please, with a Viking on top, share the story with your friends. I love getting new readers. Big thanks to my lovely beta, Keri (BelleViolette - go read her story! :D) for putting up with me and my crazy ideas. hehe.

For whoever wants to follow me on twitter - name is **Gabywrites** (I know, lame, will probably change it) .

I own nothing, CH does. I just borrow them.

* * *

(Ch. 10)

_Sookie straightened herself, put her arms around him as well and closed her eyes. She searched for her energy core and pulled on a ray, thinking of their bed._

_With a loud pop they were standing in the middle of their bed._

_Eric's eyes were wide with what had just happened to him. He was pretty sure he was the first ever vampire to travel the "fairy-express"._

_"Well, we know it works," Sookie said with a smile._

_"It most certainly does, lover," Eric said as he bent to kiss her._

* * *

Muffled sounds were coming from the room upstairs. Muffled by the three pillows Sookie had on her face, that is.

_Come on, lover, you can't do that every time they have sex,_ Eric tried to reason with her.

_I can, and I will. I don't think it'd be a problem if they were both fucking someone else, _Sookie thought at Eric.

_If you wish, I'll order Pam to stop doing it._

_Oh, God no. I'd never hear the end of it. "Cockblocker" will be my middle name._

_It would certainly be so, _Eric thought, smirking at Sookie's pillow-covered face. He could see her conceding sooner rather than later.

He was sitting on his side, watching her naked body.

_Come on, lover. You're a vampire. I heard you roar, _he thought with a smirk. _You can't hide there forever. And you certainly can't keep getting embarrassed by sex, _he continued.

Slowly her beautiful blonde head peeked out from under the pillows with a smile on her face.

"You're right. I'm sorry, darling."

"It's ok. You'll get used to it and very few things will still embarrass you over the years."

"I'm not even sure I should still feel so many humane emotions as a newly turned vampire…" Sookie trailed.

"Yes, well, there are very few things that could indicate you've only been turned for less than a week. And you have never been and never will be ordinary, my lover," Eric said as he leaned in and stole a kiss.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" she asked.

"Most times," he answered with a smirk.

"I love you, you know."

"I do actually, I can feel it," he said touching the place where her heart used to beat. "I can hear it," he said as he touched her lips. "I can see it," he said as he touched her eyelids. "And I can certainly smell it," he trailed as his hand went between her legs.

Their bodies closed the distance that was separating them, her arm going around his back to bring him closer. Their lips met and their tongues battled lovingly. They were soon panting with their need for one another.

And then the phone rang.

"Goddamn it all to hell. Who is it?" Sookie asked.

"I do not recognize the number, but it's from the U.S."

He pulled himself upwards and answered the phone.

"Northman."

"Hello. It is I, Victor Madden." Eric's whole body tensed and displeasure and hate rolled off of him.

"Madden," Eric acknowledged. "How may I help you?"

"I was simply calling to see how you were. I heard you were on vacation with Ms. Stackhouse."

"It's Mrs. Northman, Victor. You were there. And yes I am," Eric said, trying to keep his rage in reign.

"Ah, yes. I do tend to forget sometimes," Victor said with a laugh. "How is she?"

"My wife's state of being is of no concern to you, Madden. Now, is there anything you wanted other than to ask of my bonded and pledged?"

"Ah, yes. There was another reason. You know, there was an incident at Fangtasia tonight."

"What happened?" Eric sounded a bit alarmed. Just as he was supposed to.

"There was an explosion," Victor said plainly.

"And you tell me now? You chit-chat before you tell me this?" Eric said furiously.

"There were few injured as the bar was almost closed, but they found at least one pile of ash in your office. I'm sorry, but it was probably your childe."

"Pam. No, I'm certain she's fine," he said in a distressed tone after a slight pause.

"Has she contacted you tonight?" Victor pressed.

"No, she hasn't."

"Can you feel her through the bond?"

"I'm too far," Eric lied. By now we had an audience standing in the doorway, Pam and Claude both in their bathrobes leaning against the door just as Sookie was pulling up the sheet to cover herself.

"Ah yes, then I am right," Victor said. That bastard was gloating. The tone of his voice made Sookie's blood boil with anger.

"I assure you, you must be mistaking."

"Ah, but then, whose ashes were in your office? No one other than Pam had access there."

Eric was silent. Thinking of ways to torture Victor, most certainly.

"Now that I have given you this news, I'd like to ask that you return from your trip. There is need for Ms. Stackhouse."

Sookie felt like she could puke.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment. _**Mrs. Northman**_ has caught a virus while staying here and cannot fly," Eric lied.

_I can certainly fly and the only virus I caught here is immortality_, Sookie almost snickered and so did Eric.

"Are you refusing** me**, Northman?" Victor said with authority.

"I am her bonded, Madden. She is part of the King's retinue, not yours," Eric hissed.

"Ah yes. Felipe ordered for her, of course."

"If he does, he needs to contact me himself, Victor. I do not take orders from you," he challenged. "Have a good evening," he said as he closed the phone, before Victor could have a say in the conversation.

"So, I'm dead," Pam piped in.

"Yes. Looks like your plan worked."

"I can't wait to get my hands on that slimebag. Did you hear his tone when he said you were dead, Pam?"Sookie asked.

"Yes, I have a few ideas of my own," Pam said flatly.

"Nope. He's all mine, Pam. He's done me too much wrong and he's clearly after me," Sookie said in a voice neither Eric nor Pam had heard before.

"Lover, I'm afraid for you. He's much stronger and he's a good fighter. You could get hurt," the Viking said, taking her hand in his.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that starting tomorrow night," Claude chimed in.

"How so?" Eric asked.

"Tonight we practiced teleporting, and that she has already mastered. Tomorrow we practice her element skills. I have no doubt that she'll have no problem with that either. If grandfather was right, and she will have the power of the Sun, then that would be deadly to any vampire. Except herself, you and Pam, of course," Claude explained.

"I see. Any idea of how this could manifest?" Eric asked, slightly calmer.

"Some, but we'll see what she can do. If anything burns down, it's ok. I can control the water – make it rain and such," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, that will be useful. I was so scared I'd actually burn something," Sookie said, relief rolling off of her in waves.

"That would not be a problem, dear cousin. Now, if you'll excuse us, there's little time until sunrise," Claude said with a smirk as he took Pam's hand and lead her upstairs.

As soon as they were out of the room, Sookie dropped the sheet that was covering her breasts.

"I'm excited and scared about tomorrow. Is that wrong?" she asked Eric.

"No. I feel the same. I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I have to trust everything will be ok. I need to trust my powers and embrace them. I know that. It's just… do I say the word "overwhelming" too much?" Sookie asked with a sly smile on her lips.

"It's understandable, lover. You have to face so many things all after the others. You amaze me completely at how you take things. Other newly turned vampires only have to face bloodlust and finding a resting place for the day, while you have so much on your plate, as you put it. Speaking of which, you have not said anything of being thirsty…" Eric trailed.

"I... you're right. I just haven't felt it. I'm probably full of your blood."

"That shouldn't be enough for you," he frowned.

"I'll have a bottle if you think I should," Sookie offered.

"Thank you. I'm worried," he said as he got off the bed and went to pop a bottle in the microwave near the minibar he kept in the bedroom.

"You'd feel it if there was something wrong, honey," she said reassuringly.

"You're right, but I'd still feel better if you drank it," he said just as the microwave dinged.

"Of course, I won't fight you over it. You know better when it comes to this stuff anyway."

"I'm glad you agree, my love," he said with a smile.

"What will you do now? How will you deal with Fangtasia?" Sookie asked as she started drinking on her bottled blood.

"Mr. Cataliades will deal with any legal matters and Bobby will deal with everything else. He left me a message on my phone, apparently."

"Do you think Victor really believes Pam's finally dead?"

"I think he has his doubts, but mostly, yes. That smug fuck was too cheerful when he was telling me that," Eric said with venom in his voice.

"Well, he's going to have a big surprise, then. Do you think he meant what he said about Felipe? That he needs me?"

"No. He's up to something. I just hope we figure out his plan before he puts it in action, though."

"We'll be ok, hon. Super Sookie to the rescue!" she said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, do not joke, Lover. You are magnificent. The things you can do… so many crave, my love. So many."

"Yes, well, I didn't ask for them, but now that I have them I need to make the best of them. Protect us and those in need," she said with determination.

"You've grown so much…" he said in wonder.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she took the last swig of the bottle.

"Cuddle with me?" she asked as she set the bottle on the nightstand.

"Anything for you," Eric said as he got in bed, sensing her need to just be peaceful with one another.

He settled in and spread his arm on her pillow as she wrapped her body around his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Sookie said looking up to him.

"I love you, too," he said as he kissed her forehead.

They spent the next hours just laying there, reveling in the feelings going around in their bond. Soon, something happened to Eric, that hadn't happened in a thousand years – he fell asleep. A sly smile crossed Sookie's lips, closed her eyes and fell asleep as well, lulled in by his peaceful state.

The next day Sookie awoke at 3 in the afternoon and she felt Claude moving downstairs. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and went to kiss Eric's cheek. He stirred.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled.

"Downstairs, to talk to Claude. Go back to bed."

"Ok," he said sleepily.

Her heart grew ten times. She had always wished to see Eric like this. Sleepy. Like any normal guy. Well, as normal as he could be. And now her wish had come true, and soon she would be able to see him in the sunlight – something she had wished for years. Life was perfect.

She pulled herself together and went downstairs.

"Hey Claude!"

"Hey…" he stopped mid-phrase and turned to look at the clock behind him.

"How?" was all he asked.

"No idea. Niall says it's because of my love for the Sun. It won't hurt me either, soon enough. Don't tell anyone though, as you can imagine," she said as she took a seat near him on the couch.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't. Damn! You'll be even more dangerous that I predicted. You are already so advanced and you did so good with teleporting, I can only suspect tonight will go even more smoothly. "

"Let's hope so. So, tell me, how did you get here? Not that I'm not grateful or anything..." she trailed off. She didn't want to seem rude, she was just curious.

"Well, I wanted to come visit you since we haven't seen each other in a while. So I decided to stop by Merlotte's instead, since I didn't know where you lived now, to see if you still drop by, or even Jason. I was having a beer when Jase came for lunch. When he finished he told me to go with him. He wanted to tell me about your condition. He wasn't sure until we left if he'd tell me anything or not. He was actually a bit worried and I think he wanted to see if I knew more about these type of things. He asked me if he should worry about anything when you got back and asked what he could do to help make things easier; if he should stay away, or be close to you, if you'd be bombarded by his thoughts more than before. He was worried about you, mostly," Claude said.

"Wow, I guess I never thought he'd worry that much about me. I should have talked more with him," Sookie said, promising herself to be closer to her brother from now on.

"Don't worry, cousin. He's ok, just worried, as he should be. He's your brother, he wants to be there for you. I know you two had your differences, but he's still your blood and he could become a target if anyone wanted to get to you." He was interrupted by her gasp. "I'm not saying anyone will, Sookie, I'm just pointing out that they could. You're probably the most powerful supe out there and you have one weakness; your love."

"I'm a danger to everyone…"

"No, Sookie. Nothing has changed. If someone wanted to get to you before your change and they didn't want to hurt you directly, they would have done the same thing. The only thing different now is that you can be more efficient in protecting those you love. And by the way, that shield of yours is something else. Both Pam and I were glowing like crazy by the time we even got to the bedroom..."

"Nah! Don't say it. Don't think it. I don't want to know. It's your privacy. What are we doing tonight?" she said to change the topic.

"Well, first I think we should wait for the vamps to wake for the night and then go outside. I don't want you to accidentally burn down this beautiful house."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Eric will be down in a minute," she said as she could hear him moving around in their bedroom.

Claude's jaw was on the floor again as he turned to see the clock was only a little over 4.

"Same reason," Sookie piped in.

The fairy just shook his head as his cousin rose from the couch and went to get two bottles of blood and popped them into the microwave just as Eric was coming down the stairs.

"Good day, Crane."

"Northman," he replied with a nod.

"How are you two?" he asked as he went to kiss Sookie.

_I hate not waking with you by my side,_ Eric thought to her and then followed on showing her a few ideas of what would have happened if she were there, making her gulp unnecessary.

_I promise to make it up to you later, __sweetie,_ she thought as she handed him the bottle and kissed him more fully.

"We were just catching up. How long are you staying, Claude? We need to buy some groceries," Sookie thought.

_Always the hostess_, Eric thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm actually heading back tonight after your lesson. I thought I'd have to stay longer, but considering how fast you learned last night, I guess that won't be necessary."

"You're leaving so soon? Why not stay longer?" she asked.

"Because I have a bar to run. I can't afford to blow it up, you know," he snickered, earning a smirk from Eric.

"Well, ok then. We go out as soon as the sun sets. I want to learn as much as I can before you take your leave," Sookie said as she started drinking her bottle of blood. Eric could tell she wasn't hungry, but she was still drinking to appease him.

They went to sit on the couch, joining Claude.

"What are the plans when you get home?" Claude asked, knowing there had to be more to it.

"Take over," Eric said dryly. "To keep her safe, to keep our people safe. Felipe has ruled for long enough over territories he doesn't rightfully own."

"I agree. You have my support. You just need to call," he said to both of them.

"Thank you," Eric said with a nod, knowing that Claude was a fierce warrior when the time arose.

"Are you going to go and simply kill Felipe?" the fairy asked.

"No. We'll probably pull his leash and see if he bites. I have more allies than he thinks I do. He's scared of coming after me. I'm older and more powerful than him. I'm also more popular. His head will fall easily," Eric mused with a dark sparkle in his eye. The same one he got whenever a good fight was looming over the horizon.

They spent the next hour chit chatting about everything and nothing, discussing plans about the take over, talking about the wedding, about people at home, about bars and powers. Pam made her way downstairs just as the sun was setting.

"Good evening, everyone!" she greeted, in a cheerful mood.

"Hey, Pam!" came the chorus reply that had them all laughing like crazy. Ferocious creatures when they had to be, fluffy lambs when they didn't.

"Ready for the fire squad, Sookie? Oh wait, they put out fires, while you start them," Pam snickered.

"Har har. Let's see if it's fire that I handle. It might be wind. Maybe enough to fuck up your hair-do, sister," Sookie said innocently as Pam growled.

"Let's go, you menaces!" Eric said, laughing at his two girls as he made them all go outside, herding them like a shepherd, while they playfully swatted each other.

Pam and Eric took their place where they had stayed the day before while Sookie and Claude went farther away, near a lone tree that was a bit distanced from the forest.

"Ok, cousin. Just like yesterday. Are you ready?" he asked as she nodded her consent.

"Close your eyes, relax and find the core. Nod when you do," he gave her indications.

When Sookie nodded that she found the energy ball, he instructed her to put her hand out.

"Palm up, Sookie. Good, now imagine the energy ball inside you is one of those flour filled balloons that you used to play with as a kid. Yesterday you learned you can pull little straws from it, today I want you to realize that you can mold it into any shape you want. You can make it bigger, or smaller, whatever you , imagine a ball the size of a pea. Hold it in your hand and we'll see what element you control by the color of the ball."

A gasp later, Claude was urging Sookie to open her eyes.

"You did it! Look! It's orange! He was right, cousin!"

She opened her eyes to find a small orange colored air ball in the middle of her palm. It wasn't resting there, it was hovering a centimeter or so away from her skin. She could feel a slight heat coming from it, but it wasn't overwhelming or hurting her skin. She watched in amazement until she lost her concentration as Eric zipped up behind her, looking at her palm.

"Eric, you need to leave! I could hurt you," she said with worry. The globe disappeared.

"No, you couldn't. We have the shield. Niall said nothing would happen," Eric reminded her.

"He's right, Sookie. Relax!" Claude piped in.

She took in a deep breath and relaxed.

"How about you try to get a bigger one now? Try the size of an egg," the fairy said.

Sookie went through the drill once more, closed her eyes, found the core and picked out a ball the size of an egg. Just as she was imagining it was in her hand, she opened her eyes to find a big airy globe in her hand. The colors were swirling and the shades varied from yellow to orange and red, making it look beautiful.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now you try to target that lone tree over there. I have the water hose ready," he smile as he pointed to his palm that was in the same position hers was in, only his ball was blueish and glowing slightly.

"Do I will it with my mind or simply throw it in that direction?" she asked, feeling completely off-topic.

"A bit of both. You can make the motion, but in cases when you can't, your mind should be enough to make it go in the direction you want."

Sookie nodded, turned to the lone tree and pushed her palm forward, thinking of how the round flame will hit that specific tree, aiming straight in the middle. It went out like a missile, crossing the distance very fast and hitting the tree a foot higher than she had aimed. There was a loud crack as the bark on the tree started burning, but fast enough Claude's blue globe went to the tree and extinguished the fire.

She sat there stunned, amazed at what she could do, shocked by the force of her power and the damage it brought. She was terrified and thrilled at the same time. She knew it would save her ass, but she really hoped there would never be an accident.

"Lover, you are truly amazing," Eric finally said. Claude could only nod his consent. He had anticipated she'd learn fast, but he was still taken by surprise. The fact that she managed to produce the ball of fire was amazing in itself, but managing to throw it with such precision was astounding. He had been prepared to throw his own spell towards the forest or anywhere else, really. Stunned.

"I did that. Just now. I really did," she said.

"Yes you did. Try again, Sookie," Claude said. "Same size, same target," he instructed.

"Are you sure that tree can take more?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure. Now, stop stalling," he said.

She huffed but complied. Soon another fire ball was in the middle of her palm. Sookie focused on her target and let out the missile. Fire zoomed out towards the tree and hit it dead center, spreading all around. Two seconds later it was followed by a water ball, putting out the fire and saving the poor tree.

"Good job. Now, I want to try something if you're up for it," he said and continued as she nodded. "There are a few more ways you can use your power, apart from the fire balls. Watch that tree."

As they turned their attention to the tree, the air around it started to shimmer and soon the water from the atmosphere formed a wall front and started to swirl beautifully around the tree under Claude's command. The waves stared spinning faster and faster and then exploded into rain, soaking all the trees in the area.

"Wow!" Sookie said, her eyes wide open in amazement.

"Thank you. As I said, you have to realize that you can control the power of the Sun, which is, all in all, fire and ultra-violets. You guys didn't even notice that the shine coming from the ball in your hand was actual sunlight, because you're protected by the shield. I was, however, slightly drawn to it because I'm of the sky fae and I could feel its pull," Claude said.

"So that's why it was beaming," she mused as he nodded. "So you're saying that I can do everything you did?"

"Yes. You can manage it in every way and kind that you wish to. We started out the practice with a ball, because it was easier to have you do it like that, but you can make it appear anywhere you want, not just the palm of your hand. You can do whatever you want with it," the fairy said. "Do you want to try?"

She nodded and thought at what she wanted to do. She looked at the tree and thought about making fire appear from the ground around it. Immediately flames went into a perfect circle around the trunk. Sookie rose the flames about a meter and made them swirl around, concentrating. She realized that it was pretty easy once she got the hang of it and saw that Claude had been, indeed, right.

"Don't let it burn the tree, but cover it entirely," her cousin suggested and Sookie tried to do just that. Flames covered the tree, surrounding it like a dome. Then, she let the flames go down to the ground and the tree had no new bruises.

"Burn it, Sookie!"

And that was all it took from Claude for her to let the flames go up and engulf the tree. The fire was simmering the branches, the bark was crackling. The fairy sent out a big ball of water and let it splash over the entire area, putting out the fire.

Sookie was smiling from ear to ear, matching Claude's expression. She had really managed it, but was still waiting for someone to pinch her awake from this dream.

Eric and Pam were completely silent, amazement running through the bond. In a flash they were both hugging her. Who knew her vamps were so touchy-feely all of a sudden?

"Are the fairy features rubbing off on you two?" Sookie asked from between the two of them.

"You certainly haven't rubbed on me, Sookie, although you know I'm open to it," Pam said with a leer that made them all snicker.

"Ok, gang! I wanna head out and catch the plane," said Claude.

"Can't you pop home?" Sookie asked.

"No, it's too far for me. My skills are stronger in Fairy, but not so much here especially since I haven't visited the homelands for long time. Going there is like a battery recharging my powers. I love flying so I'd be taking the plane even if I could pop all the way home," he smiled.

"Ehm, Eric would you mind taking him to the airport? I want to hang out around here for awhile. Clear my head..." she said. Sookie actually wanted to prepare a nice romantic evening for them, and to pledge herself to him, but he didn't have to know that, did he?

"Of course, my love. Pam will you join us? I'm pretty sure Sookie needs some clothes. You can do a little shopping from the stores there," Eric offered, knowing that his wife would like complete privacy.

"I can't believe it. Sookie needs clothes. My, my, my. Of course I'll go. I need some stuff for myself as well since I barely had time to pack anything. Shall we?" she said, giddy to go shopping. One track minded vampire.

As they went to the cars, Eric took Sookie's and Pam hers. Claude hugged Sookie to him.

"I'm one phone call away. Let me know when you need me. I'm so proud of you. I wish I could contact Niall and tell him how good you've done. You'll be feared as well as worshiped, my dear."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, cousin. So, thank you! I will surely call you when we get back to the States. We might spend some more time here. Eric wants to teach me how to wield a sword," she smiled like Eric wanted to teach her how to peel potatoes.

"That's a very good idea, actually. I'll see you soon, cousin," Claude said as he pecked her cheek and got into the car.

Eric came to hug her and whisper what he wanted to do to her when he got back from the ride. She would have blushed if she could have. Damn, that Viking was hot and he was planning on some serious pillaging.

As soon as the two cars left and she was left alone, she knew she had about two hours until they were back. They didn't need to drive all the way to Stockholm tonight since there was another airport that was only a 40 minute drive away. With Eric's driving, that is.

She went around the house, quickly setting the place with little candles that she'd had in her bag for a while. She had intended on using them earlier, but she never got to it. Ever since Eric had proposed to her she thought about how she could repay the gesture to him. As soon as she found out Pam was coming she asked if she'd bring her the ceremonial knife they had pledged with those years ago. It had been in the safe at Fangtasia, but was now sitting at the bottom of a bag Pam had brought her.

After putting everything in their place she decided to go enjoy the night air some more. There was still at least a half hour before her vamps would be back, and she really wanted to meditate a bit on her new found powers. She was amazed and didn't know if she should be terrified of the powers she had or be completely thrilled.

In the back yard she found the bench she had eyed earlier and sat on it, enjoying the chill of the air and went into downtime as she got lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly, her body froze as foreign, vile thoughts entered her mind. A dark figure was standing in front of her.

* * *

*runs for cover* Remember, Wednesday!


	12. Never been human

Hey! Here's the chapter. Credits and thanks at the end as I doubt anyone will read anything I write here. I have a pink pony. There. I bet no one noticed that.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_In the back yard she found the bench she had eyed earlier and sat on it, enjoying the chill of the air and went into downtime as she got lost in her thoughts. _

_Suddenly, her body froze as foreign, vile thoughts entering her mind. A dark figure was standing in front of her._

* * *

"My, my, Miss Stackhouse, looks like the Viking has been naughty," the voice said as he took in my new state, making me jump to my feet.

"It's Mrs. Northman, Victor," I said defiantly. I was pretty sure my eyes had darkened. I was losing all human emotions, and fast.

_Pff, like I could have ever believed that sham of a pledge. She will be mine._

"Ah yes, of course. Did he turn you by accident? I'm sure he couldn't have wanted it," he said.

I squared my shoulders. I would not let him get to me this way.

"I actually asked him to do it, while we were making love." _Take that, you jerk. _

_The thought of him touching that skin. Goddamn it. No matter, she will be mine, I will see to it. Silver and sex will help her heel nicely in no time. _

"I see. Well, Felipe requires your presence in the court. We need to leave immediately." _Right after I'm done with you and bring you to him in a silver leash. I'm sure he'll appreciate it._

I wanted to barf but showed nothing. My poker face was on.

"You need to talk to my bonded, pledged and Master, Victor, you know that."

_Master, yes, you will call me that soon enough. _

"That's why I'm here. He sent me."

"And how did you find us, if I may?"

"Ah, your Viking told me your location, didn't you know? He wants to be rid of you." _That phone tracker worked wonderfully. I'm losing my patience._

I took his position in fully. His hands were behind his back like he was holding something. Well, if he wanted to take me away in silver he'd be in for a hell of a surprise.

"That is a lie, and you know it as well as I do." I said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

_The bitch. She can't hear vampires. She's bluffing._

"There is no lie, I assure you," he said.

"I'm actually not bluffing, Victor," I winked at him.

His face dropped, and he was trembling a bit. His eyes widened, and his stance was forgotten.

"You stupid bitch, now that you can read vampire minds you'll be kept in silver for eternity!"

With that he pulls his hand from behind himself and throws a silver net with his gloved hand. He doesn't even lunge for me, assuming I'm going to be trapped. His mind is a black pit of hate and his plans for me make me want to rip his head off.

So, I decided to piss him off. I didn't even move. I stood there, smirking at him, under the silver net that wasn't damaging me at all. I moved my hand and threw it off, dropping it to my feet.

"Anything else you want to try, Madden?" My voice was ice cold and his fear was palpable.

_How come silver didn't damage her? What in the world? _

"I'll take you with me even if you're not willing, you little bitch. I'll tell everyone about you." With that he lunged for me and I quickly moved away, avoiding his grasp.

"You will do no such thing, Victor." I smiled at him. He had no idea who he was fucking with.

"Ah, and who's going to stop me, you little bitch? You're all alone here since your Viking left you."

Ha! He thought he had one over me.

"**I'm** going to stop you, you little bug. Believe me when I say, you're not leaving this island tonight. You will die like all your other minions that you sent after me over the years."

_She couldn't have killed all of them by herself. Impossible. She's only a human. _

"Oh, but I did. Sure, not alone, but I had my hand in at least half of them. And I'm certainly not human."

"You may be a vampire now, but you were human before."

I could feel Eric coming closer. He must have felt me, dammit. In my moment of distraction Victor lunged for me. He tackled me to the ground, and straddled me, giving me a hard backhand.

I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong compared to me. Eric was right. Shit! Fear overcame me, as I thought of all the awful things he could do and all the things he wanted to do to me. But I felt a sudden surge of strength through the bond. _Thank you, Eric, for reminding me._

I stood still and he froze, confused why I wasn't fighting back anymore.

"I have NEVER been human, you prick."

And with that, I popped behind him, grabbing him around his neck.

"You're never leaving this island," I whispered in his ear, shoving him forward. He landed on his face, but quickly jumped up.

_She was just under me! I'm hallucinating..._

"You're not hallucinating you maggot. I was just proving to you what I am," I said with a smirk, as I see his fear.

"What the heck are you?" Victor asked.

"Oh, you know… telepath, Fae princess, wife, bonded and childe to a thousand year old Viking. But what you should be interested in is that I'm the one by whose hand you will die by tonight," I said, in an ice cold voice.

I felt no compassion for this maggot. He'd tried to harm me ever since he first laid eyes on me.

"You can't be fae," he mumbled. _Impossible. _

"Trust me, it is true. My name is Susannah Northman Brigant," I said as I raised my chin, looking at him from above.

"Brigant. Where did you learn that name, you little whore?" he asked.

I rose in the air and flew towards him, smacking him behind his head before he realized what happened. I resumed my position, still hovering.

"Watch your mouth, you sorry excuse of a vampire." My voice sounded cold and deadly. "I owe you no explanation."

I could feel Eric and Pam flying back. They'd be here soon. Damn, my time to play cat and mouse with this sorry ass would be too short. He lunged forth again, sinking his fangs in my arm as I brought it up to protect myself. He was aiming for my neck. That motherfucker!

His mind was swirling with what I had told him. He seemed to have decided he couldn't take me back to the States. His only two options were to run or to kill me.

I popped away from his grasp, but I noticed his eyes were glazed over, almost as though he's drugged. Damn it. I forgot my blood still tasted of fae.

He lunged for me, but I took to the air before he got to me.

He keeps trying to bite me, but every time he does he hugged only air. His thoughts were only of draining me. I needed to snap him out of his goddamn crazy state.

"You know, I think you had a better chance at coming after me while we were in the States. I'm glad no one knows you're here, though. You'll be dead and no one will know where you are. Oh yes, I've read it in your mind. I know Felipe didn't send you. He offered me his protection, you idiot. He'd never let you near me. That might actually spare his life," I mused.

He lunges for me again and I pop away once more, only to appear behind him and smack him upside his head.

"You haven't actually realized what I can do, have you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

A perfect circle of fire formed around him. His eyes had widened in panic and he was trying to keep his clothes far away from the flames.

I cackled as he made a move to jump over them and I raised the flames to his midsection.

"Try, Madden, and I make a cage, understood?" I warned in a low voice.

I felt Eric and Pam land behind me. I didn't look back at them. Frankly, I was afraid I would see Pam with fucked up hair and lose it.

"Greet my Master, you maggot," I ordered. He stood there silent, terrified by the flames around him.

"Greet my Master, I said," and pushed the flames closer to his already simmering clothes and made a dome.

"Good evening, Northman," Madden said.

"How the fuck did he get here?" Eric asked me, not even paying attention to the trapped rat in front of us.

"He tracked your phone when he called last night. He actually tried to catch me. Oh, by the way Niall was right. Silver does nada to me," I said. Eric was seething.

"That's good to know." He stayed there, looking at me for a minute. He wanted to rip Victor to shreds. He noticed the fang marks that were only now healing on my arm and the fading result of the backhand I got. I guess my clothes were a bit torn as well, because his mood turned even darker, imagining all the ways he wanted to end the vampire that had done this to me.

_Please._ That was all I thought at him.

His mood didn't improve but he understood that I had to do this on my own. "I'll go hold Pam. She had to fly so she'll probably kill him in a fit because her hair was fucked up," he whispered to me.

"Although I'd love some more time with you, Madden," he said as he turned to him, "I'm going to let my wife here do the job. She's been waiting for you for some time now," he said with a smirk and went to grab a hold on Pam.

I turned my attention to Victor and smiled. Cold and deadly. His thoughts were revolving around finding ways to escape. He hated me. Good. We were on the same page, then.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, although I already knew the answers. His lips were sealed.

"Speak!" I ordered and the flames started to shiver with ultra-violets, making his skin slowly burn.

"I came to get you, you little whore. Everybody wants a piece of you and I wanted you for myself, to control you. When the information that you can read vampire minds gets out, everyone will be after you," he said with hate in his voice. "I came to get you and turn you myself. Then you'd have obeyed me. But I could still make you heel," he threatened.

"Oh, you poor little soul," I mocked. "Haven't you seen that silver has no effect on me? How did you think you'd make me 'heel'? Oh, and let me tell you a little secret. Since you're not going to live for much longer, you won't tell anyone." I lowered my voice and leaned in a bit. "Me and Eric over there, we're daywalkers. Since I can teleport, I can pop into any of our enemy's day chambers and kill them while they sleep," I finished with a wink and laughed on the inside at the shocked expression on his ugly face.

"You will never survive it. That idiot won't be able to protect you," he said as he looked towards Eric.

I was seething. I put my hand through the fire wall and slapped him so hard that he went backwards through the flames. He was rolling on the ground, trying to extinguish his clothes. His skin was burnt in patches and was turning a disgusting color.

"Do not talk about my husband that way, ever again."

I opened up my palm for him to see a big fire ball, bigger than the ones I'd conjured in practice. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened.

"And who said I needed protection?" I said with a raised eyebrow as the fire ball zipped to his open mouth.

The ball exploded when it came in contact with him and in a matter of seconds he was flaking away.

Victor Madden was no more.

I sighed with relief but remained there, near the foul-smelling ashes of the asshole. I could feel Eric and Pam behind me, sending me strength, while the underlying feeling running through the bond was amazement.

Pam's hand came to rest on my shoulder and I rose and turned to her. Her beautiful face was adorned with a smile, her eyes twinkling. Surprisingly, her arms came around me and hugged me to her chest.

"I'm glad you're ok, Sook. Remind me to never piss you off, though," she said with a wink then took a step back. "I'm off to get the cars. I want to know everything when I get back," Pam said, giving me a serious look before she took to the sky. Her hair really was fucked up.

I broke my gaze from the sky and looked at my Viking, still five feet away from me. His eyes were set intently on mine, but he didn't move. I went to him and stretched my hand forward.

His hand touched mine and I could feel his relief at the feeling. I went to hug him and popped us back to the bedroom. He didn't let go of me for a second but squeezed me harder. His eyes locked with mine again and I could tell what he was thinking without reading his mind.

He was scared that now, just as he'd gotten me for eternity, he would lose me. He was furious at Victor and the fact that he had reached me. He was pissed off that he didn't get a hand in killing him. He was relieved I was ok.

And just like that his feelings started pouring at me through the bond – love, happiness, relief, thankfulness and so much more.

Eric's lips found mine and he kissed me tenderly as if he was afraid I'd disappear. I pressed myself more fully into him pulling his bottom lip between my own and earning a deep growl from him.

He walked me backwards towards the bed and gently laid me down. I pulled him on top of me fast, wanting to feel his weight. My leg rubbed against the outside of his own as my thighs parted to make room for him.

He was slow and I wanted it fast. No, I needed it. And I knew how I'd get it. I had forgotten I had plans for tonight what with all that had happened.

I gently pushed on his shoulder and he stopped kissing my neck to look me in the eyes. He leaned back, but kept contact, touching my skin.

I looked at him with a smile on my face and all the candles in the room lit as I commanded my fire. Eric's eyes sparkled in the light of the flames, surprised by my actions. His eyes followed my every move as I leaned over to the edge of the bed and retrieved the little bag Pam had brought me. I pulled out two objects, each wrapped in red velvet, and put them in the middle of the bed. I got off the bed and took my clothes off, as Eric watched every inch of skin I revealed. Hunger and lust came through the bond. He got off the bed and followed my lead by taking off his own clothes. Curiosity then colored the bond as I went and sat in the middle of the bed, near the two velvet packages. I patted the bed, and he sat down across from me.

I slowly unraveled the first package, the bigger of the two, and took out a solid gold chalice adorned with little, brilliantly colored stones. I then unwrapped the second package and took out a beautifully carved dagger – the ceremonial knife that had bonded and pledged us.

Eric's eyes widened at the sight of it. He most certainly had thought it was destroyed.

The first time he used this was to cut his own chest when we bonded, while the second was when he tricked me into pledging to him. He had given himself completely to me and now I would do the same. Victor had been right, the first pledging _was_ a sham. But not this one. I wanted this more than anything.

I picked up the knife with both hands and brought it to my lips and kissed it, never taking my eyes off of his. I pushed my left wrist forward and made a slice on it, letting the blood drip into the chalice. His nostrils flared at the smell of my blood. When the wound was sealed I took the knife in my hands again and pushed it forward, lowering my head and offering it to Eric as I spoke for the first time.

"I, Susannah Stackhouse-Northman Brigant, pledge myself to my bonded and Master, Eric Northman the Viking. I pledge to abide him always, respect, cherish and love for all eternity."

The bond was swirling with so many things it was making me dizzy and I thought for a second he'd just let me hang there, when he finally took the dagger from my hands. He waited until my eyes met his again and he kissed the knife, accepting my pledge.

"I accept," he said with a choked voice. Then he did something I did not think I'd ever see him do.

He put the knife to his lips again, kissing it, then pushed his own wrist above the chalice and sliced it, letting his magical blood drip into it, over my own. Then he kissed the dagger again and offered it to me.

"I, Eric Northman the Viking, pledge myself to my bonded and childe, Susannah Stackhouse-Northman Brigant. I pledge to protect her always, respect, cherish and love for all eternity."

I was watching him in awe. He has pledged himself to me yet again. Bloody tears threatened to leave my eyes as I put my hands forward and took the knife from him.

"I accept," I said as a tear ran on my cheek. His finger stopped it in its track and scooped it up, put it in his mouth and savored it with his eyes closed.

I rose to my knees, took the chalice in my hand and went closer to Eric. He did the same and he was soon pressed to my body, some parts of him harder than others.

I offered him the chalice and he took it to his lips and gulped down half of it, then he offered it to me. He was barely containing himself anymore. I drank the rest of the mixed blood inside and I suddenly felt the bond we shared grow even deeper. I could now separate his feelings layer by layer.

Love colored each.

His mouth was on mine then, his tongue deep in my mouth, massaging my own and making me moan. My hands went behind his neck, bringing him closer as my body pressed into his involuntary. The chalice dropped to the sheets, but I didn't care. All that existed was him.

I pushed on his shoulders and he obliged me, laying on his back. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so wet for him and I couldn't last another second without feeling him inside me. I quickly straddled him and he helped me lower over him. I moved in fast, short strokes as his hands wandered over my breasts and sides and shoulders, not having quite decided where they wanted to linger more. One finally settled on my hip, his fingers sprawled over my skin, as the other reached between our bodies and played with my clit. Our eyes locked as I came around his cock, taking him over with me.

My body slumped over his, our breathing hard and labored.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

He settled me in the crook of his arm and hugged me to him. I knew he wanted to speak but I didn't press.

"You have surprised me like no other, Lover. I can't begin to tell you what this meant to me. Thank you!"

"There is nothing to thank me for, honey. I wanted to really pledge myself to you. You have asked me to marry you just a few days ago and you gave me life for eternity. The least I could do was this. I'm sorry I was such a brat the first time around, I just didn't understand it…"

"And that was my fault," he interrupted. "I should have explained. Either way, I'm more than happy with how things turned out for us, so it's water under the bridge, as they say, yes?"

"Of course, honey. I love you!" I said and kissed his chin.

"As I love you," he replied.

I could feel Pam was almost here.

"Shall we get dressed? I hate to ruin the mood but I don't want to go through the story twice," I said.

His body tensed but he nodded. I pulled on a pajama set and he pulled on his track pants. My clothes needed to go straight to the bin. Before going downstairs he put out all the candles in the room.

Pam was already there, waiting for us, three bottles of blood already heated up.

We all sat on the couch and I took the stage.

"You guys were gone for an hour and a half or so and I had just finished setting up the bedroom. I wanted some more air and to think about everything so I went outside and sat on the bench in the yard. I didn't sense him. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts. His thoughts invaded my mind first and then he was in front of me.

"He wasn't expecting to see me as a vampire. His mind changed gear from taking me by force and turning me himself to tricking me and/or taking me by force. He tried telling me that you told him where I was, while in his mind I was reading that he put a tracker on your number when he called the other night and that's how he knew how to find us. He took the morning plane and landed here tonight.

"When he realized that tricking me wouldn't work he threw a goddamn silver net over me. I didn't even move. I just stood there and smirked at him and threw the net on the ground when he realized that I wasn't damaged at all. Then he lunged at me," both vampires tensed at that. Eric was seething and I'm pretty certain Pam wished she'd had some shoes with a silver heel to do some damage.

"He realized I could read his mind and he was terrified. We played the cat and mouse game for a bit while he threatened to take me away in chains. He wanted to take me to Felipe like a prized game, hoping he'd make him King of Louisiana if he guaranteed my full-time services. I informed him that he wouldn't be leaving the island anyway. He was really pissing me off.

"Then I felt you getting closer and I got distracted. He put me to the ground and that's when he slapped me. I put up a fight and then I panicked. I thought… I thought he'd kill me," I shivered. Eric put his hand on mine and squeezed.

"And then I felt you. You sent me strength and I remembered what I could do. Even though he may have been stronger than me, physically, he couldn't do what I do. So I popped out from under him. I knew he would die, so I told him my real name. I told him I was a Brigant. He kept trying to get to me and I kept popping out of his way."

Eric sent me something that felt oddly like "that's my girl" as a smile threatened at the corners of his mouth.

"And then I was stupid and got distracted again when I felt you even closer. That's when he bit into my arm although he was aiming for my neck. He had decided that his only two options were to flee or kill me. He knew we'd hunt him down and after seeing what I was capable of he knew he's never escape. But he got a taste of my blood. Fairy blood. His only thought was to get more of it.

"I tried snapping him out of it and finally managed it right before you two landed. I caged him in with fire. You know the rest," I finally finished.

They were both silent for a while.

"You said he tracked my phone. Did anyone know he was here?" Eric asked.

"Nope. He left in secret, confident he'd bring me back with him. He didn't tell any of his seconds because he doesn't trust them. We killed all his most trusted people. I could see it in his mind when I told him I was the reason they disappeared," I winked at Pam, my partner in crime.

"So Felipe didn't send him?" Pam piped in.

"No. Felipe would never make him do that. He may be a little crazy and eccentric, but he offered me formal protection when I saved him from Tweedle Dum and he'd never go around that. He's been happy with the reading I've done for him so far."

"But I still don't understand what he wanted exactly," Pam mused.

"Me. He wanted a telepath. He wanted to own the Kingdom's most prized possession. He never anticipated I'd be turned. It took him awhile to wrap his little mind around it. He thought I was an easy pray and he came to get me. He thought he'd chain Eric up with silver and kill him and take me away. As a vampire he realized he'd still have to kill Eric since he was my Maker but he simply didn't care anymore. I managed to piss him off and the fact that I admitted I could read his mind made him lose his strategic thinking process. He had the reaction most humans have when they figure out I can read their minds. Pure horror. From there it simply snowballed."

"You could have gotten hurt," Eric said after a minute. Ah, there it was.

"Yes, I could have, and I did, a little. But I learned from my mistakes. You can't keep me away from fights just because I'm a woman, Eric. I think I proved tonight that I am more than capable of taking care of myself and that my powers are quite handy. I'm not just going to sit on them and not use them," I said with determination. He didn't like it one bit, but the strategist inside him knew I was right.

"I want you to learn how to fight properly. Hand to hand and swords as well," he said, well, more like ordered.

"Ok. I want that as well. I may have all these powers but I sucked at anything else. I avoided him most of the fight, rather than go after him. Thank you, by the way," I said.

"What for?" he asked confused.

"For letting me do it. I know what it took for you to let me have the kill on this one and I appreciate it."

"I knew it was important to you to do it. He had terrorized you for so long and between the three of us, you felt it the most. You had to end him so you could be strong again," Eric said.

He didn't mention it, but he knew it wasn't the killers Victor sent after me, or the biting words he had for me, but the night of the fairy attack. That night part of me had died when Eric couldn't come save me from Thing 1 and Thing 2. That was the night when I admitted I wanted to kill Victor. Now he was history and I felt no remorse over his death.

My eyes were still locked with Eric's when Pam took her leave for the morning. We just cuddled on the couch, knowing that the shutters would close over the windows shortly. We didn't speak. We were just happy to be in each others' arms. Safe, in one piece, and with one less threat looming around the corner.

I fell asleep with my head on his arm, somehow feeling exhausted after this long, trying night.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Thank you SO much for the response I got for the last chapter. It was amazing! Wow. I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope I lived up to the expectations. I'm sorry for the cliffy. It was innitially meant to actually say the name of the figure but my husband talked me out of it. So credits go to him. hehe.

There was an avalanche of reviews and alerts and favorites and I want to thank every one of you that read my story. I get giddy over any alert and over any increase in readers. School-girl giddy. No, I will not film it!

Special thanks to my dear beta and friend, Keri, who beared with me through this entire chapter, that I will have to admit had me pulling my hair out here and there.

I do not own any of the characters above, CH does, sadly, since I'd be a very ritch girl if I did.

Also, I do not own a pink pony.

Eric's POV for this chapter is called "Ashes and Daggers" and you can find it under my profile if you want to read it. xoxo


	13. Reverance

Hey everyone! I can't begin to tell you how happy I am you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I was so nervous about it... The feedback was amazing. I am so grateful for each and every one of you that took the time to read my story and I want to thank all of you amazing girls that left me amazing reviews - I heart you all.

I'm sorry most of you didn't get a teaser, but FF has been playing with my patience these last few days. Everytime I tried sending out a reply, or logging in and sending out PMs, it gave me an error. After a lot of cursing I just decided to quit trying or I'd have murdered about two computers and a laptop. I post the teasers on my tumblr and twitter, so follow me - gabywrites (twitter) and gabrielleblue (tumblr), in case FF is annoying again.

I promised you an Eric-POV for Ch. 12 and it's on its way. I'm going to start writing it as soon as I'm finished with the last 150 pages of The Girl Who Kicked the Hornets' Nest, which is later tonight, hopefully. It's going to be posted as a different story, so put me on AA if you want to read it as soon as it's out.

Big thanks to my lovely beta, Keri (Belleviolette) for taking out the time to bare with my crazyness.

I've got a brand new picassa album with a visual guide, including characters, clothes and locations, so check my profile for that.

I own nothing, CH does, I just play in her garden.

* * *

The following day Sookie woke with a very hard Viking rubbing up on her and kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, Lover! Good evening!" he purred.

"Good evening, indeed," she said, pressing her ass and rubbing up and down his dick, arching her back and tilting her neck to give him better access.

His right arm came to hug her and press her body into his, then slowly trailed down her ribs and slipped into her pants, finding that she was already wet for him. She moaned as his fingers spread her lips.

She could feel that he was already naked behind her.

"Please," she breathed out, earning a growl from Eric.

He pushed the elastic of her pants over her hips and lifted her leg slightly before he rammed straight into her.

Sookie was surprised that the primal moan that she heard had come out of her own mouth.

His left arm hugged her from underneath as his right was still playing with her clit. His lips were nibbling on her neck and chin, and she was having a hard time concentrating on anything else but what he was doing to her body. Not that she wanted to.

Eric trailed his tongue on her neck before his fangs plunged in and he pushed his wrist to Sookie's face. They came apart in each others' arms as they drank.

When Sookie finally came around from the mind blowing orgasm Eric had given her, she noticed that the windows were still covered by the shutters.

"I love waking up with you," she said as she turned her head to finally kiss him.

"And I have to agree with you, my love," Eric said before giving into her lips.

"Anything we have to do tonight? I kinda feel like wasting time," Sookie said as she turned her head to a more comfortable position.

"What were you thinking," he asked.

"I want to hang around and have fun with you and Pam."

"Ah, I see. Well, I was thinking about starting your training, but it can wait another night. If this is what you wish, then that is what we shall do. It might do us all some good," he said.

"Great. Maybe we can go shopping. Pam didn't get to yesterday, did she?"

"No, she didn't. We were just stepping into the first shop when we felt you," he said, his mood suddenly grim.

"That's great then. We can go into town and spend some of your hard-earned cash," she said with a big shit-eating grin on her face.

"Oh, now you want to spend my money. I think you're using me, Lover," he joked, trying to lighten the mood he was in.

"Damn, you're onto me," she said in a deflected voice.

"Hey, hon, do you know what this reminds me of?" she asked.

"What, Lover?" he asked.

"Those winter nights when you were in my care and we used to cuddle on the couch in front of the fire place," she said.

"Ah, you are right. I'm glad I recovered those memories."

"I'm glad too. They brought you back to me," Sookie said with emotion in her voice.

"I like to think that I'd have found my way back anyway. Actually, I'm sure of it," he said and squeezed her sides. "But there's something missing, Lover."

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked.

"There's no fire in the fire place," he said in a tone that implied she should have known.

"Ah, easily fixed, honey!" With a snap of her fingers the fireplace came alive.

"Showoff," Eric joked.

"Just for you," she giggled.

The shutters rose from the windows, announcing the sun had set. Sookie straightened her clothes as Eric pulled his pants up. Pam was about to crash their one-on-one party, as they heard her coming down the stairs.

She took one look at them, sniffed the air, rolled her eyes and went to the fridge.

"Fucking rabbits," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Pam, wanna go shopping tonight?" Sookie asked as she got up from the couch.

She just looked at her. No response. She tilted her head.

"You're shitting me, right?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"You would never go shopping, willingly," Pam reasoned.

"I would and I am," Sookie said.

"Well, ok then. But we're driving. I don't want that shit to happen to my hair all over again."

"Oh yeah, that was something else, Pam. I wish I had a camera," Sookie laughed remembering the way Pam's hair looked the other night.

"You know I'd have to kill you, right?" Pam asked dryly.

"Mhm. I'm gonna go change and then we can go."

Eric was snickering at their bickering as he made his way upstairs to get dressed.

They were silent as they got dressed. Casual was the word of the night, so jeans, t-shirts and jackets all around. They looked like they stepped out of a Hollywood TV series – label shit from head to toe.

In a few minutes they were all gathered in front of the house, looking at Sookie's extremely hot new sports car, trying to figure out how two full-grown women and an overgrown Viking would fit into the two seats it carried.

"Pam, you drive," Eric said with authority after a brief moment of thinking. "Sookie will sit in my lap."

"Oh, but I wanted to hold her!" Pam whined and Sookie giggled. Tonight would be fun.

Pam easily took the driving seat, while Eric folded himself in the passenger seat. He was used to drive, but he wouldn't let Pam feel his Lover up.

He adjusted the seat and stretched his long legs, motioning for Sookie to get in his lap.

"Are you Santa?" she asked shyly as she took her place.

"Why, yes I am. Have you been naughty or nice?" Eric played along.

"Oh, I think I've been pretty good at being naughty, Santa," Sookie purred.

"No fucking wonder you two never leave the fucking bedroom. Get a room!" Pam sniped at them.

Ignoring her remark they started making out while Pam put the car in drive and went forward without another word. She was fuming on the outside but she was actually pretty happy they were together. Seeing them like that made her hope that someday someone will melt the ice around her own heart. She'd never admit it, though.

Before they even knew it, thanks to Pam driving like a bat out of hell (Sookie was sure she had learned it from Eric) – they were in Stockholm. Of course Pam's one and only direction was the shop strip. Thankfully they were all still open.

"How are we doing this? I thought we were going to go get your car, Pam," Sookie asked.

"We're gonna get in on our way home. I brought you here because there are more shops than in the other town, obviously."

"Ok. Hon, where's your car? You said there were three," Sookie asked as they started walking towards the big mall in front of them.

"It's on its way, actually. Yours and Pam's were delivered early by my request. I had a feeling we'd be staying here longer than first anticipated. I was going to drive Pam's if she hadn't gotten here."

"And you thought we'd stay here longer because… hiding?" Sookie made a guess, not wanting to pick it out of his brain.

"Yes. It was a possibility."

"And how are we going to get them back to Louisiana? We're not going to leave them here, right?"

"No, Lover. We're flying them back home."

"Oh, ok. I'm driving on the way back, by the way. It's my gift and so far both of you have driven it before me," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course," Eric agreed. He was actually curious as to when she'd ask to drive her new toy around, but with all the things that had happened, it had been the farthest thing from her mind, apparently. He was, however, happy that she was excited enough about her gift that she didn't want to leave it behind.

By then they were entering the shopping mall and Pam's eyes were wide as plates scanning the brands name on the shops. You'd think she found a gold mine or something.

Eric kissed Sookie's cheek and wished her good luck.

"You're not coming?" she whined.

"She's been my child for 300 hundred years and she's tormented me with shopping ever since. Thank you, but I'll pass. "

"But..." Sookie started to say.

"But you'll have fun with her. I'll come get you two in an hour."

"Fine. But we're going dancing later. We haven't been in so long."

"Sure. I know a place," Eric said and left them.

Pam was smirking. She'd wanted to play dress-up with blondie for so many years and now, finally, she was all hers. She'd have to thank Eric for this one.

"Come on, sister, we have shopping to do," she leered at Sookie. Maybe she'd even get to see those breasts.

First there were dresses. Loads of dresses. Funky dresses, clubbing dresses, formal dresses. Then there were pants. Skinny jeans, shorts, yoga pants. And a gazillion blouses.

Sookie was actually having fun, changing through all the clothes Pam brought her and parading in front of her and then watching Pam do the same. She'd never gotten to do this with any of her girlfriends because she just never really afforded. And while in the past year she'd lived with Eric, she only went shopping during the day if she needed and Pam was unavailable then.

"Look, Sook! You could wear this tonight! It's perfect for clubbing," she said as she pulled out a dress from a rack to show off.

"Sure. That could work. Now I need some heels to go with it," she smirked at Pam who instantly went into shoe-search mode.

"Go try it on," Pam ordered. "I'll bring you the shoes."

Sookie was smiling. This was fun. She hadn't looked at a price tag the entire time she was there. In a minute she was dressed in the black and silver mini Pam picked. She had to admit, it looked nice on her. It didn't have any cleavage and that was good. She didn't want Eric to kill anyone that spent too much time looking at the twins.

Suddenly the dressing room door opened and Pam entered with the perfect pair of shoes in hand. Black, tall, funky and absolutely fabulous.

"You like?"

"I love," Sookie said, nodding her approval.

"Put them on. You're walking out in those."

As she got out of the dressing room she realized Pam hadn't picked out anything for herself for the club. She started scanning one side of the room until her eyes fell on the perfect dress for her sister.

"Oh, Paaaam!" she sang.

In an instant she was there.

"That would look great on you Sookie. Those boobs of yours would be perfectly put on display," she leered in her usual manner.

"Not for me, hon. For you. Please?" Sookie said.

"You thought of me?" Pam croaked.

"Of course. You've been picking out stuff for me all evening. Now, do you like it or not?" Sookie asked with a hand on her hip.

"I love," she said, repeating the words said earlier.

"Shoo, then!" Sookie said as she pushed Pam to the dressing room, shoving the dress in her arms. By the time Pam had zipped the dress up, she was waiting with a pair of shoes. Pam's jaw dropped. McQueen, red, open-toed, bejeweled, gorgeous.

"Perfect," she nodded her consent.

When Pam was all dressed up as well, they went to pay for everything. It was their fifth store and if Sookie thought they had a lot of bags until then, she was wrong. Now they were full.

"One more stop," Pam promised. "You'll love it."

"Ok. But it's the last one. We're not leaving home tomorrow, you know. We're not even going to have where to wear all these pretty dresses here," Sookie reasoned.

She stopped when she saw Pam's face turn into a wide grin. Well, who knew lingerie was better than shoes? When she saw the mannequins in the window Sookie wanted to blush. But no more. She was a vampire, goddammit. There was nothing to be ashamed of. With that, she went ahead of Pam and opened the door.

"Shall we?" she smiled.

Pam didn't wait long before she was storming in the shop. Agent Provocateur was her go-to in lingerie and she was already looking forward to this. They left the bags in a little corner and started zooming around the aisles, picking out what they liked, giggling like schoolgirls. Sookie was actually excited about this, knowing that Eric would love whatever she'd buy.

"Hey Pam," she hollered. "Think he's gonna like this?" she asked as she raised her hand while holding a pair of crotchless panties. Pam cackled.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be a surprise."

Sookie wasn't feeling in any way threatened by Pam. Or jealous. She knew Eric had slept with her, she knew that from the beginning, but, for some reason, she never felt anything bad towards her. If she'd have more courage she'd probably be comparing notes with her.

"You know, we have to think about the wedding soon. Pick out your dress, pick a place, make a list of people invited and all that," Pam said.

"I don't feel like there's any hurry. We're already married."

"I know, but I want to help you with this."

"Thanks for bringing the dagger and the chalice, by the way. We pledged ourselves again last night," Sookie said.

"I'm glad for that. A second pledging is very rare and very sacred for us," Pam mentioned.

"Oh, I didn't know. But it doesn't matter. I feel it. Our bond is even deeper now, it's crazy."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked.

"Well, I can read every layer of his feelings. You know how you're happy on the surface, underneath you feel love for that same thing, maybe a slight underlying of sadness and so on?" Pam nodded. "I can read each one of them. I can feel you're happy now, for example, but I can't feel anything apart from that main feeling. I can feel everything with him."

"I see. Well that'll come in handy along with that other thing," she said, avoiding mentioning Sookie's telepathy.

"I hope so," she said resuming the browsing.

"Hey Pam?" she said.

"What?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?" she asked as she raised her eyes to meet Pam's. For once, her sister's face wasn't a perfect poker face. So many emotions were rolling across her features until her mouth formed a wide smile.

"It'd be my pleasure, Sookie," she finally said and they smiled at each other.

"Thank you."

They both smiled at each other.

"Ah, here he comes, my knight in shining armor," Sookie said as she turned and smiled at the Viking who was only just entering the shop.

"I'm no knight, my love. Try Viking," he smirked at her as he leaned down and kissed her waiting lips.

Immediately she spotted the bags in his hand. Jewelry.

"What did you do, Mr. Northman?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

"I bought you ladies some gifts, of course," Eric answered. "Gentlemen need to pamper their ladies and since you two fit the description, you both get something," he said, smiling his most charming smile.

Pam was at Sookie's side in an instant, mimicking Kelly Bundy with her hand stretched out, waiting for her gift. They were both looking at Sookie expectantly. She huffed dramatically and assumed the pose Pam was in. Hand stretched out.

He pulled two square boxes from the bag and placed one in each of their palms.

Pam opened hers first, to find a beautifully crafted cameo placed on a dark lacey choker. She was thrilled.

"Oh, I love it. Thank you!" she said smiling. Pam sure loved to receive gifts.

I looked at Eric and saw the happiness written on his face, the same that colored the bond. Their eyes locked and she smiled, opening her own package.

Inside lay a chunky platinum choker that fit perfectly with her dress.

"Wow! It's great!" she reached up to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered as she nibbled on her lower lip, earning a growl from him.

"Are you ready to head out?" he asked as both Pam and Sookie were putting their new jewelry on. He had done some shopping himself as he was now dressed in a black silky button-down, top three buttons undone, with a nice jacket.

"Yeah. Let's pay for these and then put them in the car."

After ringing in their lingerie, they went for the parking lot. Apparently, going shopping with Pam while driving a sports car was a bad idea. They fiddled with the bags for 10 minutes before they were able to shut the trunk door over them.

Eric was simply shaking his head, saying nothing. Every time. Every god damn time. Pam was so predictable.

"All done. Fold inside, big guy and let's go dancing," Sookie instructed.

"No need, Lover, the club is down the road," he smiled at her and offered each of his arms to his ladies. "Shall we?"

In no time they were in front of the club, a long entrance line outside. Eric guided them straight to the bouncer, nodded his head and was granted entrance with an "enjoy your evening, Mr. Northman". Well that was usual in the States, but here?

Eric lead them to a booth that had a view over the entire club. Sitting there, flanked by another two vampires, was a beautiful, tall, blonde, blue-eyed man. Eric bowed his head, while Sookie and Pam curtsied.

"Good evening, Northman. It's been a long while," the blonde man said as he rose from his seat.

"Good evening, your highness," Eric said.

"Oh, nothing of that, Eric. We've known each other for too long. Tell me, who are these lovely ladies?"

"Alexander, let me introduce you to Pamela, the childe I made after I left your court," he said pointing to her. "And this is my bonded, pledged and childe, Sookie Stackhouse Northman," he motioned to Sookie. "Ladies, this is Alexander Bjorn, the King of Sweden and very old friend of mine," Eric concluded the introductions.

"I cannot believe it. The great Eric Northman has settled down. I'll be damned," Alexander said in awe. "It's my pleasure, ladies. Please, have a seat."

They all took a seat in the booth, Sookie and Pam flanking their Maker.

"I must say I'm happy to see you again. You've been a trustworthy ally and friend to me for many centuries. We've known each other for what? 500 years?" the King asked.

"Yes, approximately. I'm glad to see you again. The ladies requested dancing so I brought them here."

"And I'm glad you did. Visiting I presume?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, we're evading the madness for a while," Eric said.

"Trouble?" the King asked with concern.

"There was someone after Sookie. He came here and disappeared," Eric smirked.

"Good job, my friend," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I didn't do it, Sookie did."

He just looked from Sookie to Eric and back.

"I cannot tell your age, my dear. How old are you?"

"Forever 29 for about a week," she smiled at him.

"And how old was the troublemaker?" Alexander asked.

"About 700," Eric answered for her.

Silence. He just watched her for a long enough time that she started fidgeting. The king reached out for her hand and waited for Eric's consent. When he nodded, he took her hand and kissed it.

"You amaze me, my dear. A great warrior at such a fragile age," he said before he stopped and closed his eyes. When he opened them there was awe in there.

"The prophecy?" was all he asked when he picked up the fae scent on her skin.

Eric simply nodded. He had known Alexander for a long time. He trusted him and saw him as an ally. If he wanted to take back Louisiana he had to have his back covered from all sides of the Earth and the vampire in front of him was one of the most feared.

The King kneeled in front of them and lowered his head.

"My Queen and King, I have waited for you for nearly a millennium. I will protect you with my life. I offer you my complete loyalty."

When he finished speaking, Sookie was still looking at him with her mouth opened.

"I accept," was all that she could finally say, echoing Eric's acceptance.

"How did you find her?" he asked Eric as he rose and took his seat.

"It's a long story. We've been in a relationship for 5 years now and we only found out about the prophecy a few days ago. I didn't know of it."

"Who told you?"

"Her great grandfather left her a letter in case she was turned."

"Oh, did he die?" Alexander asked.

"No, but he closed the Portals a couple of years ago..."

"Niall is her grandfather? But that means…"

"Yes," Eric interrupted.

"What are your plans?"

"Go back to the States and make her Queen. That's what she deserves and that's what she'll get," the Viking said with conviction.

"If you need my help in any way, do not hesitate to let me know. I'll be there as soon as I can," the King vowed. "I'd have done it even if you two weren't the Chosen Couple, you know," he said.

"I do, my friend. We'll try a diplomatic meeting first and then, if that doesn't work, I'll call you. I have many allies in the States, but it's been a long time since we've gone to war together," he smiled.

"Are you sure the diplomatic way is a good choice? You may not get the chance for an exit strategy if it fails," Alexander said with worry.

"Let's just say that Sookie has some very… convincing ways to push our point forward," he said as he nudged her.

The candles sitting on the table lit under her gaze, flickered for a few seconds, then extinguished.

A smug smile spread on her face when she saw the shocked expression on Alexander.

"I see that you are right. Contact me, nonetheless. I want to be there. I will not keep you any longer, but you have to promise to at least give me a call before you leave my country. May I have a dance, Pam?"

"Of course, your highness," she said with a smile.

"Oh, by the way, you should fire your bartender, the blonde waitress with the blue shirt and the redhead with a black shirt. They're under-aged even here," Sookie said as she rose.

"How do you know that?" he asked, suspicious.

"I can read their minds," she whispered as she leaned in towards his ear. "The rest of your employees are ok." With that she got out of the booth and pulled Eric to the dance floor leaving a shocked king behind her.

A slow song with a hot bass was pouring through the speakers and she soon started moving her body against Eric's.

_You were amazing, my love_, Eric thought to her.

_Thank you. I could have used a warning, though._

_I am sorry about that, but he's an old friend of mine. He's also a good warrior and I needed him by our side. _

_I understand. I love you, _she thought.

_And I love you._

"I also want you, my darling," he said as he pulled her ass to his dick. "You've been driving me crazy all night. That dress looks fabulous on you," he purred in her ear, making her whimper.

"Tell me, Lover, what were you thinking about when you were in that lingerie shop? The feelings coming from you almost made me rush there and take you in the changing room."

"You."

"What about me?"

By now he was rock hard and the circular motions she was making with her hips were making him forget they weren't alone. And that she wouldn't have sex with him with that many eyes on them.

Instead of responding to his question she showed sent him a visual. Her back was against a wall, her legs around his hips and he was thrusting deep inside her. The thought alone had her shivering with pleasure.

He turned her around, pulled her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She quickly climbed him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her already wet panties rubbing on his dick.

A dark corner. A dark hallway. Something. Anything. He was in a hurry to find a place where he could put in practice the fantasy she had just showed him.

The club had pillars near the corners and big waves of fabric were forming aches. He zipped straight towards the darkest corner, making sure that they were indeed away from public eyes. He didn't care, but Sookie sure did.

Her hand was already between them, rubbing him and making quick work of his zipper, freeing him from his pants. His hand that was supporting her ass quickly ripped her panties to shreds. The material hadn't hit the ground before he was buried to the hilt inside of her wet core.

Her moans were muted by the music in the club. She started moving her hips to the music, rolling and thrusting, continuing dancing on his cock. He was in ecstasy. Never before had he felt anything like it. He was growling and grabbing on her hips probably hard enough to hurt her. All she could feel was pleasure and it was mingling with Eric's, making it feel ten times better.

When he couldn't take it anymore he pinned her hips and started pounding with abandon. He could feel she was close so he sped up and kissed her. His tongue cut in her fangs and she moaned even louder when she tasted his blood. Sookie pricked her own tongue with his fangs and they started cumming at the same time, their blood mixing and mingling in their mouths, their moans drowned by their kisses and loud music.

He slumped against her, still supporting her weight with one hand.

"Well that was something," Sookie said when she finally could.

"That's the understatement of the century," he said.

"Home?"

"Yeah. Ask Pam."

_Hey Pam, we want to head home. Meet you outside?_

_Busy, sis. Go on without me. I'll be home tomorrow after sunset. _

_Alexander?_

_Hell yeah!_

"Let's go, hon."

"Pam?"

"Alex," was all she said.

"That makes sense," he nodded.

Soon they were at the car and Sookie took the driver's seat. Eric went to the passenger's seat for the second time that night and his fangs came out again.

"What?" she asked.

"You look incredibly hot in this car, Lover," he purred. God, how that name rolled off his tongue. He bent over the console to nibble on her ear. "I can't wait to see how you look spread out on top of it," he whispered. Sookie had never driven a car that fast in her life.

* * *

Leave me some love.

Reviewers get teasers on Mondays if FF works...

xoxo


	14. Belle Surprises

Hey! First of all, wow! I can't believe how many reviews I received for the last chapter. You girls amaze me! I'm so so so happy you're enjoying the story. :D Thank you, everyone!

I hope you received the teasers just fine this week. If you reviewed and didn't get anything, then your PMs are disabled and I couldn't reply. I'm sorry!

I have to shamelessly pimp out the EPoV for chapter 12. As promised, it was posted this weekend. It's called "Ashes and Daggers". Some of you have already read and reviewed, thank you for doing that!

Lastly, thanks so much to my awesome beta who keeps me writing. The last scene is dedicated to her since I know how much she's wanted it ever since I started the story.

Enough chitchat. I only own Alex, CH owns the rest.

* * *

_Chapter 13:_

_"You look incredibly hot in this car, Lover," he purred. God, how that name rolled off his tongue. He bent over the console to nibble on her ear. "I can't wait to see how you look spread out on top of it," he whispered. Sookie had never driven a car that fast in her life._

* * *

No sooner had Sookie parked the car behind the house than Eric was out, zipping to her side and opening her door. He scooped her up and put her on the hood of the car. The metal was hot under Sookie's skin, but she wasn't about to complain. The contrast was doing wonders for her lust; the hot hood under her ass and the chilly air above.

Eric's eyes never left hers as he went to his knees in front of her. Her breathing became labored as his lips started trailing up her leg, starting at her ankles. His fingers caressed her skin on their way up, going under the hem of her skirt. By the time his lips reached the apex of her thighs, she was a trembling mass of flesh and bones.

He rose to his feet and bent over her, kissing her, their tongues caressing each other. His hands went to grab her breast, his fingers trailing her cleavage, until they met in the middle. Eric's eyes sparkled with mischievousness as he ripped open her dress, his eyes raking over her body. She didn't even protest, she knew there was really no point.

Her eyes closed as his lips started kissing the swell of her breasts. Instead of ripping open her bra he snapped open the front clutch, letting her breasts spill free from their confines. Her nipples went hard from the mix of her arousal, Eric's ministrations and the chill in the air. His tongue and lips kissed every inch of skin on her abdomen and he knelt again between her legs.

His nose buried in her sex, inhaling her scent, making her whimper with need. When his tongue took the first delve, she let out a satisfied moan and grabbed her breasts, pushing them together. He loved seeing her touch herself, loved seeing her be so free with him. He let out a satisfied growl of his own that vibrated into her pussy. He started licking and nipping and kissing her folds with determination, making her squirm on the hood of the car.

She was so beautiful all spread out for him, her clothes in shreds under her body, her bra still on halfway, her head thrown back and her eyes tightly shut in pleasure.

He pushed two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out of her body while his tongue kept running circles around her clit and randomly flicking across it, making her hips jump. She was on the edge and he knew it.

He quickly unbuckled his pants with the other hand and released himself. With vampire speed he was on his feet, slamming inside of her as his fingers pressed against her clit, making her convulse around his cock. She came screaming his name as their eyes locked.

Eric continued pumping her, never quite letting her recover from her orgasm.

"Inside," was all that she could mutter between moans and gasps.

With that he picked her up and flew to their balcony, entering their room. He put her down and she whimpered from the loss of his cock. She let her dress and bra fall while Eric took off his shirt and dropped his pants. He pushed her towards the bed where he flipped her over and pressed her face to the pillows while he took her from behind. Her moans and please were louder than before as he hit her spot with every thrust.

The noises she was making only spurred him on as he fucked her at vampire speed, transforming her into a shivering mass. He bent his body over hers and let out a moan as his skin touched her own. His wrist went to her mouth right before he plunged his own fangs in her shoulder. They came roaring, their orgasm amplified by their bond, the ecstasy being echoed from one another. Their bodies crashed to the bed. As soon as she had her wits about her, Sookie started giggling.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"You just fucked me on the car, in front of the house,"

"Yes, I was there," he smiled.

"And in the club, in a dark corner," she said.

"Yes, I remember that one as well," he said again.

"And in the forest the other day. You've turned me into such an exhibitionist!" she said, swatting at his arm.

"Yes I have," he laughed proudly. "Sex is not something to be ashamed of, dear one," he told her.

"I know. But I don't want to share our privacy with everyone else, you know?" she said as she adjusted her body to a more comfortable position.

"I do. But I will never do something to embarrass you and I'll never make you do something you don't want to," he promised.

"Thank you," she said as she stretched her neck to kiss his chin.

He got up and went to close the balcony door that had remained open, and then went to the fridge, took two bottles out and put them in the microwave.

"What do you want to do tomorrow night?" she asked as he waited for the machine to ding.

"I want to start your training. Unfortunately, the time we have left for staying in hiding here is short. I have dozens of unanswered calls and emails and Felipe will get anxious soon if he can't reach me or Victor."

"I understand," Sookie said, feeling guilty for taking him away from responsibilities.

"Hey, none of that, my love," he said, having felt her. "It's not your fault; I wanted and needed this vacation as well. And I can't even tell you how happy I am with how it turned out…" he trailed off.

"I'm happy as well, honey," she said, content replacing her earlier feeling.

Eric came to bed and settled with his back against the headboard, handing a bottle to Sookie. They reveled in their bond and how much more they could feel each other now as they downed their bloods.

"Um, hon, can you help me change the sheets, please? They're all bloody from yesterday and tonight," Sookie said, hoping that he'd know where the clean sheets were.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he got out of the bed and went on the hallway to a closet that held various linens.

In the meantime, Sookie got busy with peeling the sheets off the bed and taking them to the hamper. They worked fluently together, putting the new sheets on the bed and replacing their pillowcases.

"How about we go take a bath, lover?" he asked smirking.

"Sure," she replied as she was picking up her ripped-open dress from the floor and taking a second to mourn it before she dropped it on the floor near the hamper. She'd throw it away later.

Sookie took his hand and they went to the bathroom. Eric started the water in the huge bathtub while Sookie was brushing her teeth and hair.

When the tub was half full and wonderful smells were coming from the water, thanks to the salts Eric had put in, he sat in the warm water, relaxing his muscles and patiently waited for Sookie to get all the knots out of her hair.

She smiled warmly at him and went towards the tub where Eric was waiting for her. She stepped inside and pressed her back to his chest, his hands circling her waist. Her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder.

"I love this," he spoke softly in her ear.

"Mhm," she agreed.

"I was so scared yesterday," he said and she tensed for a second. "But you handled everything so well. You have always been brave, Lover, but yesterday… seeing you like that would have been a total turn on if I hadn't been so scared that I'd lose you."

"I'm sorry I worried you, darling," she spoke just as softly.

"It's not your fault, my love. I have to learn that you _can_ take care of yourself as you always have, but I can't help but worry about you. I love you too much to bear losing you. I'd never survive it…" he trailed off, making Sookie's eyes tear up a bit.

"I know, Eric. I couldn't survive losing you either. I wouldn't have survived it before the change, either. You're so much more to me than my Maker, Eric. You're the love of my life and I had been waiting for you for so long. I feel sorry for all the time I wasted in the beginning when we could have been this happy," she said.

"I'm sure that everything had its reasons, lover. You wouldn't have known what we have is real if you hadn't suffered heartache, and I wouldn't have cherished you as much if I had gotten you when I wanted. I was always used to get what I wanted, and then you came around and things changed. I had never in my life chased a woman before you," he said.

"I didn't know that," Sookie said, a little shocked at his admission. She had assumed she wasn't the first, given Eric's conquest history.

"Yes, well, I have you now."

"For eternity, even," she said smiling.

"Yes, for eternity," he replied, holding her more strongly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she felt it echoed in the bond.

"I love you, too," she said and turned her mouth to his for a kiss.

"Let me wash your hair, lover, " he said and stretched for the shampoo bottle.

They washed in silence, taking turns on one another. There was no sexual feeling in their touches, just adoration and contentment. They finished their baths, toweled dry, blow-dried their hair, then braided each others' hair. By the time they were finished, they were both completely relaxed and happy. The second their heads hit the pillows they were both out, falling asleep in each others' arms, yet again before sunrise.

When they woke the next day it was two in the afternoon. They took their time making love over and over again until they were both sated. Pam wouldn't be back until maybe an hour after sunset, and considering it was early November that would be around five.

Sookie remembered the bags in the trunk of the car so she asked Eric to go with her. Not that she'd need help with carrying them, but she knew he still didn't want to leave her out of his sight. She realized how much restraint he had to have the other night, when he pusher her to have some girl-time with Pam.

When he opened the trunk door he just stood there marveling at all the bags and boxed piled in.

"Lover, how exactly did you manage to fit all these in this small trunk?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm a Tetris champion!" she said, smiling from ear to ear. "You do know what Tetris is, right?" she asked suddenly, realizing that it may be just another part of trivia he wasn't privy of.

"Yes, Lover, I do know what Tetris is, but I wouldn't have imagined someone could implement it so well," he chuckled.

"Well, it's your fault. You sent me shopping with the Queen of Spending," she giggled.

"Yes, well, at least you have loads of clothes now. Let's take them upstairs," he instructed.

Between the two of them there were quite a few trips. They may have been easy to carry, but none of them could sprout an extra hand to hold things.

They both changed into lounge wear and were just entering the gym when they heard a car coming closer. Her eyes went shut and she scanned her visitors.

"Pam and Alexander along with two guards," she announced and Eric nodded. It was good that Alex was there, he was a good fighter.

"How much do you trust him, Eric? Is it safe to show him what I can do, or should I hide it?" Sookie asked.

"You can show him. He knows part of it and he's expecting the rest, I am sure. He's already pledged his life to us, Sookie. We've fought together many battles along the centuries. I hope he'll join us in the States, if I'm honest," Eric said.

"But his kingdom…"

"It's safe. Vampires here are different, just as the humans are. They aren't as power-starved as the ones in the US. His throne would be safe even if he was gone for a lengthy period of years," he said.

"Why don't we remain here?" Sookie asked after a few seconds, making Eric laugh.

"Because our lives are there and because we're not cowards. They've been after us for far too long to let them get away with it," Eric said.

Pam and Alexander went into the house, leaving the guards outside, as per the King's request. When they reached the gym they were still holding hands and smiling to one another.

"Good evening you two," Pam announced cheerfully. Well, that was new, Sookie thought.

"Good evening, Pam, Alexander," Eric said and Sookie nodded to them both.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your training time, but when I heard that was the plan for tonight I couldn't help myself. I thought that maybe I could maybe help or at least have the honor of being a spectator to this," Alex said.

"It's no problem at all, my brother," Eric said smiling. "I'm glad you came as I am sure your knowledge will complement mine and we can teach her how to defend herself with weapons."

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. He noticed the way Eric had formulated the sentence. The ball was in his court. If he wanted to find out about however else she could defend herself, he'd have to take the secret to the grave and help out in any way. If he didn't want to commit, he'd simply have to overlook the wording.

His eyes locked with Eric's, and after five seconds, he asked, "How else would she be able to protect herself?" making Eric smile and nod to him.

"Sookie… can you go get that blood bottle on the table there," he asked, giving her a slight nod. With that she popped to the other end of the long room and back in front of Eric with the bottle in hand.

Alex's mouth was gaping open and Pam was giggling slightly.

"So her fairy heritage is quite strong. What is she? Half fairy?" Alex asked after he recovered from the shock.

"An eighth actually," Eric answered.

"That's all? An eighth?" the King almost shouted.

"Yes. Sookie?" he asked.

With that she stretched out her hand and produced a ball of fire, making Alex flinch.

"I can control it however I want. Two evenings ago it was one of these things, slightly bigger, that ended the vampire that had come after me. Until then he had been trapped in a dome of fire," she said smiling. "Relax, I'm holding in the ultra violets, so it's not going to hurt you from this distance."

"The Sky fae," he marveled and she nodded to him.

"I'm also immune to silver. Victor tried to trap me with a net and it did no damage at all," Sookie said. "There are also a few more things that I'm reluctant to share with you since those will certainly be kept secret from everyone else. I need to know how much you want to know since you could become a target once you find out about them," she said and Eric nodded his consent. He was hoping Alex would be ok with this and become his ally. He needed all his connections in Europe to back him up in what he was about to do.

Alex mused over what he would answer and he suddenly made up his mind. He wasn't going to sit around in Sweden when he had the opportunity to witness this one of a kind event. He was sure that the Council would probably give them more land than what they were originally thinking of. The stake was bigger than Louisiana.

"I will probably pass my kingdom to my most trusted childe for the next century. I want to be in your court," he answered.

Sookie was shocked.

"But you can't just leave your kingdom to come with us," she was amazed. She thought he'd help them out but that was it. Leaving his position open to come to America with them wasn't something she thought he'd consider.

"I can and I will. I ruled for over 300 years. Eric helped me become king and now I will help you two. It's time I took a break. Things here are a lot quieter than in the Americas. There's little to no power struggle, so if I chose to pass the throne to one of my children, no one would contest my decision," he explained.

"Very well," Sookie said and glanced at Eric who simply nodded. "I already told you I'm a telepath. I have been one my entire life. Humans were always an easy read, especially if I was touching them; weres became easier after a little practice and a little of Eric's blood; fae and daemons were impossible to read and vampires were complete voids. Now, that I'm a vampire, humans, weres, fae, daemons and vampires are all alike – an easy read," she finished, letting him absorb the information.

"So you have been reading my mind the entire time we've met?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I have shields that I learned to control. I've only let them down to see if you were honest a couple of times. Unlike what most think, I don't enjoy listening to other people's thoughts. It's noisy and distracting, not to mention unpleasant most of the time. I prefer to stay out unless I'm looking for threats. I am _always_ going to look out for my family," she said with determination.

Alex simply nodded. It wasn't like there was anything he could do and he had nothing to hide.

"Because of Sookie's ancestors," Eric took over, "she will be able to walk in daylight." Alex's jaw was once again slack. He couldn't believe all this. She would be invincible! No wonder they didn't want word to get out.

"Because we share blood often, so will I," Eric finished.

"This information must never hit the masses," Alex finally said after a while and was met with three nodding heads.

"After we're made King and Queen and the word that we're the Chosen Couple gets out we will need to prove it. There will probably be a lot of resistance and a lot of unbelievers. I think that if she shows that she can teleport and control the fire there will be little to no objections that our claim is true. It will also keep away eventual threats. Anyone who is stupid enough to go after her would lose his life quickly, just as Victor has," Eric said.

"Pam has told me about whom this Victor was and I can only express my amazement once more. Good job, Sookie," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now can we get on with this training or whatever you want me to do? I'm growing old over here!" she joked and effectively loosened up the atmosphere.

In no time Eric and Alexander were demonstrating different sword-fighting techniques and steps to Sookie. The boys were 'dancing' in the middle of the floor, while the girls were propped up on a side table mesmerized by the topless men in front of them.

Since Sookie's lust was somehow quenched from the earlier activities, Pam only had eyes for the muscles flexing and relaxing on Alex's back, torso and arms. She was mesmerized by his personality as well, which was surprising since she was never attracted to both features of a person in equal measure.

"Come Sookie," Eric urged. As soon as she was in front of him, he placed a medium-sized sword in her hand.

"This is a Scimitar. It's originally from Southwest Asia and it was used especially by riders, therefore it's easily used if you're flying, for example," Eric said and was interrupted by Alex's laughter.

"Don't tell me that on top of everything she can also fly, brother," he said, feeling like he would go crazy from all the information.

"Family trait, Alex, family trait. Care to demonstrate? I think the ladies need to find out," Eric said.

"Find out what?" Sookie and Pam said at the same time.

With that, Alexander rose to the air and smiled at them both.

"Appius was my maker as well," he said as he landed. "He made me after he released Eric, and then, when his infatuation was won over by another male, he deserted me. Eric found me by mistake in the middle of a battle and we felt Appius' blood in each other, realizing we were 'related'," he explained.

"So when you were calling yourselves 'brother' you were actually meaning it, not just in the 'brothers in arms' kind of way," Sookie said and they both shook their heads smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Eric.

"It never came up," he answered.

"I'm the one that should be pissed off," Pam piped in. "Three hundred years and he never said anything about Appius having other children."

"You'd have pestered me to take you visiting in a period where it was better left unknown that I was related to a King, Pam," Eric said, slightly irritated. "They'd have rightfully thought that I was a bigger threat than they originally thought and would have tried to kill you and me both."

"I still have the right to be pissed off that I only now get to enjoy him," Pam huffed after a second, a smile peaking on her face.

"Well you do now, darling," Alex said as he went over to her and kissed her. Both Sookie and Eric were smiling ear to ear to see them. They were both hoping this would be something more. Sookie, simply because she wanted her friend to have someone stable in her life, while Eric because he somehow felt bad for all his happiness because Pam had never found someone to love. He considered that her bitchy way of being was his fault and the way he trained her after she was turned.

"Anyway, where were we?" Eric said after a few dozen seconds later.

"The Scimitar," Sookie said, trying to pronounce the word properly.

"Yes. It's a medium-sized sword, so it's perfect for your height, lover. It's obviously used more for slashes than stabbing. Because of the curved shape it has, you will be able to easily swing it over your head and use it to slash your opponent after a turn," he said and then proceeded to show her a number of moves that she would be able to do.

"I have no idea how to do those twirls that you do," she admitted, her shoulders slumped.

"Yes you do. Here, hold the sword. Now do a forward pirouette like you're dancing. At the same time rise the sword and let the motion be fluid," he instructed.

She did as he told her and managed quite gracefully.

"Good job! See? You can do it," he praised her and she smiled.

In the next couple of hours Sookie learned how to do different fighting moves but also how to parry attacks. She was happy she wasn't human anymore or the training would have been a bitch and she'd have tired very quickly.

"Eric, I was thinking," Alex pitched in and immediately had Eric's attention. "How about you give her an offhand? Like a dagger," he said.

"It could be an idea. What were you thinking of?"

"I have something in my coffers that might work. It was confiscated from some attackers but it was too beautiful to throw away. I want to gift it to Sookie, if you'd let me," he said and Eric nodded his consent.

"It'd be an honor, brother," he said.

"No, Eric, the honor is mine, I assure you. It's a Kris," Alex said.

"What's a Kris, Alexander?" Sookie asked.

"It's a dagger with a serpentine shaped blade. It's best for stabbing someone in a fight. You can, for example, parry the hit with your sword and stab the attacker with your dagger. The one I own originated in Indonesia, it's pretty old and, here's the catch, it's made of silver. I could never touch it, but I kept it in my coffers for some reason. Now I know why. It was meant for you," he said smiling.

"A Kris would be perfect for you, Sookie," Eric encouraged. "I have one here that you can practice with," he said pointing to the far wall, where such a dagger was placed on a support on the wall.

"Thank you, Alexander. It's very nice of you," she offered.

"It's really no problem," he said smiling at her.

For the next hour Sookie, Eric, Alex and Pam took turns in attacking and defending with various weapons. Although her choice weapons were already picked, she'd have to learn how to fight with most weapons that she could get her hands on in case she didn't have hers.

After they finally declared training to be done for the evening they went downstairs and sat in the living room. Sookie put on the fire in the fireplace, startling Alex who was still not used to her powers, and then went to heat up six bottles of blood. After serving Eric, Alex and Pam and putting a bottle for herself on the little table, she took the other two and offered them to the guards that were outside the door. They were surprised but gracefully thanked her for thinking of them.

"Come here my little hostess," Eric called as she entered the living room again. She smiled, and proceeded to take her place in his lap.

In the next hour they talked about what was to do when they returned to the States, how to proceed in various situations. Every plan had a back-up plan and every back-up plan another two alternatives. They'd spend a few more weeks in Sweden, until Sookie was fully trained and a few more contacts were made and then they'd return. From then on, they were to see what would happen and how others would react.

They also talked about the wedding which would take place on New Year's Eve, as a celebration of the time they first got involved. Pam and Sookie set out dates to go look for dresses and everything else necessary for the wedding, while Eric said he'd pay for everything.

"There's no need for that, hon, you know that. What Niall left me is enough to pay for a million weddings, you know that," she smiled.

"I know, Lover, but I want to. Plus, my money is your money and your money is my money now," he smirked.

"Oh, you're just marrying me for my money," Sookie huffed in mock anger.

"Of course. That's my plan!" Eric joked, letting out an evil laughter making them all burst out laughing.

They also decided the ceremony would be for only a few of their most close friends and family, while the reception would also be open to various supes and business associates and so on.

Two hours before sunrise, Pam and Alex left for his house along with the guards, promising to be back the following night.

Sookie and Eric went upstairs and quickly divested their clothes. They had been longing and lusting for one another the entire evening. He had her pinned against the wall in no time, her legs wrapped around his waist and his cock buried deep inside her. She was moaning and writhing against him, matching his thrusts. His hands were roaming her body, feeling the weight of her breasts in his hand and massaging her clit with the other, while Sookie's fingernails were leaving marks up and down his back and shoulders.

They came at the same time as they fed from each others' necks. Sated. For now.

"Let's go out on the balcony," Sookie said as they got dressed. They hadn't left the house the entire evening.

Eric nodded his consent and they went and sat on one of the lounge chairs. Surprisingly, there were no clouds on the sky and they silently gazed at the stars and marveled at the Northern Lights.

"I wanna stay," Sookie said as the sky started to lighten.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Lover?" he asked, concerned that she'd be damaged by the light.

"I'm fairly certain. I don't feel the pull anymore. I fall asleep and awake whenever I want. What about you? Have you felt the pull lately?" she asked.

He considered his answer for a bit and discovered that he really hadn't. He fell asleep whenever he felt like it and he could feel that if he went to bed at 10 PM for example, he'd certainly be able to be up at sunrise.

"No, but I'm scared you'd be hurt. I lived through that kind of burns a few times and they are not pleasant to heal," he said. He really wanted to stay, but it was such a weird concept to him; after a thousand years to be able to walk in daylight again.

"We'll leave the door open then. The shutters are closed, if there are any problems we just go inside, ok?" Sookie said and went to sit in his arms.

"Ok," he conceded, kissing her temple.

They stood there in silence until the sun rose above the forest. For the first time, they were sharing a sunrise. For the first time they saw each other in the light of day. Love colored the bond as they took in their features.

"You're so beautiful like this, Lover," he whispered, emotion in his voice. "I've always pictured you in the sunlight, I've always hoped to see you in during the day. The photographs did not do you justice, my love," he said, kissing her lips.

Sookie had red trails down her cheeks. He was so handsome.

"You're more than I imagined, my darling. You're so beautiful, Eric. I've… I've dreamed of this so often. I love you," she said.

"I love you too, my angel," he said.

They spent the next hours huddled together, admiring each other and the sunrise. This was the first of many sunrises they would share from now on. Unharmed by the Sun.

* * *

I've updated the picassa album with more visuals! Check it out from my profile!

xoxo


	15. Gentle

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the R&R, you're all amazing and make me very very happy with your words. hehe.

Big thanks to Keri, my dear beta and bff, who had this finished in record time. You're awesome! Sun-lemon goes to you :D

Without further blabla from my side, here's Chapter 15:

* * *

His long golden hair sparkled in the morning light, spilling over his shoulders, looking like gold yarn. She ran her hand through his hair, mesmerized by how soft it felt and how the light reflected. His eyes were of the lightest and clearest blue, and Sookie loved the adoration she saw written there. His skin looked soft, his features frozen in his early twenties. Her hand traced his forehead and cheekbone, her fingers resting on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling the need to stay quiet, maintaining the calm, relaxed mood.

"As I love you, my darling," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

He had been playing with her blonde locks as well. He was thanking every God that he had worshiped in his human life for the chance to see Sookie in broad daylight like this. He had always imagined it, always wished for it, but he had somehow came to terms that it would never happen. Now, that he was there, on the balcony, with Sookie sprawled in his lap, enjoying his first sunrise in a millennium, his entire world was upside down. Sure, he'd read Niall's thoughts in the letter, but he didn't dare believe it would truly happen.

Eric's hand trailed her spine, making her shiver in delight. He could see goose bumps rising along her creamy skin. Her usual tan had lost its color over the winter months and because of her change, but her skin was still somewhat darker than his own shade of alabaster.

He pressed another kiss into her full lips and his hand went to the strap of her tank top, lowering it slowly, savoring the shivers that ran through her. His lips covered the skin of her shoulder as his eyes held hers. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to devour her slowly, savoring every inch of her body as he exposed it to the sunlight. And she read it all in his eyes, in the bond, in his mind and she welcomed it, welcomed his lips, his fingers and everything that came with Eric. She welcomed his love and his desire for her. She moaned as he exposed the flesh of her breast and the back of his fingers grazed over her nipple.

A small smirk played at the corners of his lips, but love shone in his eyes. His mouth covered the erected peak, his tongue playing circles around it before it flicked across the bud. Exactly the same motions as when he played between her wet folds. He lived for the moans and sounds that escaped her when he loved her.

Eric's hands found their way under the hem of her top and started riding up her hips, her waist, her ribs, grazing the side of her ample breast and pulling it over her head as she raised her arms. He rarely left any piece of fabric live when he wanted her body, but now he was being very gentle.

She moved to straddle his hips and pressed her breasts to his naked chest. She loved that he rarely bothered with wearing a shirt when they were at home. Her lips pressed lightly to his, stealing a kiss before they started trailing his cheek, leaving small pecks on every inch she could find.

His hands pushed her closer to his body, her breasts flattening against his chest, bringing out a moan from his chest. He loved the feel of them, the weight of them, and the feel of her nipples pressing into his skin.

His lips found the junction between her neck and shoulder and licked a long trail, scraping the skin with his fangs before he plunged them in. He sucked her fae-tinged blood, turning her into a quivering mass over his body as she came. The spasm of her body only made her rub herself more over his dick.

He could feel her cum wet the boy shorts that were covering her sex.

They were suddenly overdressed, although the only fabrics standing between them were her panties and his thin shorts. He was on his feet, her own legs wrapping around his waist, her face hidden in his neck, still panting.

Eric took her to the lounging chair near the balcony railing and slowly lowered her body. The sun was bathing her naked breasts, now tinged with a small river of blood that had flowed from the wound on her neck. His tongue started at the base of her left breast and went up, following the red trail, until he reached the puncture marks, licking them closed, more out of habit than need.

Her hands clutched his back, trying to bring him closer. Sure, she could pull harder and she'd get him right where she wanted him, but she wanted him to come at his own pace. She had said goodbye to the Sun only a little over a week ago, but he hadn't seen it for over a thousand years. Sookie knew that he wanted to savor her, to admire her in this way.

Instead of giving in her desire, he sat at her feet and his hands went to her hips, his fingers hooking in the sides of her panties, bringing them down her legs. He seemed mesmerized by the way the Sun shone over her skin, her wet pussy glistening in the light.

He lightly nudged her legs open, a roar building in his chest and his nose buried between her thighs, her arousal filling his nostrils. Eric's tongue delved between her folds, taking a long stroke from her tight little hole to her clit, which he circled lovingly before going across it, eliciting a loud moan from Sookie's lips. He licked and teased and sucked before she came again against his mouth, his name coming out like a prayer from her lips.

His cheek rested on her thigh, smiling at her, waiting for her breathing to calm down. He loved knowing that he was the only one that could give her this much pleasure, make her lose her thoughts and make her breathing erratic. He spent a few seconds mourning the loss of her rapid heartbeat that came along with her orgasms.

"Come here, baby," were the words that left her mouth as her feet touched ground once more.

He complied, crawling up her body and pressing his lips to hers, letting her taste herself. A low rumble came from each of their chests as the pleasure bounced back and forth in the bond. His hardness pressed against her thigh. She wiggled herself from under him and pressed him in the chair. His body looked glorious in the sunlight.

His shorts went down his legs and his erection sprung to attention, a bead of precum sparkling on the head. Her lips closed adoringly over the spot, making him moan. Her tongue laved the head of his dick and she lowered her mouth over him again, licking the underside, insisting on the ridge there, knowing he loved it when she did so. Sookie's head bobbed up and down his length, her blonde locks moving with her, seeming to invite his hands. His fingers knotted in her hair, pressing her on his dick, making her growl in pleasure. She loved it when he was in control like that.

A few seconds later he was pulling her hair up and beckoning her to kiss him. She straddled his hips again, put him at her entry and leaned forward to capture his lips. They both moaned into the kiss as his length disappeared in her pussy. Always so tight for him. Always so hard for her.

Sookie's legs fell to the side of the lounge chair and her hands went to his chest as she straightened up above him. Her movements continued, slowly, torturously so. Oh, but how delicious it was. Eric was admiring her naked form moving above him, bathed in the late morning light. Her breasts were bouncing up and down along with her movements, her hair trying to hide them with its length. Their eyes locked on the spot where they were joined. His cock gleamed in the light, coated with Sookie's arousal and then hid right back in her tight pussy after only a few seconds. It was hypnotically to watch.

Eric's hands went to her breasts, pushing her hair out of the way. They traced her figure, one settled on her hip while the other found her clit. She moaned loudly and leaned forward until she could kiss him. His hands stayed put, one helping her move above him, while the other flicked and teased her clit. She came around his cock suddenly and unexpectedly, the violence of her spasms taking him over as well. Her fangs plunged around his right nipple, the place where so many years ago he had asked her to 'bite a little'.

When she could finally move, Sookie settled in front of Eric, his hand circling her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her neck and whispered that he loved her. Completely spent, she replied the same just before she fell asleep, completely happy in his arms.

It was dark outside when they woke, the air cold around them. They had fallen asleep naked, on the lounge chair, basking in the slight warmth of the November sun. Pam was sitting on a chair close to the door, watching them. A thick blanket covered both Sookie and Eric. They hasn't noticed her arrival.

"Good evening, sleepyheads. Do I want to know what you did today?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"Hey Pam," Sookie greeted, realizing she was covered. "Thanks for the blanket!" she said truthfully.

"No problem. I don't see any burn marks so I'll assume it went ok," she continued.

"Yes it did, Pam," Eric answered. "Have you been here long?" he asked.

"Half hour give or take. I came back right after sunset. How was it?" she insisted.

"It was… wonderful, Pam," he said as he rose to a sitting position. "It's been so long, I couldn't believe my own eyes. It's one of the most wonderful gifts Sookie could give me," Eric said, kissing his Lover's hand, making her feel all mushy on the inside.

"It's a great advantage," Pam said and he nodded. He knew all the reasons why this was invaluable.

"I would allow it if you wished," Eric offered. It was a great thing for him to offer his Bonded's blood to her and she knew it.

"Thank you, you honor me greatly, Master, but I will have to pass. I'm not even sure it would work. I have a feeling it has to do with you two and that's it. I've been talking to Alex and we both think that it's something Sookie's blood only granted you because you're her bonded and her Chosen," Pam said.

"You might be right, but I'm sure others would not think the same thing. Therefore we need to keep this a secret, still. Where is Alex, by the way? I don't feel anyone else here," Eric asked.

"He remained at the compound to deal with political stuff. He said he was going to talk to his oldest childe to take over."

"So he's really going to leave everything he's built here to join us?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"Yes. He's bored Sookie," Eric said. "You will understand, as time passes that things tend to get repetitive. What we've had to deal with so far, in America, are infinitely more… exciting that what he faces here. There are no threats to his throne, there are no backstabbers, no power struggle. Everything here is much, much more quiet."

"Ok then. What now?" Sookie asked.

"We continue your training, we have some more fun here until we go back to the States and we make phone calls," Pam said and Eric nodded.

"Fine, let me go change," Sookie said.

Pam and Eric took turns in teaching Sookie various fighting techniques, ways to use her height to her own advantage, how to steal an opponent's weapon, while incorporating her powers in the routine. She was learning fast everything she had to do to survive and Eric couldn't have been prouder.

"I'm glad you can save your own ass," Pam told her, three nights later, while Eric was with Alexander, making phonecalls to different Kings and Queens throughout Europe.

"I bet you were tired of doing that for me, weren't you?" Sookie asked with a smile.

"Not really. You're the best thing that happened to Eric, so the best thing that happened to me, by extension. I enjoyed every moment that I had to babysit you, as you called it, every fight we were in together and everything in between. You're more fun and entertaining than you give yourself credit for, Sookie," Pam said smiling.

"Thank you, sister. It means a lot to me. You're actually the best friend I've ever had, you know?" Sookie asked softly.

"And you mine," Pam said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad it's just the two of us tonight. We needed some girl time and I'm thankful that Eric knew it," Sookie smiled.

"Yes, he does know these things. The bond we share with him is probably enough hint for that," Pam joked.

"Yes, probably. Tell me… how are things with Alex? You two seem to have hit it off pretty well," she inquired.

"Yes, surprisingly so. I don't usually talk about feelings, but he intrigues me. He's extremely well built so the eye-candy part is checked in my list, but there's something more. He's a man of character and honor and that's rare to find in a vampire," Pam said.

"You seem to like him," Sookie observed.

"Yes, quite. I rarely find myself attracted to both looks and soul. He's… unique. Or better said, my attraction to him is," she admitted.

"And how do you feel about that?" Sookie asked.

"Frankly, I don't know. I'm getting used to it, I guess. I must admit that I have no idea how to deal with all this," she said defeated, looking for the first time like a simple woman, not a vampire, in Sookie's eyes.

"He cares about you, you know…" she trailed off.

Pam's eyes widened, a smile teasing her lips.

"Dish. Now!" she ordered, still smiling and dragged Sookie to sit on the couch.

"He's just as surprised as you are about the feelings you woke inside him. He's obviously physically attracted to you, but he also appreciates your snark, irony, intelligence, courage… He feels very protective of you," she finished.

"I'm sure it's just because he's bored here," Pam said.

"Yeah, right," Sookie snorted. "I read it from him the other night… You're the real reason that he wants to come with us in the States. Sure, he's honest about wanting to help Eric and me, but he knows there are a lot of dangers ahead of us and he fears for you. He also doesn't want this, whatever's going on between the two of you, to end so soon. Alexander wants to see where this could lead…"

"I see," was all she said, smiling from ear to ear and not even realizing it.

"Pam, honestly. What do you feel for the man? Do you care for him, love him? Are you in love with him or just in lust?" she asked right out. Sookie knew honesty was much appreciated in this family rather than hiding around the finger.

Pam seemed to really consider the question and Sookie tried to stay out of her mind. She'd respect her privacy and accept whatever her sister wanted to offer.

"I care for him, I guess," Pam offered after a minute. "I'm not sure it's love or not since I've never felt it before. It does resemble what I get through the bond from you two lovebirds, but I can't be sure. Not yet anyway. I'm certainly in lust for the man. He's hot enough to make my temperature go up. It's not just an infatuation," she admitted.

"Well, I guess we have it covered then. Just… don't close yourself off just because it's new to you. I have a good feeling about this," Sookie smiled to her sister. "Promise me," she insisted when she noticed that Pam had yet to agree.

"I promise not to close off," she huffed but smiled.

Pam had slept most of her days at Alex's compound during the next week, and whenever they spent their evenings with Sookie and Eric, they were all smiles. Eric was confused but he could feel she was happy so he let it pass. He was glad that she was feeling like this, but it was new, nonetheless.

It was four days before their departure when both Pam and Alexander joined the last batch of training, throwing ideas for what they should do with Felipe. Sookie was feeling a little reluctant to killing him since she thought that he had no implications in what Victor had done, at least that's what his mind was saying, while Eric was insistent he should die.

"He'll never willingly give us Louisiana just because we ask for it, Sookie. Don't be naïve. He may have given you his formal protection, but he's not above killing you, even if you are the most prized possession of his Kingdom," Eric said.

"I know, but I think we should talk to him first. If anything, it will give me peace of mind. I agree to killing when there's really no other option, but right now, going after Felipe seems like pure murder to me," Sookie said.

"Ah, dear one, but we can't risk him knowing what we want," he said, and both Pam and Alex nodded.

"Humph. We'll talk more about it later, then," she said and produced another fireball and threw it to what was left of the target tree. Pam tried to jump her from behind but she popped right out of her grasp, right on top of Eric's shoulders, her legs on either side of his neck, smiling like a loon.

"Really, Pam?" Sookie asked. She had been trying to surprise her ever since she joined training.

"Sneaky bitch," Pam muttered under her breath, making Alex chuckle and stretch a hand over her shoulders, pulling her into his body.

"I bet I can make you feel better," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow night then," Pam said, suddenly in a hurry to get going.

"Of course. Happy humping, Pam," Sookie wished her, earning a scowl from her and a laugh from Eric who was teasing her legs that were dangling around his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Alex said, reaching for the bag he had brought with him. "This is for you, Sookie. Use it wisely," he advised before he gave the bag to Eric. "Good night!"

"Thank you, Alex," Sookie yelled after him as she climbed down off of Eric.

The bag contained a big, long box of solid platinum. It appeared to be pretty thick. Sookie pulled it out, settled on the ground and then put the box on her knees. She opened the box and gasped. In the middle of a sea of red velvet sat a wonderfully crafted Kris. It was made of silver. It wasn't as durable as a normal blade would be, but given the targets it would go against, it wouldn't need to be. Silver cut through vampires and even weres as a hot knife through butter. She wouldn't need a weapon like this against humans.

The handle was made out of wood, while the serpentine blade was beautifully carved with an intricate design.

In the velvet that covered the upper side of the box, she found a note pinned written in Alex's elegant script.

"Please accept my gift, Queen Sookie. I hope it will keep you alive. The person who owned it previously was actually looking for Eric, but due to our physical similarities, he thought I was him. He kept going on and on about stopping the prophecy, like a rambling lunatic. He attempted to kill me. I only put two and two together when I realized that you two were the Chosen Couple when you showed up in my bar that night. For the last 350 years it has been waiting for you in my coffers.

Use it wisely,

Alex"

"Wow, Eric, look at this," she said and passed the note to him over her shoulder.

He quickly scanned it and nodded once. "Take it out, Lover, it is yours," he encouraged.

She smiled and put her hand on the handle taking it out. The blade shone in the moonlight. It was beautifully hypnotic. She picked up the heavy leather sheath that lay under it. It was perfectly designed to be strapped around her back, sitting on her right-side ribs. You could also adjust the straps to fit it in other places, like her hips. The possibilities were endless. She didn't let Eric touch either the sheath or the blade as she stood up. She wielded the Kris for a few minutes, positively content with how it felt in her hand.

"We will forge you a special Scimitar as well," he promised her.

"Where did you get the one I used ?" she asked, surprising him.

"I actually have that from the 1500s, when I took a brief trip to India. It was given to me by the King at the time, Rhajid Nadu for saving his life from a pack of werewolves," he answered.

"Would you allow me to use it?" she asked.

"Allow? Of course. I thought you wanted a new blade, though," he said.

"No. I love that one. The shape, the weight, and now the story behind it," she said.

"Well, then, it is yours. I will gladly gift it to you, my love," he said smiling.

"Thank you, Eric. For everything," she said, emotion in her voice.

"Nonsense my love. I've started considering that everything happened for a reason, and that blade came in my possession so it could eventually end up in your hands. You're right. That specific Scimitar fits you perfectly. You will be a force to be reckoned with, my dear," he smiled at her, a meter away from her.

Sookie wanted to jump in his arms but hesitated. She put the blade in the sheath and the sheath in the box it came from. She took the box and pointed to Eric to follow her. She deposited the box on the table in their bedroom and then went to the bathroom, Eric still on her tail. She thoroughly washed her hands to remove all and any residue the silver blade might have left on her hands, then turned to face him and quickly shed her bustier and leggings enjoying the lusty feelings written all over his face and in the bond.

She went to the large shower and turned on the water.

"Are you coming, Viking?" she asked, not turning her head to watch him.

"Oh, I'll be certainly be cumming, Lover," he purred in her ear as his hands wrapped around her waist. Before she knew what happened she was bent over, her hands resting on the tiles in front of her and his Gracious Plenty buried deep inside her.

The next two days passed in a blur, busy with more training and some relaxing shopping time for the girls. They even visited Alex's bar again, having a dance night out the day before they took their leave. Sookie ended up pinned against the same dark corner as last time, while Pam was screaming her lungs out in Alex's office.

A sense of sadness passed over Sookie as she said goodbye to Stockholm from the window of the Alex's private plane. She felt like she was living a dream and didn't want to wake up and face reality.

"We'll come back," Eric reassured her, squeezing her hand.

"Promise me," she whispered.

"I do. We'll come back here, to the place where you became mine forever, to the place where I proposed to you, to the place where we pledged ourselves again, to the place you gifted me the Sun, to the place I was born. This I promise, Sookie," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said as she turned to kiss him.

He cupped her face with his large palm, keeping her in place. His lips left hers and he trailed small kisses to her ear.

"Now, do you want to join the Mile High Club?" he whispered, smirking against her skin.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said as she got up, straddled Eric rubbing herself over his lap only to get up and head for the bedroom at the end of the plane.

He growled and quickly followed her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, making her laugh hysterically.

"My woman," he said in his best caveman impersonation bringing out more peals of laughter from Sookie. He opened the door and threw her on the bed, where they remained for the next 7 hours of the flight.

* * *

Aaaand we're off to the States. :D

Picassa album is updated with a few new pics.

Monday teasers and Wednesday update!

xoxo

Gaby


	16. Get out and fuck off!

Hey! I'm sorry, I lied. It's Monday, I know, but the chapter was done and I didn't want to keep it to myself anymore.

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Big thanks to my bff and beta, Keri, who gets me going and laughs at my stupid jokes.

So, according to my chapter plan there's around 10 more left until I'm wrapping up this baby. Just wanted to let you know.

Here's the chappy:

* * *

The captain announced they would be landing in 10 minutes just as they all returned to the lounge area of the plane. They all smiled knowingly to one another, sex hanging heavily in the air all around.

"So what's the plan?" Sookie asked.

"Well, we need to go to Fangtasia. We're meeting Bobby and we need to see what else has to be done to open the club again. It's fully restored now and the only remaining issues to deal with are decorative-wise," Eric said.

"I was thinking of going to see Jason. Do you think it'd be ok if I went?" she asked, surprising herself and Eric with somehow asking permission.

"Sure, do you want me to come with you?" he asked, though he knew she'd want to be alone with her brother to talk.

"No, I was thinking of talking with him some more. He needs to know about us and everything because he can become a target. He can protect himself some because of his weretraits, but I need to know when he's in trouble. Do you think that if he took some of my blood it would be a good idea?" she asked.

Eric was stunned. Although a bit weird, her idea was perfect.

"Actually that's a good idea. I'm not thrilled about you sharing your blood, but in this case I think we can make an exception. Do you think he'll be open to this?"

"I have no idea, but I hope he will. I want to know if something's wrong or not. How far away will I be able to sense him after just one sip?" she asked.

"Well, after you sucked that bullet out of me, I could sense you from all the way at Fangtasia when you were at home or at work. I could sense your general emotion and if you were in trouble, but not specific layers of emotions."

"Well, that'll have to do then. I hope he agrees, it will ease my mind if I know when he's hurt or in danger," she said, looking out the window, admiring the Louisiana evening, the lights of Shreveport spreading under them.

"Call him when we land," Eric told her and she nodded.

"We're gonna come with you, then, Eric," Alex said. "I can't wait to see the club," he added smiling.

"Ah, you'll find it resembles yours quite a bit. There are only pictures of it now, though. I'm sure Pam told you we had it blown up…" he trailed.

"Yes, she did. I would have done the same if I were you. But never mind that, you can now re-do it and involve Sookie in the process. I'm pretty sure she has some ideas about it," he smiled in her direction, trying to get her mind off the talk she'd have with her brother.

"Oooh, yeah, I'd looove that. We can still keep the red and black theme but maybe make it a bit classier, lose the slimy feel it has," she said making Eric smile.

"Anything you want. As long as you don't make me put in pink couches, we're good," he said.

"Ah, you know I'd never do that, hon, right?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Ha! It depends, and you know it," he said chuckling.

"Yeah, you're right," she stretched to kiss him just as they were touching ground.

They all got up and went to the hatch as the plane was being taxied in one of the hangars where it would stay until it was needed again.

"Ahhh, my baby," Sookie crooned when she saw her car was already there.

"Forsaking me so soon, Lover?" Eric asked with amusement.

"No way, hon, I doubt this car here can ride me back," she answered with a wink, making him growl.

"Are you driving it to the house?"he asked.

"No. I'll just pop there. You three take the cars and I'll fly back and meet you at Fangtasia later," she said and pulled out her phone to call Jason.

"Hey Jase," she said as she heard him pick up.

"Sis! Hey! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, can you head to the house? I need to get something from there and I want to talk to you about something."

"You're back? Great! I'll meet you there. What time?" he asked.

"Now. Go wait for me in the living room," she instructed.

"Ok. I'll be there in 5," he answered and she closed her phone.

"You're gonna give him a heart attack, Sookie," Pam remarked.

"No, I won't. He'll be shocked, but I have to show him," she said.

They busied themselves with carrying most of the luggage to the cars and left some to be sent home by the company.

"I have to go," Sookie said a few minutes later.

"Take your dagger with you, Lover," Eric said with concern.

"It's ok, hon, I'm already armed," she said, wiggling her fingers, making him smile.

"Ok. Only if you promise to use those fingers in certain…places later," he conceded with a smirk.

"Always," she replied and kissed him before she took a step back and thought of her old living room.

"Shit, sis! You scared the crap out of me!" Jason jumped to his feet when his sister popped in front of him.

"Hey Jase," she greeted smiling.

She didn't take a step forward, she didn't move, she let him take her new state in. Jason looked her over. Her skin lost its tan, but she was more beautiful now. Her skin was flawless, her hair looked alive, her blue eyes were bluer and seemed to sparkle even in the dim light of the room. He couldn't help thinking that this was right for her.

"Can I… Can I hug you, sis?" he asked after a minute.

Her face broke into a wide smile and she spread her arms, welcoming her brother's love and acceptance.

"Aw, Sook, I love you so much," he said as he hugged her tight.

"I love you too, big brother. I'm still me, I'm just a little more durable," she said into his chest.

"I know, I was just worried about you," Jason said.

"I'm fine. Perfect even," she smiled as she stepped back.

"Does he treat you right?" he said seriously.

"Like a queen," she replied and showed off her left ring finger.

"Shit, Sook. That's awesome. Did you set a date?" he asked, his eyes still on the ring.

"New Year's. Will you walk me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I will," he said and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, hugging her ribs.

"Ok, sis, 'nough with the mushy stuff. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Oh, you need to sit down, then and open your mind to me. It's safer this way," she said.

He looked at her skeptically for a second before he followed her instructions.

Sookie sat next to him, closed her eyes and slowly started telling him everything that had happened. He jumped first when he heard her in his mind, but quickly adjusted.

"_Shit, Sookie, you can do all that?" _

"_Yep, and you saw some of it as I came here," _she replied_._

"_Yeah. That's awesome. So why did you tell me all this? I can't help you with much…" _he trailed off.

"_Because I need you to know about this and be with your eyes wide open. Things are going to shift in the supe world soon, because of Eric and me. Since you're my brother you may become a target to those who want to hurt me and him. I need you to be careful," _she said.

"_Shit, Sook. I don't know what to say. I'll be careful, but other than that there's not much I can do. I'll keep my mouth shut and help you if there's a war or something you need to go to. I'm fairly certain there'll be some battles at least, right?" _he asked_._

"_Yep. I __**need**__ to know you're safe, Jason. I wanted to ask you something, but I need you to promise me you'll think about it before automatically rejecting it. Please," _she said, her eyes pleading his.

"_K. I promise," _he thought to her realizing that it was something important to have his sister look at him like that.

"_I want you to take some of my blood," _she thought to him with determination.

"_What? Why? Won't that make me go crazy or something?"_

"_Not in a small amount. I will be able to feel if you're in trouble. I __**need **__to know you're safe, Jase," _she insisted.

His wheels were spinning fast, weighting in the pros and cons.

"_Ok."_

"_Ok? You're sure?" _she asked_._

"_Yeah. You've got enough on your plate now__,__ so you don't have to worry about me__, __too."_

"_I'll put some in a glass or something for you. No need to make it even more weird…" she said as she got up and went to the kitchen. _

_She got a small coffee cup. She unceremoniously crunched her fangs into her own wrist and let the blood pool until her wound closed. She brought the half-filled cup to Jason and set it in front of him – let him take it in his own time. _

_Jason sat there looking at the cup. His hand stretched for it and his eyes locked with Sookie's._

"_No side-effects?" _he asked again.

"_I don't think so. Maybe a little more speed, but I can't guarantee it. I'm young so my blood shouldn't do much for you," _she sent him truthfully.

_He nodded, his eyes on the cup again. He lifted it quickly and put it to his mouth, drinking it in one go. _

_He was feeling ok, a little grossed out, but fine._

"Ok, I need to get going, sis. I'll be careful, I promise," he said as he got up and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Jase. I need to get something from upstairs and I'll be on my way as well. Talk soon," she said as she lead him to the door.

As Jason drove away she felt him.

"Show yourself, Sam," she said and turned and went inside, leaving the door open.

"What are you doing here," she asked, picking up Jason's cup and taking it to the kitchen. She set the cup in the sink and picked an apron, turned and threw it to a very naked Sam.

"What the fuck, Sookie?" he yelled at her after slamming the door shut and catching the apron.

"What the fuck what, Sam?" she turned and asked him calmly. His face was full of rage, his mind a hazy blur even to her.

"How could you do this, Sookie? How could you let him do this to you? I'll fucking kill him," he yelled at her.

"You will do no such thing, Sam, or I'll end you," she said with a level voice.

"Fucking perfect. You're turning into him, now! What have you done, Sookie? You were this sweet girl until you hooked up with 'them vamps. Goddammit, Sookie, how could you be so stupid?" he asked angrily, gripping the apron in his hand.

That was it. She was in his face, fangs down in an instant.

"DO NOT talk to me like that, Sam Merlotte. I have been with Eric for years now, what did you think would happen? I'd leave him and come make puppies with you? Did you actually think I'd leave him for you? Or what? That I'd just be with him until I died, leave him to his grief to kill himself? What the fuck are YOU thinking Sam?" she yelled at him. "Get the fuck out!" she told him.

"You can't possibly tell me you wanted this, Sookie. You can't tell me that you wanted to become a monster," he insisted, oblivious to the fact that her patience was running thin.

"I do. I asked him to turn me, Sam. I asked him to do it. Is that what you wanted to hear? He'd never have done it without my consent," she spat at him and turned her back to the man who had once been her friend, trying to hide how much he affected her and truly not wanting to see him naked anymore.

"You're so stupid Sookie. How could you? You were just a human, now you're a fucking monster," he said, making her whip around, her face pure fury.

"I have never been human, you stupid mutt," she said, her hands glowing with fire. "I have NEVER been human, Sam. I'm a fucking fairy princess," she said, her head held high, her fangs sparkling in the light.

He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. _It couldn't be. Shit. It couldn't be._

"I'm… I'm sorry Sookie," he stuttered and fell silent. "Calm down. Are you… You're the Chosen Couple, aren't you," he asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the ground. "I've heard of the prophecy…the fairy becoming vampire…"

Sookie relaxed instantly, the fire in her hands gone, her face no longer raging. He knew.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm sorry, I just never realized," he said. "I'm sorry for all I've said Sookie. You're not stupid, but I'm…"

"Jealous," she interrupted. "I get it. There was never anything between us, Sam, so I have no idea what the hell you want from me. Get out and keep your mouth shut about the prophecy" she instructed. "And cover the fuck up, I DO NOT want to see you naked, despite what you might want or think I want."

"But," he tried to say, fumbling with the apron and trying to cover himself up, feeling humiliated by her words.

"No buts, Sam. Get out. You could have come and asked me what was going on instead of assuming he changed me without my consent. You could have asked how I felt about it, but you jumped and told me I was stupid. You could have done a lot of things differently, over the years, but you always thought I was some dumb blonde that couldn't think for herself. Do I need to glamour you to shut your mouth?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Get out," she said again.

He turned for the door but her ring finger caught his eye.

"You're getting married," he said.

"Yes."

"But you're already pledged and bonded," he continued in a slow voice.

"Yes."

"He loves you."

"Yes," was all she said.

"Congratulations," he offered as he went out the door.

Sookie slammed the door after him, then went upstairs to her old bedroom and sent Eric a text. She told him she was ok and she'd tell him about everything later after she felt his concern in the bond.

She was furious about what Sam had said. He had always been so judgmental against vampires because they were different, although he was a supe as well. _Double standard asshole,_ she thought.

She opened the top drawer of her wardrobe, pushed her hand to the far end of it and took out the secret compartment. In a small box, folded in a napkin, was her reminder of the first time she took Eric's blood. The bullet. She smiled at the memory. He thought he was fooling her, but little did he know that she knew. She knew what it meant, she just played a fool. She had read in enough minds at the club and at Stan's house that a vampire couldn't be killed by a single normal bullet. She also knew what taking his blood meant. But she wanted it. She wanted him to know where she was. Even though she was with Bill, she knew, deep inside, that she couldn't trust him. She knew she was Eric's, but she fought it because it scared her. She didn't feel ready for what being with Eric meant. That's why she fought it so much over the years, even after they were a couple, she refused to give all of herself to him. Until that night. The night he turned her. That's when she fully accepted what she felt for him.

She was staring at the little piece of deformed metal until she was pulled out of her musings. Her senses were tingling. There was someone approaching. Bill.

"What the fuck? Is it idiots' night tonight?" she muttered under her breath.

Bill had started stepping on her nerves a few years back. He kept playing the part of the 'concerned friend' but he kept trying to influence her into leaving Eric. They hadn't spoken since she moved in with Eric a year and some back. His reaction had been nasty to say the least and she had to rescind his invitation to make him leave the house.

She tucked the bullet in the back pocket of her jeans and went downstairs. Better to face this head on. She wasn't afraid of him. She had killed Victor, for fuck's sake and he was twice Bill's age.

She opened the door and he appeared in front of her.

"Sookie?" he asked, shock written on his face.

"Bill," she greeted.

"I thought… I thought it was someone else. I sensed vampire and I came to check. What has he done, Sookie?" he asked, his voice suddenly angry.

She rolled her eyes. That was her favorite question of the night.

"He did as I asked him to," she answered, her voice cold. "What do you want?" she asked.

"How could you? He'll just use you for your telepathy, Sookie," he said angrily.

"Like you did, you mean," she asked.

"I was sent, Sookie. I didn't want to," he said apologetically.

"Oh, I don't give a shit, Bill. Sent or not, you did it," she spat at him, reveling in the disapproving expression on his face at her use of foul language.

"I don't believe you asked him to turn you, Sookie. He turned you against your wish. I'll end him," he sneered.

She snorted.

"Yeah, right, like you could hurt him in any way. He's older, bigger and better than you ever were, Bill," she said, happy to see that she had hurt him with her words. She'd had enough of his bullshit. She took a step forward, her eyes locked on his. "But you don't have to worry about Eric, Beehl," she copied his exaggerated drawl, "because you'll have to deal with me. If you as so much intend to harm him, I'll end you. Understood?" she threatened.

"You're just his bitch, aren't you Sookie?" he spat. "He's controlling your thoughts and actions, can't you see? That's not you talking," he said stubbornly.

"Oh, don't assume you know shit about me, Billy boy. I meant what I said. Fuck with anything that's mine and I will not think twice about ending your sorry ass. I should have let Eric do it years ago, when he wanted to. Just so you know, you've been living your preppy, sorry life until now because I didn't let Eric kill you," she spat. "Now get the fuck out of my face," she ordered.

"You will regret this, Sookie," he threatened.

"Oh, I bet I won't," she said in a sing-song voice, as she locked the door. "Fuck off," she said as she turned to him, pulled the hood of her black blouse over her head as she passed him on the porch and took to the sky, heading to Fangtasia.

She was fuming. The nerve on that jack-ass! She was sick of all these assholes that kept trying to tell her how to feel and what to do. Fuck them all! She was her own woman and she had chosen Eric. They were fated, sure, but it was her choice that eventually made them the Chosen Couple. The prophecy became true when she chose the night over day. Theoretically speaking since she could now daywalk. The pocket of her black jeans vibrated and she pulled out her phone. Her mood turned 180 degrees instantly.

"Lover?" he asked concerned.

"Hey, hon. I'm on my way and I'll tell you everything when I get there. Is your office clear?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Ok, let me land and I'll be right there," she said into the phone and closed it off.

She found a remote place to land, inside the tree line. She closed her eyes and thought of Eric's office. With a 'pop' she was standing in front of Eric. His eyes showed his worry.

She hugged him tightly.

"Hard night?" he asked.

"You won't believe it," she huffed.

"Things didn't go well with Jason?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Things went perfect with Jase," Sookie replied.

"Come, sit," he said pointing to the couch. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, Jason was already there when I popped in. I told him everything about the prophecy and Niall and our powers and he seemed to be ok with everything. He said he'd help us if we needed it and he vowed to keep our secret. I'm not at all worried about that. I gave him my blood," she said and Eric nodded for her to continue.

"I explained I'd be able to sense him if he were in trouble and I told him that the side-effects were probably non-existent since I'm so young. I'm right... right?" she asked.

"Yes, you should be. I don't know if the fairy in your blood will make the vampire traits more potent or not. Either way, since you two are siblings and he has some fae blood, as well, he shouldn't be too affected by your blood" he said. "This is all, however, theoretical since there has never been one in your case," he smiled.

"Well, at least I'll feel it if he's sick," she said, searching for Jason. It was weird, but she could feel him in the back of her mind.

"What happened next, before you texted me?" he continued.

"A judgmental shifter, that's what happened," she said and Eric stiffened beside her.

"What did the mutt do?" he growled.

"He followed Jason when he heard that I was back and he wanted to see me. He accused you of turning me against my will and told me I was stupid. I got so angry my hands started burning slightly. That was totally new," she noticed. "Anyway, he backed away and started to apologize. Eric… he knows. He figured it out after I told him that I was never human, that I was always a fairy princess. He figured it out. From what I got in his mind, he's chilled out enough, so he won't be a problem. He's also scared shitless of me," Sookie chuckled.

"As he should be. However, if he pulls this shit again, I won't be as kind as you were, Lover," he said, looking her straight in the eyes. She knew what he meant. She nodded. It was time for them to be safe. She wouldn't stand in his way and whatever he knew should be done.

"Then Bill showed up," she said and Eric growled, clenching his fists.

"He didn't realize it was me. He sensed a vampire at my house and he came to check up. He was really shocked to see it was me. Bill pulled the tirade about how you're going to use me and how you turned me against my wish – a recurring theme tonight, apparently – and how he was going to kill you for it. I laughed in his face and told him you're more powerful that him in every way, but he should fear me if he thinks of hurting you," she said making him proud.

"Good, he should fear you," he nodded, trying to reign in his rage.

"He doesn't know of the prophecy from what I gathered in his mind, or at least he hasn't figured it out. He might do something stupid."

"Let him come, then. That's all I've been waiting for," he said grimly and Sookie nodded in agreement. She really was sick of this shit. Enough is enough.

"So, husband of mine, show me around?" she asked, trying to put the events of the night behind her.

"Of course. By the way, Alcide is in the club," he said, trying to warn her of another possible conflict.

"I know, I already scanned the bar," she smiled.

"Of course you have, multi-tasker extraordinaire," he said squeezing her side as they exited the office.

The walls were fixed and so was the ceiling. There were new dark brown hardwood floors and the stage was rebuilt. The pillars were up again and the bar was new as well. The club looked like it was waiting for her decision on colors and details. She smiled at that, knowing that Eric was waiting for her input on the bar ever since he decided to blow it up.

Alcide was talking to Pam and Alexander and he smiled broadly when he saw Sookie. It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other.

"Hey Sook!" he spoke up.

"Hey Alc!" she replied.

His smile faltered when he took in her new … condition. She was a vampire. His smile grew back on his face in a second.

"You look good," he said grinning. "It suits you," he added.

Sookie returned his smile. Acceptance felt good.

"So do you. How's little Brian?" she asked of his son, now nearing his second birthday. Alcide had gotten married two years back with an absolutely gorgeous girl, named Alessia. She was this petite little thing, brown hair, huge eyes and an even bigger smile. She was already pregnant by the time the wedding came around, but no one minded. She was a were also, so their kid would surely shift when puberty hit.

"Oh, he's great. Running around like he's on Redbull or something. He's getting really spoiled. We can't say 'no' to him," he smiled thinking of his son.

"That's how it should be," Sookie smiled at her friend.

"Yes, well, I'm done for the night. I'm going home and I'll come back tomorrow morning and finish up around here. We should talk about the details and decorations so we can finish up in a few days," he said and all the vamps nodded. "Have a good night, everyone," Alcide said and turned for the door. Before he opened it he looked back at Sookie.

"Hey Sook?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still Friend of the Pack. Anything you need, you let me know, ok?" he said seriously.

"Thank you," was all that she replied as she nodded towards him.

"Well, that went well," she said as she turned to Eric who was smiling at her.

"I believe it did, Lover. Now, shall we head home?" he asked.

"Of course. Where are you two going? Are you staying with us, or what?" Sookie asked as she turned to Alex and Pam.

"We're actually going to my new home," Pam said.

"Oh, I didn't know you got a new house," Sookie sounded surprised.

"Well, I've had this house for about half a year but never moved there. Victor knew about the other one and I didn't want to give him this location as well. We're actually neighbors," she smiled.

"Hey, that's great!" she smiled.

"Yes, it is. Tomorrow night, we're having a date, sis. We're going to New Orleans and looking for your dress, my dress and some other things. We need to get some details hammered out. Only a little over a month left and we need to figure out a lot," Pam said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sookie mocked.

"Shall we?" Eric asked and headed for the parking lot.

Eric got in Sookie's car, while Alex and Pam got in hers.

"When's your car getting here?" Sookie asked.

"Well, it's in the garage by now. Bobby said it came a few days ago," he replied.

"Great, I can't wait to see it," she smiled.

"I doubt you'd be seeing any of it tonight, Lover," he purred and she felt like she couldn't get home fast enough. She pushed the pedal to the floor and was soon in front of their house. His fingers on her thigh didn't help her lust go down.

They punched in security code after security code as they passed through different areas of the house, between kissing and pushing each other against various walls on their way to the safe bedroom. By the time they finally reached it they were both naked and most of their garments hadn't survived.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as her back was pushed into the door. Eric's lips were on her neck, his hands teasing her breasts, pinching her nipples, bringing out a moan from her throat. He ground his erection into her, loving the sounds he got out from her.

He quickly moved to the bed and sat on the edge, her thighs on either side of him. She untangled her legs from behind him and brought them into a more comfortable position. Sookie's lips found his as she raised her hips and impaled herself on him. They both moaned into the kiss.

Her hips moved slowly over him as his big hands kneaded her bottom, bringing all kinds of sensations to her. Her hands clung to his broad shoulders, scratching along his back.

Eric was going mad with the pace she set and couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her on her back, brought her knees to her side and started pounding into her at vampire speed. Sookie's moans and pleas covered his own. His lips found her nipple and his fangs grazed her breast making them both growl. Her orgasm hit her hard and she started clamping around him. He roared as he plunged his fangs into her, pulling from the wound and coming deep inside her.

"I love you," he said as he pulled out and settled into bed, with an arm draped over her.

"I love you, too," she replied and twisted her neck to kiss his bloody lips.

* * *

Picasa album is updated with a few new pics.

Leave me some love! :D


	17. White

Hello darlings! I'm sorry it has taken longer than usual this week, but everything seems to be against me. First I have an extra busy weekend, then my dear beta Keri is sick and I had to ask sweet Northwomn to beta it for me, as she's done for one of the starter chapters. And now, when I want to post it, I had no power. Outage in the entire neighborhood. And my hair was wet. Boo!

Anyway, big big thank yous to everyone that read and reviewed. You all make me so happy. Thanks for all the nice words in the reviews and in your PMs. I hope you will all be happy until the very end of this little story.

Thanks to Anne for dealing with my mess on such short notice and for Keri for pushing me to write (lemons, cough cough). What can I say? She demands them. *shrug*.

Make sure to check my picassa album while reading the second half of the chapter. https:/picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/vatu(dot)gabriela/EternalNight?authkey=Gv1sRgCP6U7pad3uXUaA#

* * *

Sookie stretched her body as she woke the following day. She didn't need it, but the way her muscles moved felt good. Her face turned towards her lover, his features content in sleep. She kissed his cheek and got out of bed, pulled on a robe and went straight to the hallway where her jeans had ended up. Sookie smiled at the memory of last night. Damn, the things that man could do to her body.

She looked into her back pocket, pulled the tissue out and transferred it to her purse. Then she started going through the tons of clothes from her and Eric's luggage. After separating the ones that needed to be washed, and the ones they didn't even get to wear, she took the load to the machine. After another sorting, she had half the pile in the washer and half in a bag that would be taken to the cleaners instead.

Sookie then took her clothes off and slithered back into bed with Eric, her hand trailing up his ribs. He stirred with a smile on his face.

"Mmmm, hello, Lover," he greeted her as his hand snaked around her ribs and pulled her body closer to his.

"Hello indeed," she purred, feeling him harden by the second.

"I love it when you're naked when I wake," he said and kissed her, not letting her respond.

He rolled on top of her deepening the kiss, his hand groping at her sides, her breasts flat against his chest. Her legs wrapped securely around his hips, lifting her pelvis to his, groaning at the contact of their sexes. His hand went between them, delving between her thighs, teasing and probing her wetness.

"Please," she breathed into the kiss, making his mind hazy for a moment.

He obliged her and thrust all the way to the hilt, moaning at the contact and closeness. Their eyes locked and their lips touched as he started thrusting slowly. Her hands gripped his shoulders, loving their motion above her, loving how his muscles flexed with the movements, loving how small she felt under his imposing figure.

Sookie moved her legs higher up his sides, changing the angle so his dick was hitting her spot over and over again. She came undone quietly, her mouth open in a muted scream and he groaned as she pulled him over with her.

Eric slumped over her, his full weight resting on hers. _Safe._ She felt safe.

"I love you so much, Eric; I can't even begin to tell you," she said, looking at his pink-glowing face. They were always wearing their pink-ish shield now, but when they made love it was more pronounced.

He gazed into her eyes, seeing and feeling all she felt through the bond.

"I love you too, my Sookie. I've waited for you for so long; I'm not ever letting you go," he said in a hushed tone.

"You won't. I'm yours forever," she smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

"Mmm, that sounds good," he said into the kiss. "How about a shower before we have to leave for the bar?" he asked her, a glint of mischief in his eyes which she returned fully.

"Wanna race?" she asked.

"Of course. On three," he replied. "One, two, three!"

He moved to get off of her but she wasn't there anymore.

"Lover, that's cheating! You can't teleport in a speed race!" he hollered, chuckling at her. She really was something else.

"Ha! You didn't specify that!" she yelled back from the shower where she was adjusting the water temperature. Sookie jumped a bit as she found herself pressed against the tiles with a very big Viking behind her.

"Ah yes, but I didn't have to, did I Sookie?" he asked, pinning her hands above her head.

"No," she whimpered.

"And you still cheated," he insisted pressing his new hardness against her ass cheeks.

"Yes," she moaned at the contact. Her sensors were in overload. The hard cold tiles pressed against her tits, Eric's body molded to her from behind, her wrists slightly hurting from the pressure he was putting on them.

"Hmm, you've been a bad girl, Sookie," he mused.

"Yes, Master," she breathed, making it hard for him to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his throat at her words.

"Spread your legs," he ordered and she complied, shivering with want and expectation.

"Push your ass back, Sookie," he instructed.

She supported her weight on her arms and pushed her ass towards him, as he asked. She could feel him, hard and ready at her entrance and she whimpered again.

"You want this?" he asked in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes," she replied.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master."

"Ah, there we go," he said, wrapping his left hand in her hair and pulling her hair back as he slammed himself into her. Her moan echoed through the entire bathroom, the sound hitting the walls. Heavy breaths, pants, moans and the sound of their bodies coming together filled the room as they gave themselves to their animalistic sides, fucking like there was no tomorrow until they were both spent and happy.

"So, we're meeting with Alcide?" Sookie asked as she was getting dressed for the night.

"Yes. And then you're going shopping with Pam," he said and she smiled.

"You're starting to like this, Lover. I'm glad," he noticed.

"Yes, well, I love spending time with Pam. She's such a trip. Plus, now I don't feel like I'm using your money since I have plenty of mine to go around," she smiled.

"Yes, you do," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I was thinking. Do you think you can talk to Mr. Cataliades and set up an account for Jason? I want him to have some of Niall's money as well. After all, he's his grandson as well. It only seems fair," she said.

"Of course. How much are you thinking?" he said with a smile on his face, loving this giving side of hers.

"A quarter, maybe? I don't want to make Niall mad since he didn't say anything about Jason. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that it's your fortune now and you can do whatever you want with it. I will suggest that you make the account, but set up an allowance for him to take out every month, since he's likely to spend a lot too fast if he gets all that cash on hand," Eric said.

"That's a great idea. I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll want to move out, closer to us. He'll have plenty of cash now," Sookie mused.

"Of course. I'll talk to the daemon tonight and see what we can do and you should talk to Jason before everything is finalized," he said.

"Yep. Shall we go? Pam's getting closer," she said.

"Let's."

They made their way to the garage and she quickly jumped to the red, sexy new car.

"Are we taking yours for a ride?" she asked excitedly. Damn, if that car wasn't hot in red.

"Sure. What will you and Pam drive in?" he asked.

"Oh, we won't be driving," she smiled at him and he chuckled, muttering "show-off" under his breath.

Eric got into the driver's seat as she slipped in the chair to his right. He quickly put it in drive, making the engine purr at his command. _Didn't everyone? _Sookie thought. Pam's car was in front of the gates, in park. She hadn't bothered with driving up to the house, but was making out with Alex in the car instead. Sookie's smile grew ten times as Eric's honking startled them both. Ha! Surprised vampires!

In 10 minutes, Eric was parking his car behind the bar with Pam right behind him.

"Good evening everyone," Alexander greeted.

"Hey," Sookie smiled.

"Sookie. Eric," Pam nodded to them both. She seemed tense, but Sookie was sure she'd get to the bottom of things by the end of the night.

"Hey Pammy," she said cheerfully, kissed her cheek and turned on her heels, leaving a startled Pam behind. She could never get used to this.

Eric followed her to the office where she put her purse down on the couch. This was the only place in the bar that was already furnished. However, there was an empty spot next to his desk where he intended to bring another one for Sookie.

"Alcide is still in the bar. What are you thinking of for the decorations?" he asked her, pulling her into his lap as he sat in his chair. Alex and Pam entered the office and took a seat on the chairs in front of Eric's desk.

"The black and red theme is still good. It wouldn't be Fangtasia if we dropped that," she said and both Pam and Eric nodded.

"Black leather booths with black tables. I saw this thing once where the tabletop was glass and underneath was this kind of liquid. How about we do that, but there's a blood-like substance there?" she asked.

"Wow, that's great, Sookie," Pam said appreciatively.

"I must agree with Pam. You should have said something sooner about it, Lover. That's something I definitely see here," Eric smiled and squeezed her waist.

"What else, sis?" Pam asked.

"Well, how about we drape the columns like in Alex's club? Red velvet with black sashes? It would go with what the customers expect to see in a vampire bar," she asked and again all vampires nodded.

"Maybe keep the blood-flowing theme for the dance floor and the bar countertop? There could be some underneath lighting for the dance floor and the liquid would look like it was moving," Sookie continued.

"I actually think that's easily doable," Alcide said from the doorway, drawing all eyes on him. "I'm sorry to intrude. I heard you guys were here and came to talk to you. I overheard," he said smiling.

"No problem, Herveaux," Eric said. "We were just throwing ideas around to see what we want to do with the club."

"What Sookie suggested is easily done. We can use a strong Plexiglas for the dance floor to be able to minimize the erosion. I know a guy who can do the blood-impression as well. The lighting is easily done with some timers," Alcide said.

"Ok, so here's what we want with the rest of the club," Eric said and proceeded to tell him about what Sookie had suggested and some other details for the bathrooms and Pam threw in her two cents about door security.

In 15 minutes Alcide was on his way home, promising that it would all be ready in a couple of days.

"So which car are we taking, Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Oh, we're not driving, Pam," she replied smiling.

"Great! We're taking the Sookie express," Pam joked.

"Yep. Are you boys gonna be ok?" Sookie asked Eric and Alex.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex replied with a playful smirk on his face, making Eric roll his eyes.

"We'll be fine, Lover. We'll just do what we do best. Talk politics, plan takeovers, discuss the best torture techniques. You know, the usual. I'll even call the lawyer for you," he smiled, making Sookie chuckle.

"Just don't get ahead of yourselves," she said, kissing him.

"Never," he replied and smacked her ass playfully. "Now go spend something!"

"Yes, Master," she purred and bent for her purse, making him growl.

"You'll pay for that later," he smirked at her.

"I'm counting on it," she winked at him and left the office with a laughing Pam.

"Oh, Sookie, you're gonna get it so badly when we get home," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know, but I love it when he's all controlling in the bedroom," she smirked.

"I bet you do. Now, where are we going?"

"Well, you're the one who knows the shops there, but I was thinking of paying Ames a visit. What do you think? Would it be weird?" she asked.

"No, it's ok. Amelia and I ended our fling on good terms. Plus, she was seeing the Were before she left the city," Pam replied and Sookie nodded, taking out her phone.

"Ok then," she said and dialled Amelia's phone number.

"Sookie, hey girl! It's been too long!" she squealed.

"Yeah it was. Hey, I was thinking of dropping in. I have some news to give you. Are you at home?" Sookie asked.

"You're in New Orleans? Oh my God! Yeah, I'm home!"

"Good. Can you ... lift your charms for a few minutes?"

"My charms? Sookie what are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Can you do it, please? I'll be there in a minute. Will that be long enough?"

"Yeah, sure. You need to tell me what this is about," she insisted.

"I will. I'll tell you everything when I get there. I'm with Pam, by the way."

"Ok. Just, give me a minute to do the incantations," she said and closed the phone.

Sookie took Pam's hands and stepped closer.

"Think of Amelia," she instructed Pam and when she finally gave her nod Sookie teleported themselves to Amelia's living room, making her scream.

"Oh my God, Sookie, you scared the crap out of me!" she admonished. "How the hell did you do that?" she asked and then noticed the changes in her friend and fell silent. Sookie pulled up her shields. She knew that leaving them down would only mean hearing what came out of Amelia's mouth twice.

"YOU DID IT! You finally did it! Oh, Sookie I'm so happy for you!" Amelia said, jumping up and down and finally wrapping her hands around Sookie's neck.

"Yes, I did. I knew you'd understand," she smiled and relaxed into her friend's embrace.

"Understand? I was just waiting for you to get your shit together and realize what I always have, that you two were meant to be together," the pixie said.

"Oh, you have nooooo idea," Sookie said.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked and left the embrace, moving to kiss Pam's cheek.

"Sit down?" Sookie asked, knowing that Ames should take the news sitting down.

"Yeah, sure. Start at the beginning," she instructed.

"Ok. So, Eric took me to Sweden about two months ago and one day I simply started thinking about my life, my family and what I am. I realized I could never have a normal life; this is what was normal to me, so I decided to make the most of it. I wanted to be with Eric; I knew that much, so why not be eternally pretty, right? So I asked him to turn me. After I rose, we started noticing weird stuff, like I didn't sleep longer than he did, I actually rose before him and there were these weird things about me," Sookie said to a gaping audience. Amelia was eager to hear the story and Pam was eager to hear it from Sookie's point of view. It was amusing her to say the least.

"I can hear vampires now, too," she whispered and the witch's mouth fell open. "We met with the daemon, Mr. Cataliades, a few nights later and he brought me something from my grandfather. Apart from shitloads of money, there was a letter. Apparently, because I'm part fae, mixed with my telepathy and the vamp magic, I'm this super-supe. Wonder Woman or something. I don't need to tell you that this should be quiet, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Amelia quickly shook her head.

"I can pop, as you can see and our little family has this kind of shield that protects us from my powers. I can... I can control Sun powers – specifically fire and UV lights and stuff," she said, producing a little flame in her palm and quickly putting it out.

"I can also resist other fae and I have no bloodlust. There is something else as well, but I can't tell you those two, because it might become dangerous. What I've told you now will soon become common knowledge," Sookie said in a darker tone.

"I completely understand. Wow. So that's why you asked me to raise my charms. I have a feeling you could have popped through them, though," Amelia said after a minute of mulling over the information Sookie had given her.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to take that chance. The travel was long distance anyway."

"You mean you weren't in New Orleans?" the witch asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, we were at Fangtasia. Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because it's a long way to teleport. Fae usually teleport in and out of this dimension, but it's hard for them to pop around here that much... especially that long a distance. Have you tried to see how far away you can go?" Amelia asked.

"Actually, no. This is the first time I tried it from here. I teleported last night from the middle of the road between Bon Temps and Shreveport into Eric's office, but the rest were within eyesight."

"Oh. Well, if it worked, I guess there's no need to worry. So, tell me, what else brings you here? You know I'm happy to see you, but I feel like there's something else," the witch said.

"How about this?" Sookie said cheerfully and raised her left hand showing Amelia her engagement ring.

"OH MY GOD, Sookie! You're getting married! Oh my God! It's gonna be so great! I'm so happy for you!" Amelia started jumping up and down all over again, back to her bubbly personality in less than a second.

Pam was smiling indulgently at Amelia, somehow jealous she couldn't act that way since she was probably just as ecstatic about it. Vampire weddings were boring and pompous to say the least. This would be stylish and sweet if she had her way.

"Thanks, hon. I'm so happy as well. We're actually here to dress shop. Do you want to join us?" Sookie asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to," Amelia said and jumped off the couch, grabbed her purse and slipped into her boots. Her arms were half-way through her coat when she turned and found two very amused vampires smiling from the couch.

"Amelia?" Sookie asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Oh, Sookie," she said, suddenly teary eyed, as she flung herself to Sookie's neck once again. "Of course I will. I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional tonight. I missed you so much and I'm just so happy for you and excited about everything that's happening to you. It's not something that ever happens, you know? A fairy turning ... " She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened in shock and realization.

"You're..."

"Yes," Sookie smiled.

"Oh my. You need to talk to the Ancient Pythoness," Amelia said.

"We will. Everything will be ok and it will settle down. For now, we're getting married. How about we go shopping now?" Sookie asked. She was happy she didn't have to hide this from Amelia, but she really didn't want to think about prophecies and war tonight.

"Of course. Let's get going. I know the perfect store!" the witch said, a glint in her eyes.

Pam linked her arm with Amelia's.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked secretively.

"Mhm. Right near the Abbey," Amelia replied.

"Oh, I love it. Come now, Sookie, we have to get you the dress," Pam called.

"Good thing they have extended hours," the little brunette said.

In a matter of minutes they were in front of the shop. Beautiful intricate dresses adorned the windows. Pam and Amelia were like kids in a candy store.

"Pronovias, girls? Really? Great!" Sookie smiled from ear to ear. She used to look through different catalogues and she remembered loving what they created, but they were always out of her price-range. _Not now they wouldn't be_, she smiled to herself. She could get whatever she wanted to and not worry over it.

The three of them went in and they were greeted by a cute, short blonde woman.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Hi! I'm getting married on New Year's and I was looking for some dresses," Sookie piped in.

"Sure. Do you have any idea of what you're looking for? We have some other dresses that are not Pronovias here, I could show you those as well," the woman, called Mary piped in.

"Well, I was thinking of actually trying out some different styles and see what fits, you know? And sure, show us whatever you have. We'll look through the bridesmaid dresses until you pick some out, ok?" Sookie said.

As Mary went to get some dresses for Sookie to try on, they started perusing the formal ones.

"Blue?" Amelia asked Pam and Sookie.

"For your dresses? Sure. You both look stunning in blue," Sookie smiled at her friends. "Pam agreed to be my maid of honour and you'll be my bridesmaid. Maybe not the same dress, you know... Same colour code, but different?" she suggested.

"Sure. We have different styles, as it is," Pam said. "How about this?" she asked picking up a dress from the rack.

"Oh, that's pretty. It would look stunning on you. Ok, let me find something in that colour," Amelia said and buried her nose in the clothes again.

"Eureka!" she yelled as she pulled out a beautiful short dress in the same shade of royal blue as Pam's.

"I love you girls, so much," Sookie said, loving how involved they were.

"And we love you too, now stop that PMS-ing and start looking for some cocktail dresses," Pam instructed with a smile. "I want to throw a party for the resident vampires the night before the wedding. That way, you get a reception and a private-family-only wedding."

"That's such a great idea! Thanks for thinking about that," Sookie said, starting to get teary eyed.

"Oh, nothing of that," Amelia said and hugged her. "You start looking and we'll go try these dresses out."

With that Amelia and Pam went to the dressing rooms while Sookie started looking through the racks. She picked out about five dresses before both girls were out, looking like princesses.

"Wow, you two look stunning," she said admiring the floor-length gown Pam was wearing and the short, curve-hugging dress that Amelia picked out.

"We most certainly do," Pam said grinning, making them all chuckle. "What do you have there?" she asked, pointing to the pile of dresses on Sookie's arm.

"Oh, just a few things. How about this for the reception, Pam?" she asked about a white strapless dress with a sparkling belt.

"That's perfect," the two bridesmaids said at the same time.

In that moment, the sales-lady walked in, dragging in a rack with several dresses hanging on it.

"Here are a few styles that I want you to try out. I have something in mind, but I want the decision to be yours. Here, start with this one," she said and pushed a big dress to Sookie.

"Thank you," she addressed the lady and turned to her friends. "Why don't you change out of those dresses and set them aside and then come zip me up?" she laughed.

"Sure," they both said and hurried to change. Predictable! They had a chance to see Sookie naked and they ran with it.

Sookie went to the bigger booth and quickly stripped off her clothes. She had on white panties and a strapless bra, perfect for trying on dresses. She carefully unfolded the white dress. It had a huge round train and a lot of beading. She stepped inside it and managed to pull it up when Pam pulled the drape.

"I had her close the shop. We're all alone," she smiled at her and started pulling the zipper up with expert hands and tying the corset laces. "Come on out," she instructed and Sookie came out of the dressing room to the stage-like zone in the middle of the room. There were eight mirrors that let her see the dress from all directions.

Her nose puckered, along with Pam's and Amelia's when they saw the full effect of the dress.

"Sorry, but this isn't it. The style or the dress. It's beautiful but it's not me. It might have been me five years ago, but not now," Sookie apologised to the seller.

"Oh, no problem. Here, try this one," Mary said and handed out another dress to Pam.

For the next hour, Sookie went through a lot of different styles and dresses.

"Too big," Pam said.

"Too Cake-y," Amelia noticed.

"Too...futuristic," Pam said with distaste.

"Your grandma's drapes," Ames pointed out.

"Beautiful, but not it," Sookie offered.

"Too much," Amelia yelled in horror.

"Too many details," Pam screeched.

Finally Sookie took the last dress off the rack Mary had brought and took it to the changing room. This was different. It followed her body line and the lace was so beautiful.

"How about this one?" she asked as she stepped out.

"Well, that...that's something that looks good on you. Maybe without the shoulder part," Pam offered. "Your boobs are just too nice to hide, Sook," she said and the future-bride smiled.

"Ah, just as I was thinking," Mary said. "I've been keeping this dress hidden for some time. I had a feeling about you. It's yours," she said and went to a side rack and pulled out one dress. "Try it on," Mary said.

"Thank you," Sookie said and went to the dressing room yet again. She started to lose faith that she'd find something for her, but as she pulled on the white gown Mary had given her, her eyes started to sparkle. This was it. She quickly adjusted the dress on her and stepped out.

Pam and Amelia were gaping.

"That's it, Sookie! That's it!" Amelia said cheerfully.

"You look so beautiful, sis!" Pam said, her voice full of emotion.

"It's a keeper!" Sookie announced smiling and Mary smiled right back to her. She had been right.

Ten minutes later they had all their dresses packed and Sookie had paid for them all, gowns, shoes and accessories. She picked out a long lace-edged veil to go with her dress as well. They finally parted ways with Amelia after she promised she'd be in Bon Temps right after Christmas.

"So, what's been bothering you?" Sookie asked Pam as they walked silently to the jeweller's shop Amelia had advised them on.

"Bothering? Nothing," Pam lied.

"Pam," Sookie said in a warning tone. She could get it out of her head if she wanted to.

She sighed. "Fine. It's Alex. He said he wants to pledge with me. He asked me..." she said.

"And? What did you answer?" Sookie asked.

"I told him I'd have to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not something I'm accustomed to. He also said he loved me," Pam said.

"And did you say you love him back?"

"No. I don't. I do. I can't," Pam blubbered.

"You do and you can, Pam," Sookie said, stopping in her tracks. "Listen, don't be afraid of change, like I was. Don't be afraid of love. He truly feels for you, sis, and I know you do too. Tell him," she insisted.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Pam said and resumed walking.

"You can. Do you love him?" Sookie asked again.

"Yes."

"Then tell him. Admit it to him and you'll feel better. Stop hiding," she advised as they reached the jeweller. Pam sighed knowing that Sookie was right.

"Good evening," the man behind the counter greeted.

"Hello," Sookie replied. "Are you Mister Green?" she asked.

"Yes and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sookie Northman, a friend of Amelia. She sent me to you."

"Ah, come in, come in. Any friend of Amelia's is welcomed here. How may I help you?" he asked, eager to be of service.

"I'm getting married on New Year 's Eve and I was wondering if you could make my fiancé a ring out of something I give you," she asked and Pam raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what this was about.

"Of course, my dear. What is it?" Mr. Green asked.

Sookie opened her purse and took out the little tissue and put it on the counter. She slowly unfolded it and took the bullet in her palm.

"But that, that's a bullet," he pointed out.

"Yes. He took this to protect me. I want to make his wedding ring from it. Maybe you could melt it and put it over a layer of platinum. Amelia told me you can melt metals and keep their history embedded in them," Sookie said and raised an eyebrow.

The old witch looked at her in surprise and eventually gave a slight nod.

"Yes. I understand why you want that. I will make sure to keep it preserved and only change its shape. I will have it done within the week. Will that be ok with you?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot to me and you will receive an appropriate payment for your trouble," Sookie said with a warm smile.

"Thank you as well, Mrs. Northman. I'll take care of everything. Congratulations, by the way," he offered to the smiling woman.

"Greatly appreciated," she said and left the shop with Pam in tow.

"You kept that? From Dallas?" she asked as soon as they were out.

"Yes, I did."

"He's going to love it, Sookie. That's such a great idea," Pam said smiling.

"I hope so. Are you ready?" Sookie asked

"Yes," she replied and put her hands in hers.

"Think of Eric's office," Sookie instructed again and popped them back to the club.

"Welcome back, Lover," Eric greeted her.

* * *

Leave me some love!

xoxo  
Gaby


	18. Oh no, he didn't!

Hello darlings! Early chapter!

Thanks so much for all the reviews. You're response is amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Thanks so much to Keri, my dear beta, who got this chapter done in record time, and to Anne, who did my previous chapter and who support me every chance she gets.

Without further chatter, here's the chappy. Make sure to check the picasa album. It's updated with some new awesome pics.

* * *

_"Welcome back, Lover," Eric greeted her._

* * *

"Hej, min man," Sookie purred at him, his eyes darkening instantly.

He was on her in a second, his hands holding her tight, her body pressed to his, their lips connected. She reluctantly broke free.

"Pam, take the stuff to your house," Sookie instructed before she closed her eyes and popped both Eric and herself in the middle of their bedroom.

"Do you even have any idea what you do to me when you speak my language, Lover?" Eric asked breathless.

"I'm starting to get an idea," she replied while ripping his shirt off, her hands splaying on his chest. "I love how I can get you going so easily," she admitted.

"Always ready for you, Lover," he replied while sending the button of her jeans flying and completely ruining her fly. His hand was between her legs, teasing and probing while hers was rubbing up and down his hardened length.

He groaned and put his lips to her neck, kissing up and down the column of her throat making her moan. She quickly ripped off his jeans as he divested her of the rest of her clothes. Need. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall, raised her to his shoulders and buried his face between her legs. She yelped in surprise as she found herself at over 3 meters off the ground but quickly lost her train of thought and any intention of protesting as she felt his cool tongue on her clit. He was fast and intense and didn't hold anything back as he ate her, making her tremble with pleasure and coming on his tongue in minutes.

Eric threw her on the desk near the window and pulled her ass to the edge. He threw her legs over his shoulder and buried himself to the hilt, their moans mingling in the silent room. He pounded into her at vampire speed while one of his hands rolled a nipple as the other rubbed circles on her clit. Sookie's back came off the desk as she came around his cock, screaming his name. He roared as he spilled inside her, slowing his thrusts until he stopped. The only movements either of them being capable of were involuntary shivers.

After a few minutes of reveling in their orgasms he picked her up and tucked her in bed, spooning behind her.

"I love you so much," he declared in her ear, kissing behind her lobe.

"I love you, too," she replied sleepily and cuddled her body tighter into his embrace, making him smile. Apart from the fact that they were vampires, they were just like any other couple, falling asleep into each others' arms. He would never be able to express how grateful he was for the gift she had given him. To be able to walk in daylight again was something he dreamt of often since he met her; a desire long forgotten in the millennium spent in darkness, but awakened by the girl in front of him from the minute she walked into his life.

The following week was busy with the rest of the renovations being done at Fangtasia and they easily fit back into their usual schedule, spread between the club and alone-time at home. Eric had insisted a few times on seeing the dress that he knew was in Pam's home, carefully tucked away, but he got snapped at by both his girls. They insisted that it was bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, and even though they were an unconventional couple, they better not take any risks.

December 7th came around and the club had its grand reopening. Vampires flooded to greet their Sheriff and fangbangers made a beeline at the entrance hoping to get a piece of the Viking. Sookie was nervous, knowing all the attention her man was going to get. She didn't have any doubt in her mind that he wouldn't cheat on her, but she wasn't above being jealous anyway.

Much to her surprise, there were two thrones on the stage where Eric used to seat. Her eyes met his in question. That wasn't in the plan.

"A surprise for you, my love. Do you like?" he asked.

"For me? I'm supposed to sit with you up there?" she asked.

"Yes. You do not want to?" he replied.

"Of course I do. I just never thought of it before," she said smiling, thankful that he had thought of her. It wasn't one of her desires, but if she wanted the fangers off her man, she'd better put herself on display.

"Thank you," she added. "How did you manage this? It wasn't in the plan," she asked as they made their way to the thrones. They were blood-red, the details made of glass, letting the lights reflect through them.

She was dressed in a curve hugging brown dress that made her legs look like they went for miles and miles, while he wore his usual jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. His hair was tied in a neat braid.

He took her hand as they stepped up the podium and Eric cleared his throat at the vampires that populated the club and they instantly turned their attention to them.

"Thank you for coming tonight to the reopening of Fangtasia. You all have your schedules as per our agreement and you will be requested to attend to your duties as you have before the unfortunate event that left the bar in rubble.

The rules remain the same. Feeding inside the club is prohibited. That goes with violence as well. Remember that I am still your Sheriff and any insubordination will be paid for.

Furthermore, I would like to present to you my bonded, pledged and, recently, childe, Sookie Stackhouse Northman. Most of you know her already. I will request that you treat her with the same respect that you treat me and let there be no mistake. She is mine! Any attempt on her life or well being _will _be considered a blood offense and will be swiftly punished.

Also, you are all invited, on December 30th, to our wedding reception. The wedding itself will be a private family affair and we will be throwing this party the day before. You will be receiving your invitations in the next few days, so there is plenty of time to RSVP before then.

That is all. Pamela, please open the doors and let the humans in," he instructed.

Sookie would have blushed if she could. She took her seat near Eric and leaned in for a kiss.

In the back of the room, near the door, Bill Compton was fuming. He took his exit as soon as the first patrons entered.

"_Anything to concern ourselves with, Lover?" _he thought to her and she didn't reply, still scanning the brains of those present.

"_There were a few malicious thoughts. Jealousy. Nothing serious I think. Most are amazed that you turned me and that you're marrying me in a human ceremony. Other than that, they're all admiring us," _she thought to him and he gave an almost unperceivable nod.

The following night Sookie received a phone call from Mr. Green, letting her know the ring she had commissioned was done.

"Who was that, Lover?"

"Oh, the jeweler's. He promised he'd bring in some nice things and that he'd call when they were in. I want to buy the girls something, you know," she lied through her teeth, a smile on her face.

"That's a great idea. When are you supposed to go?" he asked.

"Actually, tonight. Why don't you go ahead at the bar and I'll catch up as fast as I can," she proposed.

"I don't like the fact that you're going alone, Lover," he said.

"Oh, I can take care of myself, Mr. Northman!" she bristled.

"Mmmm, why so feisty?" he purred at her, turned on by her formality.

"You know damn well I can take care of myself. I'll call Amelia so I can use her living-room as landing area," she replied.

"Ok. Just promise to take care, Lover," he asked and pulled her in his arms.

"Always," she replied softly and kissed his lips. "Now go and keep those fangers away from what is mine," she said smiling.

"Jealous, Lover?"

"Always," she replied and averted her eyes.

"You know you have nothing to be jealous of, right?" he said seriously and turned her face to look at him.

She searched his eyes and the bond and she felt ashamed for feeling the need to do so. She nodded and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him again.

As he went to the garage and to his car she let out a sigh. The meeting with Bill brought back the memories of his treason and deceit. She straightened out her spine and remembered that Eric was nothing like Bill. He had been faithful to her even before they were a couple.

She took out her phone and called Amelia.

"Hey, girlfriend," the witch greeted.

"Hey, darlin'. Mind if you lift your charms for a few minutes? I need to go to the jeweler," Sookie said.

"Sure. Just give me a minute," Amelia replied and the conversation interrupted.

Sookie checked her purse again for her wallet. She then checked herself in the mirror. Slight makeup on, a cute purple, long-sleeved dress, along with a naughty pair of thigh-highs and the perfect pair of platform, black Louboutins.

She was suddenly very, very happy that there was rarely any snow in Louisiana, or her shoes would have been ruined. Sookie grabbed her coat and teleported to Amelia's living room.

"Hey, Sook," her host greeted and quickly got to her feet to hug her friend.

"Hey, hon! It's good to see you," she said.

"So, tell me, how are the plans coming along?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, it's all set, almost. We picked out the invitations the other day and I'm mailing them tomorrow. We spoke to Stan from Dallas and he'll be coming to marry us as he's was ordained as a minister when a Vamp from his retinue wanted to marry a human. We also applied the papers at the City Hall and they'll be out the day before the wedding," she replied.

"So where are you holding the wedding?"

"Well, we're gonna do it at the farmhouse. Since it's going to be our anniversary on the day we marry, we wanted to do the ceremony in the place we fell in love, and that's my old farm house. The day before, there's gonna be a party for the area vamps, but that's going to be at the bar," Sookie said.

"That's great. As I said, I'll be there on the 26th. Can I stay at your old house?" Amelia asked. "I'll clean it up before the party and everything."

"Sure you can stay there, but you don't have to clean anything. We're going to get a cleaning crew there."

"Ok. I'll call before I leave, to let you know," Amelia said smiling.

"Sure. Hey, I meant to thank you for telling me about Mr. Green. You were right. He's made the wedding band. I'm just glad that he's still working there after all these years. It's been a long time since you told me about him," Sookie said.

"No problem. I'm just glad you finally a chance to make the ring for Eric. It sure took you long enough," the witch laughed.

"Yeah, but the road still led us here, you know. Eric is right. This is the path we had to take to bring us where we are today."

"I'm so happy for you, Sook," Amelia said and hugged her friend.

"Hey, I was wondering, can you put in protective charms around our house when you come?"

"Of course. Anything for you," she smiled.

"Can you put a privacy spell as well? Like… so no one can see us after we enter the property?"

"Well, that's a bit harder, but I think I can pull it off. Why do you need that?" Amelia asked.

"I can't tell you, hon. It's related to one of my other gifts," Sookie explained and Amelia nodded in understanding.

"I'll do it anyway."

"Thanks for being my friend. Ok, hon, I need to go. See you in a few weeks," Sookie said as she hugged her friend good-bye.

"Ok. Be careful."

"Always am," Sookie replied and was off the door.

In no time she was in front of Mr. Green's store. The bell chimed as she opened the door, announcing her arrival.

"Ah, Good evening Mrs. Northman," the old man said.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Green. How have you been?" Sookie asked with a smile.

"As good as my old age permits, my darling. Come, come, let me show you," he beckoned.

Sookie approached the man and he pulled out a dark ring box. He opened it slowly and inside sat a beautiful, simple, wedding band. The bullet material had been forged into a thin band and both edges were finished with platinum. To the naked, human eye, the differences in material were unnoticeable, but Sookie could see the slight difference in the coloring, since they were both polished to shine. She smiled widely as she took a whiff and she smelled Eric over that little patch of material. The metal remembered his blood's smell. There was no doubt where that came from.

"Thank you so much, sir. I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me and how much it will mean to my husband," she said, emotion in her voice.

"I am happy to have been of service. I haven't done that in so long I wasn't sure I could still do it," the old man laughed.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're most welcomed."

"Can I look around? I'm looking for some bridal jewelry and some for my bridesmaids," she said.

"Of course. Of course. Look around, dear," he replied.

After an hour of chit-chat with the man and careful picking she ended up with a hefty bill. She bought four shoe-trinkets and mounted them on a platinum bracelet for Pam. She'd love it.

She also picked up two sets of necklace, earrings and bracelets for her maid of honor and her bridesmaid. They were identical. Rows and rows of sapphires encircled by little diamonds. Breathtaking and a perfect match for their dresses.

A diamond bracelet caught her eye as well and she decided to buy it for herself. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything else for her wedding day, but she relied on Eric to buy her something. She knew he'd make the perfect choices, like always.

"Come back anytime, dear," the old witch said as she went out the door, $150,000 less on her black card.

She headed straight back to Amelia and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sook. I didn't realize you'd be back," she said as she stepped back to let her friend in.

"Yeah, me either. I wanted to give you something now, rather than later," she said.

"Ok, what is it?" Amelia asked as Sookie was pulling up a big, square box wrapped in velvet. Ames took the gift with shaky hands, knowing where she was coming from. Her eyes widened in surprise and excitement as she opened the lid.

"Sookie, I can't take this!" she yelped, doing the quick math of how much it must have cost.

"You can and you will. It's my gift for you to wear at my wedding. I got Pam one exactly the same. Please accept it," she said smiling, happy that she could finally gift her friends and family.

Amelia's eyes welled up and she hugged Sookie.

"Thank you so much. It's so beautiful, hon. Thank you."

"No problem, dear. I'm glad you like it. Now, let me call Eric and see if the office is clear," she smiled and pulled her phone up. She kept smiling broadly as she watched her friend gaze at the jewelry in the box.

"Hello, Lover. You seem to be happy," he said.

"Hi. Yeah, I am. Is the office clear?" she asked.

"Yes. Come on in."

"In a minute," she replied and closed her phone.

"See you in a few weeks, Ames," she said hugging her friend.

"I'll be there," she replied just before Sookie disappeared.

"How are you, Lover?" Eric asked as she appeared in front of him and quickly found her way in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm happy because I delivered Amelia her present and she loved it," she replied smiling from ear to ear.

"I see. What else did you buy?" he asked.

"Well, I got Pam the same thing. It matches their dresses," Sookie said as she pulled out the box with her sister's present.

"It's beautiful, dear," he said as he kissed her forehead. "What else?"

"A little gag gift that she can wear every day. Like this?" Sookie asked as she pulled the trinket bracelet from a little bag.

Eric laughed heartily when he noticed the little shoes.

"She'll love it, I'm sure."

"I also got myself a bracelet. I might wear it at the wedding," she said as she pulled the third box out.

"It's wonderful. It fits you perfectly," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she replied.

"What else is in there? One more box," he said and she hesitated.

"I'm not sure I should show it to you," Sookie said.

"Why not? What can there be inside that I shouldn't see?" he asked confused.

"It's your wedding ring," she replied, biting her lower lip.

"I see. Well, take it out. Let's check if it fits. I can show you yours, if you want," he replied with a smile.

"You bought my wedding ring?" she asked, red tears threatening to spill from her eyes, a big smile on her face.

"Of course. I've had it for some time now," Eric said and kissed her.

Sookie pulled the last box from the gift bag and put it in his palm. He looked her in the eye as he opened it and then gazed at the ring inside.

"Lover, it's wonderful. I love it, thank you," he said smiling. His face froze as he caught a scent.

"Where's that coming from?" he asked, confused. "It smells like me."

"It does. It's the ring. The middle, more specifically," Sookie replied but he was still confused.

"I still don't understand how it can smell of me."

"Look closely. The middle isn't made of platinum like the rest of it…" she trailed off.

"Then of what? What metal did you have that smelled of me that strongly?" he asked and realization hit. His eyes went wide and a strong feeling came over him.

"The bullet? You kept the bullet?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied breathless.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to be yours even back then," Sookie said.

"I didn't fool you, did I?" he asked with a smile and she shook her head.

"This is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me, Sookie. Thank you. It means the world to me and I will wear it proudly for the rest of eternity," he said and pulled her into a kiss, overwhelmed by his love for her.

He reluctantly pulled away and asked her if she wanted to see her ring, but she shook her head yet again.

"Are you done here?" she asked.

"Yes, Pam will handle it. Tell her and take us out of here," Eric said.

"_Pam, we're out of here,"_ she thought to her sister.

"_Fine, but you'll pay for it,"_ she rumbled even in her thoughts.

"_Come to the office. The square box is your gift from me. Wear it at the wedding," _she said, right before clutching herself to Eric and teleporting home.

That night they made love slowly, adoringly, pushing all their feelings in their act. They didn't rush, they didn't scream, they simply moved together, their love glowing pink around them, engulfing their bodies.

"_Thank you, Sookie, I love the gift. I will wear it proudly. Also, I will wear the bracelet always,"_said the text message Sookie found on her phone the following morning. It was from Pam.

The weeks passed quickly. Invitations were sent and around 100 vampires sent their RSVPs back. Stan arrived the day after Christmas and was happy to see both Eric and Sookie. He congratulated her on finally turning, saying that it was inevitable since she was 'made to be a vampire'. She had always liked Stan and his nerdy-boy looks so he thanked him for the compliment. Amelia had also arrived and was living in the old farm house and much to Sookie's surprise, Jason visited her every day.

Felipe had called to congratulate Eric, admonishing him that he hadn't taken Sookie to pledge her fealty to him as a new vampire. How he had found out, they had no idea, but considering how many vampires had seen her, it was inevitable. He even asked Eric if he had heard from Victor, which the Viking dismissed saying that he hadn't been 'bothered' by Madden since before our trip. He went as far as saying that he thought he had returned to Felipe's court.

December 30th rolled around faster than anticipated. Sookie was busy with Pam and Alex that evening, arranging last minute details, while Eric was running some errands and taking care of some other "secret business" he was trying to keep from Sookie.

She was wearing a beautiful white, floor-length gown, with a sparkling sash on her waist. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline so her breasts were on full display. Her hair was pinned loosely with little flowers, a sparkling pink necklace around her neck. She was wearing a pair of light pink pumps that Pam had bought her. Strapped tightly to her right thigh, on the inside, was Alex's gift to her – the silver Kris.

The club was filled with beautiful white flowers, their aromas enchanting, though not overwhelming for the keen sense of smell vampires possessed.

Soon the guests started arriving, and Sookie and Pam welcomed them. A hundred mingling vampires was a rare sight as every vampire in the area was there. Yes, including Bill Compton who was glaring from a corner.

Suddenly, Sookie felt a tug on her bond. It wasn't much, but it was something and it was in the back of her mind. Jason was in trouble. She cursed under her breath and was asking Pam for her phone in a minute. She'd call Eric and see where he was. Since he was already late he could go and check on Jason. The cell dropped from her hand as a stab of pain ran through her body. This wasn't Jason. It was Eric.

She recovered quickly, closed her eyes and spotted malicious thoughts.

"Pam, don't let anyone leave," she ordered. "_Especially Bill," _she added in her mind. Pam nodded, her face filled with concern.

"Take Alex," Pam said.

"No. Let him help you here. Don't let anyone leave," she said as she raised the folds of her dress, taking out the knife.

All eyes were on her by then, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Be careful," Alex said, understanding what Sookie was doing.

Every vampire in the room fell silent as they watched Sookie disappear in front of their eyes, yelling Eric's name.

* * *

Oh no I didn't! hehe. Come on girls, review up and you'll get the chapter. The sooner the story gets to 300 reviews, you're getting the update. It's already done. So, tell me what you think, send me some hate mail, something.

*ducks and runs*


	19. Five funerals and a wedding

Hello dears! See? I feel a lot better and I have a better view on what you girls like. I have like 6-800 unique readers per chapter, sometimes more, and only 10-15 of you tell me what you think. I usually use your opinions to guide the story at least a bit. :)

Thanks are at the end.

Updated the Picasa album!

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Sookie's getting married tomorrow. Damn! My little sister is getting married and I'll have to walk her down the aisle. I can't believe it.

Well, at least I know that Eric is a good man. He saved her so many times even I lost count and I'm fairly certain that there's been others that she hadn't told me about. She's been involved in one too many supe-brawls, if I'm being honest.

But that's Sookie, I guess. Always trying to help, whether it was with her telepathy or however else possible.

When she called me two months ago, telling me that she had asked Eric to turn her, I can't possibly say I was truly surprised. Sure, I'd have liked it if she asked me my opinion before taking such a life-changing, literally, decision, but I guess I see why she didn't.

I haven't been quite the best big brother in the world. As soon as I could, I took off on her and Gran and left her to take care of the old lady. She also took care of Aunt Linda when she was on her death bed. She's had a hard life and her telepathy never made it easier. Hell, even Momma was scared of her, and Sookie knew. She always knew. When our own mother thought about never wanting to have her, Sookie heard. When Momma was scared of her, she heard. And she knew about that damn Bartlett, too. No one believed her, but Sookie knew. She told everyone, and if it weren't for Gran, God knows what would have happened.

I understand why she's a vampire. That's who she was supposed to be all along. She's certainly strong enough to survive in that snake pit. I don't like many vamps, though. I hated Compton with all my gut ever since I laid eyes on him. Of course I didn't tell her the full strength of my ill-feelings, but she must have known. Eric was… well, he's Eric. He's different. He's a lot older from what I gather, and he's got a good position under his ass. He can take care of her. And he obviously loves her, which is his best trait, if you ask me.

When she returned from Sweden and met me I was perplexed (it was the word of the day on the calendar hanging in her kitchen) at what she told me. Prophecies, powers, daylight, fireballs, teleporting. I mean, HOLY SHIT! But she can handle it, because she's Sookie. She's strong. Everything in her life prepared her for it and I'd be damned if I'll be the one to raise a finger against her fate.

I'm not a horoscope kind of guy, but when you witness something like this, there's no way you don't believe. A few years ago there were only humans as far as I knew. Then there were vamps, and weres, and shifters, and fairies, and daemons and dear God knows what. Heck, even I was a panther now. So if all these existed, why not Fate, right?

I've grown a lot in the last few years since my first full moon change. Losing my kid was a hard knock for me and really woke me up. Even I was surprised by how much I actually wanted to have a child. I grew up, though. Even though their memory is bitter-sweet I learned to move on. Now I'm a changed man.

Either way, my sister's getting married tomorrow and Amelia came for the wedding. Seeing her after all these years was weird but I found out that I like her a lot. I used the excuse of helping her around the house to drop by daily. We even helped Claude and Eric find a piece of Gran's jewelry that he wanted to restore and gift Sookie with it. Our cousin said he'll place some kind of fae magic on it, since that particular hair comb, or whatever the hell it's called, was given to our Gran by Fintan, our real grandfather. They were also trying to track down our uncle, but apparently they didn't have any luck so far.

I hope Amelia decides to stick around some more. I have this feeling… nah, not gonna talk about that. She can sense when there's something on my mind. Must be some witch trait or some female sixth sense. Whatever.

I was headed to the farm house, determined to spend some more time with her, maybe even make a move on her. I reached the porch and felt someone close by. Amelia opened the door and I told her to close it, lock it and put some charms around the place.

"Call Eric," I said and pulled the door shut. As I turned around, preparing to shift and take down whatever the fuck was running around here, I was knocked out.

I finally came around and felt the metallic hint of my own blood. My eyes were hazy, but as I started to focus, I realized that I was tied down. Motherfucker!

I looked around for an exit. I was in the basement of some house. There was only one exit up a set of wooden stairs. No windows. I heard a groan and turned my face to spot whatever was making the sound.

How in God's name I missed him, I didn't know, since he was big as a fucking mountain. Eric's tall figure slumped down, tied to the far wall, silver wrapped around his torso and legs and hands in silver shackles, I presume.

"How the hell did you end up here?" I asked.

"Same way you did," he replied.

"Who the fuck are these people? I didn't see anyone?" I asked.

"The freaking disco triplets have a death wish, along with Hot Rain, the maker of one of my old business partners," Eric said.

"What the hell he want with us?"

"I killed his childe after he attacked your sister because she found out he was stealing from me," Eric replied.

"Damn. So what's he got with me?"

"I don't think these four idiots are behind it."

"Compton. I'll kill that motherfucker!"

"I was thinking just the same," Eric said and spat some blood out.

"What the fuck could he possibly want?" I asked, cursing in my mind.

"Sookie. He can't get over the fact that she's not his anymore. Now that she let me turn her, he's taken it as a personal offense."

"I bet. That little dick idiot always wanted to control her. Why the fuck didn't I burn down his house when I wanted to?" I spat.

"Same reason I let him live. Sookie," he replied.

"I guess. Fuck! How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

In that moment the door hit the wall and the frame was filled by a figure dressed in white. Red spots covered the otherwise pristine thread.

**Omni POV. Meanwhile…**

Sookie teleported straight into a house she knew well.

"That motherfucker," she muttered under her breath.

Her stance changed and she was in battle mode in an instant, her Kris in hand, as a dark haired man appeared in the corridor.

"My, my, Ms. Stackhouse. You've been naughty, I hear," Malcolm said.

"I thought you were finally dead," Sookie spat.

"Not really, as you can see. We narrowly escaped those peasants," he said.

"Too bad, isn't it?" she egged him on, confidence filling her.

"What sharp tongue you have, missy," he spat back at her. "Do you really think you'll get out of here? That fool, Bill, thinks he'll have you now. But I plan on keeping you for myself," he said.

"And I plan on being no one's but my Master's, Eric Northman," she replied defiantly.

"Ah yes, you're getting married. Nice dress by the way," he said."What do you think you can do against me? I'm much older than you are," he remarked.

"Where are Eric and my brother? I know they're here," she asked, keeping her stance, prepared for any move that he might make, remembering all her nights of training.

"You won't be able to save them," he said, but instinctively thought of the place where they were kept. Bingo!

"I bet you I will," she said and smiled smugly at him.

"With that little knife you have there? You really think that will do any damage?"

"Why don't you come see?" she challenged.

He didn't wait and moved to her. She ducked his try to grab her and pushed her foot forward, tripping him over. He quickly recovered to see a smug smile on her lips that really pissed him off. With a roar he was on her, his hands wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the wall.

"You fucking bitch. You can't do anything against me!" he yelled.

With that she pulled her arm and stabbed him with the Kris. He yelped in pain and dropped her from his hold, clutching his wound. Blood had dripped on the white material of Sookie's dress.

"Silver? How can you hold it?" he asked in horror, seeing as the blood kept flowing from the wound that refused to close.

"I'm special," she said right before turned into a pirouette and slashed his throat with that very same silver knife, his head falling off and his body turning to ashes. Like a warm knife through butter.

She advanced on the corridor and finally entered the living room.

"Awww, isn't she pretty?" Diane purred.

"Yes, she does look mighty tasty. Thanks for killing that bastard. He was such an asshole," Liam said.

"We were sick of him so we let you kill him. Plus, we didn't agree with him getting to keep you. I've had you on my mind ever since that night all those years ago," Diane said and made an advancement move.

"Where are Eric and Jason?" she asked.

"Ah, them. They won't leave here alive. You were the target, sweetie. They're just the bait. And you came running."

"I suggest you tell me right now where they are and I might spare you," Sookie said earning a laugh from both Liam and Diane.

"Oh, little lady. We're much older than you and there's NO chance you can kill us both. Now put that little knife down before you hurt yourself," Liam said, his fangs down at Sookie's words.

She pretended to play his game and let the knife fall to her feet, pushing her hands forward, as in surrender.

"There, isn't that better. We can have some fun with you now, especially since you're so much more durable," Diane said and made a move to get to Sookie. "We might even let Bill play, since he's the reason we're here tonight," she added.

"Bill will never put a hand on me again," Sookie said with conviction and Liam's and Diane's eyes widened as balls of fire started forming in her palms.

They took a step back in horror.

"What in the..." Liam stuttered.

"One more time. Where are Eric and Jason?" Sookie asked smugly.

"At the end of the corridor there's a basement entrance. Go down there and follow the underground corridor. About 200 meters from there, there's a room. They're there. Just don't kill us," Diane said in a trembling voice. Fucking cowards.

"Who else is here?" Sookie asked, not recognizing the mental print of the person that was in the direction indicated by the Disco twins.

"Some Indian, Hot Rain," Liam said quickly.

The fire balls in Sookie's hands grew bigger, swirling and swirling.

"You promised you'd leave us alone," Diane said in horror.

"I never promised anything, you bitch!" Sookie said and sent the fireballs to target, both vampires crumbling to ashes in an instant.

She picked up the Kris from the ground and continued her journey. As she reached the door the two vampires mentioned she scanned the area. Vampire north of her, about 100 meters away. She quickly went down the stairs and was face to face to Hot Rain in no time.

"You're Northman's childe," he said.

"Yes," Sookie replied, her hands tingling with the fire that wanted to erupt from there.

"He killed my childe. I'll kill his. You showed up first, you'll die first," the old Indian said.

"And what the fuck gives you the right to decide that?" Sookie snapped.

"I do," he said and lunged for her, but she quickly popped to the place where he was standing just a few seconds ago.

"What the?" she heard him mutter. His mind was black and nasty, a swarming mess of hate, rage and regret.

"You have two options. You leave now and I will not hunt you down or you remain and die," she said in a steady calm voice.

"Little girl, I am over 800 years old. I even managed to trap the Northman. You will die in front of him and then I'll kill him as well. You cannot do anything against me," he said.

"Then come for me," she said and resumed her stance. A warrior in white.

He was in front of her in a second, but she stabbed him quickly and pulled the Kris upwards, slashing him in the process. Blood splattered all over her dress as he tried to close the wound.

"Silver?" he asked incredulous.

"And fire," she said as she produced a ball of light and pushed it to his head, turning him to ash as he combusted instantly.

She turned on her heels and ran to the door at the end of the dark corridor. She pushed the door to the wall and sighed in relief as she saw her brother and Maker were alive.

"Sookie," they both yelled when they saw her.

She untied Jason in a second, put the Kris in its place on her thigh and went to tend to Eric.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and kissed his lips. She made quick work of opening the shackles and then proceeded to take off as many of the silver threads that adorned his body. She cringed every time he grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chanted continuously until his fingers touched her lips.

"Don't. It's not your fault," he said and offered a weak smile. He was hurt and tired and fury was boiling in his veins.

"His ass is _so_ mine," she said as she finally got him to his feet. She supported most of his weight as she followed Jason up the stairs and into the corridor. When they finally exited the house Sookie instructed Jason to go to Amelia's.

"Go there and stay the night. She'll put up some charms. We'll see you tomorrow when we get here," she said and Jason would have objected if her face wasn't saying "don't mess with me".

"Call the firemen in a half hour or so," she instructed.

He nodded and went towards the cemetery and to the farm house where Amelia was waiting anxiously.

Sookie turned towards the house where two of the most important people in her life had been kept against their will, all because of that idiot. Her anger was boiling and the skin of her hands was tingling. She didn't resist this time; she made ball after ball of fire and threw it to all the surfaces she could see. _Let it burn, _she thought.

"Are you ok," she asked Eric when her anger tempered down.

"Yes, I'm healing. Let's go," he said, eager to end that maggot.

"No. Here, drink from me," she instructed and pushed her wrist in his fangs. He bit her softly and drew a few mouthfuls of her blood, knowing that it will give him strength. When he finished, he licked her wounds to quicken the healing.

She clutched him close and thought of Fangtasia, popping there.

Gasps erupted from the vampires enclosed in the club as Sookie and Eric made their appearance near their thrones. Her bloody white dress drew the attention of everyone in the club as much as Eric's bloody wounds.

Pam hurried to her Master's side and helped Sookie situate him in the chair, as Alex manned the door, preventing anyone that wanted to exit the club, his sword in his hand. There was only one person in that room that wanted to get out, and that was Bill. One look from Alex, and he backed away quickly.

Everyone was talking, wondering what had happened.

Sookie turned towards the room, her dress a grim reminder of what had happened. She levitated 3 feet in the air, her dress billowing around her.

"Silence," she yelled and waited until everyone shut up.

"Bill Compton, come here, you fucking coward," she said angrily and the crowd parted, the vampires moving together to the sides.

Alex picked him up by the scruff of his neck and brought him in the cleared space in front of Sookie.

"What the fuck were you thinking, you maggot?" Sookie asked.

"You should be mine," he snarled at her.

"I should not have _ever_ been yours, Bill," she said. "It was the biggest mistake I ever made, letting you into my life," she spat at her ex-lover.

"You are mine," Bill growled.

"I was yours by deceit, you sorry excuse of a vampire," Sookie said and he made a move to lunge for her.

A circle of fire quickly placed by Sookie prevented him from making another move.

Bill's eyes were wide with horror and the rest of the vampires in the building crowded even more, afraid of the flames.

"You had Eric and Jason kidnapped, Bill. Why?" Sookie's voice was like thunder over the silence in the club.

"I asked you a question," she said and raised the flames half a meter when he didn't reply.

"I want you back," he said.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. It's been years. Get over it. What did you think you'd obtain? You'd kill my Maker, bonded and pledged and my brother and I'd come running in your arms? Are you _really_ that dense?" Sookie snorted.

"I don't want you to get married. He's not good to you," Bill insisted.

"He's not good for me? Who the hell are you to say what's good for me? He's marrying me so I can have his name legally. I already use it. We've been married by vampire law for years, bonded even longer than that, and we've already had a second pledging. I asked him to turn me, Bill. A piece of paper is nothing compared to the decision of spending _eternity_ with him," Sookie said.

"He tricked you. He turned you against your will," Bill kept on.

"You know I couldn't be glamoured when I was human, you moron," Sookie snorted. "How could he have controlled me?"

"You're just his bitch, then?" Bill asked and was rewarded with a deep growl from Eric's throat.

Sookie turned her face to Eric and her rage grew ten times when she saw the wounds on her husband's body.

"I am his everything, Beehl," she said.

"You were just a human. He'll never be faithful to you," he spat.

"He's always been faithful to me, unlike you. And I've never been human," Sookie repeated the words she had once said to Victor, and more recently to Sam.

Her body began glowing visibly, fire balls appearing in her palms, the wind around her intensifying.

"I've always been a fairy princess, you hard-headed idiot," Sookie said, rising the flame walls around him and making a dome, enclosing Bill in.

"Four vampires have died tonight because of you, Bill. Malcolm was beheaded, Diane and Liam were burnt to ashes and Hot Rain was half slashed open and then burnt to stop the silver poisoning. I did it. And you will die, along with them for the same reason. In front of all of you tonight, I claim my right to do as the law permits. Malcolm, Diane, Liam and Hot Rain have committed a blood offense against my bonded, pledged and Maker, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 of Louisiana, at Bill Compton's command. All Eric's wounds and my brother's are his doing," Sookie stopped for a dramatic pause, her flames pulsing even more. "I claim his life. Any objections?" she asked the audience, but no one spoke.

"You can't do this, Sookie," Bill said, suddenly feeling like his life was slipping through his fingers. "This is not you!" he yelled.

"This has always been me, Bill. Fuck with my family and friends and I have no mercy. Good bye, Bill," she said coldly. The dome shrank around Bill as the two fire bombs hit him in full. His body was ashes before he could utter a sound.

Sookie landed slowly and stopped the fire.

"Fuck, the floor is ruined," she muttered.

She turned towards Eric only to find him right behind her. She walked into his arms. His pride was transmitting through the bond loud and clear.

The club had remained silent and as Sookie turned to see what was happening she saw that all the vampires were kneeling, their heads bowed down. Stan took a step forward.

"My Lady, is it true?" he asked. "You were of the fae?" Stan continued.

"My real name is Brigant," she said and the room gasped in unison.

Stan joined the other vampires and kneeled in front of them.

"We've been waiting for you for many, many, years. I pledge my life in your service," he said.

"I pledge myself," came as a choir, stunning Sookie and Eric.

He recovered first.

"We accept," Eric said in his deep voice.

"We apologize for the night's events. They certainly weren't in the plan. Please, enjoy the rest of the night," Sookie said.

"Blood is on the house. Enjoy," he said and pulled Sookie to the thrones and crashed into his. She offered her wrist to him once again and he accepted thankfully.

"Drink this, sis," Pam said as she came to sit next to them, holding a bottle of blood.

"Thanks Pam," she said, eyeing the pretty bracelet that she had gifted to Pam. She hadn't taken it off ever since. She smiled for the first time that evening.

"I put in some slow music," Alex said as he came to sit by the couple as well. "Maybe we can revive this party," he joked.

"I doubt it can be done," Eric said as he licked Sookie's wounds clean for the second time that night.

"I'm sorry for ruining the floor," Sookie said. "We need to call Alcide and maybe his team can come back after New Year's," she said.

"The floor is our smallest concern, my dear. Are you hurt?" Eric asked.

"No. None of the blood is mine. It's Malcolm's and Hot Rain's. I'm fine," she smiled at his concern. "How did they get you?" she asked.

"I went to the farm house to check on the preparations for tomorrow and heard your brother. There was someone else there. Diane knocked him out and was carrying him. As I went to go after him, my phone rang and they noticed me. Hot Rain threw a net over me and Liam and Malcolm helped him transport me. We had been in there for maybe 10 minutes when you came in. They quickly took us in, tied us and left the room. Then you came in, looking like Frankenstein's bride, all bloodied up," he chuckled, proud of himself for having remembered that from his "movie time" with Pam.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. Jason didn't seem hurt, did he?" she asked.

"No. He was a little dizzy from when he got knocked out, but he was ok," he replied.

"Ok. Well, Bill's dead and the cat's out of the bag about my powers."

"It was inevitable, sis," Pam said.

"At least we have a lot of allies," Alex remarked and they all nodded.

"Mind if we go home? I don't feel like partying," Sookie asked and received agreements from everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Eric said as he stood up. "We apologize for how the reception turned out, it was not our intention to turn it into a blood bath," he smiled. "We are retiring for the evening, but please, enjoy the rest of the night."

The entire room nodded and bowed in front of them. Sookie hugged him tighter and popped into their bedroom.

They washed in silence, carefully cleaning his wounds made by the silver. He cleaned the blood that seeped through the dress to her skin. They toweled dry and slipped into the sheets, naked, hugging each other and reveling in the fact that they were alive.

At first dark, they were all gathered up in the cars, going to the farm house in Bon Temps. Eric took his own car and went to pick up Stan from the hotel and drive him to Sookie's old house.

The place was breathtaking. A few rows of white chairs lined the white flower carpet that lead to the altar, near the far side of the yard, closer to the forest than the house. White bows and pretty flowers adorned the yard. A few tables were situated close to the farm house. Candles burned silently in the middle of the setting and white lights covered all the trees.

Pam and Amelia helped Sookie dress in her bedroom. The beautiful dress hugged her body as a glove, the flowing overdress giving her a dramatic look. Her hair was gathered carelessly, into a messy-looking bun. Pam fixed her long veil under the bun, where she could easily take it out later that night.

"Here," Pam said. "Eric instructed me to give you these."

Inside a velvet box sat a beautiful flower-themed necklace and earring set, made of diamonds and pearls on a platinum set.

"Wow. This is so beautiful," Sookie said.

"And he asked me to give you this. He said it should be your 'something old'," Amelia said and handed her a smaller package.

An old-looking hair comb with a similar flowery pattern lay inside. The petals of the flowers seemed to be glowing.

"It's a spell Claude put on it," Amelia explained. "It was a gift from Fintan to your Gran."

"I've never seen it before," Sookie said, tears threatening to ruin her makeup.

"It was hidden in the attic. We looked for it for days," she replied.

"Can you please find a place for it?" she asked and Pam quickly took it out of her hand and placed it on the side of her head.

"You're beautiful," Pam said, smiling at her in the mirror and putting her diamond bracelet on her right hand wrist.

"Thank you. You two are beautiful as well," she replied.

"Here, I'm lending you this," Pam said and kneeled to pull up a blue garter belt on her leg. "I want it back. So that's your 'something blue and something borrowed'. You've got your 'something new and something old', so you're all set."

"Here's your bouquet, Sook," Amelia said and handed her a bouquet made of lily of the valley and lei flowers.

"How in God's name did you find lilies in December?" she asked, amazed.

"A little bit of magic will get you anything, darling," Amelia said and smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Let's go," Pam said. "It's time."

They went down the stairs and to the back door that lead to the yard. The music started playing and Amelia walked first, her dress hugging her body in a beautiful way. She was holding a small bouquet of lei flowers that matched Sookie's.

Pam followed soon after, her bouquet made of lilies. The jewelry Sookie picked, glistened in the hundreds of candles and white lights that adorned the yard.

Jason came to Sookie's side, kissed her cheek and told her she looked beautiful.

"Gran would have been proud of you, sis," he said to her.

"Thank you, Jase. That means a lot to me," she replied with emotion in her voice.

He took her hand in his arm and they slowly started the walk down the aisle. Her eyes locked with Eric's and her heart filled with wonder. She was still surprised that he could take her breath away after all these years.

"_You're so beautiful, my love," he thought to her._

"_You're very handsome, yourself, Mr. Northman," _she replied.

When they reached the end of the aisle Sookie placed her hands in Eric's and gazed into his eyes.

She wished she could have memorized what Stan was saying, she wished she could remember all the words of wisdom he offered them, but she couldn't. She was lost in Eric's eyes. Her feet touched the ground when she placed his wedding ring on the Bible near to two other rings.

"The groom has chosen to honor his bride with two rings tonight. One to signify their marriage by human laws and one to signify that done by vampire law and blood exchange. May the Gods bless their union and keep them as unified as they are now, forever," Stan said.

Eric took the diamond filled wedding ring and placed it next to her engagement ring and then took the infinite loop ring and placed it on her right hand ring finger.

She took his bullet-crafted band and placed it on his finger. It fit perfectly and it looked even better than that.

They both signed the marriage certificate that officially made her Mrs. Northman and Stan declared them officially married.

Eric picked her up and kissed her while spinning her, much to the delight of the few people present.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Northman!" Pam said, minutes later, as they were all gathered around the tables. She lifted her glass of blood and smiled as the others cheered.

"Let us all admire their first dance," she said and motioned for them to step to the make-shift stage, surrounded by candles.

"Once Upon a December" sounded through the speakers as the beautiful blonde pair started waltzing to the music.

"I love you, Mr. Northman," she said smiling up to him.

"And I love you, Mrs. Northman," he replied and spun her up in the air, earning peals of laughter from his new bride.

* * *

So? Did Bill get what he deserved? :D I know most of you wanted a lot more torture, but I feel that even though Sookie is evolving into her vampire self, she's not yet there.

Thanks so much for the gazilion reviews you left me. I knew it would work. hehe. I promise not to abuse the blackmail or the cliffies.

Big thanks goes to Keri for being my awesomely supportive beta. I love you, hon.

xoxo

Gaby

EDIT: since I've been making some corrections (thank you Anne) I wanted to point out that there are a few more fish to fry (pun intended) so the story is not done yet. This update might take a few days, though. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love you all!


	20. Fireworks

Hello sweethearts!

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews you left me. I can't tell you how happy they make me!

Also, squeeeee! Chapter no. 20!

I always thank Keri **(BelleViolette)**, for being there for me and pushing me to write and this chapter is dedicated to her for being awesome, but especially because it was her birthday Wednesday! She's turned 21 again! :D I also made her a few things that you'll find in my album. If you haven't read her story you probably won't get the lines, but either way, you really should get started on it. It's angst free, love-bubbles, much like mine, in some ways. Happy Birthday, love!

Picasa album is updated (you can find it on my profile page)

! Now, I'm going to put out a disclaimer for this chapter. It's a bit more **graphic** than what I've written so far. After her first read, Keri said I didn't need to, but I'm not trusting her just this once, since I doubt there are things that make her blush anyway. Therefore, this chapter is **rated** more **M** than the others. Or something like that. I'll shut up now... !

* * *

The tables were soon being drawn together so the small party could be joined together rather than spread in little groups. Alcide was slow dancing with his wife on a sweet tune, belting out softly from the speakers.

Pam and Alex were kissing; Claude and Marcus were talking intently about the strip club that Sookie's cousin was running. Stan and his sweetheart, Julia, were silently sharing a conversation; Amelia and Jason were lost in their own world as well feeding each other small bites of the white chocolate cake, while Sookie and Eric were watching over them, smiling softly. His arm was draped over her shoulder.

"_What do you think of Claude's new man?" _Eric asked.

Sookie looked at the tan, tall man. He looked very handsome, like he was taken from the cover of one of those romance novels she used to read. His blue eyes contrasted to his slightly reddish hair and his features were gentle. She peaked inside his mind and found nothing to worry about.

"_He's handsome and has a nice personality. That's what Claude's attracted to. Plus, all he can think of is my cousin. He's genuinely interested in him and that's all I need to know. Claude's also quite taken with Marcus," _she thought to him, smiling slightly.

"_Perfect then. I was afraid __he might be more affected about Pam than he lets __on__."_

"_No, he's fine. He's happy for her and he likes Alex. He had some naughty thoughts earlier, but I somehow doubt your brother would agree to have a threesome. He's very involved with Pam," _she said.

"_Yes, it does seem so, my Love," _he replied.

"_You have nothing against them, right?" _Sookieasked, sparing him a glance.

"_None whatsoever. I am glad she's with him. I know Alexander and he's one of the most trustful vampires I have ever met. He'd never hurt her," _Eric said.

"_He asked her to pledge, you know," _she said and she felt his surprise and shock in the bond.

"_Well, I can only encourage her then. She deserves to be loved and to love someone. She deserves to have someone for herself __as__ I have you," _he said when he recovered.

"_I am glad you __feel that way__," _she said and nodded her head to Pam.

Alexander rose to his feet and Pam was looking up to his face, a smile playing on her lips. She was nervous, rubbing her hands together. Such a human thing to do for a creature who could sit as still as a piece of furniture.

"May I have your attention, please?" he said, clearing his throat of the emotion he was choking on. As soon as he had all eyes on him, Alex spoke again. "I… **We** have an announcement to make. I have asked Pamela to pledge with me and I am proud to say she has finally agreed," he said and was met with a round of applause from those around the table and from Alcide and Alessia who had interrupted their dance.

"Congratulations," Eric spoke, a smile on his face.

He raised his glass of blood.

"To Pam and Alex," he said and was met with a chorus repeating his words.

Alex extended his hand to Pam who took it smiling, he pulled her to him and kissed her, ignoring the catcalls of those present. Suddenly he was on one knee pushing a beautiful ring on Pam's finger, making her gasp.

"You don't need to do that, Alexander," she admonished.

"Pam," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. It's wonderful," she reworded her reaction, her eyes on the ring. Everyone laughed at their bickering.

He pulled her to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. Soon, all the pairs were had joined them. Claude's hands were exploring Marcus' ass, Jason's chin was resting on Amelia's shoulder, whispering in her ear, Alcide had Alessia tucked in his arms. The bride and groom were gazing into each other's eyes, a silent conversation of love flowing between them, their feelings on display in their bond.

"I love you," he mouthed to her.

"And I love you," she replied.

Just then, Jason interrupted everyone.

"Hey, y'all. It's nearly midnight. Let's watch the fireworks," he said and they all gathered by the end of the yard, Stan taking Julia's hand, pulling her towards the crowd as well.

"Hey sis, can you do the honor?" he asked and winked at her.

Sookie laughed and flicked her wrist, more out of habit than need. All the fuses were on fire and the flame was heading to the fireworks. They all shot to the sky at the same time, exploding over the forest.

"Happy New Year!" Jason yelled to everyone and grabbed Amelia, kissing her for the first time.

"Happy anniversary, Lover," Eric whispered to Sookie as he kissed her lips.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked, suddenly eager to get him naked.

"Anytime you wish," he replied.

"Now."

"Hey everyone, thank you so much for attending. Please, continue the party, but we are out of here. I need to get my wife alone," he grinned.

"Congratulations again, Master, Mistress," Pam said as she approached them, with Alex tailing right behind her.

"Yes, congratulations brother," he said as well

"Thank you both," Sookie replied and hugged her sister. "Your ring is gorgeous, Pammy," she whispered in her ear, making Pam let out a giggle of sorts. _"Thanks for the advice, Sookie," _Pam thought at her and was replied with a slight tightening of the embrace.

Jason and Amelia were next, hugging Sookie.

"Your house is all warded up, by the way, as you asked," Amelia said, winking at them.

"Thank you so much, Ames," Sookie said.

"Yes, thank you, Amelia. Send me the bill, ok?" Eric said.

"You're welcome, but I won't be sending you any bill. It's my wedding gift to you two. Since you guys didn't let us buy you anything, I'm using this as an excuse to do something for you," Ames said.

"Thank you, then," Eric smiled at her, feeling Sookie's happiness through the bond.

"You're most welcome. Now go make some noise or something," she wished them, making Jason cringe at the thought of his little sister having sex.

"I'll talk to you in a few days, Sis," he said as he took Amelia's hand and dragged her off before she said another thing about Sookie's sex life.

"Congratulations, you two," Claude said as he stepped forward and hugged Sookie.

"Thank you so much for being here, cousin!" she replied as she embraced him.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to be part of your wedding," Marcus addressed the two newlyweds.

"Thank you for coming," Sookie replied. "It's rare to find someone like you. I have never met someone half fae and half daemon. Your brain signature is certainly unique."

"Yes, well, my parents were a bit weird, with a side of nutcase. I don't think anyone else could have chosen a partner as different as they are," Marcus replied with a smile.

"Well, you're one of a kind. That's never a bad thing," Sookie said.

"Anyway, we're out of here as well. Let me know when shit hits the fan, ok?" Claude said.

"Of course," Eric agreed.

Alcide and his wife stepped forward next. Eric shook his hand while the girls hugged.

"Hey Sook, I heard about yesterday. You were right to do that and the Pack supports you in anything, you know," he said. "I have a feeling something big is coming your way, as always, so I'm just telling you once again, that just because you're a Vamp now, it doesn't change anything. We have your back. Let me know and we'll be there, ok?" he asked.

"Thanks so much, Alcide," she replied, her voice strained.

"Is it true? What they say? About who you are?" he half whispered and both she and Eric gave a short nod. Alcide didn't push forward on the matter, but gave a severe nod as well.

"_I will do anything to protect you," _ he thought to Sookie, knowing she could hear him.

"Thank you," she replied aloud.

Stan and his girlfriend were next to say goodbye.

"It's been an honor to marry you," he said as soon as he was in front of them.

"Thank you so much for doing this. It was good to see you, Stan," Sookie replied, her southern manners in full swing.

"For nothing, my dear, it was my pleasure," the nerdy-looking vamp said.

"It was an honor to be here," Julia said, "especially now, knowing who you are."

"Thank you both," Eric said. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked.

"Yes, just a second," Sookie answered. "Hey Pam," she yelled.

"Yes?" Pam turned to her.

"Here!" Sookie said and threw her small bouquet to her, Pam catching it instinctively.

Snickering at the shocked expression on her sister's face, Sookie jumped into Eric's arms and popped them back into their own house.

"She's going to hunt you down, you know that, right?" Eric asked.

"No, she won't. She's already agreed to pledge with Alex. She's going to be pissed off at first but she'll calm down."

She reached up and grabbed his face, bringing his lips to hers. Softly, their mouths melded together, his arms encircling her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

His nimble fingers started undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. He had been eyeing them ever since the ceremony ended, imagining the ways he was going to undo them, counting every last one.

Eric slowly pulled down the zipper after all the buttons were undone. The dress fell to the floor and Sookie was left in a tight corset with white panties and white thigh-highs. A blue garter adorned her high-heeled leg.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, his hand trailing on the inside of her leg, from her ankle to her thigh, making her shiver in anticipation. He lowered his hand back to her knee and put her leg over his shoulder. Eric buried his nose in the apex of her thighs, bringing out a moan from Sookie's throat. His nose trailed down, smelling the skin between her panties and the edge of her stockings. His fangs clicked down and he kissed her leg above the garter. Eric hooked one of his fangs in the lacy material and slowly dragged it on her leg, his eyes focused on hers. When he reached her knee she pulled her leg from his shoulder and slowly pulled it from her "something borrowed". The lace remained hooked in his fang until he picked it and threw it across the room.

His hands trailed back up her legs until he reached her ass, each hand cupping one cheek. He softly pried them apart as he pulled her sex to his face once more.

A soft growl rumbled in his chest.

"Mine," was all he said as he pushed his tongue out and licked the material of her panties, wetting her clit as the silk touched her pussy.

"Yours," she moaned out, clutching for his shoulders.

In a second the sides of her panties were ripped and the material dropped to the floor. His hands hugged her legs once more, resuming their place, only lower, his fingers prying her lips apart as his tongue delved for her clit again. She moaned and trembled above him, one of her hands burrowing in his hair.

"Eric!" came out of her mouth as two of his fingers started pumping in and out of her drenched pussy. His long fingers pushed and twisted, grazing her G-spot with every thrust. Her knees weakened as she came all over his lips, her orgasm rippling through her and bouncing through the bond.

He picked her up and set her on the bed, her legs still shaky from the powerful feeling that went through her body just seconds before. Eric took off his tuxedo jacket, his bowtie and he slowly unbuttoned his dress-shirt. Sookie watched him with hooded eyes, wishing her fingers were the ones touching his skin. She quickly regained her composure and hurried to the edge of the bed, her feet under her ass. Her hands went to his belt, and used it to pull him closer. He smirked at her and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Sookie started kissing up his chest, trailing her tongue over each defined muscle as his hands found their way to her hair. He pulled out her grandmother's hair pin and all the other small pins that Pam had put there. He was happy the veil was left behind at the farm house as she'd taken it out before the dance.

Her fangs ran out as she reached his nipples, her tongue laving his right one. His hand once again pressed her face closer to his chest, suddenly more interested in what she was doing than liberating her hair. Sookie bit down softly, like she did all those years before, her fangs grazing the skin. The taste of his blood brought her to another orgasm, completely unexpected, and she moaned and panted into his chest.

Eric smirked, knowing that only he could do that to her – make her cum without even touching her sexually.

Sookie entered a frenzy and her hands couldn't open his belt soon enough, so she ripped it apart. He hadn't worn any underwear. Big surprise there. Her hand was wrapped around his cock faster than a blink. A moan left his throat at the relief her touch brought. Sookie pulled him to her, enveloping his hardness with her mouth. She circled the head with her tongue, while her hand wrapped around his base once more. She then pushed the Gracious Plenty down her throat, happy to not have a gag reflex anymore. His hands wrapped tightly into her freed up hair, guiding her at the pace he wanted. Soon he was pulling her face off his dick and pushing her back into the mattress. He stepped out of his pants and lunged in bed over her, kissing her neck and mouth.

Her stocking-clad legs wrapped around his hips, her heels digging into his ass, trying to pull him to her, closer, infinitely closer, but he resisted. Eric stood back a little and his hands trailed from her throat to the swell of her breasts. His palms met in the middle as he grabbed the material and quickly ripped open the million clasps that were keeping him away from his wife's double D's.

Eric eyed her hungrily, gazing at her erect nipples. His hands cupped her full breasts and he loved that he had big enough hands to cup her almost entirely.

"You were made for me," he whispered as he bent down and took one of the erect nipples in his mouth.

"Yes," she breathed out as her back came off the mattress from the touch.

His hand quickly encircled her waist, holding her body to his. He pushed into her, moaning into her flesh. Always so tight. He suddenly bit down into her breast, making her come from the mix of feelings. He roared as he came as well, the taste of her blood and the feel of her tightness over his cock too much to bare.

He didn't want time to recover so he started pumping through his release, always wanting more of her. Their lips met as her legs went to her sides, changing the angle of penetration. Suddenly he was off her and he settled behind her, his chest glued to her back, her ass pressing into his hips.

Eric pushed a leg in between hers and lifted it, pushing his cock between her wet lips, before her hand grabbed him and pushed him inside.

They both moaned at the reconnection. His lips went to her neck and he started kissing up and down the column of her throat. Her hand went behind her and she grabbed his ass, digging her nails into his flesh.

Eric's hand went between her breasts and grabbed for her opposite shoulder, before plunging his fangs into the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She roared at the feeling and sank her own fangs into his wrist, which was resting near her head.

They came together, panting and yelling each others' name, their orgasm enhanced by their ability to feel what the other was feeling through the bond.

He withdrew softly after a few minutes, grabbed for the comforter and covered both their bodies. Eric's arm went around her waist and he hugged her close, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you more than anything in the world, you know that, right? I know I don't love easily, but you ARE the most important person in my life, ever. Until I met you, I have never known love. I'm nearly eleven hundred years, Sookie, counting my human life as well, and I've never felt anything close to what I feel for you.

"I can't explain how much it means to me what you have done… accepting to be my childe, to be mine forever, to be my bonded and pledged and now my wife, to bear my name… not to mention the gifts you've bestowed me," he said, but she interrupted him.

"Eric, what you've given me is much more than anything I have ever offered you. You gave me your protection and help even before you knew much about me, when I was just a nasty brat, thinking I knew everything just because I could hear everything anyone around me thought. You helped and saved me and provided for me when I could not do those things by myself and you never asked anything of me that I did not give consensually.

"You saved me from Long Shadow, from Bill Compton, from Sophie Anne, from Andre, from the Nevada vamps, from Debbie Pelt and from anyone that's ever came after me, but most importantly, you saved me from myself, Eric. You helped me understand who I am, you helped me believe in my powers and you taught me how to use them, rather than hide behind them. You also gave me yourself, your love, your blood, your life. You've given me your desire and your lust and you wanted me forever. That's the most important thing for me. The fact that you love me so deeply that you would want to keep me for eternity," she said, now lying on her back, his hand still draped over her abdomen.

"Jag älskar dig."

"Jag älskar dig, min man," she replied and lifted her face to kiss him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy.

Sookie woke as the Sun was climbing up the sky the following morning and she gently nudged Eric.

"Eric, my dear husband, wake up," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"What is it, Lover?" he asked in an adorable voice.

"It's morning. Come join me outside," she said.

"We can't go out, Lover. Our neighbours know I'm a vampire," he replied.

"Ah, but now they can't see us. That's what Amelia did to our house. They can see the building, but once we're through the gates no one can see us here," she said and his eyes widened at the news.

"You asked her this?" he questioned.

"Yes. She researched it and made if for us, on top of the protection charms."

"Your witch deserves a hefty gift," Eric said, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's her gift to us, she won't take anything in return," she said.

"Fine then. Come, my bride, let's enjoy the morning," he said as he got up from the bed.

They hadn't been able to enjoy the sunlight since they came home from Sweden, over a month beforehand. He didn't realize how much he had come accostumed to it.

Hand in hand they exited the house, bare naked. He reveled in the feel of the Louisiana sun on his skin, much warmer than the northern Swedish one. They went behind the mansion where a few lounge chairs rested near the drained pool.

"I have a surprise for you," she said and kept pulling on his hand until they passed the pool house. Between the trees there lay a canopy bed, much like the one they shared on the island.

"How did you get this here without my knowing?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, I have my ways. Now, husband, come get me," she said and popped herself to the bed.

He was on her in a second, grabbing at her skin, reveling in the privacy the charm gave them, knowing that she would not have felt comfortable without it. He kissed and nipped at her neck, while she pumped his evergrowing errection. He flipped her on the bed, her nose between the pillows as his hand went under her pelvis raising her hips slightly. Eric entered her slowly, reveling in the increased tightness the new position gave them. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he lay his body over hers, pinned her hands beside her head and started pumping into her. His legs went outside her own and he pressed them together, increasing the friction and pressure even more. She groaned and moaned at the new sensation. His thrust hit every nerve ending in her pussy, her spot under constant hammering, while her clit was getting pressure from her closed legs.

She came around his cock and took him with her, the tightness unbearable.

"That was..." she said.

"Incredible," he finished.

"That too. That was new. How come we haven't done that before?" she asked, still panting unnecesary breaths.

"I was too heavy for you when you were human and ever since the change we've done quite a lot new stuff as well," he chuckled and rolled off of her.

Sookie turned and took her spot in the crook of his arm, her leg going over his, her arm crossing his abs.

"So, are you taking me on a honeymoon?" she joked as she trailed circled around his skin.

"Actually yes, my love. We're going to Vegas the day after tomorrow," he replied and waited for her reaction.

"Vegas? Are you nuts? We're going for him already?" she asked as she raised on her elbow.

"Well you're the one that wanted to go and talk nicely to him instead of taking his head off. So yes, we're going to Felipe to talk, for now. We're going to spend a few days there as well, along with Pam and Alex and then return home. We can go to California then to visit the Ancient Pythoness as well. I'm fairly certain she's waiting for us," Eric said.

"Has she called?" Sookie asked.

"No, but that does not mean she's not expecting us," he replied.

"You're right. So, what do we do about de Castro?" Sookie asked.

She settled back on his arm and they spent the next hours talking about what they were about to do, who they could count on and back up plans to the back up plans. Eric was a strategic genius and she couldn't figure out why he had waited for so long to take over and she asked him so.

"I've been waiting for you, my love," he replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

As you might have noticed, my updating timetable has gone to shit. I'll just update when I can, promise at least once a week. I'm sorry for last week, but I wrote three chapter the previous week (wednesday, saturday and sunday posted) and I just needed a little break from it to get a little perspective of things.

xoxo  
Gaby


	21. Of Light and Darkness

I'm late, I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and PMs, I will reply to all of you tomorrow. I know I haven't been sending out teasers, but the chapter gets done in one day and posted asap so a teaser seems useless to send a few hours prior to posting. I do appreciate the reviews, though, so please keep them coming.

Thank you so so much, Keri for taking care of this chappy for me. I love you to bits. *muah* And Anne, for researching the AP thingy. Love ya!

This is my longest chapter to date, and there are only a few more left. I can't give a number because I tend to derail and write more than I planned or stuff more stuff into one chapter, like this one. I figured you girls wanted one chapter instead of a cliffy in the middle, right? hehe.

Disclaimer - CH owns everything, but Alex and my plotline, thank you very much. :D / New Visuals on the Picasa album!

* * *

The bags were packed, much to Pam's displeasure. She always wanted to have a hand in any packing that was done by the people she was about to travel with. The little control freak wanted to make sure everyone's clothes matched the requirements set by her critical eye.

"Oh, well, Pam! Deal with it," told her as soon as Pam opened her mouth to bitch at the fact that her opinion was being disregarded.

"Did you pack formals?" she asked, her arms folded over each other.

"Yes," Sookie replied.

"The black one from New Orleans?"

"Yes."

"The navy one?"

"Yes, Pam. That and a lot of others as well," Sookie replied, rolling her eyes.

"What are you so nervous about, anyway?" she continued.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling for some reason," Pam replied.

That caught Sookie's attention.

"Anything in particular I should be worried about or are you nervous over something?" she asked.

"I don't know. Both, maybe," Pam shrugged casually.

"Well, we'll just keep an eye out for trouble then. I mean, trouble we won't be causing," she added with a wink, making Pam laugh.

"What time does the plane take off, Sook?"

"Nine. So we better get to it if we want to get there in time. I can't believe I had to buy a travel casket," Sookie said.

"Well, that's part of being a Vampire. If you don't want everyone to know about your little ability, then you'd better stop complaining about it," Pam pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's just… creepy. I haven't traveled in one yet, and I hope I won't have to on our way back home, either," she said.

"We'll just have to schedule the trip carefully then. Just keep in mind, you won't be able to postpone it forever. Plus, we might be taking Alex's plane, instead", the elder Vampire said.

"I know that, Pam. I'm just hoping for later rather than sooner."

Right then, Eric came into the room where Sookie was wrapping up the packing.

"What do you wish it to be later rather than sooner, Mrs. Northman?" he asked as he put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little claustrophobia attack, nothing else," she assured him and he nodded, not feeling anything in the bond to concern himself over.

"We leave the house in 10 minutes," he announced. "Alexander is putting away your luggage, Pam. He claims it's heavy even for a Vampire," Eric teased his progeny.

"Did he mention that half of that is actually his?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's got more stuff that I do," she said.

Sookie's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, now I understand," she said smiling.

"Understand what?" Pam asked.

"Just why you worship the ground he walks on. It's not love, it's envy," she chuckled.

"Ha Ha. Laugh all you want, but I wouldn't go shopping with him if I were you. If you think I'm nasty, wait 'till you see him."

"Oh, no, thank you. Let's hope that never happens. I can shop by myself just fine," Sookie said, horrified at the thought that someone could be a more avid shopper than Pam.

"Suit yourself," Pam said and went to find Alex.

Sookie closed the last bag where she had folded some clothes, her mind set on the following nights.

"What has you nervous, Lover?" Eric asked from his spot at the end of the bed.

"Felipe. I hope he just gives you Louisiana peacefully," she replied.

"I hope so too, but I don't think that will be the case, Lover. We'll see. You might be right and he'll just step back," Eric replied.

"Yes, let's hope so," Sookie said absentmindedly.

Eric picked up the last remaining bags that had to get to the car and lead the way outside the house with Sookie close behind him.

Twenty minutes later their SUV parked near the Anubis hangar. Alexander's private plane was waiting for them, the staff in place, although it was only the second of January. Avoiding public airlines, check!

They loaded their own luggage in the plane, since it was faster than anything the Were-human staff could do, and soon their plane was in the air.

"Where are we staying?" Sookie thought to ask. She realized that she didn't even bother asking before, leaving all the details of their trip in Eric's capable hands.

"Alexander has a home in town, so we'll be staying there. That way, we won't be attracting any unwanted attention over us with hotel reservations and whatnot. Felipe has his hand in everything and anything around there," the Viking said.

"When are we going to have the meeting with him?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at sundown," he replied.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Pam asked.

"We could go out and see the lights," Sookie said excitedly and Eric smiled at her. He loved seeing her this happy. She could go straight from talking about a potential coup to being giddy about something as simple as seeing the Vegas lights.

"Yes, then I know a place. It'll be perfect for the night," Pam said, just as excited as Sookie. She loved a good night out with her sister and their men.

Not long after, their plane was landing on the Vegas airport, their luggage in the trunk and the four vampires all gathered up in a black SUV, leaving their caskets in the plane.

Alexander drove through backstreets and alleys, making sure to lose any tail they might have. Precaution mostly, they said to themselves, but agreed it was an honest possibility that Felipe had tightened security around himself.

"You two think he's gotten word about what I did at Fangtasia, don't you?" she asked as they took another turn.

"Yes," Eric replied from his front seat.

"Did you give him any clue that we might be after him?" she asked, a bit alarmed that they might be walking into a trap.

"No. Unless there's anyone spying on us, there is no chance for him to even know we left Shreveport," Eric said as the car finally made its way up the driveway of a big mansion.

"What do you even need a house this big, Alex?" Sookie asked.

"It's not a problem of need, Sookie. I wanted it, I bought it," he replied.

Sookie groaned. Apparently this kind of thinking this was a trait common in all the vamps she knew.

Much to their surprise they weren't the only ones on the front porch as they got out of the car. An old woman, slightly hunchbacked, with white, long hair and white eyes, was waiting for them, a black limo parked to a side.

"Ah, and I thought my timing was wrong," the Ancient Pythoness said.

"Your Majesty," Eric said as they all bowed their heads.

"Forgo the pleasantries, Viking and let us go inside. There is much we need to talk about," she said. "You two can go have your fun. De Castro doesn't know you are here," she added, turning her blank eyes to Pam and Alex.

Eric gave them a quick nod and they got back in the car and drove off without another word. He opened the door with the keys Alex had given him and pressed in the code.

"Please, come in," he told the old vampire and moved from the frame, tugging Sookie inside.

The vampire moved swiftly for a woman who looked like she was in her 90s.

"Let us find somewhere more comfortable to talk, yes?" she said and searched Sookie with her blind stare. It always creeped Sookie out how she seemed to be able to look through her, although her eyesight wasn't there anymore.

Eric led the way as he was the only one to have been in Alex's house before. It had been many years since then, but he could still remember the details. He found the dining room and flipped the light switch on. He pulled a chair for the Pythoness and one for Sookie, helping them get situated at the long table.

"This is a lot better. Now, let us begin," the ancient woman said.

Sookie stole a glance to Eric but said nothing and he remained just as quiet.

"You are wondering, perhaps, why I am here tonight," she said and they both gave a nod that she couldn't see.

"I sense that my prediction has finally come true. The Chosen Couple…" she trailed and went silent for a few minutes, reveling in the magic surrounding the two blonde vampires.

"We have some questions," Sookie dared, but was interrupted.

"I am sure you do, but you must listen first," she said.

"I will start off with a lesson of family history. Viking, do you remember your grandfather, Eileifr?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Shut up, Eirick, and listen. As you know, I have been around for a very, very long time. I met Eileifr when I was about 700," the AP said.

"But how? That was 600 years or so before my time," Eric interrupted again. Sookie was watching quietly the interaction. She tried poking into her head, but for the first time, got nothing.

"Stop doing that, girl," she said, turning her eyes at her. "I can sense you."

Sookie gasped.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. Now," she said and turned her face to Eric, "Eileifr was not human, Viking. He was of the water fae – the first born of the King and Queen of their realm." When she noticed that she had managed to shock both Northmans into silence, she continued.

"His name meant 'heir', and rightfully so, since he was to inherit the throne. He was relatively young at the time, only 200 years or so. I met him in one of my travels. He was handsome and he saw beyond the way I looked. We became friends. An odd pair, as you can see, a vampire and a Faery. It was in one of the first nights I spent with him that I had the vision of the Chosen Couple – the two who would unite the supernatural world. As you can imagine, I thought my powers had gone awry, and the vision only came to me because of my time spent with my faery friend. I did not mention it to him.

"In the next centuries we met from time to time. In his later years he had fallen in love with a woman, Birgitta, and they had several children. Somewhere along the line, his fellow villagers started to consider him their lucky charm as they always seemed to be safe in their raids. He took to the Viking life and there was never a man lost at sea on any of his ships. As you can imagine, it was all due to his real nature. He was handsome; tall, blonde, blue eyes," she said looking straight at Eric who was still silent, his feelings in turmoil.

"The last time I saw him was when he was giving his final breath. Unfortunately, a vampire had gotten to him and caught him off guard. He didn't get a chance to run and I did not manage to reach him in time to save him, as I was too far when the premonition came. His killer was Appius, Eirick," she said.

"What?" he half shouted, his fists closed tightly. He knew she wouldn't lie about something like this. He respected everything the Pythoness said, but it was hard to comprehend what she was telling him.

"He did not simply change you, Eric. He watched you, on and off for over ten years. Your grandfather caught him looking at you one night and that was his last," she said.

"But that means he's got as much fae blood as I do," Sookie piped up. She wanted to get to the middle of things.

"That, my dear, is true," the Pythoness said kindly, surprising Sookie with her tone. "However, Eirick never held the spark. He has the good looks and he can attract women like honey attracts bees. But that is as far as his fae traits go. He is much like your brother, Jason, in that aspect."

Eric's mind was reeling. How come he had never known about this? His mind flashed to muddy memories of his human life. "Never be afraid of the water," his grandfather had told him. "Water is our friend, my child. You will do great things in your life." He remembered his grandfather, his face clear despite his old age. His hands managed to expertly tie nautical knots to the ships that left the icy shores. Even then he helped the sailors and gave them a sort of blessing, putting his hand to their foreheads. Good luck. He was wishing them good luck.

"Will this affect us in anyway?" Eric asked after awhile.

"I have not seen anything to worry about, but that does not mean you do not have to be precautious," she replied.

"What was the prophecy?" Sookie asked.

"As you may have heard so far, it states that a vampire and a faery vampire would mate. They would help keep the peace among supernatural species, and between these and the humans. I know it must sound simple to your ears, but this is not something that has ever happened. A faery turning vampire is rare as it is, but one mating with a vampire out of love is unique, Sookie. The supernatural world has never been at peace as no one stepped up to rule it until now.

The Prophecy said:

"_**One of light will turn to night,**_

_**Accepting the love's bite.**_

_**One of night will see the light,**_

_**When love will take flight.**_

_**The mates will rule outright,**_

_**And the world they will rewrite."**_

"I understand why vampires and fae would listen to us, but the rest?" Sookie asked after a few moments of silence in which she tried to burn the words to her memory.

"Have you never wondered where your telepathy came from, Susannah? You are Niall's granddaughter, so that covers your father's side, but your mother was a mix. However, the powers never manifested themselves. She was the second born of were parents, and one of them had some daemon mixed along the way. Also, and most importantly, she was born a witch, but she was always too afraid to do anything. She could never explain things happening around her as a child," she said to an opened mouth Sookie. Eric was holding her hand over the table.

"How do you know this?" she finally asked and the Pythoness smiled and tapped her forehead.

"When I first got the vision about the Chosen Couple I could see the faces of all those who could be in contention. Yours were among them. Over the years, as some of them died or made the wrong decision, they stopped appearing into my vision. Your faces stayed in my mind for the last few years, every time I got the vision again. I researched your family tree, since I already knew the Viking's, and found all this information. I may not be able to see your faces now but I know precisely how you look. Also, Eric can tell you, as a vampire ages, the better he or she can sense powerful magic. Your bond is unique."

"Why didn't you say something before? Why have I never heard the Prophecy before?" Eric asked.

"I actually have a theory. It seems that whenever the one featured into a Prophecy is in the room, they cannot hear the words. Not until they are ready to fulfill whatever the vision indicated they should do. I suspect you did not hear anything concrete of it until Sookie became your childe, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, you are correct," Eric said.

"Apart from this, I have been trying to prepare the vampire world of your coming, by speaking of the Prophecy. I suspect that some have already figured it out?" she finished, with a question in her tone.

"Yes, some recognized Sookie's powers as fae. Since she is obviously a vampire, most have figured it out and those who didn't took the others' lead," Eric told the Pythoness.

"Very well. It might be a bumpy ride in the beginning, it is good to have allies," she nodded.

"What do we do now?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I will call in a Council meeting with my sisters around the world; they are seers just as I, who have promised to help when time came. I would give it a few weeks, maybe a month before we have a decision. I need to know, however, that you two are going to accept whatever the Council sees fit for you to do," she said in a warning tone.

"Of course, your Excellency. We will do as best we can to follow whatever _indications_ you give," Eric said, making sure to point out that their authority would not be messed with once they were in power and that they wouldn't be someone else's puppets.

The Ancient Pythoness smiled.

"You are just like your grandfather, Eirick," she said.

"I am curious about what powers you developed, Susannah," she said, turning her face to Sookie.

"Well, I can control Sun elements – fire, ultra violets, that sort of stuff. My telepathy is now more potent, as you could sense earlier, and there's this pink shield-like thing surrounding all of us connected by blood to the two of us," she said. "I also we have found out cannot be damaged by silver like a normal vampire."

They Pythoness went silent for a few minutes, considering what she had been told.

"You are leaving something out, Mrs. Northman…" the old Vampire admonished.

"I… _We_ can walk in daylight," Sookie said after stealing a glance to Eric who nodded his approval.

"Ah, there it is. The element that will surely help you rule," she said.

"You think we should make this public?" Eric asked, surprised.

"Yes, but later on, after the public announcement. Not now. Now it can be a liability to your safety. Later, it will help ensure your position and it will stop others from thinking you have any weaknesses," the Pythoness said.

"I can also teleport, like the fae," Sookie added.

"You are a most unique hybrid, Susannah. Quite extraordinary. None of the other fae who passed through the transformation has been as gifted as you are," she said.

"What happened to the others?" Sookie asked.

"They were killed by their Masters as soon as they figured out their intentions. They only wanted power. There are passive notes about them, here and there, in secret books. However, none of them appeared in my visions," the ancient vampire said as she got up.

"Is there anything we should do?" Eric asked as he stood up, following the Pythoness' movement, escorting her to the door.

"I would return home tomorrow night if I were you," she said and got into the limo that sped off.

Sookie and Eric were left on the porch, looking after the black car.

"She had to be a little cryptic tonight, didn't she? And it had all gone so well," Sookie said.

"That is her way. This was actually the first time she didn't hide behind words ever since I met her. I have an idea what she might be talking about, but either way, it's better to follow her words," Eric replied as he walked inside the house, guiding Sookie with a hand on her waist.

They were silent as they made their way through the house, Eric guiding her to the bedroom they would spend their night in.

"Are you ok, hon?" Sookie asked.

"I can't get over the fact that my grandfather was a fairy. It's been so long and I still remember him, although my memories are tainted by time. I regret not knowing it," he said.

"Would it have made a difference if you knew?"

"No, I guess not," he said after a few seconds. "I just wish I did. I feel like I've lived a lie for this past millennium. I cannot help but wonder what would have happened if my grandfather hadn't died. I hate Appius now even more than ever," he said with fury in his voice and eyes.

"There is nothing you can do now, Eric. Appius is dead and that's all in the past. Please, don't be upset anymore," she asked.

"If my grandfather had lived, if Appius hadn't killed him, he'd have taken over the water fae, Sookie…" he trailed off, but she wasn't getting it.

"Your parents might have still been alive if he ruled. The flash flood…" he said defeated.

Sookie went silent. He was right. She might have grown up with her parents at her side. They could have taken care of Gran for her so she could be a child. They could have been the grown-ups instead of her and Jason. But her mother was scared of her and her father rarely helped at all. She couldn't possibly say, with an open heart, that she had been better off without her parents but that's all that she knew, her entire life she had been alone, with Jason and Gran. It was useless to grieve over something that could have happened. It all happened with a reason – to bring her to Eric, she was sure of it. If her parents had been around she might be different, not that strong, she might not have gotten involved with vampires, and she might not have met her Viking .

"It doesn't matter, hon. Not anymore. We can't play the 'what if' game. There are so many variables to any given situation that I can't even think about them all. Let's live 'now' and forget any other possible outcomes," she said, squeezing his hand.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better, Sookie. You could have grown up with your parents around. I know how much you miss them," Eric said, still angry at the twist of fate.

"I do miss them, but I'm fine, honey. I'd have been happy if they lived, but I'd probably have been very unhappy to grow up with them. It might sound wrong, but Gran was the best thing that could have happened to me. She believed me about my telepathy and gave me space, whereas Momma and Daddy were scared of me and took me from doctor to doctor to see how to fix me. Gran trusted me and helped me grow into my power, while mom and dad were freaked out about it. Gran believed me when I told her about Bartlett, while mom called me a liar and said I was making things up. I do miss my parents, but I'm fine, honestly. So stop giving me a pity-party and think about how amazing this all is," she said, snapping him out of it. "Also, there is _nothing_ you could have done to save your grandfather. Revel in the fact that his killer is now dead."

Eric smiled at her and gathered her in his arms, thinking at what she'd said.

"You're right, my love. You always know what to say," he said and set them to lie down on the covers.

"Why do you think she told us to go home tomorrow evening?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we better listen to her. She's been right so far," he said and fell silent.

"I didn't enjoy the ordering part of the conversation. I do not want us to be just a pawn on someone chess table. If we're supposed to do all these things then we'll do it in our own way," he spoke again.

"And I agree with you. I'm sick of being someone's puppet. We'll find a way to do it our way, hon," she said and turned her head to give him a peck.

A knock on the door announced Pam's return.

"Enter," Eric said.

Pam and Alexander filled the doorway, questions easily written in their expressions.

"She's calling in the Council from all around the world and they'll make the announcement in a few weeks," Eric said.

"Good. What else?" she asked.

"Why would there have to be something else?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Because only that information wouldn't put you in that state of mind that I can feel in our watery bond," Pam replied, huffing.

"Fine, apparently I'm just as much of a faery as Sookie is," he said and stopped for dramatic purposes watching Pam's and Alex's shocked faces. "The AP knew my grandfather who was a full faery. She got the vision on one of the nights she spent with him, a few centuries before I was even born. She didn't know it happened because his grandson would be the one the prophecy spoke of."

"So how does it work? Wasn't it supposed to be vampire and faery? If you're faery, too…"Alex said.

"I'm not. I didn't have the spark. Technically speaking, I was a human turned vampire," Eric clarified.

"I found out some things about my family as well," Sookie piped up and joined the conversation.

"What else could there be?" Pam asked incredulous.

"Apparently, my mother was the second born of were parents. As far as I know, her older brother died when they were kids, so there were no weres left in the family. Except Jason, that is. However, she was born a witch, but was always too chickenshit to do anything about it; she considered me an abomination. Oh, and also, someone along my family tree did the naughty with a daemon, so I have some of that laced in my blood as well. Go figure!" she said and watched the shocked faces of her audience.

"Is _that_ it?" Pam asked again.

Sookie looked at Eric again and they both shrugged.

"Maybe. She gave us two pieces of advice – to advertise our daywalking ability after the announcement is made, and to go home tomorrow night."

"Why would she think that making that a known fact would be a good idea?" Alex asked.

"Because it would stabilize our rule over all types of supernatural creatures," Eric answered.

"What about tomorrow?" Pam asked.

"I think it has something to do with De Castro, but I'm not sure. It might not be anything violent, but we're following her advice," Eric said and got up from the bed, rising to his full height.

"Put some clothes in a duffle bag and drive the luggage back to the plane. Tomorrow you two should wait for us here when you wake. You'll be close enough to feel if there's trouble and come join us in time. If not, Sookie and I will teleport here and then take you two to the airport. Sookie and I will go check out his compound so she knows where to teleport us tomorrow," he instructed and grabbed Sookie's hand and lead her out, leaving Pam and Alex to do his bidding.

As soon as he was out he opened his arms and she jumped into his embrace a second before he took to the sky. They hadn't traveled like this in a long while, so she was eager to fly in his arms.

Eric took them over a big sprawling mansion with hundreds of yards of gardens around it. A dozen tacky sculptures littered the yard, and five fountains with just as tacky figurines spitting water.

"Damn, he's got shitty taste," Sookie whispered to Eric who simply smirked and nodded.

"This is where you have to take us tomorrow at 3:30 PM. Sunset is at 4:30, but Felipe is around 850 years so he'll wake sooner than that. We need to be here in time. Do you have the location now?" he asked and she nodded in understanding.

"Good," he said and grabbed her ass, parting her legs which wrapped around his waist instinctively and took off.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked breathless.

"We're going to check the desert, Lover," he smirked and licked the column of her throat, sending shivers through her body.

"Hurry up then," she said and pushed a hand between them, rubbing his cock.

He groaned and sped up.

As soon as they reached the desert, he started groping her fully. She had been nibbling his neck, kissing up his chin and massaging his dick through his pants until he thought he would combust.

Eric made a move to land on the sandy ground below, and Sookie glanced down.

"Stop!" she said when she saw the cacti and other spiky plants down there.

"Where then?" he groaned in exasperation. He wanted to be inside her badly.

"Here," she said and started taking off his jacket which soon dropped towards the ground. She found her own 'wings' and started levitating near Eric's body, her legs trying to unwind from his waist. He groaned and pulled her tightly into him, making them both groan at the contact of their sexes.

His hands tore up the front of her shirt next, exposing her braless breasts. His lips found her nipple just as she ripped open his black wifebeater, her hands touching every inch of exposed skin. He lifted her skirt to her waist and pushed her underwear to the side as his fingers began probing her.

She moaned and her hand went straight to his belt buckle, fighting it. His zipper popped open under the weight of his cock as soon as the belt and button were open.

Her legs went around his waist again as his fingers grabbed her panties and kept them to the side while her pussy enveloped him whole.

Their screams of pleasure filled the dead silence lying over the desert. Sookie ground her hips up and down his length at a maddening pace while his fingers dug into her ass cheeks, helping her move. In and out, in and out, until the both shouted their simultaneous release, scaring all living creatures in the area.

"I love you," she breathed into his ear as her pants eased down.

"I love you too, my wife," he replied, kissing her full lips. "How about you get us home after we pick up my jacket from that tall cacti?" he asked chuckling.

"Sure. Hold on tight," she instructed as she helped him levitate to the top of the cacti, grabbed his leather jacket, and popped them back into their bed in Alex's mansion.

Eric was lying on his back in the bed with Sookie still on top of him, his cock buried inside her.

She slowly lifted off and tumbled into bed beside him.

"Well that was a first," she said.

"What was, Lover?"

"Us managing to keep most of our clothes on and destroying only one each," she laughed heartily.

"You're certainly right about that," he replied, looking at his destroyed wife beater and his opened pants.

They silently got out of the bed and stripped of their clothes before entering the shower.

The following afternoon, as they woke for the day, Sookie could feel what felt like butterflies in her stomach.

"What are you nervous about, Lover?" he asked.

"Can't I be nervous about what we're about to do? What if there are guards near his resting place?" she asked back.

"I doubt it, my love. He's far too paranoid for that, as my sources have told me."

"Ok. Can you hand me a blood please?" she asked as she started perusing through the clothes Pam left out for her.

He nodded silently and heated up two bottles of blood. They barely needed it as it was, but they could use the extra strength.

When he returned with the bottles, she had a black leather catsuit laid out on the bed, and her knee-high boots.

"Are you planning on killing _**me**_ tonight, Lover?" he asked when he saw the clothes.

"Nope. Just playing ninja under Pam's watchful fashion sense," she joked and took the blood from him, slugging half of it back in one go.

"Just do as we have planned and everything will be ok. No need to be nervous," he reassured rubbing her shoulder. "If there's trouble just grab my hand and pop us here, ok?" he asked and she merely nodded.

After they finished off their feeding they started getting dressed.

Eric picked out a black pair of pants and a black long sleeved shirt. His hair was tied back in a pony tail and his sword sheathed in a leather wrap on his back.

Sookie slithered in her catsuit, got into her high heeled boots and slicked her hair back into a pony tail, much like Eric's. Her sword was wrapped tightly around her back, in easy reach, while her silver Kris was nestled on the outside of her right thigh.

"Ready?" Eric asked at 3:29 PM.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied and took his hands, facing him. Her right hand played with his wedding band, rotating it around his finger as her eyes fixed with his.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied and leaned forward to capture her lips.

Their kiss ended, and they were teleported to Felipe's resting chamber.

The walls were golden and adorned with tacky nudes. The hardwood floors were covered in fluffy carpets. In the middle of the room lay a huge bed on which the attractive Latin man slept.

They exchanged a look and took their place at the foot of the bed, after carefully searching for all and any weapons that might have been hidden in the bedding. Two knives and a stake lay at the far end of the room now. He really was paranoid that someone could enter his room although there were three doors, each a foot thick, that separated his chamber to the labyrinth that led out to the rest of the mansion.

They silently waited for him to rise.

At 4:00 PM he started to stir. As soon as he felt that he wasn't alone his hand went under his pillow only to come out empty.

"Good evening, Felipe," Eric greeted.

"Northman. How did you get in here?" the King asked, fear laced in his defiant tone, as he rose to a standing position.

"I have my ways," he said and tilted his head to Sookie.

"Good evening, Felipe," she said in her southern fashion that made her sound like she would soon offer refreshments.

"Miss Stackhouse," he said, recognizing her.

"It's actually Mrs. Northman, if you would. We just got married," she replied, her head held high.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he said as he tried to get out the bed.

"I'd stay there if I were you," Eric growled his threat.

"What is it that you want? If you wanted Sookie to vow her loyalty to me, you could have asked for a hearing," Felipe said, his eyes searching frantically for an escape path. He had made this room so secret, he never thought anyone would find it. And yet, here stood the Viking and the telepath, sheathed in black and apparently armed.

"Oh, Sookie will never vow herself to you, Felipe," Eric spoke. "In fact, it would be wiser if you kneeled in front of her," he added with a smirk, proud of his woman.

"Me? What for? Some parlor tricks she can do? I heard about Compton and I don't believe any of it was true," he said defiantly.

Suddenly Sookie's hands glowed with fire, round balls rotating in her palms as a sinister smile took over her beautiful face. Felipe cowered back into his pillows, even more frantic to find an exit.

"You are better to believe it Felipe. Anyway, that is not the problem at hand tonight. You can pledge your loyalty along with everyone else, to her and to me," Eric said, authority in his tone.

"To you? I can kill you in an instant," De Castro growled back.

"You forget yourself. I am older and more powerful than you will ever be. If I didn't take the job of being King until now it was because I didn't want it, not because I couldn't," Eric replied in a steady voice. He was the lion staring down his prey.

"Why are you here?" the King asked.

"I want Louisiana and Arkansas back. They belonged to Sophie Anne, and as her last standing Sheriff I claim my right on them," Eric replied.

"Why would you want them? They are bad moneymakers. I've lost millions there. Victor…"

"Victor has lied to you and Victor is dead," he replied and let the information sink in. His eye was caught by the molten fire in the balls in Sookie's palms.

"That, however, is not why I want the territories. They are rightfully mine as Sophie Anne's highest in command. Plus, I promised my wife to make her Queen," he smirked and Sookie smiled lovingly at him. She didn't particularly crave the position but she understood that it would keep them safe. Plus, it was kind of romantic, in a way, her husband promising to make her royalty.

"I _can _kill you to take the states, but I have no interest in Nevada," Eric added when Felipe had taken too long to think his options over.

"Fine, I'll give you the two states," Felipe said hastily. "I'll make the announcements as soon as the paperwork is done," he added.

Eric scanned his face for a few seconds. His bullshit meter was reading that as a 'false'.

"If my lawyer doesn't have the paperwork in 48 hours, I know where to find you," Eric said and pulled out his sword flinging it around for effect and reveling in the shiver that made its way into Felipe's skin.

The King nodded frantically, his eyes wide as one of Sookie's fire balls approached him slowly.

"I do not do parlor tricks, Mr. De Castro," she said before making the ball poof away.

She grabbed Eric's arm and teleported out, leaving Felipe gaping and rubbing at his eyes like a human would when they first woke up.

"What was he thinking?" Eric asked as they popped into their bedroom.

"I really need to start learning Spanish, that's what he thought," Sookie said in frustration.

"Tell us what you heard," Pam said from her place near Alex.

"What does 'guerra' mean?"

"That would be 'war'," Alex replied.

"How about 'nunca'? " Sookie asked.

"Never," Eric growled.

"He was also saying that we were 'andador de días'"

"Daywalkers," Pam whispered.

"Well he sure figured that one out," Sookie said.

"That was faster than we thought he would, you are right, but it's of no importance. Most will think he's delusional. It's never been heard of," Eric said.

"He also thought 'finalmente' right after that. I'll assume that means 'finally', right? What was he referring to?" she wondered aloud and they all remained quiet for the next minutes, trying to figure it out.

"What do we do now?" Sookie asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"We go home. We gather our forces. We prepare for war," Eric replied.

* * *

Leave me some love!

Also, I have been meaning to say this for a while. I haven't got around to reading Dead Reckoning, mainly because I just can't stand my dreams to be ruined by her. I predict loads of bitching, therefore I'm waiting. I have no idea what happens in the book, apart from bits and pieces, so I will not keep count of anything going there because I simply do not know what does. If that makes sense. anyway. :D

xoxo

Gaby


	22. Birds Of A Feather Flock Together

Hello Sweethearts!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to you this weekend, but I've been a very busy bee. I'll get on to it, according to how busy work is today. :D

Big thanks to my lovely Keri for doing this for me yet again and supporting my every crazy idea that I come up with.

Please read the AN at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer - I only play in CH's sandbox.

* * *

Eric guided them all to the car waiting just outside the door. They jumped in and he drove like a bat out of hell straight to the airport where the crew was already assembled. As soon as they were inside the airplane, they took off.

"I'm calling Thomas," Alex announced.

"Who?" Sookie asked, meeting his eyes.

"My childe. He's a little over a hundred. I let him go about forty years ago. I'm sure he'll want to come," he said.

"Where is he?" Sookie asked.

"He's king over the vampires in Italy."

"He's a King?"

"Yes. Quite the fast learner," Alex smiled, thinking fondly of his only childe.

"I'm contacting Stan and the neighboring kings and sheriffs," Eric said.

"I'll call in Thalia. She's been traveling lately, but that little old thing is always up for some bloodshed," Pam said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I don't like us putting so many dear people at risk," Sookie said after a moment and everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Sookie, my dear, there isn't anything we can do. They _will_ come and we _will_ fight. These people have offered us their help and we _will _need it. Felipe has a big army of vampires that are afraid to say 'no' to him. We need whatever help we can get and we need to hope that our army is better than his," Eric said in a level voice, trying to express to her that the matter was non-negotiable.

"But…" she tried.

"But, nothing, Sookie. Stop that or you won't set foot on the battlefield," he threatened.

"You wouldn't!" she half-yelled.

"Oh, I would! I can order you to not get involved and stay in a safe house if you're going to go to battle worrying about everyone around you, Sookie! If you don't promise to stop this nonsense then I will be forced to use my Maker's influence over you. I refuse to let you get distracted by anything like this when time comes. Whoever will join us will do so out of their free will. If they cannot fight, they will stay at home," he said, his eyes hard.

Sookie huffed and stormed towards the bedroom in the plane, closing the door forcefully. Eric waited a few minutes in silence before going after her.

Red trails streaked her pretty face.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Lover," he said in a softer voice. "I cannot lose you. I refuse it. If you step on that battlefield with your mind on everyone around you rather than the threats to your safety, then I do not want you there," he added.

"I know that. I just can't be like that, you know? I worry about those that are close to me and I hate it when they risk their lives for me," she said.

"You have risked yours for everyone and you expect them not to return the favor, dear?" Eric asked, his thumbs gathering the bloody tears and tasting them. His eyes closed in momentary pleasure.

"I don't know. I'm still adapting. I'm sorry for yelling at you back there," she said.

"I'm sorry for threatening you with the Maker's influence," he replied and kissed her.

They remained cuddled for the rest of the trip.

Eric's phone rang as they stepped off the plane.

"Three days, Viking. Midnight. The western outskirts of Shreveport," came the Ancient Pythoness' voice.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he said and the woman hung up.

"Do we have enough time?" Sookie asked with a troubled voice.

"Plenty," Eric replied, kissing her forehead.

Little did she know that most of those who were coming to fight with them were already close by.

"I'm calling Jason and heading back there. I need to talk to him about some things, and it's better if he's informed. He needs to be on his toes," Sookie said.

"Ok, Lover. Just be careful. Call me if there's any trouble," Eric replied in a soft voice.

Sookie zipped up her hoodie and took to the sky. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jason.

"Hey, big brother, sorry to bother you," she said.

"Hey Sook. It's no problem. What is it?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about a few things. Can you meet me at the house?" she asked.

"Ehm, I'm kind of already here…" he trailed off and a smile spread on Sookie's face.

"Well, alright then. I need to talk to Ames as well," she replied and hung up.

She dialed her phone again.

"Hello cousin," she said.

"Sookie, hey! How are you?"

"Fine and not so fine. Can you meet me at Gran's house please? I need to tell you something."

"Sure. Ten minutes? You're flying aren't you?"

"Yeah. I needed to clear my head or I'd have popped there. Plus, I think I need to let Jason and Amelia some time to get dressed," she giggled.

"Ah, yes. I noticed that," Claude laughed in the phone. "I'll see you there," he added before closing the phone.

Sookie sped up and soon she was in front of the house where she'd spent most of her life. She giggled as she knocked, finding it amusing that she was knocking on her own door.

Jason opened it and gathered her into a hug. She loved how he really didn't care she was a vampire. She was still his little sister to him.

"Hey Jase, how are you?"

"Oh, we're good," he smiled broadly at her. _"I think I'm in love with her, Sook," _he thought to her and that brought out just as big of a smile on her face.

Just then Amelia bounded down the steps, her face just as cheerful as her mind, her internal voice just as loud as her exterior one.

"Hey, Sook!" she greeted and hugged her. She glanced at Jason and a warm smile crept up her face along with a slight blush.

"Hey, Ames!" Sookie replied. "_Maybe you should tell her that,"_ she sent to Jason, knowing that if he'd declare it, Amelia would say it as well.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jason asked as they moved towards the living room.

"Let's wait for Claude. He should be here anytime now," Sookie replied just as a loud pop was heard from the porch. "That should be him," she replied and zipped to the front door to open it.

"Hey, cousin," Claude greeted as he stepped in.

"Hey."

"Jason. Amelia," he smiled at them both as he entered the living room.

"So…" Sookie said as they all sat around the small coffee table. The same coffee table where Victor's True Blood had sat the night of the take over. It seemed rather appropriate that they were gathered around it as they were going to talk about taking back Louisiana.

"Eric and I were in Las Vegas last night. We met with the Ancient Pythoness…"

"The who?" Jason asked and Amelia answered.

"She's one of the oldest vampires around. She used to be the Oracle back in Alexander the Great's time. She was the one who had the vision about the Chosen Couple."

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, we met with her and she told us more about the prophecy. But the reason we were in Vegas was a talk with Felipe De Castro. He's the vampire king of Nevada and he killed Sophie Anne, Hadley's Maker and Queen of Louisiana," she explained more to Jason than the others. "When he killed her, he took over Arkansas and Louisiana, since they were under Sophie-Anne's rule. We went there to convince him to give Eric and I the states. He's the last remaining Sheriff of the old rule and he has the right to claim them.

"We went to see him and he lied to us that he's going to hand the states over to us. He had heard about what happened at Fangtasia with Bill, but he still didn't believe the Prophecy. Either way, he's coming after us. I wanted to tell you all that it's better to go into hiding," she said.

"Hiding?" Claude snorted. "Right. It's because of him and Victor that Claudine is dead. I'm coming right along and killing as many of his followers I can," he said in a dark voice.

"But you could get hurt," Sookie insisted.

"And so could you and I doubt you're stepping back from this battle," he replied.

"I can't go into hiding, sis," Jason said. "I promised I'd help and I will. I can't let you be the only one getting into shit, you know. I'm a full grown man and you can't stop me," he said, knowing exactly what Sookie would say.

Eric's words echoed in her mind and clashed with her protective nature. She was conflicted and seriously inclined to glamour the shit out of Jason and make him stay put. But she couldn't. It was his decision.

"Fine," she half-growled. "But don't **you** even think about it," she said turning to Amelia.

"Oh, I'm thinking about it. I know spells that will help, and I'll do anything to make that happen" she said. "Either way, I'm coming along," she said defiantly.

Sookie could read determination all over her mind. She wasn't about to change opinions.

"I'm putting you up in a tree and surrounding it with fire. You can cast whatever spells you want from there. You better dress light cause it's gonna be hot in there. Don't you even dare say you want to be in the middle of the battle or I'm tying your ass down," Sookie threatened.

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat," Amelia answered, excited and slightly terrified at the same time.

"When?" Claude asked.

"The AP said three days at midnight in the outskirts of Shreveport," she replied.

"Great. We'll be there," Claude said strongly.

"Just take care until then. Especially you two. Stay indoors as much as you can night and reinforce the charms around the place. I don't want anyone to get to you before then," she advised Amelia and Jason who nodded their consent. It was the least they could do especially since she needed to concentrate on the battle.

"I have to go back to Fangtasia. There is more to settle. We'll talk tomorrow, ok? Call me if there's anything wrong. Good night, lovebirds," she said with a wink, grabbing Claude's hand and pulling him outside. "Oh, Jason," she said from the porch, "come by tomorrow, I need to talk to you about something, ok?" she said and her brother nodded.

"Be careful, ok? I don't want you to get hurt," Sookie said as she kissed Claude's cheek.

"You forget how old I am, cousin," he said as he returned her kiss. "My new boytoy is waiting for me, so I must go as well. He likes me, right?" he hesitated.

"You were all he could think of, at the wedding," she reassured him. He smiled and popped out.

Sookie walked slowly to the cemetery at the other end of her property and went to Gran's tombstone. She wanted to clear her mind before she headed back home. She felt uncomfortable with all these individuals risking their lives for her and Eric. She knew it was irrational, but she'd still feel guilty if any of them got hurt, or, worse, lost their lives.

"What would you tell me, Gran?" she murmured softly. Memories where the old lady taught her to be brave came into her mind. She had taught her that loyalty was most important. She knew, inside her heart, that her Gran would tell her, with little flourish, to get over it. She had risked her life for people she didn't care that much for and she would risk her life over and over again for those she really loved.

"Sookie," called a voice from behind, breaking through her revelry.

"Sam," she said flatly.

"I've been trying to apologize to you ever since that night. I'm sorry, really," he said as he approached her.

"It does not matter, Sam. I used to think of you as my friend but you've been nothing like that ever since Bill walked into the bar that night," Sookie replied still watching her Gran's grave.

"Speaking of Bill, I saw his house burnt down," he said.

"Yes, it did. I started the fire," she replied.

"You? Why?" Sam half yelled.

"He had the Disco triplets and some old vamp kidnap Jason and Eric. I killed all four of them, saved my brother and my husband, and then went and killed Bill, too," Sookie replied, turning to see his shocked face.

"But that's cold blooded, Sookie!" he said again.

"I am not human anymore, Sam. I do what I need to do to survive, and to make sure those around me do the same. It's nothing I wouldn't have done when I was human, to answer the question in your mind. I will always protect what's mine."

"I'm sorry," he said after a minute. "I'm just shocked. I know you'll always do your best for your loved ones. I want to prove to you that I want to be your friend again. Truly your friend. No more jealousy, no more shitty attitude. I swear. I heard what you were talking about in the house. I want to come, too," Sam said.

"You really shouldn't listen to other peoples' conversation, Sam. It's rude," Sookie admonished.

"You should know, with all that mind reading of yours," Sam countered.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. You're not coming anywhere."

"Yes, I am. Let me prove to you, please," he said.

"Going to a war that is none of your concern, just to prove you can play the knight in shining armor will not prove anything to me, Sam. I don't want you anywhere near that place, you hear? You had years and years to be my friend and you chose to disregard them. I do not want your friendship anymore, Sam Merlotte!" Sookie said, her voice like vinegar.

"C_hère_, please!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I care for you, you know I do, but I can't keep doing this song and dance with you over and over again. I can't be your friend anymore and I will not let you risk your life for me. So, please, don't get yourself mixed up in this war."

With that she popped to Fangtasia, leaving Sam with his mouth open. He didn't know she could do that. He had screwed it up with his stupid jealousy once again. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, but not because Sookie didn't love him, he always knew that, but because he had lost his friend.

Sookie walked into Fangasia through the back door. She could hear Eric in his office, Pam in hers and Alexander on the empty dance floor. They were all talking on their phones, each in a different language. She walked to Eric's office and found the blond vampire. Their eyes met and she walked straight into his open arms. Her arms encircled his waist as his hand petted her long hair, calming and soothing her. She always hated fighting with Sam.

"You should talk to him," he said as soon as he closed the phone. He could smell the Shifter had been in her proximity, and correctly assumed it was his fault her emotions were jumbled.

"No, I shouldn't. I shouldn't be his friend anymore. He's a jealous hypocrite. And he's stupid on top of everything," she said.

"What did he say to you?"

"He was lurking around the house again, hoping I'd come by so he could get a chance to apologize. He heard me talk to Jason, Amelia and Claude about the war. He wants to come, too, but I told him not to. I told him I don't want him as my friend in the hopes he'd leave this be and not get involved in something that could get him killed," she replied.

"Sookie, you know I'm the last person to ever say a good thing about the Shifter. If it were up to me, he'd have been dead long ago when he grabbed your hand too hard in the office that day, but I let him live because you love him. He's your friend, and I understand and respect that. I do not enjoy feeling you like this, Lover," Eric said to her, shocking her.

"You mean you want to me to keep talking to Sam," she said.

"Yes, if it will keep you from feeling like this. You are one unique vampire, Sookie. You shouldn't be feeling this much, but then again, you were always one of a kind. Talk to him," Eric advised.

If it were really up to him, he'd put a leash on Sam and drag him behind the Corvette, but as things stood, he was close to Sookie; despite her words, he knew she was hurting inside. She was hurt by his words and she was prideful enough to keep it against him. Ever since that night when Sam found out Sookie was a vampire and they fought, her heart felt heavy somehow, a background of sadness every time she was surrounded by her friends and she noticed Sam's absence. He may have his differences with the Shifter, but he wanted Sookie happy, and if that meant she'd keep her friendship with him, then so be it.

Sookie looked him in the eyes for a minute before she let out a sigh and gave a nod.

"I'll call him after this madness is over," she relented.

"That's all I ask," he replied with a smile and he kissed her nose.

Pam and Alex were outside the door, waiting to be called in. Knocking was unnecessary, so when Eric cleared his voice they made their way in.

"What do you have?" Eric asked.

Pam went first, telling them about the calls she made to some of the sheriffs in Mississippi and California who had offered their support. They were old friends of Eric's who owed him favors.

"Plus, they said they haven't been in a good fight in decades. Thalia and Indira are also coming in tomorrow," Pam said.

"I've spoken to Thomas, and he's taking the plane at first dark tomorrow; he'll get here when we rise. I've also spoken to Alaine from France, and he's bringing in some of his best fighters. He'll be here by the end of the night tomorrow," Alex said.

"I talked to my contacts in Nevada, and Felipe has been gathering forces. He's contacted the sheriffs of Arkansas and Louisiana in the hopes they'll join his side. Much to his surprise, they renounced his claim as King," Eric smirked. "I spoke to Russell, and he's bringing in Bartlett I also received a call from Mr. Cataliades announcing that Diantha will be joining us on the field. He said there is a debt to pay because Sookie gave them Gladiola's killer."

"Well all this seems so much compared to what I did tonight," Sookie said, slightly uncomfortable, feeling like she should have done more. "Claude will join in, as he promised. Jason didn't even want to hear me telling him to stay put, so he's coming, too, and I swear to god I'm putting Ames in a high tree. She wants to come and shoot curses at the opponents or something," Sookie said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll make sure she's safe, Lover. You didn't really expect any of them to just sit on their asses and wait for your call, did you? Haven't you heard, Lover, that birds of a feather flock together? Were you actually expecting them to not get involved when you're always eager to help?" Eric asked.

"When you put it like that, I guess not," she smiled.

"I've also contacted Alcide," Eric said.

"Why did you do that?" Sookie asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't. AsPack Leader, he needed to know there was going to be war on his territory. Of course, when he heard, he promised their help since this is a direct threat to your life; and as a Friend of the Pack, he couldn't deny the offer," Eric explained.

"Ok. So how many do we have on our side?"

"I'd say around 90, but the numbers might increase by then," Eric replied.

"And how many is Felipe coming with? Is he gathering all the vampires in Nevada?" Sookie asked incredulous.

"Around 200 from my sources. He's got friends as well. Well, not many, but he is blackmailing a big number of important vampires who will put their forces at his command."

"But we'll be severely outnumbered, then," the young vampire said.

"Not really, given the fact that you're a little firecracker," Eric smirked. "Relax, Sookie. The vampires I've been talking to are not your average Compton. They're assassins, and they've been around for a very long time. We'll be fine," he assured her.

The second day, as soon as the sun set, Sookie's phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" the voice asked.

"Actually it's Northman now. Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's me, Calvin Norris," the panther said.

"Hi, Calvin. How are you?"

"I've been better. I got injured a week ago at work. Got a pretty bad wound on my arm, but I've been worse," Calvin chuckled.

"Well, I hope you're going to be ok, Calvin. How may I help you?"

"I heard that you've got some trouble coming your way, so I'm sending you some of my finest men," he replied.

"I'm going to kick Jason's ass six ways from Sunday. You don't need to do that, Calvin," Sookie said.

"Don't be too harsh on your brother. He told me he's going to miss the weekly meeting, and when I asked him why, he had to tell me. And I don't want any more fuss from you, girl. It's settled. They'll be there with Jason," the panther said.

"Thank you, then," she replied.

"No problem, dear. Now, I hear multiple congratulations are in order, Mrs. Northman. Jason told me you're a vamp now," he said.

"Yes, sir," Sookie smiled since she didn't feel like there was any animosity in his voice.

"Very well, very well. You did the right thing. Northman is an honorable man."

"Thank you. I'll come visit when things slow down, ok?" she said.

"Sure thing, dear. I'm just sorry my injury doesn't permit me to join in to help."

"Do not worry yourself over it, Calvin. You're doing more than you should, anyway," Sookie replied.

"Well, have a good evening, dear."

"You, too, Calvin, you, too."

"It's good to have friends, Sookie," Eric said. "And it's ok to accept their help. Of course, don't tell anyone I said that. Vampires don't have friends," he said with a wink, making Sookie giggle.

"Oh, you big bad vampire, you're just a softy aren't you?" she played.

"I assure you, Lover, that I am anything but soft," he growled as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Mmm," she purred, "that may be true, but Jason will be here any minute now, so behave." Her hand reached behind him and she pinched his ass, making him jump in surprise.

"That is called abuse, wife of mine," he said.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it can be called 'a promise'," she winked and stepped out of his embrace. He pouted, making her roll her eyes.

"Fine," she huffed playfully and leaned in to kiss him.

He grabbed her in his arms again and dipped her backwards, enjoying how her leg lifted off the ground and hooking his big palm around her thigh.

"I'm hunting you down tonight, lover," he promised.

"I'll make sure to trip then," she joked.

He set them upright and she adjusted her dress.

"I'm meeting Stan. He's in town, and gave me a call. Word got around to his ears and he was actually offended I forgot to call him last night," Eric smiled.

"He might look like a dork, but I am happy he's on our side," Sookie said.

"You're right about that. He's one mean motherfucker if he chooses to be. That's how he ended up King, afterall."

"Much like someone else I know," she said, trailing a finger on his shirt.

"At least I look like a proper vampire," he smiled and she nodded vigorously.

Just then the doorbell rang and Sookie zoomed to the door, welcoming her brother.

"Jason," Eric nodded.

"Hey, Eric," he replied.

"I'll see you later, Lover," the Viking said as he leaned in a kissed his wife goodbye. A small smile played on his lips at how domestic that gesture was.

The two blonde siblings took a seat in the living room and talked. Mostly, Jason shut his mouth and listened to what Sookie was saying. The money and properties Niall left her, the bank account she settled for him, the possibility of him doing whatever he wanted. His mouth fell open when she started telling him about their mother's family tree.

"So you mean we're just some freaky supernatural combination?"

"Pretty much. Our most visible traits are the fae ones, you've got the good looks and I got the spark, or whatever it's called. I got Mom's trait of witchcraft, since telepathy might be more common among witches than the fae, and I think you get some of the were genes that passed from that side of the family. You told me you can change when the moon's not full, and only full weres can do that. I know you don't look very pretty as a panther, but shifting on command is extraordinary in its own," Sookie said.

"I never thought of it that way," Jason said. "I guess you could be right," he mused.

"Well, who the hell really knows with these things, you know? Anyway, do you have any idea what you want to do with the money? Would you consider moving closer?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I love the old house, and I could restore that one, take care of the lake and stuff. I don't know. I'll think about it," he replied.

"Ok, then. Let me know when you decide and we can help you out. You can do anything you wish. If you need a lawyer to start up a business or something, I'll call Mr. Cataliades since he's the one taking care of your account as well," Sookie said.

"Ok, sis. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said as he got up.

"Yes. Please reconsider and stay home…" she trailed off.

"No such luck, sis. I'm there for you. If that motherfucker wants to get close to you, he's got another thing coming," Jason said as he puffed his chest.

Sookie rolled her eyes. _Men!_ She said to herself.

"Fine, I'll see you then. Be careful," she told him as he walked to his truck.

"Why didn't you tell me until now?" Stan asked Eric when Sookie popped into the office.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting anything? I can go to Pam's office, if you want," she offered, flustered that she'd disrupted their conversation.

"Nonsense, Lover. Stan was just admonishing me for not telling him we can walk in the daylight," he said and Sookie's eyes grew.

"You told him?" she half-whispered, making both men laugh.

"Yes, what reason would there be to hide it? Felipe will probably broadcast it tomorrow that we were waiting for him to rise. I could explain it, since I'm older, but you can't. A three-month-old vampire rises at sunset, not earlier," Eric explained. "Anyway, to respond to your question, Stan, it's because we didn't want to say it at all, but the Ancient Pythoness said it might be a good idea, in light of the events that are to come."

"Well if she told you to, she should be right. That old hag is rarely wrong," Stan said in a British accent and rubbing his chin, making Sookie laugh.

"You're such a nerd sometimes," she said.

"Yes, well, I'm also awesome, so there, beat that," Stan joked.

"Good evening," Thalia greeted as she walked into the office, closely followed by Indira.

"Good evening you two," Eric greeted the two. He had always been fond of them and he was happy they came to help.

"Hey," Sookie said as well, smiling at them.

"Congratulations," Thalia offered after taking in her appearance and Sookie's smile broadened.

"I swear my fealty to you and vow to protect you with my life," Indira said, her head bowed as she kneeled in front of Eric and Sookie.

"We accept. Now rise, old friend," Eric told her.

Thalia watched the interaction and was stunned. She looked back and forth between Eric and Sookie and suddenly bowed her head.

"You're the Chosen. I have been waiting for you for so long. Please excuse me for not realizing sooner," she said, her tiny frame hunched forward.

"No matter, my friend. It will be announced soon enough," Eric smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for calling on us. It's an honor," Indira said.

The following night found Sookie in a rambling mess of wishing "be carefuls" and "take cares". They were in a field, near the highway, west of Shreveport, where the Pythoness had told Eric to be. In an hour, the other vampires would show up, and she was trying to take care of everyone, until Eric pulled her to a side.

"You need to relax, Lover. Everyone will be fine and you need to stop worrying. We have about a hundred men on our side and they all know what to do. Now, relax! Your state of mind is going to make me put my foot down! Find that warrior strength inside of you, that I know you possess, and take charge, ok?" he asked, rubbing a hand on her arms.

Sookie closed her eyes, took a deep, unnecessary, breath and visibly relaxed.

She gave a slight nod and resumed her spot.

Ten wolves of Alcide's pack were standing to the left of the formation, while Calvin's five panthers were to the right along with a big lion – Sam. Sookie had rolled her eyes when she saw him, but gave him a nod and a smile. Eric and Sookie were poised in the middle of the assembly, each flanked by their closest friends. Sookie had Pam, Jason, Claude and Alcide on her side, almost surrounding her, as Eric had Alexander, Thomas and Stan on his. Various kings, queens, sheriffs, and their men were scattered around them, forming a wall of bodies. Russell and Bartlett were holding hands on the right. Behind Sookie and Eric stood the fierce Thalia and Indira, their swords poised for attack at any time. In bright colored clothes, Diantha was making fireballs in the palm of her hands. To the far right side, in a tall tree, stood Amelia. All those present kept throwing glances to the side, trying to see if the fire dome would hurt her or not, but she kept smiling and uttering words understood only by her.

"You sure look hot, sis," Pam whispered to her and Eric smiled from his spot.

"Well, you bought this for me. Catwoman, Pam, really? This is tighter than what I wore the other night."

"I always had a passion for her," she purred. "Plus, you look hot with those swords strapped to you."

"Thank you," Sookie replied, but her attention was quickly redirected, as vampire minds entered her range.

"They're coming," she whispered and the assembly fell silent.

* * *

Ok, so before you grab your pitchforks and torches and come hunt me down, I promise to post the next update 36 hours from now. It's 11.30 on Monday morning for me here (9.30 GMT), so the update comes at 21.30 GMT, Tuesday.

I have a **Contest** that I want to introduce to you. I have 3 questions fom you that you can answer in reviews or PMs. A full good answer will get you 2 points, while half of it will bring you 1 point. The questions regard the next chapter of Eternal Night, so it's all about guessing. At the end of the 36 hours I will post the update along with the winner's name. IF there are multiple people that have the highest number of points, I'll make you guess a number. Just so you don't think I'm arranging anything with anyone, let me tell you that it's the same number I play at loto for years so it won't change to go with any of the possible winners.

What will the winner get, you ask? Well, a _chance to tell me what to write_. One of you will get the change to demand an outtake or a one-shot or a change of POV for whatever scene you wanted to see and didn't in EN so far. It can be related to Pam or Eric or Jason and Amelia. Whoever you want, as long as it's connected to my storyline. The catch is, the winner will get the story before anyone else does. And she will get to tell me when to post it (with a limit of a week, since I'm too anxious for all y'all's opinion).

So what do you all think? Fun? Anyway, if you don't want any part of the contest and still want to leave me a review (pretty please!) just don't answer to anything. If you change your mind by tomorrow night, and you've reviewed already, send me a PM.

**The questions are:**

**1. Which of our characters will have the most 'fun' in the battle? **(most kills)

**2. A few characters get hurt and a few die? Make a guess what happens to whom? **(No main chars for this one - I am too afraid of your wrath to do that)

**3. There are two more canon characters that will make their first appearance in this chapter. Make a guess who they are. **

**xoxo**

**Gaby**


	23. The Viking's Wrath

Tadaaaa!

* * *

_"Thank you," Sookie replied, but her attention was quickly redirected as vampire minds entered her range._

_"They're coming," she whispered and the assembly fell silent._

* * *

Everyone had their weapons up and ready. Sookie's Kris was glinting in the near-full moonlight, her other weapon still strapped to her back. Eric's naked torso was illuminated and his skin seemed to glow more than usual.

He took a step forward as Felipe's assembly came to sight. His muscles flexed and his features hardened. Eric grabbed his sword with both hands and let out a war cry that echoed through the field before running forward along with their army.

Sookie ran next her husband. She leaped and flipped through the air as she encountered the first target, put a hand on his head for support and pushed her hand forward, slashing his throat with her dagger. She landed and turned just in time to slash another vampire coming for her.

Sookie danced to Eric's side, turning and firing up a vampire that was thinking of taking her down. A burly man came forward trying to reach Eric but he twirled his sword around and decapitated him before he could do any damage

Eric was back to back with Sookie, they exchanged a look and a smile and leapt back into battle.

He roared as he decapitated a blonde vampire then turned just in time to push his other hand through a were's chest, stopping his heart with the force of the blow.

Pam was fighting a blonde woman, rolling the daggers through her fingers with ease. Suddenly her adversary turned and dipped, pushing her legs from under her, causing her to drop her daggers. The blonde vampire was on top of Pam and was poised to strike, when she froze. Pam picked up her weapons again and made a scissor with them, cutting her head clean off.

A faint "you're welcome, Pam"was heard in Amelia's voice.

Jason and Alcide, both in their animal forms, were ripping a lanky vampire to bits, while Claude was twisting necks left and right. A young vampire jumped him from behind, overridden with bloodlust, but Sookie got to him in time, shooting a fireball at her cousin's attacker.

"Well, your power is certainly handier than mine," he said as he got up.

She smiled and shot another fireball over his right shoulder to a vampire that was heading his way, turned and pushed another vampire straight into Eric's sword.

The lion had a vampire on his back; he rolled him off, but right when as he was about to to rip his head off with his teeth, the vampire broke one of his paws. Sam turned human once more, and as the vampire readied himself to strike, Russell beheaded him. Bartlett grabbed Sam and carried him to the side.

Stan and Thomas were fighting back to back. They were surrounded by five snarling opponents. Thalia snuck behind one, jumped on his waist and ripped his head of his shoulders; a sinister smile was on her face, her hair wild. At the same time, Diantha snuck up to another, put her hand on his mouth and fired him up.

"Toldyaeverythingburns," she winked to Stan, who had now beheaded another of the five, while the other two were taken down by Thomas and Indira.

Sookie and Eric got to the other end of the field - and to Felipe - at the same time. Pam and Alexander were right behind them as they came to a halt.

"Stop this madness, you fool, and give up!" Eric commanded.

"I will do no such thing, Viking. The three states are mine and will remain so. You and your childe will bow to me or you'll both die," Felipe said defiantly, as he stared Eric down.

"I will never bow to you, you megalomaniac!" Sookie spat. She looked around. Some of their people were hurt but most of their enemies were already dead or were about to die.

She squeezed Eric's hand and rose to the air, her hair billowing around her face.

"STOP!" she yelled and caught the attention of everyone in the field.

"Felipe has brought you here tonight to die," she continued as everyone ceased to fight. "Felipe de Castro only follows his interests and you are not among them. You are here out of fear and out of blackmail. You do not need to die tonight," she said, "but you will if you keep fighting."

"Eric Northman and this woman came into my lair a few nights ago and asked me to give up Louisiana, threatening to kill me. As their King, I find them guilty of treason. I demand their blood," Felipe said in a high voice.

Sookie landed and fire lit in her palms as Eric adopted a defensive position.

"Why don't you come and get it?" she provoked.

"Enough with the circus tricks, Ms. Stackhouse," he ordered.

"I've told you before, it's Mrs. Northman," she replied. "And these are no circus tricks," Sookie said before smashing a globe of fire at his feet, which quickly spread in a straight line before them.

Most of the vampires gasped in surprise.

"Your blood can make me walk in daylight. I want it!" Felipe proclaimed. "I demand it for your treachery!"

Eric snorted as the others fell silent.

"Do you think this is funny, Viking?" De Castro asked. "Are you going to deny it?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. After all **my** bonded, pledged and childe teleported us into your day chamber long before you rose for the night. What I do find funny is that you think it's all so simple, you simple-minded dick," he said.

"I know it's not easy. That is why you will give her to me for eternity," Felipe said.

"What the fuck do you think I am? A doll for you to use to your suiting? You cannot take me!" Sookie hissed at him and threw the other fire ball closer to his feet, making him take a step back.

"You see, I've been trying to become a daywalker for some time now. I know for a fact that faery blood will grant me that, but it hasn't worked so far," he said, showing some burn marks on his forearms and making a sign to someone behind him.

Quinn stepped forward, carrying the half-dead body of someone who looked remarkably like Jason. He threw the body to Felipe's feet and resumed his spot behind him without making eye contact with Sookie.

"Dermot!" she and Claude yelled when they noticed him.

"Yes, the faery. Now, since his blood didn't help me with my problem, I was thinking of quitting, but then you appeared in my room well before dawn and I realized that you two _can_ walk in daylight. I think you have some fae blood in you, Sookie, don't you?" he asked.

"You fucking idiot! Release my uncle!"

"Your uncle?" he asked surprised.

"I am Princess Susannah Brigant Northman!" she said, her hands firing up again. "Release my kin or I will burn you up like a motherfucking marshmallow."

"Put those down so you don't hurt yourself. I propose an exchange. You, in trade for this body at my feet."

"NO!" Eric shouted and growled viciously.

"_Sookie, don't even think about it,"_ he threatened.

She met his eyes and pleaded with him.

"_I have to, Eric, he's my __u__ncle. I can take care of myself. Trust me," _she said.

He took a deep breath.

"_I don't like this."_

"_Neither do I. I love you," she thought to him._

"Come Claude, get Dermot out of there," Sookie instructed and walked forward, putting down the fire line in front of Felipe, while everyone watched. A jumble of thoughts bombarded her mind, but all she could think of was getting her family out of there safely.

"Leave your weapons, telepath!" Felipe said and she took down her sword and dropped the Kris to her feet.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said and smiled seductively, although it only made Sookie want to be able to barf again.

Claude picked Dermot up and carried him on their side of the field. Amelia was muttering words under breath, casting mending spells on the faery, praying they would work.

Sookie walked up to Felipe, looked him in the eye and, all of a sudden, backhanded him.

His hand flew to his cheek.

"That's for my uncle, you piece of shit," she spat.

"Mmm, fiery," he purred and grabbed her arms and turned her to face Eric who made a move to reach them. "Stand down, Viking, or I break her," De Castro hissed.

His fangs popped out and he sniffed up the column of her neck and she really felt like she would puke. Eric was growling, his fists clenching and unclenching.

The King's eyes locked with his as he sank his fangs to Sookie's flesh. A pink flash made Eric close his eyes for a fraction of a second.

Her arms became engulfed in flames from her fingertips to her shoulders, burning Felipe's palms. He cried out in pain and dropped his hands from where he had been holding her, and put them to his mouth. Eric raced over and took Sookie in his arms, as they both watched De Castro clutching his lips with his burnt hands. He was spitting blood, surprise written all over his face. They could all see his fangs had broken.

There were no puncture marks on her neck as the shield had protected her from the unwanted bite, protecting the blood bond between her and Eric.

Pam and Alexander zoomed to their side as Eric took a step forward.

He grabbed the King by his throat, lifted him and pushed him backwards into the ground, his grip tightening on his neck.

"You think you can touch what's mine? You think you can take whatever you want, you overcompensating little prick?" Eric spat. He shook him once and pushed him further into the ground before rising to his full height. His body glowed in the moonlight, his torso spoiled with his victim's blood, his blonde hair matted by the enemies' wasted lives. He raised a foot and put it into Felipe's chest, pressing his heel in his ribs, reveling in the sound they made as they cracked.

Quinn and some of Felipe's vamps made a move to get to his side, but Sookie quickly put a wall of fire surrounding Eric and the bloody King.

"Stand down, pussycat," she hissed at the tiger.

"Scum like yourself are only good enough for the heels of my boots, Felipe," Eric said as he pushed further, earning a yelp from his enemy.

"Everyone will want a piece of your bitch, Northman. Someone'll get the whore," spat the venomous Spaniard.

Eric's sword came down so fast that he didn't even expect it. His foot dropped to the ground as Felipe's body flaked away.

Sookie stopped the fire and jumped on him, kissing him for all she was worth, making sure he was ok.

"Felipe De Castro is dead! All that do not want to die tonight will pledge their fealty to me and my wife," Eric's voice boomed when Sookie got off of him.

For the next fifteen minutes or so vampires kneeled in front of the two blonde vampires and word was already circulating that they were the Chosen Couple. A few even apologized for their participation and explained what the old king had over their heads.

When they were done, Sookie went around the field to see who was hurt, while Eric remained to talk to other regents.

Only 40 vampires were left of Felipe's regime and they had lost only two. Only one were escaped from the Vegas army…

She found five of Alcide's men being doctored up by Jason and Alessia who had arrived a few minutes prior.

Claude had already taken Dermot to Dr. Ludwig to check on his health. He needed blood, so her hospital would be the most appropriate. Sookie wished she'd have gotten the chance to at least squeeze her uncle's hand.

Sam was pretty hurt as well, but he'd made it, at least that's what he kept saying. His arm was twisted in a weird direction and Indira was trying to convince him to let her put it back so it'd mend the right way.

"Thanks for helping, Sam," Sookie said as she reached him.

"Always, Sookie. I'm sorry for everything," he said and coughed.

"Shush. We'll talk about it later, ok?" she asked and he gave a slight nod.

Sookie found Amelia in the same tree Eric had put her in.

"And you finally remember me!" she yelled. "Let me out and get me down," she said, making Sookie giggle.

"Ok, ok!" she said and dropped the fire dome and flew up to her, wrapped her arms around her and took her down.

"Damn, I forgot you're strong now," she said.

"Yeah, it's part of the package," Sookie joked as she hugged her friend.

"Amelia!" Jason yelled as he came sprinting through the field. He had found a pair of pants to put on and was finally making his way to her.

"Jason!" she yelled and ran into his arms.

Sookie smiled and shook her head as she left them alone.

"Hey, Sookie!" a deep voice said from behind.

"What do you want, Quinn?" she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be here tonight, but he forced me. I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't care. If it were up to me, you wouldn't get a chance to say you're sorry," she retorted. He was the reason Victor got into her house, he was the reason Sophie Anne had died, and he was the reason so many bad things had happened to her. She had cursed herself many times over the years that she fell prey to his advances when all he wanted was an upper hand with Felipe.

"I don't care that you're a vampire, Sookie," he said and grabbed her arm.

"Why would you care?" she said and tugged her arm free, hating his touch.

"We could run away, Sookie. Just you and me. I'm free of De Castro. We can have our life now," he said in a hushed tone.

She stared at him like she'd seen a ghost for what felt like hours.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" she screeched. "Does the fact that I'm married, bonded and pledged mean anything to you?"

"I know he forced you into it," he said and grabbed her arm again.

Sookie didn't get a chance to tug her arm free again as Quinn's fingers went still and fell to the ground, along with his entire palm. Blood gushed out of the wound as Eric's sword sliced through like a hot knife through butter.

Eric growled and grabbed the tiger by his neck and threw him 20 feet backwards to the center of the field. He zipped to him, grabbed his head and pulled it off his shoulders, leaving his dismembered corpse at his feet.

"Anyone, however disillusioned they might be, who thinks they can touch my wife _**will**_die by my hands. Is that understood?" he asked the vamps and weres that had watched the scene with a morbid interest.

No one dared to say anything, but he noticed a smirk on Pam's face. Only she had known for how long he had wanted to skin the kitty cat. The moment he asked Sookie out was the moment he hit his shitlist. The moment when he fucked her, was the moment he earned himself a painful death. The moment Quinn walked by him with Sookie at his arm, was the final straw that earned him a promise that on the next encounter, he'd be food for the worms.

Sookie was by his side in an instant.

"Are we done here?" she asked.

"Go," Pam instructed. "I'll take care of it," she said.

With that, they were teleported to their bathroom.

Sookie's back was pushed into the tile wall, making a dent. His hands went to her waist and he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his torso in an instant. His body pressed into hers, his skin rubbing on the smooth latex of her catsuit. Eric's hand went between her breasts and he ripped open the zipper that was keeping her contained. Their lips met violently as both of his hands reached inside her suit and spread it open, cupping her heavy breasts.

Sookie broke the kiss and leaned away from him, shrugging her suit off, giving him better access to her breasts.

He pressed into her once more, the caked blood on his torso scratching her skin. His fangs were out and he dragged them down her column. This time she shivered in desire. He bit her with no apology, taking what he wanted, what others would never have. She moaned and jerked under his bite, her sex rubbing up on his hardened length. He pulled his fangs out and put her down. Blood was dripping from her wound. She peeled the rest of the suit off her body and pushed him into the shower, flipping on the water as she dropped to her knees.

His hands knotted in her hair as she pulled down his pants and took him in her mouth. Water poured down his chest, changing into a slight pink by the time it hit the drain. He groaned as her hand tightened around his cock and her tongue circled the head. His hips jerked and he slipped between her lips all the way to her throat, her tongue caressing him in passing. He left out a deep moan as she started sucking him, hollowing her cheeks as she pulled off of him, licking him on her way back. Eric's hands grabbed Sookie's head and he started fucking her mouth at speed, feeling his release closer. His knees went weak as her thumb pressed in the sweet spot behind his balls and he came in long spurts, emptying down her throat.

She released him from her mouth and nibbled her way up his body, hooking a foot in the pants around Eric's ankles and tossing them back to the tiles. Her hands searched every inch of his body as he regained composure.

"Are you hurt?" she whispered.

"Not a scratch," he said and turned her around pushing her against the tiles.

His hand went between her legs and he lifted one of them to rest on the shower bench. His hardened length replaced his hand and she moaned as the head of his dick rubbed her clit. Her hands went to his back, bringing him closer and she dragged her fingernails as claws down his muscles, bringing out blood. He hissed and impaled her on his cock, fucking her in earnest. There was no time to adjust. It was primal and it was rough and the only thing on their minds, besides the pleasure the others' body would give them, was proving they were alive. It may have been wrong, given how many had lost their lives on that field, but they couldn't find it in them to regret it.

Her moans got louder, her breaths more ragged as they kissed and fucked under the shower. Suddenly he pulled out, dropped to his knees and buried his face between her thighs, licking and nibbling on her swollen lips. Three of his fingers occupied the place his cock had vacated and he pistoned them in time with the movements his tongue was doing on her clit.

"Mine," he growled.

"ERIC!" she screamed as she came, her juices flooding his waiting tongue.

He continued to kiss and nibble on her pussy, his fingers pushing in and out and twisting every once in a while. Eric kept hitting her G-spot with every pass, until she was, once again, a trebling mass, her pelvis moving shamelessly over his face, trying to get the friction she needed.

Suddenly he was on his feet once again pushing his cock inside her, stretching her once more and causing out another explosion inside her.

"Mine," he growled again.

His hands went under her ass and he sat her on the bench. He dropped over her, pulling her legs to her side and started fucking her in earnest.

Her sight was hazy, her legs were shaky and she felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

"You're mine Sookie," he growled in her ear. "No one else will ever have you."

"Eric!" she moaned again.

"NO. ONE. ELSE," he said, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust.

"No one but you," she said as her back arched off the bench, bringing her neck closer to his face. Her blood still caked there from the wounds he had caused earlier. He licked the two red trails from her breast to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and bit down again as her own fangs dove into his flesh.

They roared as they tasted each others' blood, yelling through their releases, but refusing to part with the gift the other was offering. Their bodies glowed pink as their bond was once again strengthened.

* * *

First and foremost, THANK YOU everyone that reviewed and read. I love you all!

Second, THANK YOU Keri for being my beta at 7 o'clock in the morning and for jumping up and down like a complete fangirl and thus causing me to jump up and down because of your reaction (and winning the "raised eyebrow" award from my husband). :D

Now, this isn't over. Still a few more chapters to come, some lose ends to tie up so don't delete it from your lists just yet :p.

Also - Over the 100k words mark and over 400 reviews! yey! Thank you! Updated the gallery for you!

* * *

I've had a few questions about the pink shield. I guess it's my bad because I didn't make it clear enough. I wanted to include it in the conversation with the AP, but somehow never managed to find a place for it.

The pink shield is strictly related to Sookie and Eric's bloodbond. Those who are related to them would survive if, let's say, Sookie makes a firebomb explode in the middle of a room full of vampire. Those that aren't related would most certainly die, while everyone else would walk unscattered. Jason, the vamps and the two faeries could put their hands through the fires Sookie makes and not get a burn because there's still some of the same bloodline in them, either by birth or connection from childe to Maker. The shield does not protect anyone of them from physical harm like slashes and staking and so on, or Eric could not have been hurt when he was abducted, right?

However, as seen, the shield will protect the sanctity of the bond the two of them share.

Now to the **contest - The Answers** to the questions are:

**1**.** Eric** – hey, I'm sure the others had fun because of the bloodlust, but I think you can all agree that Eric really enjoyed killing off Felipe and Quinn.

**2**. So **Sam** and some other shifters got hurt, while** Felipe and Quinn** died.

**3**. The new canon (from the books) characters that made an appearance are** Quinn and Dermot**.

I've been hinting that Dermot's been MIA since the first chapters and Quinn came with the Nevada war package, in my mind at least. If anyone has any arguments, please let me know and I'll revise my statement.

Anyway,** Whodat2010** won the contest with 3 points, nailing the first question and half of the second.** Congratulations!**

A close second was** Loftin **(through PM), who figured out about every character that got hurt or dead in this chapter and kudos to** Mac** for being the only one mentioning Dermot.

I'm so glad so many of you were interested in my little contest here - I didn't quite expect anyone would want to join in. Also, I'm completely happy no one got 6 points, as that shows me that I'm not as predictable as I was afraid I was. Hehe.

**Whodat**, contact me when you want to start spinning ideas for whatever you want me to write!

_I love you all,_

_xoxo_

_Gaby_


	24. Words and Ropes

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but I blame . After the last chapter, I only got like 4-5 reviews and then nothing, only a random Story alert or Fav alert, but nothing more. I went into a bit of a depressed state, thinking none of you liked the chapter, so my muse went away. Until this tuesday night when it all flooded my inbox. So thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all!

Big thanks to my babe, Keri. I trust you had a cold shower, right? *wink wink*

There's about one or two chapters left and an Epilogue, and some offshots. Talking of which,** Whodat's** request will be the next to post so if you want to be first to read it, check in on my profile or put me on alert.

Also, I kind of want to start moving shop to my wordpress account where things might go more smoothly than here, given all the glitches. So for anyone that wants, I'll be posting there a day ahead from here. **gabrielleblue(dot)wordpress(dot)com - UPDATE - **For those of you who have already subscribed (TY) I'm sorry - I figured out how to change my name and did it to match my FF account. Also, twitter name is **gabywrites** if you want to follow.

* * *

It was 3:30 when they had finally sated their need for each other. They had validated they were alive, proved they were whole over and over again until they felt their legs would give in if they would go much longer. For them, it was as if every drop of her blood flowed through his veins, and his through hers.

"We need to go back there, don't we?" she asked lazily, while caressing his chest.

"Yes, it is our duty now to tend to these things. At least in the beginning. We will delegate later on," Eric replied.

"Fine then, let's get dressed," she said and hopped off the bed, heading for the closet.

Eric reluctantly got out of bed. He knew what needed to be done, but he just wanted to stay in bed with his wife and fuck her properly and repeatedly. He shook the haze of lust from his eyes and got out of bed himself. Sookie already had pulled out her clothes for the morning, her pants already on.

"Pam is really rubbing off on you, Lover," he said remarking her low cut leather pants and the pink and black corset in her hands.

"I thought you'd like it," she said with a wink. "Plus, I'm still feeling the earlier bloodlust, hence the leather. I don't see myself going back onto that field wearing some summer-style dress," she chuckled.

"I understand," he said, pulling out a pair of dark jeans that hung low on his hips and his signature black tank top. Sookie was sorry to see his defined chest being covered by the material of the shirt.

"I love how these pants look on your ass, Sookie," he said as he approached her, giving in to her silent request of fastening up her corset. He knew he'd have fun opening her up like a present later.

"Thank you, min man," she purred, pushing her ass into him.

"Settle down, kitty cat or we won't be leaving this room tonight," he threatened, snaking an arm around her abdomen.

"Fine," she huffed. "Tie me up?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Your corset or your hands?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"First my corset. Later my hands," she smiled and hid behind her hair.

He chuckled and resumed lacing up her outfit.

"You are such a tease, Lover," he said, wrapping his arms around her after he was done.

"I am not," she said in a high-pitched voice. "It's not a tease if I deliver," she continued.

"Well, we'll see about that. Grab your jacket," he instructed as he went for his own.

Sookie wrapped herself up in her leather cropped jacket, got her heels on and went to Eric, hugging his body to hers.

In a second they were back in the battlefield. Most vampires were still there, talking in hushed tones about what had happened. The instance Eric and Sookie popped in their midst they stopped talking and kneeled, their heads bowed down.

"Rise," Eric said with authority, a feeling of ultimate strength running through him. He squeezed Sookie's hand when they remained kneeled. She was feeling anything but strong at the moment, but rather embarrassed by their show of fealty.

"Please, rise," she said in a softer tone.

Everyone rose to their feet. The bond was humming with pride.

"Tell me," he said as he and Sookie joined Pam, Alex, and Thomas.

"Felipe's dead weres have been taken care of, the ashes have been scattered. Alcide's pack members were sent home since their wounds were mostly healed. The shifter went home with Amelia and Jason. She promised to help with some spells as well," Pam reported.

"Let's hope she gets it right," Sookie muttered, making them all smile.

"She missed before?" Thomas asked in his Italian accent.

"You could say that. She transformed her witch boyfriend into a cat during sex," Sookie replied with a smile.

"But she managed to turn him back, yes?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. After a few months," she said. "She did manage to keep a lot of us safe tonight, though," Sookie continued and threw Pam a look.

"That is most right. If it weren't for one of her stunning spells…" Pam shivered slightly.

"You'd have been ok," Alex assured her and squeezed her shoulders. "I was just getting to you when you beheaded that vamp."

"Either way, that was too close for comfort."

"I agree. I taught you better," Eric chided.

"I am sorry, Master," she said bowing her head.

"None of that now, Pamela. Does everyone have accommodations for the night?" he asked.

"Yes. I have taken care of it. There are two vampire friendly hotels nearby and they will take everyone in."

"Good job, my childe," Eric smiled.

His cell went off just then.

"Northman."

"Your Majesty," the voice greeted.

"Indeed, Sandy. Is everything settled?" he asked.

"As promised. I have all the financial details and a property list for you to go through when you get here."

"Excellent. I'll call you when there's something settled for the ceremony. Good night," he said.

"Good night, your Majesty," she said before the line went dead.

Everyone around him was silent.

"So this was your source," Pam said and he nodded.

"How did she agree to this?" Sookie asked. She had known there was someone important but she didn't push the matter or try to get it out of his head.

"She has a better survival instinct than Felipe. Plus, she always hated Victor and Felipe as she did all the work for them and didn't get any of the gratitude."

Sookie wanted to say something more but his phone rang again.

"Northman," he said once more.

"Good evening, Northmans," a familiar voice said.

"Your Highness," Eric replied.

"I have managed to speal with my sisters. When they heard the reason I was calling a meeting, they were anxious to get to meet you and hurry things up a little. How does a coronation ceremony in two weeks time, sound?" the Ancient Pythoness asked.

"It sounds perfect. We will take care of the details. Does Sophie-Anne's old ballroom sound good for you?" he asked.

"It does. We will make a joint ceremony of your coronation and the announcement. Good evening," she said and hung up.

"Well she certainly doesn't like to talk much," Thomas remarked.

"She is over two thousand years old, Thomas. I doubt she is yet comfortable with the latest technologies and I'm fairly certain she is used to the face-to-face "technique" more," Eric replied.

"Oh my, there is so much to plan," Pam panicked after a second.

"Tomorrow, Pam. We'll do it together, ok?" Sookie took her hands.

Pam breathed in and nodded, visibly more relaxed.

"Wow, you have to teach me how to do that," Alex said to Sookie, earning a swift blow to his abdomen from his fiancée.

"Go home. We'll talk tomorrow evening, at our house," Eric instructed.

"I'm flying back to Italy tonight. I'll be back for the ceremony," Thomas said, bowing his head.

"Thank you for coming," Sookie replied to the tall man with short, dark hair and blue eyes.

"It was an honor fighting alongside the Chosen Couple," he said, extending a hand to Eric.

"It was our honor to fight with you," Eric replied with a smile while shaking his hand. He was trying hard to restrain his chuckle as Sookie thought the word 'grandpa' to him.

Alex and Pam decided to drive Thomas to the airport where his private jet was waiting. With all the traveling they were bound to do in the future it seemed like a good idea to Sookie that maybe it was time to invest in one of their own. Even if the two of them could pop around the entire place, they still needed help with luggage and their entourage.

She shared her thoughts with Eric and he agreed, deciding to tell Cataliades to forward some offers.

"Thank you for your help tonight. You have all done a great service to Louisiana and the vampire world by helping us rid of Felipe De Castro. It is nearly morning so, please, head to the hotels Pamela has referred you to. We do not need any more casualties," Eric said to the lingering crowd.

All those present headed to the hotels, while Thalia, Indira, and the three kings lingered behind.

"What you can do, my dear, is extraordinary," Russell addressed Sookie.

"Thank you, your Majesty," she replied curtly.

"I'll have none of that. You are a queen yourself, therefore all this politeness won't do. Please call me Russell," he said with a wink, while snaking an arm around Bartlett's waist.

"Russell," she agreed with a smile.

"You have chosen a most extraordinary creature, Northman," Bartlett addressed Eric.

"I would say that she chose me," he replied.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing?" Bartlett looked lovingly into Russell's eyes.

"That it is. Now if you'll excuse us," Edgington said, hurriedly pulling his husband along.

"Well those two are something," Stan said with a wink.

"Indeed. We must get going to Ludwig's hospital. You three are welcome to stay in another house of mine. Stan will show you the way. Or the hotel, if you'd prefer," Eric addressed the two female warriors – Thalia and Indira.

"We'll follow Stan, thank you," Thalia said and they left as well.

Sookie had watched the scene silently. They were now alone, and the field looked eerie. Silence hung around them as she took in the surroundings where many lives had been lost that very evening.

"Come lover, let's visit your uncle," Eric said, rubbing her arms.

Sookie shook her head as to clear her thoughts and smiled at Eric. She stepped into his embrace and in the blink of an eye they were in front of what looked like a warehouse. They were greeted by Claude as soon as they made their way in.

"He's ok," Claude said and Sookie immediately went into his arms. Relief tears filled her eyes as she finally let herself think of her uncle and how close he had come to death.

"Can we see him?" she asked wiping at her tears.

"You'll have to talk to Ludwig, but I don't see why not. He's already feeling better. I'll wait here," Claude said.

Eric and Sookie left in search of the petite supe doctor; they found her in her office.

"Ah, Northmans, come in," Ludwig said.

"Doctor," Eric and Sookie nodded to her.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're here to see Dermot, he's my uncle," Sookie responded.

"He is fine," she said. "So are the rumors true?" Ludwig asked, scanning both Eric and Sookie.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's go see the faery first and then I want to talk to the two of you. Is that clear?" she asked and they nodded. They had learnt over the years that it was best to do what Ludwig wanted.

"He's well now. We gave him some blood, and the other fairy donated as well. He's on the mend but I still want to keep him under observation for a few days," she spoke as they walked to the room Dermot was in.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes," she said as she turned on her heels.

"Oh, Dermot," Sookie started sobbing again as she hurried to his bedside.

"It's ok, my dear. I am fine now. Thank you for saving me," he said, his face resembling Jason's so much that desperation took her all over again.

"It was nothing," Sookie said between sobs.

Eric's arm rested on her shoulder. He knew there was nothing he could do other than be there for her. She had to let it all out before she got better and he wanted to do just that.

"How did you end up in Felipe's claws?" Eric asked.

"I went there for a weekend with some woman I met, and stepped inside one of his casinos. I later learnt he owned most of everything running at night in Vegas. He had a few of his vamps capture me when he saw me on a security tape. He thought I was Jason, you see. Imagine his surprise when he smelled a full fairy. I don't think he ever realized we were actually related and put my resemblance to your brother on pure chance. Until last night, that is.

"He's been drinking from me for months now. He kept me prisoner in one of his cells. He went on and on about walking in sunlight, and every time he failed he would nearly drain me dry out of frustration. Finally, a few days ago he said he didn't need me anymore. I thought he would kill me but he decided to take me along. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am you saved me," he said.

Sookie's sobs had intensified throughout the story and she finally calmed down enough to hug him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she said.

"It's not your fault, dear. He was a lunatic and that is all. I am just happy to be alive. I am, however, sorry that I didn't make it to your wedding," Dermot said with regret etched in his features.

"You were there in our hearts, Uncle," Sookie replied with a smile.

"You two are so special," Dermot mused as he looked from Eric to Sookie and back. "You will do great things for all supernaturals."

"You know about us?" the young vampire asked, surprised.

"Oh, I've known about you ever since I met you, my dear. You have been on the verge of this decision for years now and I've only been waiting for you to make it. And before you ask, no, I couldn't just tell you about it. You had to make the decision on your own. It all revolves around free will, Sookie," he said.

"We should let you rest," she said after a minute of mulling over his answer. She knew he was right – the decision she took that day couldn't have been influenced by anyone or anything other than her own determination.

"Thank you for coming by. You should hurry, it's nearly morning," Dermot said.

Sookie smiled and leaned over to his ear. "We do not worry about that, Uncle," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened.

"So Felipe…"

"Was right," Eric finished his sentence.

"I thought he was delirious and you were just playing his game," Dermot said, his eyes still as wide as plates.

Sookie shook her head and headed for the exit.

"Rest," she told him and took to the hallway, walking in the direction of Ludwig's office.

Eric knocked gently on the door and was called in.

"And I thought you would fled before you answered my questions," she said, raising her eyes from the documents she was reading, studying them over her glasses.

"The thought crossed my mind," Eric replied with a smirk.

For the next half hour Ludwig asked them all the details about their bond and how Sookie was turned. She was also pretty interested in the fact that they could sleep like humans and walk in daylight. She asked questions of family trees and blood ties, of powers and 'symptoms', as she called them.

"So you're saying that this pink glow you have prevented Felipe from biting you?" she asked again for clarification.

"Yes," Sookie replied as Eric's rage bubbled again at the memory of the event.

"I have heard of this before. Not in this manner, but I have heard of this elusive shield before. As far as I can tell your bond is strong enough that nothing can break it and the shield protects it as best it can. Your blood is his and his is yours. It would happen the same if someone tried to bite him," Ludwig said.

"Niall said it will also protect those connected to us by blood from my fire powers or whatever you want to call them," Sookie said.

"Did you verify that?" Ludwig asked as if it was the logical thing to do.

"Well, no. I don't like trying to set my loved ones on fire," she retorted.

"Come on. Fire up and let the Viking touch it," she said.

Sookie gnawed on her bottom lip until Eric pushed confidence into the bond.

She spread the palm and produced one of her fire balls. Eric stretched his fingers, hesitated and then, against his better judgment, put his hand through the sphere.

They waited. Nothing happened.

"Well, that was dramatic," Ludwig huffed. "Niall was right."

Sookie quickly put out the fire and grabbed Eric's hand, her face tortured.

"When's the coronation?" the doctor asked.

"Two weeks," Eric answered.

"I'll clear my schedule. Now, get going, I'm busy," she dismissed them and turned to a pad of notes she had been taking ever since they walked into her office.

"Good day, Doctor," Sookie greeted with a smile and teleported them in their own bedroom.

The second his feet touched the familiar plush carpet in their bedroom he toe-kicked his boots. His eyes were hungry for her and she felt like her heart started beating again, hammering in her chest. Her lust was palpable and she loved how the fire inside her ignited as fast as a match with only a look from him.

He shrugged out of his jacket under her gaze, and she took hers off. Her eyes lingered on the muscles of his shoulders and arms, her lips parting involuntary, thinking of those same muscles flexing as he moved on top of her.

His hands crossed at the hem of his black tank top as he pulled it over his head, throwing it carelessly at his feet. Her eyes followed his movements and she licked her lips as inch by inch his skin was revealed to her hungry gaze.

His thumb popped open the button of the black jeans that covered what Sookie considered the Promised Land. After all, even his own body pointed towards it, the V of his hips narrowing to what she wanted and needed more at the moment. Eric pulled down the zipper of his pants slowly and then swiftly pushed them down to his feet, where he easily walked out of them. Sookie drew in a breath at the sight of him naked.

She took a step back towards the bed and he followed obediently, the fire in his eyes only intensified now. He backed her up into the bed until she was laid fully in it, her head resting on the pillows. He pulled off her pumps and made quick work of her leather pants, revealing her matching pink and black panties.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. He crawled up her body and straddled her hips. He reached under the bed, pulled out a box and took out two thick ropes. He knew there was nothing that could actually restrain Sookie, but it was a game. A smirk bloomed on his lips and her eyes widened at the sight. He hooked one rope on each side of the bed and she willingly spread her arms for him.

He left out a chuckle, put a hand underneath her and flipped her over, her face burying in the pillows. His body spread quickly over hers, his hardened length pressing into her ass. He grabbed one hand and tied it to the bed post and then repeated the process with the other.

"Play nice, pussycat," he said in a lust filled voice. She arched her back and pushed her ass into his groin again.

He kissed her exposed shoulders, making her whimper with desire. Eric straightened his body and proceeded to work on her corset. Slowly. He untied the lace, making sure to caress each inch of skin that appeared in the growing crack between the corset's sides.

By the time the lace was undone she was quivering and begging for more of his touch.

"You want more?" he asked in her ear, pressing his chest to her now-naked back.

"Yes, please," Sookie whimpered.

"You've been such a good girl," he mused, appreciating that she had restrained herself from ripping off the ropes that bound her to the bed.

Their bodies still pressed together, he thrust a hand in between them. He kneaded her ass before slipping between her thighs. Her pink and black panties were already soaked and he reveled in the heat emanating from her sex. His fingers pressed into her pussy and his fingers followed the trail from her tight hole to her clit, spreading her lips. He was surprised as he expected to press into lace and instead encountered her skin.

He growled loudly as he figured out Sookie was spread before him wearing only a pair of crotchless panties. His reaction made her arch more into his touch, her hips trying to find the much needed friction.

Suddenly his chest wasn't on her back anymore and he was kneeling behind her. He quickly lifted her hips and the corset fell from her body, her heavy breasts hanging free, her breathing ragged.

His mouth quickly found her mound and he enjoyed the opening the naughty panties gave him. His tongue ran laps from her bundle of nerves to her dripping wet hole as his thumb settled into a steady rub just above her clit. His slight stubble irritated and excited her at the same time. She let out a throaty moan as his lips enclosed on her clit and his other thumb pressed into her pussy, pumping in and out.

She came screaming his name as soon as his teeth gently enclosed over her bundle.

Without wasting more time he was back on his knees behind her, an arm around her hips, holding her up as he thrust inside her, balls deep. She screamed and he growled out his excitement. He started thrusting in and out of her at vampire speed, owning her body. She was holding and grabbing at the ropes, enjoying the sweet restraint they imposed.

His body leaned over hers, pushing her into the bed, one of his arms reaching for the railing over her head and the other remaining under her hips, his fingers pressing slightly into her clit – not moving, but simply offering the pressure she needed.

His thrusts slowed down, but their intensity increased and Sookie was letting out strangled cries with each one of them.

"Please," she said and he sped up again, the motion of his hips pressing her pussy more into his fingers.

She came around his cock, strangling him like a vice. He roared as he spilled his seed inside her, his fangs finding the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

They spent the rest of their morning and afternoon napping, making love and talking about their new responsibilities and the days to come, each of them praying that they would manage whatever came their way.

As the evening approached, they started getting ready for the meeting with Pam and Alex. Half hour after the sun drifted under the horizon, their intercom buzzed from the main gate and Eric let them in. Sookie and Pam hugged each other as the two brothers nodded solemnly. It was actually amusing for the girls who rolled their eyes.

They hooked their arms around one another and marched for the dining room, while the men asked a chorus of "What?"

"Sookie and I will have three kingdoms to rule over and another world of supernaturals to deal with. We will need help from people we can trust. Pam, you are my second in command and I trust you with my life. You are a great childe and we wish to offer you the chance to choose which of the three kingdoms you want to be our regent for," Eric said after they sat at the round dinner table.

"Your regent?" Pam asked, wide eyed.

"Of course, Pam," Sookie said.

"Unless you want to be a Sheriff of Area 5 in my place," he said.

"How about Louisiana then?" Pam asked, biting her lower lip, a habit borrowed from Sookie.

"Then you will be named our Regent in Louisiana," Eric smiled at his childe. He felt so much pride for her.

"It is a great honor, Master, Mistress," Pam said, bowing her head low.

Sookie reached a hand over the table to hold Pam's, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Alex, you are my brother and I trust you completely. You have given up your own Kingdom to come to our help. I do not know what your plans are, but if you wish to stay here I offer you the same as Pam. You may choose Nevada and Arkansas or you may be Sheriff in one of the states," Eric offered to the blonde Swede.

"Thank you for the offer, Eric. I want to be as close as possible to Pamela. Could I help you with Arkansas and still do most of the work from here?" he asked.

"Of course. You can set the offices wherever you want. You would still need to go there from time to time, but other than that, it's all good, as they say. You will both be representing us there and take care of the administrative details that do not need our input. Do not think that Sookie and I will sit around and do nothing. We will get our hands into everything we need to, but given the fact that we just got three states on our hands and an impending announcement to the supernatural world about our identity, I am sure our plates will be quite full. I want the states to run as smoothly as possible," Eric explained.

"Of course. We would have helped either way, you know that," Pam said.

"I know, my childe. I trust you three with my life and you know I am not one to say these kinds of things," the Viking said.

"And it is an honor, brother," Alex added.

"What are you going to do about Nevada and the sheriffs?" Pam wondered.

"We think it's only logical to give Sandy regency of Nevada. She has been doing all the work for decades as it is. We will sell most of the things owned by Felipe and use some of the funds to help reconstruct Louisiana. That was Victor's job, but he never got around to doing it, seeing as he kept siphoning funds. Thalia and Indira have both earned jobs as Sheriffs and we will also redistribute most of the sheriffs from Felipe's regime that are still alive. If they are still walking this earth, then they must be smart for not doing De Castro's bidding," he pointed out.

"Do you think they'll try to overturn your ruling?" Pam asked.

"Not now they won't," Sookie said. "Everyone on that battlefield saw what I could do and every one of the vampires that came with Felipe could do the math about how many we killed out of theirs. When they entered the field they had double the number we did, when the fight ended there were only a few dozen left from their camp, while we didn't lose a single fang, and the only ones hurt were a few weres. If they know what's good for them, they'll relax their asses. They saw how strong our friends are. I counted a lot of kings out there; Stan, Russell, Bartlett, Alex and Thomas, plus the kings and queens from California, Arizona, Kansas, Kentucky and Tennessee. When we were there just now, each and every one of them were sincere in their thoughts; the fealty they pledged was real."

"Well, then there's a lot of planning to do for the coronation ceremony," Pam said. "We also wanted to ask you two something. Will you Pledge us after you are coronated?"

Sookie's eyes filled with red tears instantly, a bright smile on her face, as she jumped and hugged Pam.

"Of course we will. It will be our first act as King and Queen," Eric agreed with a nod and a smile as bright as Sookie's.

* * *

_Album is updated. _

_xoxo_

_Gaby_


	25. Forever

Hey! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but this is the last chapter and I tried to make it as perfect as possible and fit everything in there that should get out there.

If you haven't read **"Dust and Blood"** yet, go check it out first. It's an EPOV to ch. 23, as per** Whodat**'s request and with a bit of her help along the way.

Since this is the last chapter, I'd like to thank each and every one of you that read and reviewed throughout this journey. It's been wonderful to hear from everyone and the number of people who have read this left me gaping. Literally. You are all so wonderful! I wanted to list each and everyone of you, but some might be opposed to the idea. hehe

Biggest thanks goes to my wonderful beta, Keri (belleviolette) who has helped me up along the way and pushed me to write in the first place (afterwards, she just kicked my ass to do it). hehe. I love you hon!

There's an epilogue coming your way in the next few days as well, so check that one out as well.

I have another story planned, all human, this time. I'll post the teaser chapter here for everyone that has the story on follow, and move it to a thread once it's done. It's gonna be a while, now, though since I'll be a bit busy in the following weeks.

Without further nonsense, here it is.

* * *

The very next day, they traveled to New Orleans and they settled themselves in Sophie Anne's opulent mansion.

"Did she really need all this?" Sookie asked.

"Of course not. It's all for show. Whoever visited her could say she was wealthy beyond the normal limits. Tacky tastes, of course, but still wealthy. The truth is, she had spent a lot of money through the ages and her funds were greatly thinned out. The Great Revelation damaged her wealth further and Katrina seriously put a dent in it," Eric replied as they walked through the gold painted hallways.

"Most of the compound was rebuilt with Felipe's money after the takeover," Pam said, and added that it was redone in the same style due to the exact same lack of taste as the former Queen's.

As they reached the big welcoming foyer, they met Rasul. He bowed low and welcomed them to the estate.

"I vow to guard you with my life," he said, his eyes still on the ground.

"Thank you, Rasul," Sookie said in a kind voice. "Thank you for everything you've done on such short notice. It is greatly appreciated."

"It is nothing. The place hasn't been lived in since Victor Madden has gone missing. It is a pleasure to finally have someone live here, especially the Chosen Couple," he replied, smiling. He had always liked Sookie and he knew the Viking to be a trustworthy vampire.

"I see news travels fast. At this rate there won't be any need for the Announcement at all," Eric said with amusement.

"You know the supes, my King. They gossip like old ladies in church," Rasul said.

"Yes, you are right about that. Will you join us in the office? Sookie and I wish to speak to you."

With that, Pam and Alexander went to their room, while Rasul lead the way to the offices. He opened the door and let Sookie enter first, followed by Eric. The Viking settled behind the desk into a big office chair and Sookie sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs.

"Immortality suits you," Rasul complimented her.

"Thank you. It is nice to see you again," she replied.

"We called you here because I have a proposition for you," Eric said. "We want you to be the Sheriff of Area 1. Do you accept?"

"Me? A Sheriff? That is a great honor. Are you sure?" Rasul asked incredulous.

"Of course. Sookie thinks you are trust worthy and you know the area well enough to take care of it. You will coordinate with Pamela and the two of us if you are to accept."

"Of course. Thank you. I will not disappoint you, I promise," he said.

"I know you won't. If any problem arises, you are to call one of us or Pamela. Now, we need to organize the big event that is to take place in a fortnight. You will coordinate with the ladies about the details,"

"Of course. Who will be invited, if I may ask?" Rasul asked.

"Every king and queen from the States and some from abroad. Vampires, faeries, daemons and witches. The Ancient Pythoness and her sisters. Everyone," Eric replied.

"I understand. Well then, we must get to work to get everything settled," Rasul said and excused himself to go find some organizers to be able to make lists.

For the following two weeks Sookie, Pam and Rasul worked on taking care of every detail that came to their mind. The list of invites reached a staggering 400 bodies, but they were assured they would all fit in the compound. Sookie was getting nervous about the ceremonies and Pamela was getting nervous about her pledging.

"You aren't getting cold feet, are you?" Sook asked.

"I already have cold feet," Pam said confused.

"Come on, Pam. You know what I mean. Did you change your mind?"

"No. I love him and I want this," she replied, still slightly distraught.

"You know that's the first time you actually said those words in front of me?" Sookie noticed.

"What words?"

"You said you love him," she replied with a smirk.

"Well, it's true. Why beat around the bush?"

"You have nothing to worry yourself over," Sookie said while squeezing her hand.

"I know, I'm just silly. Anyway, what shall we do about food?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

Since Sookie was still a young vampire, she was the only one with any valid insight on what the "chewers" on the guest list would want.

Before they knew it, it was the day of the event. The girls had their dresses ready for the evening and Sookie was taking care of the last details in the morning hours. The compound was buzzing with activity.

The ballroom was decorated in red and white, the stage draped in the same colors. The room was bare of any chairs, but at one end there was a long table, filled with glasses designated for the different beverages the guests were to drink.

The wide doors to the adjoining room were open and there were fifty big round tables with white tablecloths and red decorations.

Flowers were situated around the room in big vases, a mix of red and white roses. Music filtered softly through the speakers, some of the aides making sure everything was working.

After first dark guests started arriving, the first to get there being the Ancient Pythoness and four other women, along with four male vampires carrying what looked like scrolls. They were directed to one room at the side of the stage where they settled themselves.

Jason and Amelia entered the compound hand in hand, him in a dashing tux and her in a deep gray, beaded, floor-length dress. Alcide and Alessia were right behind them, as well as Claude and Dermot, both dressed in tuxes.

In the next hour, most of the vampires who had fought along Sookie and Eric were there – Stan and his girlfriend, Thomas, Russell and Bartlett and all the other neighboring kings and queens. The room filled quickly as more and more guests arrived.

The daemon lawyer looked dashing as always, his niece at his arm. For once, Diantha chose only one color for a dress, and it was bubblegum pink.

Sookie and Pam were doing each others' hair. While Sookie had it piled up beautifully, with only a few lose strands encasing her face, Pam had it gathered on one side in a braid.

Both their dresses were crimson red with sparkling accents. Pam's had a deep V cleavage, straps entwining behind her back and holding together her otherwise backless dress.

Sookie's was a one-shouldered gown that followed her body line and flared from above her knees. Underneath her breasts a crystal encrusted belt lightened up the dress.

Eric and Alex had mostly stayed out of the girls' way for the past two weeks, only getting their attention in the confines of their bedrooms. Tonight, however, they had finally seen them relax some and dared approach them after they finished dressing.

"How are you two?" Eric said as he entered the room, his dark tux contrasting with the red of his shirt.

"We're fine, honey. How are you?" Sookie asked, her face inclining to his as she asked for a kiss.

"Good. Most of the guests are downstairs already. We should get going soon," he replied after kissing her.

"We'll be ready in a minute. Where's Alex?" Pam asked.

"Right here," he replied, entering the room. His tux resembled Eric's, but his shirt was white. His tie however, was the same shade of red as the girls' dresses.

He walked behind Pam and kissed her neck as she finished the last touch-ups to Sookie's hair.

"We're done here," she announced and they headed for the door.

They came down the stairs slowly and entered the room. Sookie and Eric were first and everyone in the room fell silent and bowed their heads, some lower than others. They walked through the crowd, nodding to some and hugging the family members, Sookie being especially happy to see Dermot, who was fully healed. Alex left their side to let the AP know everyone was ready for the ceremony.

A few minutes later, the Ancient Pythoness stepped on the stage and everyone dropped to their knees, the room falling silent.

"Rise," she said, and motioned for Sookie and Eric to join her onstage.

"Tonight I am joined here by my sisters, four seers from around the world," she said, as the women made their entrance. They had been turned in old age as well.

"We will begin the ceremony in a minute, as soon as our last guest joins us," she said.

A loud pop echoed through the room, and a tall figure with long, light-blonde hair walked to the stage. His features were beautiful and filled with happiness. The sound of his cane hitting the floor resonated throughout the room.

"My lady," Niall said, bowing to the AP.

"Prince Niall," she replied curtly.

He then proceeded to walk in front of Eric. He smiled at him and extended a hand to shake. Sookie could barely contain herself at the sight of him.

"Great grand-father, I'm so happy to see you," she said as she hugged him fiercely. A series of gasps erupted through the crowd.

"Now, we can continue. Eric and Sookie Northman, please kneel," she said and they did so on the soft pillows that were placed in the middle of the stage.

"Felipe De Castro has lost his mind recently, and he has committed grave actions that are not permissible between supernatural races by imprisoning a fairy, so he could drink his blood. The Northmans claimed the territories of Louisiana and Arkansas as they were rightfully theirs, due to the Viking's position under Sophie Anne Le Clerq's regime. De Castro brought war upon them and lost his head in the encounter.

"I hereby recognize the authority of Eric and Sookie Northman over Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada. Is there anyone who wishes to dispute their rule?" the Pythoness asked.

"I do," said a female voice from the other end of the room. The vampire was tall, with long, black hair, and she gracefully made her way to the front of the stage. Sookie watched her with a curious gaze while Eric's was downright irritated.

"Marianne, Queen of California, with what claim do you object to my ruling?" the ancient vampire asked.

"I do not object to Eric Northman becoming king, but that girl there cannot be his queen," she said, pointing to Sookie, initiating a series of hisses from the crowd and earning a scowl from Niall.

"And what do you suggest?" the AP asked, irritated.

"I desire to be King Northman's queen. I want an alliance between our states and a marriage contract. I fought at his side against Felipe and I require this as payment," Marianne replied.

"Viking? What do you say?"

"It is true that she fought along us but I will never marry anyone else. I am bonded, pledged and legally married to Sookie," he responded to the Pythoness.

"_Hon, what's this about?" _Sookie thought to him.

"_I'm sorry I haven't told you about her but it slipped my mind over the last few weeks. She approached me after the fight. She's delusional. She requested the alliance by marriage and I was clear to her that would never happen. I am sorry you have to go through this," _he replied to her, the bond filling with sorrow.

"Then it is clear to me, queen, that you should limit yourself to your own state," the Pythoness replied, turning a blank gaze to the vampire she was addressing.

"I refuse. Eric Northman should be mine," she shouted.

Sookie had had enough and she rose from her knees in front of the Oracle.

"I suggest you back off," she threatened.

"You bitch. You can't have him all for yourself!" Marianne shouted at Sookie.

"You're wrong. I can. You, however, can't have him at all," Sookie replied, making a show of slowly walking towards her and firing up her hands. The crowd gathered to the sides, leaving the center of the room empty.

Sookie lowered her shields and the more she read her mind, the angrier she got. Marianne had been in love with Eric for centuries but never acted on it because he was not king. The fact that he had denied taking power for so long had kept him safe from her madness, as she only wanted to marry a man of power. Now that Eric had finally reached out and grasped the crown, her screws loosened even more. She'd do anything to remove Sookie from his side.

Eric walked behind his wife and stepped to her side to confront Marianne together. Before any of them could react, Marianne jumped through the air and landed on Eric's back, her hands wrapped around his neck.

"One move and I rip his head off," she said. "Renounce your claim on him!"

Eric was a second away from grabbing her off his back and ripping her to pieces before he noticed Sookie disappear. She popped behind him, grabbed a surprised Marianne by the scruff of her neck and pushed her into the floor, firing her up with one of her light balls. The crazy vampire's yells died out and her body finally turned to ash.

Smiles spread on the faces of the couple's closest friends while Niall gave a deep respectful nod when Sookie met his eyes.

"The King and Queen of Louisiana, Arkansas, Las Vegas and California," the Ancient Pythoness announced, pride in her voice.

Her words were met with applauses as the shock wore off.

"We renounce any claim on California. Her second in command can have it," Eric spoke up.

"Very well them. Please, return here," the AP said.

The couple joined the stage with the Pythoness, her sisters and Niall.

"I will postpone the pledge of fealty that usually comes after a coronation like this and I would like to tell you a story of the past," her voice resonated through the room as silence fell over the guests once more.

"Nearly two millennia ago, I announced the arrival of what I have since called the "Chosen Couple". The prophecy came to me one night and it spoke about a man and a woman of opposite natures who would come together out of love. I know feelings are not something vampires talk or share much about, but none of us should forget that all our roots stay in humanity and human feelings.

"_**One of light will turn to night,**_

_**Accepting the love's bite.**_

_**One of night will see the light,**_

_**When love will take flight.**_

_**The mates will rule outright,**_

_**And the world they will rewrite."**_

She spoke the prophecy in an unusual voice.

"I strongly believe, and my sisters agree with me, that this man and woman beside me are the ones the prophecy speaks about.

"Eric Northman, born over a thousand years ago in the northern regions of Europe, has been exactly what his maker desired him to be – a cold-hearted killer. His life seemed dull, I am sure, after a thousand years of walking the Earth. Each and every one of us who reach such an age knows exactly how this feels.

"However, he did not back away when his soul recognized its mate, and he let himself get caught up in the most terrifying and wonderful thing – love. And thus, he took the first step towards fulfilling the prophecy.

"Apparently human to those around her, but gifted with an uncanny ability, Sookie Northman has been a supernatural cocktail, if you wish. My research revealed a strong fairy heritage on his father's side of the family, the most prominent member being present here tonight, in the person of Prince Niall Brigant of the sky fae. From her mother's side however, Sookie comes from multiple backgrounds, her blood bearing traces of were, daemon and a link to a strong line of natural born witches.

"Bonded and pledged to Eric Northman, she accepted to relinquish her mostly human background and become one of us, a walker of the night, because of the love she has for the Viking and thus, taking the last step towards fulfilling the prophecy.

"They are strong together, and on their own, and they will be just rulers. I am appointing them Supreme Justices over the supernatural creatures of America," the Pythoness said and the announcement was met with murmurs of approval.

One of the seers stepped forward.

"I am appointing them Supreme Justices over the supernatural creatures of Europe," she said, and her other three sisters repeated the process by announcing their rule over Asia, Africa and Australia.

Sookie and Eric were looking from one another to the five ladies in front of them and couldn't believe their ears.

The men who had carried the scrolls stepped forward and started reading name after name of vampire, daemon and fairy kings and queens and pack masters in their respective continents who had approved and signed their decision to listen to the seers and recognize Sookie's and Eric's position.

"Please face your retinue and guests and receive their fealty," she instructed.

As if on command, the entire room fell to their knees. Vampires, weres, fairies, witches and daemons bowed their heads in front of them and all spoke in unison.

"I pledge my life in your service and I vow to follow your judgment."

Eric was the first to recover from the emotional rollercoaster he had gone through in the past minutes.

"We accept," he said and Sookie followed once more with "please rise".

"The Northmans will intervene in problems between supernatural races and between supernaturals and humans. Our goal is to finally have some peace. If there is any issue that needs to be dealt with, refer to the Northmans and do as they instruct. They can be contacted at any hour, within reason, as they are indeed, daywalkers," the Pythoness said and was met with gasps and murmurs.

"Let the party begin," she said, but Eric interrupted.

"Actually, we want to do something. It will be our first act as King and Queen," Eric said and won the attention of the audience.

"Pamela, Alexander, please join us," Sookie said and the two vamps approached the scene.

Claude came up to the stage and handed them the two objects that he had made sure to bring from their house – the ceremonial knife and the goblet. He then placed a small, tall table in front of them.

"Tonight we will witness the pledging of these two vampires, our regents in Louisiana and Arkansas, Pamela Ravenscroft and Alexander Bjorn," he addressed the guests.

Sookie and Eric placed their hands over each other and held the ceremonial knife, waiting for Pam and Alex to step forward. They exchanged a loving look and walked in front of their family. They allowed Sookie and Eric to slice their wrists and watched as their blood spilled and mingled in the goblet. As soon as their wounds closed, Alex grabbed the knife that Eric was offering him, brought it to his lips, kissed it softly and handed it to Pam who accepted it. She mimicked his actions and offered him the knife back. Alex placed it on a small table Claude had brought. She gulped down half of the contents of the goblet and then handed it to Alex who drained it dry. The second the glass was away from their lips they were on each other, the taste of their mixed blood efficiently working like an aphrodisiac.

They didn't even wait for congratulations as they zipped out of the room and up the stairs.

Eric chuckled and told everyone that they'd get a chance to give their best wishes later, when the happy couple was through "destroying the room".

The music started and the first to approach them was Niall.

"You have kept your promise," he said to Eric.

"I never made a promise to you and I didn't do it for you. I took the crown because she deserves to be a queen," the Viking replied sternly. It had never been about Niall, and Eric wanted to make it clear that he hadn't taken his words as an order.

"Indeed she does," he said after a moment.

"How did you get here?" Sookie asked.

"My childe, I have opened the portals for a short amount of time to be able to reach the ceremony tonight. You look magnificent," he addressed her.

"Thank you Niall. It's great to see you. How long will you be staying on our realm?"

"I actually have to get back. I don't want to leave them open too long," he said.

"Thank you for coming, great grandfather," she said and stepped closer to hug him.

"There is no place on Earth or Fairy I'd rather be than here, my dear," he told her as his fingers traced her face. "You will be magnificent as a queen. Be yourself and everyone will love you," he advised before turning to Eric.

"Take care of her and yourself," he said nodding to the Viking.

"I will," Eric said solemnly, this time meaning to make it sound like a vow.

A loud noise was heard as Niall disappeared.

For the next hours, they mixed and mingled with their guests, stopping to receive congratulations and questions. Most, of course, were related with their ability of daywalking, many of them wondering how it was possible, a question to which they said they had no answer. That would remain their secret and it would certainly stop others from trying to harm fairies for the sole reason of walking in sunlight.

Others requested their assistance on personal matters, a problem with fellow vampires, or with a werewolf down the road from his business, or a witch that had taken shop around the corner or the bigot next door. By the time they made their first round they knew what their first assignment would be and how they would approach the subject.

"I'm actually looking forward to this," she said.

"I know. I wish we could do it my way, rather than the peaceful way," Eric replied with a hint of fang.

"Shush now. We have to restore peace, not hedge war against other species," she admonished him, much like a wife would with her unreasonable husband.

"Well, we'll resolve everything when we get back," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Get back from where?" she asked curious, throwing smiles left and right.

"Surprise location, my love. And keep out," he warned, not wanting to say out loud that she could read his mind. Although they fully expected that those asking for their help would be fully open with them and speak the truth, it was better if Sookie's built-in lie detector would remain hidden.

An hour and a half into the reception Pam and Alex made their big re-entrance in the applause of the general audience.

"Congratulations to the regents of Louisiana and Arkansas," Eric toasted, raising his glass of Royalty.

"To Pamela and Alexander," came the reply of those present, which seemed to be truly enjoying themselves.

They were soon waltzing around the room and were joined by some of the other couples.

"Sandy, could we have a minute?" Eric asked the Las Vegas vamp.

"Of course your Majesties," she said, making a little curtsies.

"I trust all is well," he said.

"Of course. We sold everything on the list you told me to and invested the money as you instructed. My estimations show that the profit of the state will increase substantially," she replied.

They had agreed to sell most of the lavish properties that De Castro had bought because they were expensive to maintain and useless on top of it all.

"Sookie and I had been talking and we have a proposition for you," he said and let Sookie finish.

"We'd like to name you our regent in Las Vegas. You know the territory best and you've been doing this for a long time now. We'll deal with anything we have to, but in case there isn't anything serious we'll probably be in Louisiana. We'll come visit often and we do expect a nightly update, but other than that, you're the say-so of the state. Will you agree?" she asked.

"Of course. It is an honor for me to be offered this position. I promise I will not disappoint," Sandy replied humbly.

"Name your sheriffs and announce us a date when we should come visit. We want to meet them all and know that we can trust them," Eric instructed, then told her to enjoy her night.

"How about we head out of here?" she asked, suddenly needing to be with him, alone, in their quiet room, where they could fill it with their sounds.

He felt her need and craving and his lips found hers in an instant.

"If I give you a location you've never been to, do you think you'll be able to get us there?" he asked.

"I can try. Where to?" she asked.

His mind told him not to reveal the secret, but his heart told him that he really shouldn't care.

"Caribbean, Grassy Cay Island," he replied.

"Is it ours?" she asked, her nails scrapping the back of his neck.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I find it easier to teleport to a place we own. No idea why," she replied.

He reluctantly moved out of her embrace and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me!" he said out loud. "Thank you for coming here tonight, please continue enjoying yourselves. If there are any problems, let us know, but otherwise, for the next week, Sookie and I are on our honeymoon," he smirked and the other vampires did too. "Have a good evening," he finished and took Sookie's hand, guiding her to the Ancient Pythoness.

"Thank you for all that you have done, your Highness," he said, bowing his head.

"It was no problem. I enjoy seeing that our world finally has a more peaceful future along the way. Now go and enjoy that of which we can only dream of, the tropical sunshine," she said smiling.

"Let us know if there's anything else we can do," Sookie said, took Eric's hand and thought of the name he had given her.

Within seconds they were standing in the middle of the beach, a house illuminated by the moonlight a few dozen yards away.

"We didn't pack anything," she said, remembering they had no luggage.

"We won't need any clothes for the rest of the week," he said in a low voice as he took the last step until his body was flush with hers.

"Mmm, I love the way you think,_ min man_," she replied, her nose trailing up his throat, ticking him with her deliberate breath.

His hands wrapped around her back and pulled her body closer as his mouth descended on hers. His fingers trailed lightly over her exposed back and they were soon lowering her zipper. Her dress pooled to her feet and she kicked it to the side, remaining dressed in only her underwear, her thigh highs and her tall high heeled shoes.

Her hands found his shoulders and she used his body as leverage as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands went under her ass, keeping her weight and he zipped to the closest palm tree and put her back to it.

His kisses grew in urgency as her damp panties rubbed against the front of his tented pants. Her hand went between their bodies and she swiftly lowered his zipper, shoved a hand inside and took his hardened length out. He groaned at the contact as she started pumping him furiously.

One of his hands joined hers between their bodies and pushed her panties to the side. She released him quickly and her hands went to his neck as he thrust deep inside her.

His thrusts were frantic and hard and her movements shaky as she tried to keep up with him. She would always try to return the favor in the beginning, but he loved how she relinquished her power to him after a while and just let him take over, let him fuck her however he wanted to.

Their movements were crazed and the only thing on their mind was finding their much needed release. His thumb found her clit and started working it furiously, making her hands dig deeper into his jacket as her orgasm took her. The vice-like tightening of her pussy brought him over, too, and he came with a roar that woke up all the sleeping creatures of the island.

Her legs unwrapped from around his hips and she leaned on the tree, counting on it to support her weight, as her knees were shaking.

"I love you so much," he said as his hands cupped her face, tilting it up to his.

The stars reflected in her eyes as bloody tears welled up there, the emotion overwhelming her.

"I love you, too," she replied, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss, completely opposite of how hard they had just fucked.

He took off his jacked and shirt, throwing his tie away and then he opened up his belt. He let his pants pool at his feet and he stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes and socks. He stood there naked, in front of her, bathed in the moonlight. Her desired ignited again at the sight of him.

He dropped to his knees and he took off her heels slowly and then rolled her thigh-highs down her legs and then hooked his fingers in the side of her panties, pulling them down as well. He kissed his way up her body and nuzzled his nose between her breasts as he stood up. His nimble fingers quickly unhooked the strapless bra that was holding her breasts prisoner and dropped it to the sand, too.

Eric took her hand and led her to the water that was rippling in quiet waves. The water was warm as they made their way through, advancing a few yards until the water reached the top of his thighs. She was already in the water up to her belly so she decided to duck beneath and then resurfaced once more.

He spun her around in front of him and his big arms cradled her to his chest, his fingers trailing lightly over the skin of her back.

"You have shown me a new way to live, Sookie. I have become a better man because of you and because of the love you have for me and the love I have for you. I would not trade you for anything in the world, my wife," he said in a hushed tone, afraid to ruin the magic of the moment, the magic of their first night on their honeymoon.

"And I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I was foolish to deny my feelings for so long and even when I did become yours, I still held back, afraid of my own shadows," she said, hoping he'd understand that her relationship with Bill had cause her trust issues, and hoping that he wouldn't make her say the name she never wanted to speak again. "When I let you in completely I learned that life could be so much better, and I embraced my nature, which made me feel at ease with myself. If anything, _you're _the one who showed me a new way of life, my love," she whispered back, gazing into his eyes.

Their lips met tenderly and their embrace tightened.

"Float back," he instructed, as her hand found his hardness again.

She complied and spread on her back, her hair floating in the water beside her. He spread her legs and pulled her closer, the salty water keeping her up without problem. His fingers teased her pussy softly, occasionally plunging in, testing her wetness, while his other hand teased her nipples. Her body was soon shaking with desire.

"Please," she whispered and he smirked. He loved it when she begged for the pleasure only he could bring her.

He took his cock in his hand and poised it at her entrance. He pulled her slowly towards him, until their bodies were completely joined together. She let out a soft sigh of satisfaction. They made love slowly under the moon and the stars, their bodies moving easily through the water. They came together quietly and he soon joined her, floating on his back, reveling in the aftershocks of their orgasm and pulled her closely.

"Forever, lover."

"Forever," she sighed, as she found her place in the crook of his arm.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, and remember there's still a short epilogue coming your way, delivered by your favorite Viking himself.

Please let me know what you think of the story, now that we have reached the end of the journey.

I love you all,

xoxo

Gaby


	26. Epilogue

As promised, I deliver the Epilogue. I do not know if I'll ever continue the story, but I'm not ruling out a sequel for this (I know some of you mentioned). For now, however, this is as far as I've wanted to take it. I'm eager to start the new story and see how I do with it. I'm still mapping it out so it will take some time for it to post.

Since this is the last one, I have some extensive thanking to do, so bare with me.

All the four stories under my name are related to this project, so I'll just add up everything. Up until the moment I'm posting this there are** 504 reviews** and **56.654 hits** on it. There are **210** wonderful people that have my** story on their favorite** lists and **234** that receive an email every time I update it. My name is also featured on the **favorite author list of 22 people** and on the **author alert list of 47** other people. I cannot begin to express how much this all means to me and how happy it makes me that you all liked my story. To have so many wonderful readers has been a blast so far and I hope I will not disappoint you in the future and that I remain on your lists.

I love you all! xoxo

I'd also like to thank my dear beta, **Keri**, who has been by my side through this entire story and who cried at the mushy stuff right along with me. I love you, hon and I'm proud to call you my friend and sister from another mother. A big shoutout to **Anne** who helped out on some of the chapters and who's always been supportive of me. Sending you loads and loads of kisses!

* * *

**Five years later**

**EPOV**

"Hey, do you remember our first assignment?" Sookie asked me.

"Of course, how could I forget? The day you tamed the biggest bigot of them all, Steve Newlin," I replied, amused.

"Yes well, it was in our favor the way things turned out, after all," she said, throwing me one of the smirks she picked up from me.

"You are right, my love. It certainly has been beneficial to us in the past few years," I admitted and turned up the volume of the news channel.

"_Reverend Newlin has launched a new campaign supporting tolerance towards other species. __Five__ years ago, when he claimed God __had__ spoken to him and instructed him __to __change his ways, the leader of The Fellowship of the Sun has __done a complete 180__. __He has gone from__ speeches __preaching God's hate for __vampires, __to proclamations that__ all God's creatures are equal, __including humans, vampires, weres and the recently out of the dark – daemons. _

_His words have led to a number of tolerance marches across the country. We will return with updates as more information about the campaign is released. _

_Back to you, Keri!"_

I shook my head smiling and muted the TV. Miracle after miracle, all because of a good glamour.

When we returned after our honeymoon five years ago Sookie denied me any fun and promised she'd leave without me if I didn't "play nice".

We arranged a meeting with him, claiming we were interested in joining the church. We walked there in broad daylight and sat in his office. He recognized Sookie and thought that she was repenting, until he finally recognized me. But by then, Sookie had him under glamour and thanks to her mind reading, she could go much deeper than any of us.

She dug so much, that in the end, it wasn't glamour at all, it was changing his personality. I'd have had a little fun with her ability and how she could have changed Pam's shopping habits, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing that if she were reading my mind right now, she'd just as easily return it against me. And I certainly didn't want to give her any ideas for when she was mad at me.

Sookie made him believe that God had spoken to him and showed him verses in the Bible where it specifically says that you should accept every creature that He had created. That was the surface layer, though. Deep down, she changed the way he saw everything, the way he understood it and the way he acted upon his belief. He was a new man and no one figured out the glamour because Sookie didn't erase any of his memory, she simply "turned some switches off, and some on", as she put it.

Ever since, Newlin has started proclaiming the equality of the species – humans, vamps, weres and now daemons, since they had their own Great Revelation three months ago.

He's been working steadily and with conviction, the same way he did before our interference and he managed to change the way each and every one of his followers thought.

As Sookie said, it was far better like this, on the long run, than going in and killing him. If he was dead, another leader would rise and feed the same bullshit to the same stupid believers.

Sure, we all still had problems with bigots, but they were moderate and those who crossed the line, disappeared. We were still vampires, after all.

There had been very few vigilantes in the supe community and the numbers were running lower and lower every year. They had learnt it was a good idea to come to us, rather than just fight against each other. We had vampires complaining about weres, weres complaining about vampires and daemons, witches complaining about everything and so on and so forth. Some days it felt like we were kindergarten teachers, trying to separate bullies from nerds and boys in love from the little girls they were tormenting.

We also had three states to run. It wasn't easy, but it certainly helped to have trustworthy people helping us along.

Pam proved to be a wonderful choice, as I knew she would. She ran things with style and there were rarely any problems in Louisiana. The sheriffs were doing a great job at ensuring that as well, and I think it was mostly because of Thalia. She once humiliated a vampire in Area 2, which she was commanding, in front of 50 other vampires. It was enough for Rasul, Indira and Victoria to threaten with calling in Thalia, and the matters went away in a blink of an eye. Pam had insisted that she could continue taking care of Area 5 in my stead, and she did so remarkably well. Fangtasia was still the storefront of her offices, but it had a lot more traffic lately given her double duties.

Sookie and I would intervene when important matters arouse and in problems of investing money. All in all, Louisiana was quite a profitable kingdom. New Orleans had returned to the glory it once had and it attracted vampires and humans alike from all over the world. They all wanted to see what the Capital of the Vampires looked like.

Arkansas was such a tiny, quiet place that there were never any problems with it. Alex proved to be quite the business man and managed to polish it up a bit and make it shine under the moonlight. But we never had any problems to deal with there since there were so few vamps to create them.

Las Vegas was the place where most the trouble came from, but mostly due to the large number of resident vampires and visitors alike, rather than bad management. We kept the casinos running and most of the other business, and have cleared out the bad business, which included quite a number of brothels that Felipe was encouraging and reveling in. We also sold most of his luxurious mansions and palaces that were too expensive to maintain and only kept one of the smaller residences for when we were in town.

There was a lot of bickering and fights over who had the longest dick (it all came down to it, trust me) and they would settle down when they were threatened with serious punishments dealt directly by me or by Sookie. They had heard enough by now to know not to mess with either one of us. I could easily have fun for long periods of time and would take all my frustration out on them as they were keeping me from my wife, while Sookie could burn them up like it was bonfire day. Not to mention they were scared because their bodies could be tortured during the day as well.

Revealing that we were daywalkers had indeed kept the others from plotting against us and sending out day men, weres or other creatures that could walk in broad daylight. They couldn't even send out fairies since none of them would hurt one of their princesses and her chosen man.

Most respected the title and meaning of the Chosen Couple.

Most. Not all.

Some thought they were better than us, than me, than her. But we proved them wrong. A lot died at the end of my sword or at Sookie's fingertips. About ten creatures had thought to go against us in the past five years and all of their deaths had been public, letting the rest know that confronting and plotting against us, was not a good idea.

But hey, as Sookie says, "Look at the bright side". There were only ten in five years. Not bad if I do say so myself.

We traveled a lot. We've been to every country of the world, wherever they called us in. Since we had to deal with the entire globe, we often received inquiries by email. Sookie set up the whole system and it was working wonderfully. Everyone was told they should file in their complaints to us based on the subject and nature of the charged. If the problem could be dealt with in this way, then we wouldn't travel. Our private jet already had enough millage to embarrass a small public airline fleet. We would however, sometimes travel the good old "fairy express" if the distances weren't too far.

We also had a new addition to the family. Hunter was now ten and he had been living with us for 2 years. Remy had died in a car crash and the little boy was sent off to his only living relative, Sookie. He adapted quite well and he found it peaceful in our house. Not needing to hear other people's thoughts must have been quite relaxing for him. That lead me to think about how hard it must have been for Sookie to grow up that way. I could see him struggling with the voices sometimes, when we went outas a family. At least he had someone to help him along and someone who completely understood what he was going through.

Hunter was understanding about our nature from the very beginning, and he wasn't grossed out or afraid of us. He trusted us completely and he loved spending time with us. He was also extremely attached to "Auntie Pam" who was spoiling him every chance she got. He was such a smart kid and, as hard a childhood as he's had, he's quite happy as well.

But, as much as we wanted, we couldn't isolate him. Therefore, we both publicly extended our protection to him in an attempt to stop anyone trying to acquire him for their own.

I felt oddly at comfort with the little human that was so close to Sookie's heart. I hadn't ever thought about children ever since I became a vampire and I thought I had lost my interest and patience with them. Although I had children as a human, that was over a thousand years ago and I had little part in their lives. Having Hunter around, though, was refreshing. He understood a lot more than other kids his age, as far as I knew, partly because of his telepathy. I found myself eager to spend time with him and I soon discovered that I loved the little fellow. His questions were intriguing, to say the least, and his thirst for knowledge was astonishing. Very soon after he stepped into our home he had a private tutor which had him sighing with relief. I'd probably feel the same if I were in his shoes and had to constantly hear everything my colleagues thought.

Our extended family, Pam and Alex were doing wonderful. They lived together and did most everything together. It was a nice change that I had wished for Pam for many years. I was just glad that when she fell in love, she fell for someone who returned her feelings and someone who wouldn't break her heart.

Jason was also close to Hunter. He and Amelia had moved in together right down our street and they had their own little one to look after. After their shotgun wedding, no one knew if they were going to make it, but I guess they loved each other enough to make it work. Amelia had gotten pregnant two months after the coronation and their daughter, Adele, was the spitting image of Jason, except she got her mother's personality which had her zipping around the house like one of the Energizer bunnies.

Sookie was happy for them and watched with amazed eyes as Jason grew up in front of her eyes. Sure, the whole ordeal with Crystal had sobered him up, but his relationship with Amelia transformed him into a "real man", as he said. Sookie was also thankful she could experience the one thing I could never have given her – pregnancy. By peer, of course, but with the amount of broadcasting Amelia's mind was doing and the things our sharp senses caught, she felt like she knew exactly how she'd have felt if she had ever been pregnant. She never regretted her decision, but I guess she was glad she could feel her little niece grow inside her best friend's womb.

We had little Hunter to care for and even though he was not ours biologically we both loved him. Sookie was scared at first about how I'd react at the news of her little cousin, but she relaxed quickly when she saw me with him and how fast we connected.

"Where did you go?" Sookie asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Just thinking about the past five years and the choices we've made."

"Do you regret anything?"

"No," I replied quickly and decisively. There was nothing I would have done differently.

"I'm glad. Me neither," she said as she stood up and came to hug me.

I kissed her lips softly and she melted in my embrace.

A small voice came from the hall way.

"Uncle Eric?"

"Yes, Hunter. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was packed. I'm so excited, I can't sleep," Hunter said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sure everything is fine and everything is there. If we forgot anything, we'll just buy new ones, ok? You'll need skiing equipment anyway," I told him as I kneeled in front of him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Mmmk. Night Uncle Eric, 'night Aunt Sookie," he said and gave us both a peck as he scurried down the corridor and to his bedroom.

It was the first time that the entire family was taking a vacation. There were five days 'till Christmas and we were heading back to Sweden and the Island home, as I had promised Sookie we would return. It was our five year anniversary and we wanted to celebrate with everyone. That being said, our plane would be full the next day. Pam and Alex's coffins would be picked up by some of our men and taken to the cargo of the plane first thing in the morning. Jason, Amelia and Adele were coming along, as well as Alcide, Alessia and their little Brian. We had grown closer and closer to the weres, especially after the war we fought together. He was a nice man and he cared for Sookie in a way that didn't make me uncomfortable.

She was easy to love and I told her so.

"And so are you honey. You're everything I ever dreamt of," she said, smiling at me and peppering kisses on my jaw.

We made love slowly and quietly on the couch in the living room in front of the fire, like all those years ago. We fell asleep in each others' arms, covered in blankets, to the lullaby that was made out of Hunter's sleeping breaths.

* * *

I'd like to hear your opinions one last time for EN and if you would like any outtake on this story, let me know and I'll see how I find time to do it. I promise to consider each and every one of them and I'll let you know if it's doable or not.

Love,

Gaby


	27. Teaser for Songs of our Life

Hey everyone! This is the preview for the new story. The first chapter is already posted so check my profile to find it all. Can't wait to hear all your thoughts about it. :D

much love

* * *

His eyes raked my body and his hands gripped me tightly. Much tighter than needed. He didn't even notice my new underwear I got specifically to surprise him with.

He opened my bra while kissing my neck and then swiftly took off my panties. He settled me on the bed and entered me without much preparation. I cringed as he pushed through, as I always did. It's not that I didn't find him attractive, but he never worked me and I never got the courage to bring it up to him. I was rarely wet enough.

He grunted and moaned throughout the entire three minutes before crushing me with his weight after he came. I put my hands around his back and glanced at the ring on my left one.

Bill rolled off of me and was asleep within a minute.

Guess I'll have to take care of myself again. I sighed. This was getting old. I hadn't had an orgasm with him in years. Yes, years.

We have been together for three years now and last autumn he proposed. He got on one knee, popped up the light blue box and promised me the world. The whole nine yards. I said "yes". Why wouldn't I? There were a number of reasons, but I put them away and convinced myself that we loved each other enough to get over them in time.

Now I wasn't so sure.

It wasn't because of the bad sex. It was because he didn't look at me the way he used to. He didn't kiss me or hold me as much, and the office hours just kept getting longer and longer with each passing month.

I didn't think he'd cheat on me, but the signs were clear that I should _at least_ be getting suspicious.

We'd started out back when I was in uni. He was such a gentleman and he always treated me right. Even my Gran used to like him, but she was easy to conquer with pretty manners. She had told me once that I'll know when I've met _the one_ when my heart will do a double flip when he kissed me for the first time.

My heart certainly didn't do any double flips when Bill had first kissed me. Or even a flip. Maybe a jump and an excited clap, but certainly no flip. I kept hoping that flip would happen eventually. I told myself that almost every day.

* * *

Check out "Songs of Our Life"


End file.
